The Tail of an Empire
by CharitysSongbird
Summary: A journey to the West unlocks a new world of possibilities for a young man cast out from his home. Before he was the unwanted Fox of the forest, but here he is the force that will unite a war torn land. Naruto Empire Story, OC's present, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello, well now that Snow's Swirling Dragon is basically over, I decided to try my hand at an old favorite of the Naruto Universe the Empire story. I'm trying to take this in a slightly different direction but some points will remain from the formula. I'll try and put my own spin on them like I usually do. Hope you enjoy. Oh there will be evil here but not stupid evil, but ya expect some bashing.

Oh and small point, yes there will be crossovers but I'm going to avoid the obvious ones that appear in every story, I.E. people from bleach and guys like Walter from Hellsing, don't get me wrong I love the characters but honestly I'm not wanting them here as they have been done to death in these stories and I don't think I can add to them in any meaningful way. So I'm trying a few new additions to the style. The largest coming from Code Geass, cause well I really like the characters and haven't seen them in an empire story so I think it would be fun. Oh and no real geass powers, just characters for fun :P it will be explained. Also won't be doing god mode, sorry it makes it boring to write and I won't do it.

To help get an idea of a few things it helps if you have seen Naruto movies "bonds" and "Ninja Clash in the land of snow" as that helps fill in a few things. I will be going into detail but just if you need images or clearer idea that is where to look.

Pairing, well at the moment not completely sure, but after doing one harem in snow I learned I can't please everyone, so might as well write what I want. So I think I'm going back to just one, and pretty sure it's Hinata, if that's a deal breaker for you well I won't waste time trying to convince you otherwise goodbye.

Ok on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-The tearful trail of the Emperor-**

_How long had it been going on now…an hour….two…maybe a day? _

_I guess it doesn't matter…_

_I just…I can't believe it. After everything I'm still just a fox to them…_

_my team…Sasuke…I brought him back…and now I'm here…_ Thought the blond boy as he looked down at his own mud splattered feet his orange pants already in ribbons from the fights only a day previously. He hadn't had a second set to change into at the hospital, luckily he had another black shirt to cover up the scars now decorating his chest but his orange pants were still a wreck.

The fights…

_Oh…right the mission…first that big guy…hum Choji sure showed him…and then that one girl and the bone guy…I guess granny was able to help Lee after all…man and it turns out Gaara showed up…_

_I guess it's a good thing I brought granny back…she's pretty cool when she's not drinking. _These thoughts brought the faintest of smiles to his face even as tears brimmed at the cornered of his eyes trailing down over the bandages upon his face to drip silently down to the floor even as the figures around him continued to debate, their voices growing louder with each moment as the battle over him intensified.

_Everyone…we all made it back…and now…now this…_

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

_I….I don't want to leave them….everyone…I don't want to leave…_ shuddered the boy as these thoughts continued to swirl around in his mind his face contorted into a look of pain even as his body throbbed from the wounds that had only been patched hours before. As the boy's thoughts continued their assault above him upon a raised platform a blond haired woman was slamming her fist once again into the stone structure sending a web of cracks down it as she yelled again at the assembled group before her.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT'S TOO DANGEROUS KONOHA DOES NOT SELL OUT ONE OF OUR OWN!" roared Tsunade her brown eyes flashing dangerously as she glared around at the council before her each steadying themselves against the impressive waves of killing intent washing off of her.

"This is not a matter of selling anyone out Tsunade and you know it! Konoha has suffered too many loses after the invasion, two of that group infiltrates us without effort and drove off our elite without even straining themselves!" called and elderly looking man his spectacles face drawn into a hard look. Beside him sat his fellow an elderly woman her own brown worn with age even as she steeled herself to speak drawing the Hokage's eyes to her.

"Homura is correct Hokage-sama. The matter is simple; the boy is a target, one for an enemy we cannot match. If we try, how many do you think will die for this boy?" asked the elderly woman as Tsunade's eyes narrowed upon her.

"AND IF YOU WERE THE TARGET KOHARU?" fired back Tsunade as the elderly woman nodded replying in a firm tone.

"Then I would leave, a shinobi's life is to protect the village, if my staying, put my home and family in danger I would leave. I have taken missions that could have meant my death before Hokage-sama, if it is for Konoha I have no fear of death." Replied the elder Koharu as an angry growl drew a few eyes up to where a feral woman sat her figures digging lightly into sleeves of her shirt as she fought to keep herself in check.

"Tsume…" started Tsunade before the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan spoke her tone harsh as if trying to bit back her own words.

"Enough Hokage-sama, this isn't easy for a lot of us, but it has to be done!" spoke Tsume as Tsunade's eyes narrowed upon the woman.

"SO YOU'D SELL HIM OUT TO AKATSUKI!?" called Tsunade's as Tsume jerked her eyes away from the woman as well as the blond boy standing just before her.

"If that's what has to be done to protect the village…yes. I won't lose my clan for that….that fox." Spoke Tsume a mix of anger and self-loathing dripping from every work she spoke as flashes of her injured son flashed past her eyes. At her words Tsunade turned to the room seeing that not one of the council stood with her, not one. A few like Tsume could not meet her eyes, while others showed open contempt for the boy down below, but all were united upon this decision.

"This is not the first time a shinobi has died or given their life for the village Hokage-sama. My brother also gave his life for our safety; we ask no more of the boy than we would any other of our village. We are not killing the boy, he may survive, how is that any more a risk than any other mission?" Spoke a stoic tone belonging to Hiashi Hyuga as he nodded towards where Naruto stood.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THIS ISN'T A MISSON! ONE GENIN AGAINST A GANG OF S CLASS CRIMINALS AND YOU WANT TO PRETEND SAYING IT'S A MISSION MAKES IT ALRIGHT!" snarled Tsunade as another voice spoke.

"Hokage-sama, the council is in agreement, we can't order him as a shinobi, but we can remove him from the shinobi ranks…If we do this he dies in disgrace…at least let his name be put upon the memorial stone for what he is sacrificing." Spoke Homura as he looked around the council receiving a few nods, while others simple scoffed.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR HIM!" yelled Tsunade as above Tsume a scarred man sighed rubbing his head as he muttered to himself before speaking.

"No Hokage-sama, we're doing this for the village, what we have to do to protect our home. Every shinobi must be ready to lay down their lives for their home and their comrades. The boy is a target, one we cannot protect, one that we cannot prepare, and one that could become a bigger threat to the village if he were to stay. Jinchuuriki are dangerous enough just to have inside one's forces, and now he is a target on top of this, Hokage-sama the fox is not worth this." Finished Shikaku, as beside him Chōza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka nodded in agreement with their longtime partner.

"HIS NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU BASTARDS AND I WON'T JUST SIT BY AND LET YOU THROW HIM TO THE WOLVES!" yelled back Tsunade pointing down to Naruto, with his one arm in a sling, his body still littered with medical wrappings even as a bandaged man rose his action drawing several eyes as spoke.

"Very well Hokage-sama, the council has made its decision, Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konoha will be officially stripped of his rank, after his chakra is sealed, and banished for no less than five years, or until our forces have returned to their full strength for the greater safety of the village." Called Danzo as the council nodded Tsunade starting to yell but stopping as she saw the boy below her stiffen at the council's decision.

"Naruto…" whispered Tsunade as the blond looked up her, his blue eyes somehow dimmer as the trails from his tears drew small damp lines down his whiskered cheeks.

"The boy will report to the council tomorrow to have the sealing performed, failure to arrive will be." Started Danzo as another voice cut him off.

"Enough! I may not be able to stop you bastards from this but I won't let you endanger him anymore!" called a white haired man as he stepped forwards glaring at Danzo who gave the figure a steady look.

As Jiraiya spoke Naruto felt a small twinge in his stomach as what sounded like a whisper in his mind started to speak. However before it could gain voice Jiraiya had already moved forwards speaking as he did.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Whispered Naruto as the toad sage gave him a small smile patting him on his head before looking back to Danzo his eyes narrowed.

"The seal is too delicate to have a novice like you messing with it." Started the sage as Danzo nodded turning fully to face the sage.

"Hai, and as Konoha's sealing expert I expect you to do the work yourself Jiraiya, now that you are here it can be done immediately." spoke Danzo as Jiraiya bit back a curse looking up to Tsunade who now looked stricken.

"Bastards…you think I'll just nod and smile while you do this." Spat Jiraiya as he laid a hand gently upon Naruto's shoulder pulling the boy closer to him. Above him the fight in Tsunade finally gave out as she slumped into her chair gazing around at the council as Danzo continued to speak.

"No Jiraiya I expect you to honor your commitment to Konoha and this council."

"This is the will of Konoha and you will follow it through." Finished Danzo as Jiraiya glared before looking away as above him Tsunade gave the room one final look before speaking her voice breaking slightly as she struggle to keep from sobbing.

"Jiraiya…come to my office…Na…naruto you as well…this council is dismissed." Finished the blond as the gathered shinobi and elders nodded pushing themselves up and slowly filing out of the room none looking down at the blond boy who stood silently beside the two sages of Konoha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"THOSE BASTARDS!" roared Tsunade as she flung her desk into a wall smashing the wooden frame more than a foot into the solid stone, and causing an Anbu to try and dive out of their hiding spot, only to be caught by the hokage's chair that impacted the masked figures with a loud crunch. As the Anbu flopped to the office floor unconscious Naruto and Jiraiya moved a bit farther from the raging blond both fearful of getting caught up in her rage.

"SHIZUNE!" called Tsunade as her assistant standing just a foot or so behind her scanned the room before nodding.

"That was the last one lady Tsunade." Spoke the black haired woman as Tsunade smirked looking around at the wreck of an office where the five hidden Anbu now lay unconscious each "accidently hit by one of her projectiles in the course of her fit.

"Well that was effective." Chuckled Jiraiya moving over to prod one Anbu lightly with a foot before turning to see Shizune already dropping to kneel beside Naruto pulling the boy into an embrace as Tsunade focused upon the sage.

"This is not a time for jokes Jiraiya; we need to plan this out that council isn't getting there way with this. What were you thinking; if you hadn't spoken up they wouldn't have been able to seal him! That was our last hope!" spat Tsunade as Jiraiya raised his hand defensively.

"Tsunade, we both know they would have tried anyway, and Naruto would have been in even more trouble, I didn't have a choice." Called Jiraiya as he lowered his hands turning to look down at Naruto who blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry kid…it's all I could do." Spoke the sage as Naruto nodded slightly looking around to Tsunade.

"It's ok sensei…you both did everything you could…but why are they doing this?" asked Naruto in a slightly odd tone as he looked up to Tsunade who felt her own eyes brimming with tears as she moved over to the blond teen. As she reached him she pulled him close into a hug looking up to Jiraiya her eyes burring with silent rage as she spoke.

"I don't know Naruto…I don't know…they've been planning this…I don't know how long but they've been planning this…but we won't let them win…I promise you. We'll protect you Naruto, we'll train you, and we won't let the council stop us." spoke Tsunade as Naruto looked at her nodding.

"Really?" asked Naruto sadly even as a small pang went up from his gut as Tsunade nodded turning to Jiraiya before rising slowly the light from the window catching the tears now dripping down her cheeks allowing them to flash slightly in the dimness of the office.

"Jiraiya, I'm giving you a mission, you are to take Naruto outside the village, say it's for the sealing I don't care just get him out of here. Officially you'll be going on a mission to spy on the Akatsuki. Train him…keep….keep my little brother safe." Spoke Tsunade firmly as Jiraiya nodded at her.

"Won't be easy you know…keeping this quite." He replied as Tsunade gave him a small grin.

"I trust you." She whispered before kneeling down to pull Naruto into another embrace whispering apologies as Naruto returned the embrace crying softly into her arms as he did. After a time the two finally broke apart Naruto finding his emotions for some reason easy in check as he stood before her.

"Don't worry Tsunade." Spoke Jiraiya stepping forwards out of the light provided by the window to stand beside Naruto his hand dropping down to ruffle the boys blond hair. "I'll make him ready to take your chair when he gets back." Smiled Jiraiya as despite himself Naruto found himself smiling along with his sensei.

"Hai, just you wait I'll make them sorry for throwing me out!" smiled Naruto as Tsunade gave a watery smile as the two disappeared in a flutter of leaves and wind leaving Tsunade and Shizune in the destroyed remains of her office.

"He'll be alright lady Tsunade." Assured Shizune as Tsunade nodded trying to keep from letting her sadness grip her again. Slowly she moved over to a cabinet that had survived her assault pulling out a bottle as she did.

"Lady Tsunade." Started Shizune before the blonde woman cut her off with a look.

"Don't try it Shizune, I'm getting drunk and there's nothing you can do to stop me." spoke Tsunade as Shizune sighed shaking her head slightly.

"I wasn't going to…can I have some?" spoke Shizune sadly as her lady paused before pulling a pair of dishes out and tossing one to her apprentice.

"Hai, I suppose so."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After reporting to the Council Jiraiya and Naruto moved outside of the village soon racing through a small clearing near the Valley of the end. As the two had made their way out they passed the scarred land scape of each battlefield, dunes of sand, forests littered with weapons, while others were simply felled as if by some great scythe. Moving forwards helped somehow. The council meeting and ruling was still there but somehow it didn't hang as heavily over him since Jiraiya had arrived. His sensei Jiraiya was right after all, it was just like a long training mission…that stupid council wouldn't get there way, and who cares about them anyway. Granny Tsunade would have the village back in shape in no time and then he could come back, he still had those who cared about him and he could count on them.

As the pair of shinobi pushed on Naruto's mind continued to shift keeping from allowing the thoughts of his banishment to fall upon him. Instead his mind showed him flashes of his arrival back in Konoha only a day ago.

Kakashi had been there…well briefly, he'd been so eager to get Sasuke and him to the hospital, he hadn't really be around to say much…come to think of it he didn't remember Kakashi staying with him at all…he'd just been interested in Sasuke…Same with Sakura, she'd barely stopped to greet him before rushing to check on her precious Sasuke.

_Come to think of it…who had visited me…there was Shikimaru…lucky guy only got a figure broken…and then…who else…Shizune Neechan…granny Tsunade…oh and Hinata and Shino…huh….wonder why Hinata fainted like that...huh… wait where was Jiraiya-sensei?...why didn't he visit me? _Wondered Naruto as his blue eyes trailed up to his traveling companion who was looking ahead a focused look upon his brow. As he looked at the white haired man he felt a small pang in his gut followed by a pulse in his temple causing him to flinch slightly.

_Ow…what the? _Wondered Naruto blinking down at his stomach for a moment as he felt another pang and pulse soon joined by a small itching sensation on top of his head. As he continued forwards into the woods Naruto continued to get pang after pang, his head starting to throb even as that itching intensified.

_Gah what the hell is that? If this keeps up I'll have to stop…but Jiraiya sensei said we had to keep moving…darn it what is that? _Wondered Naruto reaching up with his unbandage arm to scratch at that itchy spot. As his figures scrapped across the spot small flecks of ink began to dig under his nails. After a few scratches it happened.

Like a wave the crushing reality of what had happened hit him again. The banishment, what it meant, what it was, how…HOW COULD HE EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING HAPPY LIKE BEFORE? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM? WHY WAS HE JUST GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT ABOUT THIS! Before these thoughts even had a moment to settle the panging in his gut hit again as the throbbing sensation in his head was suddenly replace by something else. A voice.

"**YOU IDIOT GET OUT OF THERE!" **roared a thunderous tone that caused Naruto to slip slightly as the massive wave of sadness and anger hit him full force only drowned out by those words.

_Kyuubi…what? _Started Naruto before the Fox roared out again and Naruto felt that small twinges as the demonic chakra began to move through him.

"**SHUT UP AND RUN IT'S A TRAP YOU FOOL! ITS A TRAP HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" **roared the fox his words hitting Naruto just as hard as his own emotions. Swiveling his eyes around he saw Jiraiya looking at him giving a small smile as they continued forwards.

_What Ero-sensei wouldn't, your lying. _Started Naruto only to have Kyuubi cut him off again with another roar.

"**IDIOT HE PUT A SEAL ON YOU IN THAT MEETING TO MAKE YOU DOCILE, HE WAS LYING THE WHOLE TIME! I CAN SENSE EMOTIONS HE WAN'T AGAINST THAT BASTARD AT THE COUNICL MEETING HE WAS WITH HIM! HE STOPPED ME THEN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU TO GET TO ME!" **yelled the fox again, as Naruto's eyes went slightly wide at the words his mind flashing back to the pang he'd felt then just when Jiraiya had spoken.

Before Naruto could begin to understand what was happening Jiraiya suddenly came to stop as they reached the edge of the valley where Naruto had had his fight with Sasuke. Naruto was too late to stop himself as he landed beside Jiraiya stiffening slightly as the older man turned to him with that same smile on his lips.

"Well Naruto? Ready to get that "sealing" out of the way?" chuckled Jiraiya stepping forwards on hand reaching out towards the boy only to have Naruto flinch back from him. It had been unintentional, basic instinct coupled with Kyuubi's words that had caused him to do it…and it was all that saved his life as he spied the seal upon Jiraiya's palm.

_No….no_. Thought Naruto his eyes bulging even as he saw the smile drop instantly from Jiraiya's face and Kyuubi's roars began again.

"**I'M NOT DYING HERE BOY RUN DAMN YOU! TAKE ALL OF MY CHAKRA BUT RUN DAMN YOU!" ** roared Kyuubi as Naruto stumbled back his body flooding with demonic chakra as he did. Without pausing Jiraiya sprang forwards swiping his hand at the boy again only to hit empty air as a cloak of chakra sprung up around Naruto allowing him to fly backwards from the Sages grasp even as nine wavering tails of chakra exploded out of him his eyes becoming slitted as his form took on a feral appearance.

"Kyuubi, I guess that seal wasn't enough." Spat Jiraiya as he readied himself his words hitting Naruto like a physical blow.

"Ero…why?" called Naruto his voice oddly feral as the Kyuubi continued to scream at him to run. But he had to know, why…why? Why Jiraiya was doing this.

"So it's still you huh gaki…Well I wanted to do this clean, but looks like that fox doesn't want to go easily, just stand still and I'll make it quick ok." spoke Jiraiya as Naruto looked horrified.

"But….but." started Naruto as Jiraiya gave an audible sigh.

"You're a danger to Konoha gaki…I'm sorry, but we can't give the fox to Akatsuki, and we can't protect you from them, the only choice is this. Tsunade was too soft and we knew it, but banishment risks you coming back for revenge, and that can't be allowed either …For what it's worth Gaki I'm sorry, but we won't see Konoha burn just for you." Spoke Jiraiya. As his words filtered into Naruto's mind something inside of him snapped, and with a roar of primal fury Naruto shot forwards with blinding speed. Jiraiya only had a moment to blink before a searing pain opened up across his chest and he found himself flying backwards into the tree line, his last glimpse of Naruto being a nine tailed chakra shroud disappearing across the valley westward.

"Da…damn it." Managed Jiraiya struggling to move, to rush after him even as his chest throbbed. The Kyuubi's chakra would have drawn the border patrol by now…damn it, the plan was to have it be Orochimaru who attacked and killed him…now…wait that was it.

"Well kid, looks like you're a traitor now." muttered Jiraiya as he groaned holding one hand firmly to his chest keeping the wound from opening further as he waited to be found. A day later the story of how Orochimaru had arrived and offered Naruto the chance for revenge, and how the jinchuuriki had taken the offer leaving Jiraiya barely alive in his wake would be upon the lips of every soul of Konoha. On that day the future life of Naruto Uzumaki was changed forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a few weeks later that found Naruto stumbling through the deserts of Suna with only his shattered thoughts and the fox for company.

"**We're lost you know." **Spoke the fox lazily as Naruto gave an annoyed groan as he forced his chakra to remain even on his feet so he wouldn't sink into the sand.

"For the last time no we aren't we're going to Suna, that's west and in the desert this is exactly where we want to be." Shot back Naruto as the Kyuubi snorted.

"**West and in the desert, oh well that solves everything now doesn't it, you've never been to Suna you stupid meet bag! If it wasn't for my chakra keeping your body fed you'd be dead by now!" **spat the Kyuubi as Naruto sighed as he came to the top of a dune only to see another on the horizon. For a moment Naruto just looked out across the dunes his mind flashing over his life in one horrible river of pain. The orphanage, the glares and whispers, his teammates hate…the villages…Kakashi…Sasuke…Sakura…the council…Jiraiya…everyone. Slowly Naruto sank down onto the dune his feet pushing into the warm sand as he allowed fresh tears to fall from his eyes. It was too much…just too much.

"**What again? Honestly when are you going to stop crying about this?" **grumbled the fox as Naruto growled.

"shut up." Muttered the teen as the fox gave a snort.

"**What was that, I couldn't hear you over your blubbering meat bag."** Snapped back the fox as Naruto glared down at his own stomach.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!"

"**Why so you can go and feel sorry for yourself some more, your wasting time, and my chakra with your pity parties!"**

"YA WELL MY LIFE IS RUINED, I CAN'T GO HOME, MY SENSEI BETRAYED ME AND I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING DESERT MY LIFE SUCKS!"

"**Ha like you even know the meaning of the word ruined, try being used like a weapon for some red eyed bastard twice and then sealed with your body speared to a stone and then ending up in a sewer for over fifty years! Then come crying to me!"** spat the fox as Naruto stopped the foxes rant catching him off guard.

"What?"

"**Never mind meat bag you're wasting my time."** Snorted the fox as it tried to cut the connection only to have Naruto's mind keep it open by force.

"Just tell me you furball or I'm not moving from this dune." Called Naruto as he folded his arms plopping himself securely into the desert sand. For a few moments Kyuubi seemed willing to just let the boy sit there and sink into the sand.

"**Ah fine you idiot, but I'm not doing story time while you sit on your ass get moving!" **roared the fox as Naruto despite himself found a smile playing across his lips as he pushed himself up and started moving forwards. It was a wonder what winning an argument with a legendary chakra fox could do for one's mood. As Naruto set off down the newest dune and Kyueed began his story back in Konoha the days after Naruto's "betrayal" had been chaotic at best.

A border patrol had found Jiraiya not long after Naruto's escape, the Kyuubi chakra having been like a beacon to draw them in. Fortunately or not by the time they reached the man he had already passed out from blood loss, and was rushed back to Konoha for medical care. It had been a day before he had been conscious enough to spin his tail of how Orochimaru had set upon them, and how he had offered Naruto the chance at getting revenge on the village.

Tsunade's heart had seized when Jiraiya had told her of what had happened, how Naruto had turned on him using the Kyuubi's chakra to attack him before racing off with the Snake. If Tsunade had not just spent the last half a day trying to save the sage's life from the demonic chakra of his wound, she wouldn't have thought it possible; but the wound left little doubt that Naruto had attacked Jiraiya.

When the council had demanded answers Jiraiya, had again spun his tail, only the elders and Danzo knowing the truth of his mission. Before the day was out Naruto had been placed as a missing nin in the files of Konoha with an A rank threat level. Despite the councils pleas Tsunade refused to put a kill order out on the boy, yelling that if the council hadn't forced them to act the boy would never have gone to Orochimaru, and that she wasn't going to kill the boy for their mistake. So against the council's wishes Naruto was entered as a retrieval order only.

What Tsunade had not expected however, was for the council then to announce to the village at large of Naruto's betrayal, and his status as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. When Tsunade had demanded to know why she shouldn't have them killed for breaking the thirds law, the response was simple. If he was now a danger to the village, their forces had to know what they could be running into. Looking out across the villages as the announcement had been made Tsunade watched first hand as those few who had supported Naruto had gone from shock to anger at the councils words, and seeing this Tsunade's' heart broke again as she turned to march back into her office where she had been ever since.

Inside the Hokage's office Tsunade sat behind her desk, her head upon her folded arms as she shook with sobs whispering apologies to the boy who had been like a brother to her.

"I'm sorry Naruto…kami I'm sorry." Whispered the blonde reaching up to grab a bottle laying upon her desk and tearing off the top to get at the saki within. Beside the desk sat Shizune, much like her lady in a state of open depression, sipping at a bottle of her own even as she tried and failed to find words to help with Tsunade's pain.

"If…if I'd fought harder…he…he." Cried Tsunade as Shizune moved over to hold her lady.

"We…we'll find him lady Tsunade…we'll find him…." managed Shizune as Tsunade's brown eyes turned to her red from weeping. Slowly Tsunade nodded, at the woman's words as she allowed herself to slip closer to the woman's embrace, knowing deep down that even if the boy were to return, that few would be there to welcome him.

At the same time across the village within a small training field one of the few who would have welcomed Naruto back was even now watching as those who had been to boys friends were discussing the blonde's recent departure her wide pale eyes struggling to keep the moisture from escaping them.

"I can't believe it…he was the fox all along." muttered a feral boy looking over to his stoic teammate, whose face was concealed by his oversized coat.

"Kiba, he is a Jinchuuriki, not the fox." replied the stoic figure as Kiba growled looking away from his friend.

"And that helps, he's a traitor now, he abandoned the village. What's it matter anymore." Muttered the teen as Shino let out a small sigh.

"I suppose it doesn't anymore…though I wouldn't have thought it possible of him. Sasuke was shown to be influenced by the curse seal, but this…this is different." replied Shino as a sigh drew the pairs attention to another of the group who stood a few feet away.

"You never know how someone will act when backed into a corner, the council was wrong, but it happened, and instead of trying to follow the Hokage's plan he chose revenge. Now he's joined that traitor Orochimaru face it he's not the guy we knew." Muttered Shikimaru as beside him the heavyset Choji nodded sadly.

"Idiot, why? You all just risked your lives to bring Sasuke-kun back and now this! Ahh I don't get it. I mean the Hokage went out of her way to protect him and he goes and turns traitor!" shouted Ino as beside her Sakura nodded slowly.

"He...it doesn't matter anymore, he's a traitor. He…he turned his back on everyone…" Whispered Sakura as she looked over to Ino who nodded slightly. Beside the blond Shikimaru, sighed rubbing his forehead as he looked around at the members of the rooky nine gathered there.

"So that's it then…we're in agreement." Asked Shikimaru looking around at the gathered genin who nodded in agreement, all except Hinata, who continued to watch them deciding the fate of their blond companion.

"Alright, we'll handle this matter ourselves, Naruto Uzumaki is from our year, and we'll be the ones to bring him back to face his crimes…or stop him if we need to." Finished Shikimaru as the group nodded each slipping of individually till only Hinata remained finally allowing her tears to fall as she fell to her knees.

"Nar…naruto-kun…you wouldn't…I know you wouldn't….please….please come back." Whimpered the Hyuuga girl as she thought of the blond knucklehead that she loved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the world in the land of wind Naruto continued to trudge forwards through the desert the sun having retreated for the day, leaving the moon to now hang over the vast sands causing them to glow with an eerie white countenance.

"So it was that Madura guy that did all this…that's crazy." Muttered Naruto as the fox snorted.

"**No that's the Uchiha, bunch of red eyed bastards."** Grumbled the Kyuubi as Naruto nodded continuing forwards.

"And he's descended from your dad…wow…so you were a tree once?" asked Naruto as the fox snorted letting out a deep chuckle.

"**I suppose you could say that, I was part of one anyway, all of my siblings were, it was only thanks to my father that we became something more."** Replied Kyuubi with what Naruto could almost call warmth to his tone.

"Sounds like an amazing guy." Replied Naruto as the Kyuubi chuffed.

"**Of course he was, what would you expect from the father of the great Kyuubi!" **called the fox as Naruto found himself smiling slightly as he looked on ahead.

"So…your previous hosts were Uzumaki's as well…that Mito and that Kushina lady." Asked Naruto a small note of hope in his tone that did not go unnoticed to the fox.

"**Hai, both of them, but unlike you their seals were more solid…and painful. Can't say I ever spared more than a word with either, except for when that stupid Kushina would come to argue with me about somthing."** Replied the fox as Naruto's heart sank slightly. He'd hoped that he would have learned a little more about the Uzumaki's from the fox, but it seemed he was at a loss. For the fox, the previous seals had been true prisons, almost nothing got in or out, he only even knew who he had been sealed in due to those brief visits he had mentioned.

"Oh…I see."

"**Still, at least you're willing to speak with me, I guess that's something better than the other Uzumaki's." **muttered the fox as Naruto felt a small smile twitch at his lips.

"Th…thanks." Whispered Naruto as Kurama gave a small huff ignoring the teen's comment as the pair continued forwards across the dunes.

After a few days of travel, Naruto's body was finally reaching its limit. Thanks to Kyuubi's chakra he had been able to stave off exhaustion, burning it to keep his body going, but even this had its limits. Staggering forwards Naruto found himself slipping down a sandy dune his feet failing him as he slipped into a roll.

As the teen's body banged down the embankment, he could vaguely hear Kyuubi's annoyed cries, but even that was somehow distant.

_My…my body…so tired…jus…just a little nap…ya just a nap._ Thought the boy as his body finally came to a halt, his eyes drifting shut, their last view being of some kind of green that he couldn't quite place prompting one final thought before darkness claimed him.

…_wha…what's a tree doing in the desert?_ As Naruto's consciousness faded he could not know that at long last he had reached a land that none had traveled to since the days of the first Hokage. Lying against the border of the desert upon a small patch of grass that was the entrance into the land of the west long since lost to the elemental nations.

An unknown amount of time passed Naruto by as he lay unconscious. Vaguely he was aware his body was moving at times, but everything was a blur at best. Finally after what felt like an eternity Naruto found himself coming into consciousness again, his eyes blinking the blurriness away as a soft light touched his eyes.

"ugh…wha." Mumbled Naruto noticing how dry his mouth had become as his eyes drifted around taking in where he was lying. It was a small room, simple most would call it, but warm in its own way. A few small bits of furniture were scattered around giving it a live in feel to it.

Pushing himself up slightly Naruto found himself lying in a bed the heavy quilts laying upon shifting as he sat up.

"Where?" muttered Naruto.

"**Well look whose back."**

"Kyuubi?"

"**Ya looks like you passed out on the edge of the desert. I told you we weren't going the right way." ** Added the fox in an "I told you so" tone that caused Naruto to groan.

"Ya…ya whatever." Muttered Naruto pushing himself out of the bed noticing as he did that he was dressed in only his boxers. As his feet touched the ground a small noise drew his eyes around to the door where a figure stood blinking at him her hands held up to her mouth covering it as her yellow eyes meet his. Naruto suddenly became very aware of his dress letting out a small yell of embarrassment as he pulled the quilted bed top to cover himself blushing slightly as he looked across that the woman in the doorway who wave now giving an almost mocking smile at the boys actions idly brushing a few strands of flowing green hair from her shoulders that fell down her back hugging her rather impressive frame against the white dress she wore.

"Who…who are you?" called Naruto trying to hid his embarrassment as the woman gave a small laugh moving into the room and taking a seat not far from him still giving him a slightly annoying smile.

"It's common to give your own name first gaki. Also to be dressed before addressing a lady." Chuckled the woman her tone slightly mocking but in more amusement than anything else. Still blushing slightly Naruto looked around the room spying his cloths folded beside the bed on a small end table. What followed was a rather comical period where Naruto tried to get dressed while keeping himself covered by the blanket causing him to fall several times, drawing a few chuckles from the green haired woman that watched him. Finally Naruto was dressed noting as he pulled on his shirt that the tears and holes seemed to have been patched so that he at least was no longer dressed in rags.

"Well that took you some time, though I will admit it was rather entertaining." Chuckled the woman as Naruto gave her a small pouting look that seemed to only entertain her all the more.

"Ya well you could have looked away." Called Naruto as the woman chuckled again.

"And I could have left you to die on the edge of the desert. I chose to do neither." Chuckled the woman as Naruto paused.

"You…you saved me?" asked Naruto drawing a smile to the woman's lips.

"That is did, now your name if you don't mind." Called the woman as Naruto gave her another small pout before speaking.

"Fine, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Called Naruto as the woman nodded.

"I see, well Naruto you may call me C.C. for now. I have some questions for you, but more importantly I have to know, do you come from the east?" asked the now identified C.C. her words catching Naruto slightly off guard.

_The east? What does she mean?_ Wondered Naruto as Kyuubi shrugged.

"**Well you did cross the desert idiot, these must be the western lands, I remember my father mentioning them once long ago. It's likely you're the first since him to cross over all the way."** Remarked the fox as Naruto gave a mental nod looking back to C.C. who was waiting for his reply.

"Um…ya I'm from the east." Replied Naruto as C.C. nodded.

"I see, and from this," here she held up his shinobi headband waving it slightly, "I take it you are a shinobi correct." Remarked the yellow eyed woman as Naruto stiffened his mind already racing.

_Oh no, if she finds out then she might contact Konoha…they'll come to get me… what am I going to do?_ Thought Naruto in a rush, the panic in his mind apparently making its way onto his face as the woman let out a small chuckle tossing him the headband as she pushed herself up.

"Easy there gaki, I'm not looking to turn you in or anything, just keep it quiet. Here in the west people like you are rare and I don't want one of those lords showing up to wreak my home just to get to you." Spoke the woman drawing a confused look from naruto.

"People like me?" he asked wondering if she could possibly know about the Kyuubi.

"Yes you, chakra wielders, here in the west your type is rare, heck I think I've only met a handful of others since I've been alive." Commented the woman idly scratching at her chin as she took a contemplating look.

"Wh…what? No chakra?" asked Naruto as C.C. shrugged.

"Well kind of, I mean we all have some, but only enough to do minor stuff, nothing like the stuff we hear the east is capable of, but we get by just fine on our own. We've found a way around the stuff, trust me you don't need chakra to be dangerous here." Spoke the woman giving a small shrug before continuing to speak.

"Now come on unless you want to spend all day in my back room. You've been down for a few days, and I'm not playing babysitter." Commented the woman as she rose turning to leave the room Naruto trotting along after her his mind still buzzing with questions of this new land.

C.C. soon showed him her village, nothing too large, but quaint in a way. A few people waved at the pair as they moved around through the squares and markets Naruto looking around at the villagers. Their dress was a little different to him, a lot like what he'd seen in wave, but something else was missing. No shinobi, none, he had grown up surrounded by such people, not seeing them here felt…well odd.

As the day stretched on Naruto found himself relaxing more and more around this C.C. woman. She wasn't really overly kind, if anything she acted more like an older sibling to him openly mocking him, while at the same time teaching him about the Western lands he now found himself in.

From what she told him the western lands had once been united under some crazed leader over a hundred years ago who had eventually died at the hands of one of his sons. After that the empire had shattered forming into feuding lords that fought for the empires throne, leading to the state of things as they were now. In return Naruto told C.C. all about the east, as well as his own life, avoiding speaking at any length about his recent departure.

After a time both found themselves back in C.C's home Naruto helping her as she prepared a meal still chatting ideally as they did.

"So what now Naruto, far as I can tell you don't want to go back east, and the west isn't exactly the safest place to just be wondering around." Commented the woman as she tipped a few diced vegetables into a pot looking over to see Naruto chopping some meat, but stopping as she spoke. C.C. watched as the boys hands seemed to tremble slightly holding the knife he had been using his whole body tensing as his looked down at his hands.

_Wha…what am I going to do…I can't go home…and if I go back into the desert I could really die this time…what am I going to do? _Wondered Naruto shivering slightly before he felt a small warm embrace encircle him. Blinking up Naruto saw C.C.'s smiling face looking down into his a moment before she reached out to flick his noise.

"ow, hey." Started Naruto before C.C. interrupted him.

"Well whatever, you still have to pay me back for all the work saving you, so it's not like I'm sending you away just yet, so stop moping and get back to chopping." Called C.C. as she let go of him casting a small smile back as she moved back to the stew casting Naruto a small look back as she reached it.

"Hey that wasn't a suggestion Naruto get to chopping!" called the woman as Naruto shook himself slightly turning to get back to work with a small trace of a smile spreading over his face. Things carried on like this for a few more days, with C.C. getting Naruto to perform chores around her home, telling him a few things here and there about the West in return for Naruto sharing more about the east and his own life with her. As the days continued on Naruto found himself smiling again, since he had left Konoha. It still hurt for him to remember the village, his friends… but if he couldn't go back, at least it seemed he'd found a home to belong in.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been a few days since Naruto had begun to settle into a habit with C.C. that the blond found himself at the market his eyes scanning down a list as he moved from stall to stall.

"Ok carrots, radish, beef, is that everything?" muttered Naruto.

"**I'm not your private secretary….and you forget the beans again." **Snorted the fox as Naruto mentally slapped himself turning back to the opposite side of the market where the groceries were.

"Darn it, why didn't you tell me earlier?" grumbled Naruto as he set off back the way he came his tenant chuckling as he marched.

"**Because I like to see you suffer, makes me feel all warm and tingly."** Chuckled the fox as Naruto sent a mental glare his way.

"You're a sadist." Muttered the blond as the fox chuckled.

Just as Naruto was about to fire up with a fresh insult a whistling above drew his eyes skyward. For a few moments the blond simply stared into the vast skies, until a small black spot that seemed to be drawing closer drew his attention. For a few seconds Naruto just watched the speck trying to figure out what it was, till his eyes went wide in sudden horrible understanding.

"Oh Kami EVERYONE RUN!" cried Naruto dropping his bags as he started dashing forwards towards the town square. Around him several people stopped looking towards the boy they had come to know over the past week before looking skyward to try and spot what he had. One by one people froze in horror before cries rang out as what appeared to be several armored figures connected to some kind of bright yellow gliders came into view. As they swooped lower Naruto spied the armor they were wearing his heart racing as he recognized a few of the symbols upon it.

"Tha…that looks like the armor that Doto guy from snow wore…but…but why is it here?" called Naruto as he saw the small group of flying figures dip down large rectangular canon's in their hands all trained down upon the village. I second later with a sound of grinding metal a storm of metal started to rain down from the air bound figures sending ups blast of dust and stone as they raced across the square and shops drawing cries of fear and pain from those below.

As the metal began to fly Naruto's world went red as he leapt upon the side of one building racing up its length his eyes burning as he focused on the flying figures. One of the airborne assailants was just banking around for another pass when a cry of rage drew his eyes around his mind freezing as he saw the red eyed Naruto flying towards him a swirling ball of purple chakra in one hand outstretched in his hand. The flyers last sight was that of the swirling orb plunging into his face before his mind went blank.

His fellows in the skies turned just in time to see their partners glider spinning down to crash into the square as they were forced to veer off, as a wave of oversized shuriken flew upwards from a blond youth standing in the village square. As the remaining flyers swerved back into position their cannon's trained on the boy a series of pops behind them drew their eyes around. A wave of smoke meet their eyes as the blade flung towards them exploded into copies of the boy each now pelting down at them. Before the flyers could manage to avoid them blond blurs crashed into their gliders clawed hand digging into the steel as they impacted. Soon each of the flyers were tumbling down to the ground their occupants either roaring in anger as they tried and failed to fling the attacking clones off of them, or already silenced by a well-placed kunai.

At the same time Naruto was already moving, leaving the small group of flyers to their fact his mind racing as he pelted down the road towards C.C. home panic tearing at his insides like a ravenous beast. As Naruto came out of the town proper he turned just in time to see C.C.'s home now ablaze a great hole torn into its side with several of the same armored figures from the square scattered about lying motionless around the area, while still others stood around their cannons pointed outwards a few taking notice of Naruto as he came into view.

Seeing this Naruto's heart froze.

"C.C.!" cried Naruto rushing forwards towards the home the armored figures canons tracking over towards the boy even as he brought his own hand up into a familiar handsign. Just as the figures were about to open fire Naruto erupted into a cloud of smoke as a wave of red eyed blonds exploded into being all rushing forwards as the armored forces looked on in horror. With howls of fear the forces began spraying fire into the advancing wave of blondes kunai flinging themselves into their midst as clones exploded left and right. However, it was too little to stop the tide of Naruto who swept over the gunners dragging them down as Naruto shot past towards the home skidding to a halt as the entrance collapsed in a crash the flames swallowing it whole a second later.

"NO C.C.!" cried Naruto as his legs went out from under him his eyes losing their red glow as he watched the flames consume the home. In horror Naruto watched as the home began to collapse in on itself his mind struggling to fight what he was seeing even as a harsh voice called out across from where he laid.

"YOU! BOY!" cried a bark of a voice causing Naruto to look around to see a tall armored figure who like his fellows whore the grey chakra armor, only his sported a heavy layer of metal plates all along it making him appear almost like some walking fortress. His face twisted into a scowl barely visible from his armored helm. Naruto however, didn't respond his face vacant as he watch he latest home burn.

"**Naruto! NARUTO DAMN IT SNAP OUT OF IT!" **roared Kyuubi as the great armored figure swept a massive spiked club around moving forwards towards the stationary boy.

_C.C….everyone….wh….why…why._ Thought Naruto his world collapsing once again even as the club came roaring down towards him. But the blow never reached him. There was a grinding of metal as the massive weapon was forced back, even as a white armored figure stepped past Naruto a long straight blade coming around flicking through the air gracefully as the armored man let out a howl of pain a crimson line opening up across is armored chest as he fell back a few steps cursing.

"YOU!" roared the man his hand reaching up to try and press his wound closed even as the newest arrival looked down towards Naruto. The boy's eyes had gone wide at what he was now seeing. The figure before him stood in armor as well, only different from what he had seen. For one it was bright white, and more form fitting, though heavy interlocking plates still covered it, only showing small flashes of black and blue at the joints, where the knee's and armored shoulders hung just enough to allow for movement. However, that was not what drew Naruto's eyes, it was the wave of green hair leading up to a familiar face the drew his eyes even as a familiar smirk looked down at him.

"Honestly I send you to do shopping and here I find you playing with these idiots. I take one week away from the lines and you get nothing but trouble." Muttered the armored maiden as Naruto's eyes welled up with tears.

"C.C." he cried as the armored woman gave him a small smirk.

"Of course, like a little fire would be enough to stop me. I told you that we of the west didn't need chakra to be dangerous." Chuckled C.C. as she turned lifting her blade again, it's tip pointed towards the armored figures as her eyes flashed dangerously. Naruto followed her movement his eyes falling upon the long straight blade unlike the curved blade he had seen in the east its tip aimed directly at the figure before them.

"BITCH FOR MY LORD YOU WILL DIE HERE AND YOUR PATHETIC FORCES WILL FOLLOW!" roared the hulking figure as he swung his weapon up one again. Before he could even manage to lift the weapon fully C.C. had already moved her figure almost seeming to vanish into a blur of white as she sprung forwards her blade outstretched.

Naruto watched in awe as she flew forwards, her speed reminding him of what he had seen lee once accomplish back in his own village. Before the figure could even recognize the attack had begun it was over, as C.C.'s blade punched clear through his armor the point forced out his back as a wave of crimson exploded out of him. With a quick flick the blade was back out and C.C. had skipped back a few steps allowing the armored figure to collapse as she turned still smirking to see Naruto's stunned face.

"What's the matter Naruto? Never seen a woman fight before, though I suppose I am still incredible to behold." Commented the woman flicking her blade before sheathing it with a sharp snap so that it hung at her side. As she marched back over to where Naruto sat she was suddenly balled over as the boy flung himself forwards with enough force to bring her down, his arms wrapped around her as he cried into her armored chest catching her off guard.

"I…I thou….I thought you were…" managed naruto between tears as C.C. sighed looking down at the boy and moving so that one armored hand rested lightly upon his head her figures running gently through his hair.

"Hai, I understand, but I can't go anywhere yet, beside you still owe me." chuckled C.C. as Naruto nod into her form not releasing her from his grip.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a time Naruto had managed to calm himself enough to start asking what was happening. However, before he could get his answers a small army of armored figures had arrived all sporting armor more similar to C.C.'s and rushing to find her. As Naruto watched he saw them rushing about tending to the injured while others gathered the weapons and armor of the fallen forces all under the watchful eye of C.C.

As the day came to an end Naruto found himself seated in a large tent across from C.C. who had finally removed most of her armor, and was now facing him in the same dress she had worn when they had first meet.

"So I'm guessing you want answers right?" asked C.C. as Naruto nodded causing her to smirk slightly.

"I thought so. Well remember me telling you about those fighting to reclaim the kingdom?" asked the woman as Naruto nodded.

"Good, seems you can listen." Chuckled C.C. as Naruto gave her an annoyed look that only seemed to amuse her all the more.

"Anyway, I just happen to be the leader of this particular group you see." Started the green haired woman gesturing out of the tent towards where a large force of armored figures were milling about.

"Then you're trying to take over the country?" asked Naruto as C.C. shrugged.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. Really I along with several others simply became tired of the constant conflicts taking our homes. Most of those out there are from places just like that town, caught up in a war they didn't ask for. For us the only way to keep from dying for someone else's stupid war is to end it ourselves." Remarked C.C. as Naruto nodded slightly looking over at her armor for a moment before looking back to her.

"So those guys." He started.

"Were there to raid the village, it was just bad luck it was where I had gone to recover, just like it was good luck I found you at the edge of the desert." Replied C.C. as Naruto nodded.

"C…can I stay with you?" asked Naruto as C.C. gave him a contemplating look.

"I wouldn't be against it Naruto, someone like you is a game changer for our forces. The major powers have been gathering chakra wielders and forcing them into their army's for a long time. Even I can't take some of them on in a fair fight, and not to brag but I'm easily the best fighter our forces have." Remarked the woman reaching out to rap lightly against her armor.

"Besides from how you handled those forces, it might just be possible for us to put an end to all of this stupid fighting." Spoke C.C. as Naruto felt a small smirk move across his lips.

"You just say that so you can sleep in more." Pointed out Naruto as C.C. gave off a small chuckle.

"Maybe…so what do you say Naruto? Want to help me liberate the West? Who knows you might even pay off your debt to me along the way." Finished C.C. as Naruto found himself grinning in reply.

"I'll do it." Called the boy as C.C. rose.

"Well then let's go and meet the troops, after all, you'll be the first chakra user they've met that hasn't tried to kill them." Spoke C.C. as Naruto hopped up to follow after her and out into the camp. He may have lost his future in the East, but his future in the West was only just beginning.

**Ok chapter one over, hope you enjoyed it and that you are looking forwards to more.**

**For images of the gliders and armor see Naruto movies listed above.**

**For C.C. armor check out Code-Geass-Shikkoku-no-Renya, chapter 1. Just took C.C.'s armor from that and nothing else, as I really didn't like that mange but the armor for her was cool.**

**Songbird out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Welcome to chapter two of my empire story. Some of you might have guessed at this but yes, I'll be going for a more tech based empire over just super powered guys. I see it like this, the east, has specialized individuals, like shinobi and chakra. The west not having that took a more technical approach to compensate for that, so things like the gliders, chakra armor, and the like were more prevalent. Still I'm not going to just dump things from out of universe in without trying to have it bind into the overall Naruto Universe so while things may be different they won't be unreasonable, so no Knight mares running around with machines guns and all that, but anything from canon is fair game.

There are two final shows I drew inspiration from called "straight jacket" and "Escaflowne" for some elements you will see more and more of as time goes on. I am a large fan of machines in anime, and it's how I first got introduced to the field so I wanted to try that here, instead of the usual, oh well here is a lot of people from other shows with their powers and they're better than any shinobi because reasons. Not that, that is bad in anyway just that it has been done and I wanted to try something new. Hope you enjoy. Oh and Naruto's personal armor is taken from the protagonist of the Strait Jacket with a different color scheme, as I love that way it looks just without the cannon, those are for others lol. .

Oh and cause I'm guessing someone will say it, no Kyuubi does not know who Naruto's parents are. Could he piece it together from what he sees in the show, probably but it doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd really care to do, so for now Naruto is ignorant of his past.

Also there will be several flashbacks here, because its helps to cover a few points without just sticking in a block of text that feels, at least to me forced, sorry if that bugs you. Oh and for those of you wondering about reverse summons, keep in mind Jiraiya doesn't want Naruto to return or he could be found out, so cutting him off from the toads would be a good first move under the guise of not strengthening a traitor, sure it makes him harder to find, but that is a small price for removing the risk of being turned on.

Oh small hint for helmets if it helps picture the ones from their respective suits in their original show it will help.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed.

Ok on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Rise of the West-**

Years.

Years and year of conflict.

The only life those in the west had known from the time they were born to their deaths; either coming with old age or more commonly coming by being caught up in the flames of war themselves. It had been over a hundred years since the ancient times of the first emperor who had aimed to claim the world itself as his prize. The man had led his country to ruin across as many battlefields as he could find, until his final breaths were silenced. What he left behind was a broken land, a warring land.

A land Naruto now fought to unite.

Inside a large military camp a tall figure made his way forwards through the tents, men and women halting in their tasks to snap off salutes or calls out greetings that the man returned as he moved among them. As the figure stepped between the campsites the firelight reflected off of his crimson armor. The layered suit making the man appear as a mobile fortress, tightly packed chakra armor layered three fold before heavy over locking plates were fitted on top each layer containing a new wave of seals ingrained into every inch of the metal itself, with interlays of chakra metal for added effect. Despite the layers in play the armor remained mostly formfitting with only the shoulders being slightly extended to hold storage for weapons and scrolls that complimented the armored figures style. From the rear hung a hilt of a blade that looked as though it belonged to some massive blade, but only sporting the small point to it no longer than a foot. Despite this odd weapon the armor itself made the figure look all but invincible Which was not far from the truth.

In effect it would take something like an S rank Jutsu to even hope of punching through the armor in a clear shot, and adding the chakra metal on top of that meant that despite its weight the damage to the man's movement was negligible. The westerners may not have had the power to fling fire and lightning from their fingertips, but they did hold the mightiest shields every created.

With the combination of chakra metal and seals, the west had found a way to store what little chakra they had into a viable source of power, the chakra armor had simply been the first step. No one outside of the west had seen the like of what now covered the man before them. True small bits of the western technology filtering into the east whenever a warlord sought to gain funding for his next campaign but nothing like what was in play now.

As the armored figure stepped past another fire his armored helm turned, the smooth viewing mask showing a pair of glowing blue eyes, that focused upon a few figures as the tail plume colored red like the tail of some fox waved behind the figure brushing lightly upon his armored form as he made his way over to a long table. Scattered around the table a few armored figures were in discussion pointing every now and then to the large map laid out before them. The first was a woman in form fitting white armor not unlike his own, sporting a small sea of green hair. Noticing his approach she brought her usual smirk to her lips as she turned to face him. Beside her stood a rather unremarkable looking youth his form thin for someone in a military camp, draped only in a formal kimono; however the brilliance in those purple eyes of his told anyone that he was not the type to do his fighting with force, nor did he need to.

Across from the pair stood three others also covered in armor of their own closer to what their fellow green haired woman wore as opposed to the goliath that the red armored figure had.

The first of these was a young woman her features delicate, while still holding a power behind them that dared anyone to challenge her. Her hair fell just to over her armored shoulders that were the same shade of purple as her hair except for the black breastplate and touches of gold around shoulders. If one were to watch they would also notice that she continued to watch the woman to her left as though always on guard around her.

The source of her concern was her opposite in only temperament. She looked to be a touch younger than the purple haired woman; her own hair would have fallen down like her back like a carpet to her feet if it was not drawn back in a single pony tail of brilliant pink draped over her own white armor a mirror of the one worn by her green haired companion. Unlike her fellow her beauty stemmed from the over flowing happiness that seemed to simply drip from her, as her blue eyes traced over to the approaching figure her mouth turning up in a smile that could melt even the most frozen heart.

The final member of the table was a red-haired woman who appeared about the same age as the purple eyed man across from her, her own hair cut in short crop that left a few spikes to fall around her face that sported a perpetual look of confidence. Like her fellows she was draped in armor, but unlike theirs, hers was colored a bright crimson, except for the golden chest plate and small touches upon the arms and legs where color gave way to a darker gray. As the armored man came to halt it was the pink haired figure that spoke first.

"Naruto-kun why do you always have to wear that helmet everywhere." Came a happy voice turning into a cute pout that drew a few chuckles from C.C. as the rest watched the figure reach one armored hand up to remove his helm showing a mess of golden spikes hanging above two bright blue eyes and a rich smile.

"Sorry Euphemia-chan, force of habit." Chuckled Naruto setting the crimson helm before him as across the table the purple eyed man let out a sigh ideally rubbing at his head.

"Euphemia honestly, this is a war council." Muttered the man as the pink haired girl turned her pouting face towards him in turn.

"Oh drop it Lelouch, she can do as she likes." Spoke the woman to Euphemia's left drawing the man's eyes around her stern face.

"Cornelia Oneesan, you spoil her." sighed Lelouch as across from him the red-haired woman snorted jabbing a figure over at the man chuckling as she spoke.

"Oh big talk coming from you Lelouch, you let Nunnally get away with murder." Called the redhead causing the man to flush with embarrassment as those at the table to let out a series of laughs at his expense.

"True Kallen, but I think that's enough chitchat for now. Naruto Lelouch has finished outlining the next attack, after our last battle it looks like they are desperate." Spoke C.C. as Naruto nodded turning his attention towards the woman who had become like a sister to him over the years. It had been a long road, but Naruto had stayed beside C.C. as they battled to free the land from the eternal conflict that it seemed trapped in. It had taken years to come to where they were now, but at last they were nearing the end, only one enemy remained before this war could finally come to a conclusion.

"Right, with our last push we decimated their airfields, even if they manage to get a few gliders up in the air, it won't matter at this point. On top of that Cornelia managed to take out their last heavy chakra wielder, so at this time they only have standard forces remaining." Continued Lelouch as he pointed to different areas on the man under the groups watchful eyes.

"And the supply lines?" asked Naruto looking up as Kallen spoke up.

"We got word from Eve just an hour ago, looks like she and her partner managed to gum it up something special, say what you want that kid has a talent for this kind of thing." Chuckled the redhead as the rest nodded.

"Hai, anyway it's all over but the fighting at this point. Though I still say waiting to hear back on our terms is a waste of time, they aren't going to submit." Finished Lelouch as Naruto let out a sigh running an armored hand through his hair.

"As you've said every time I've asked to offered one, honestly Lelouch if it was up to you we'd never have prisoners." Muttered Naruto as the purple eyed man shrugged slightly.

"If they come to a battlefield they take their lives in their own hands, I simply do not see risking our sides lives for theirs as a winning move." Spoke the man as across from him Euphemia shook her head.

"Lelouch," she began before her brother raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Yes, yes I know second chances, I'm sorry Euphemia but I'm a realist." Replied the man as beside the pink haired woman her fellow laid a hand gently upon her armored shoulder.

"I know it's harsh, but it's what needs to be done some time Euphe. The sooner this ends the sooner things like this won't be necessary anymore. Till then such things need to be done, we only want to make this land one where people like you and Nunnally are safe from being turned into weapons." Finished Cornilia as her sister looked to her for a moment before allowing her head to drop into a nod.

"Well I suppose there is nothing for it but to wait for the reply for now, our forces are already arranged Naruto." finished Lelouch as he nodded before moving away Kallen falling into step beside him even as Euphemia and Cornilia followed soon after them.

"You know that soft side of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days, and I won't be there to bail you out." chuckled C.C. now moving up in years as she stepped past Naruto rapping lightly on his armored chest as she passed.

"Hai sensei, I know. Still it gained us some amazing allies wouldn't you say." Smirked Naruto as the green haired woman chuckled.

"I suppose it has, and just think pretty soon we can put this war behind us, and then nothing but lounging about all day for me and that wonderful bake bread we found." smiled C.C. as she moved past Naruto who just shook his head at the woman's words.

A lot had changed over the years of conflict but something's still remained the same. Casting his mind back Naruto took a moment to recognize just how much had changed, not least of all himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-4 years previously-

Naruto came running through military camp dodging around armored figures a few of whom called out to him as he passed them throwing a wave back even as he rushed forwards into the heart of the camp. After a few more misses the blond boy finally made his way to his destination skidding to a halt before C.C. who turned smirking at his arrival. As Naruto reached her, he finally stopped panting slightly as he looked up into her smirking face.

"I…I'm done." Breathed out Naruto as C.C. quirked an eyebrow up.

"Is that so managed it already?" asked the woman obviously amused with the state of the teen. In response Naruto nodded before holding out a hand his face turning to one of pure focus as he went very still. For a few moments nothing happened, until a low buzz started to sounds as wisps of chakra gathered around his palm. After a few seconds the swirling chakra had amassed into a ball of blue chakra as Naruto grinned up at C.C.

"See, I did it!" called Naruto happily as C.C. nodded.

"Yep, looks like you actually managed to master your own skill." Chuckled the woman as Naruto shot her an annoyed look letting the chakra disburse as he did.

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks." Called the boy as the woman chuckled.

"I suppose not but, neither is my training. Still I suppose you kept your end of the deal so I'll do what I can, you start tomorrow." Finished the woman as Naruto threw up his arms a wide grin on his lips.

"YES JUST WAIT I'M GOING TO BE AWSOME!" called Naruto happily as he ran off back into the camp.

_Awesome now I can start learning from C.C. sensei, this is going to be just as powerful as her! _Thought the grinning blond as inside his mind a deep rumbling chuckle answer him.

"**I suppose it's better than watching you train alone, honestly you actually had to be told to master your own skills." **Chuckled the fox as Naruto sent him a mental glare.

_Hey it's not that easy I didn't have a lot of help you know! _Shot back the boy causing the fox to snort slightly.

"**I remember, just keep in mind that you're working with me to, I'm not going to die just because you were too weak." ** Called the fox causing Naruto to mentally smirk.

_As If; you're stuck with me partner!_ Called Naruto as he rounded a corner getting a snort from Kyuubi in reply.

The following days found Naruto being driven into the ground by both C.C. and the Kyuubi in his training. As C.C. explained to him chakra users were rare in the western lands. Maybe one out of every hundred people were born with enough chakra to make them an effective fighter with it. Thanks to that sealing was the limit of most chakra use, and even that was mostly limited to protection towards armor or powering some of their creations. Oddly enough it turned out Kurama was very knowledgeable about seals in general, he said it was one of the few things that the seal had allowed to filter through when he had been held in his previous hosts, just random information, but when the alternative was literally nothing, the fox had taken to learning it if only to stave off the boredom.

Couple that with the physical training that C.C. put him through and Naruto was being run ragged nearly every day. In the meantime the forces were always on the move, to date a few skirmishes had broken out, but nothing large scale and C.C. was careful to keep Naruto back from the lines till he was ready. She explained to him that since chakra users were rare they were also valuable, and in most cases collected like tools and then trained to enter into warlords armies. If Naruto was caught it was likely he would suffer a similar fate. Still that didn't mean that chakra wielders were the necessarily the strongest warriors either.

This was shown to Naruto on several days where he lay panting on the ground after a round with C.C. the woman smirking over at him from her position.

"I…I don't get it, how can you be so strong without chakra." Managed Naruto panting as the woman chuckled at him.

"How, same as everyone else training, even with our limited chakra our bodies are capable of excelling, and without any abilities to distract us, our only focus can be our styles. In fact if you ever see a chakra wielder on the battlefield be sure that they will have a guard with them at least as powerful as myself. Chakra wielders work in pairs, the guard making up for the lacking of the chakra wielder and vice versa." Lectured C.C. as Naruto blinked up at her from his position on his back.

"O…oh.." replied Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

"Relax Naruto, you won't be seeing battle for a long time, not until I say so anyway." Called C.C. as she pulled her blade from the earth pointing it at Naruto.

"Well get up and go again." She called as Naruto groaned pushing himself up Kyuubi laughing at his discomfort.

-2 years from that time-

Over the years Naruto found himself steadily becoming a force of destruction thanks to C.C.'s and Kyuubi's guidance, but even that had not prepared him for the first time he had taken to the battlefield. He would remember it till his dying day, as their forces charged down the hill armored figures at its base rushing forwards to from some kind of defense before they reached them. Naruto was beside C.C. his newly fitted armor grey like the regular forces but sporting a few more plates like the ones C.C's armor had causing it to still feeling a bit heavy as he raced to keep pace with the white clad woman.

The target was a supply convoy headed towards a fortress within the neighboring lord's territory. As they flung themselves down the hill Naruto's eyes had traced across the convoy as figures rushed here and there trying to prepare before they were engaged.

They weren't fast enough.

The first lines crashed into one another C.C.'s forces carving forwards and into the convoy as the crash of metal rang out accompanied by the occasional explosion or rattle of a kunai launcher went off. Above their gliders swept past spraying waves of steel down into the defenders moments before their own forces overtook them.

As Naruto moved ahead he swung an armored fist around crashing it into a figure who had tried to bring a kunai launcher to bear on him. With a sickening crash the man was flung back through the air into a carriage behind him causing the whole thing to shift and fall spilling crates that burst to reveal more of the kunai cannons.

"Focus Naruto!" called C.C. as she swung forwards slamming her blade into an armored figure before raising an arm up to protect her face as a wave of kunai shot towards her glancing off of her armor as she rushed over to attack the shooter. Naruto was about to follow after her when an explosion caught him flinging him off of his feet and forwards to skid across the earth.

As he came to a halt, Naruto turned to fall into a roll coming up to his feet in time to see the last vestiges of green lightening fading from where it had impacted behind him. Looking up Naruto was just able to spot a figure standing atop one of the carts that seemed to be moving some kind of green lightening between his fingertips. The figure was dressed in what Naruto could only describe as an armored kimono, his hair spiked back even as the lightening gathered around him giving him the look of a madman.

Before he could even take in what he was seeing the man had thrust his hands forwards as a wave of lightening larger than any Naruto had ever seen slammed into the earth before him carving its way towards him. At the last moment Naruto flung himself out of the way as the wave continued catching a few unlucky figures in its wake drawing shrieks of pain from their throats.

"What the hell?" cried Naruto as inside Kyuubi let out an angry roar.

"**Idiot! don't question just fight!" ** cried the fox as Naruto jerked left avoiding another trail of lightening grabbing a kunai launcher and firing a small wave of projectiles up only to see the figure catch them in another wave of green lightening before flinging them back at him.

"But how's he doing that! I've never seen Chakra do that!" cried Naruto as another wave of lightening rushed past him.

"**Never mind just close in on him!"** cried the fox as Naruto sprang forwards his hands shifting before a moment later the area was full of armored teens rushing the man. As lightening continued to crash down at him Naruto waved in and out of the blast his clones attempting the same but vanishing as the trails connected with them.

Meanwhile Naruto was already pooling his chakra into an orb of blue and red chakra that hummed in his hand as he raced towards past battling men towards his target, dodging here and there to avoid the odd attack.

"EAT THIS!" cried Naruto as he finally closed in on the figure leaping into the air as he pointed his open palm down towards the figure the ball of red and blue chakra fidgeting for a moment before blasting off like a cannon. The figure below attempted to raise a defense, but before he could the orb reached him, and with a thunderous explosion the man as well as the cart he had been standing atop vanished into blast of smoke and fire.

As Naruto dropped back to earth he was almost too late as a massive blade came swinging around towards him. A heavily armored figure had rushed Naruto the moment he had closed in, only just reaching him as he hung in freefall unable to avoid the incoming attack.

"SHIT!" cried Naruto as the blade neared him. With a clang of steel the blade caught him cutting into his armor and drawing a strangled cry as he was flung to the ground skidding as he hit. Looking up Naruto saw the armored figure now rushing him, his massive sword raised for a second strike. At the last moment Naruto managed to push himself up taking the blow on one shoulder and turning it so that the blade sank into the earth beside him, while he brought a swirling ball of blue chakra up to punch into the figures chest.

With a grinning explosion of force the Rasengan connected flinging the larger figure back a few steps but only managing to crack his armor. Staggered but not finished the armored soldier rushed him again swinging his blade back just as C.C. darted past her blade snapping out in a graceful arc that sent the man's head flying from his shoulder.

"Naruto!" called the woman turning to see Naruto holding his side but managing to stand.

"I'm ok…just a scratch." Managed the blond as C.C. watched him for a moment before a few of their forces reached them.

"You men escort him back to camp now!" called C.C.. Naruto looked ready to argue but one look from the green haired woman was enough to silence those thoughts immediately. Moving back to camp Naruto spared on last look back to where their forces were just finishing up the battle, the caravan all but finish.

It had been his first battle…and despite everything he had done it had almost been his last. A lesson he would remember.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the present Naruto found himself blinking back from his memories his gaze dropping down to the table before him as he scanned the battlefield. After a few checks Naruto recognized that, as usual, Lelouch had thought of everything when it came to these fights.

"Honestly if he was a bit stronger I'd be scared of him." muttered Naruto as he turned from the table marching off into the camp. After a small journey the armored man found himself stepping through the canopy of one of the larger tents, pushing back a flap allowing the soft light from within to briefly illuminate the darkness outside.

As he stepped forwards, it was to move into an open area where a few small tables, as well as chairs sat about. His eyes slowly dropped from the canvas walls of the tent onto the figures seated around a small table the smallest of which turned her wide purple eyes to him an innocent smile playing across her lips that seemed to enhance the simple kindness she embodied.

"Naruto-kun." Smiled the girl slowly turning to face him, her waving blond hair moving only a little in the quiet of the tent.

"Hello Nunnally, I hope he hasn't been causing you trouble." Replied Naruto smiling as he saw the young girl shake her head slightly her hands folded lightly over the simply yellow dress she wore.

"Of course not, Kurama-kun was on his best behavior." Replied the girl happily as she turned her head over to where the kitsune lay. The red furred creature was only about the size of a large dog, its nine tails wrapped gently around it as a soft purring issued from its nuzzle. Every now and then its long rabbit like ears would twitch drawing a small giggle from Nunnally.

"Honestly, only you could turn him into a house pet." Chuckled Naruto as Nunnally grinned up at him reaching down to the wheels of her chair to help push herself a bit back from the table.

"Naruto-kun that isn't nice, maybe if you were more polite to Kurama-kun he wouldn't fight with you so much." Lectured Nunnally in her soft voice as Naruto sighed, casting the sleeping fox a glace as he did.

"Or maybe you just have a way with stubborn people." Chuckled Naruto as he turned to see both Kallen and Lelouch entering into the tent behind him.

"Oniisan, Kallen-chan." Greeted Nunnally as her brother moved over to greet her Kallen offering a small wave as she moved over to one of the seats near where Kurama lay throwing small smirk towards the sleeping fox as she did.

As the siblings began to chat Naruto allowed his gaze to slowly shift around his eyes losing focus as his mind recalled how he had come to be beside these people on the eve of victory.

-Flashback 2 years-

Another battle day another battle, Naruto had begun to wonder how those among their forces had managed to hold onto their sanity with this being their norm. Every time they moved from one land to the next all that meet them was more of the same, small villages held in fear, ravaging bands of solders, the occasional crazed chakra warrior, second verse same as the first.

Sighing Naruto turned from the most recent battlefield moving over to where C.C. was finishing a small meeting. As Naruto approached he spotted and odd sight before him. What appeared to be four teens not much older than himself, one obviously older than him, and one young enough to not even come to his waist were all seated before C.C. who seemed to be contemplating what to do with them.

"Oh Naruto, good timing." Called C.C. as he stepped forwards looking from her to the four figures who looked just as puzzled to see him there clad in his crimson armor.

"These are the children of the last lord we faced in combat, Charles V. Britannia." Spoke C.C. raising a hand to indicate the figures across from her as Naruto nodded looking around them from the stern purple haired girl who was seated at their center keeping an eye on the younger siblings, particularly the pink and blond haired girls that sat beside the only male who was now fixing Naruto with a contemplating look.

"Ok, but why are they here? I mean we just kind of overthrew their father, we aren't going to use them as prisoners are we?" asked the blond noticing as he spoke that the male and eldest girl moved closer to their siblings sheltering them between them even as C.C. sighed shaking her head.

"No, nothing like that, in fact the three have requested the chance to join us if you will believe it." Remarked C.C. as Naruto turned to her blinking before he reached up to pull of his helm, allowing his golden locks and whiskered cheeks to show for the first time.

"Really?" asked Naruto brightly as he turned back to face the four a wide smile plastered across his face as he looked at them.

"That's great, you're going to help us save the West." Smiled Naruto the bluntness of his question catching the more protective siblings off guard even as the younger two looked up to the smiling boy nodding slightly at his welcoming expression. From across the table C.C. let out a sigh rubbing her forehead lightly as she looked at the blond teen with an exasperated look.

"Honestly you just say yes without even wanting to know more?" asked C.C. causing Naruto to look slightly embarrassed as he raised an armored hand up to scratch lightly at the back of his head.

"Oh…right hehe, sorry. So why do you guys want to join?" asked Naruto turning to the four the eldest turning her gaze from her siblings to Naruto her eye meeting his unwavering.

"Because, unlike our father neither my brother or I wish to see our sisters turning into living weapons just for someone's ambition." Spoke the purple haired woman as Naruto blinked at her before shifting his gaze to the younger girls both of whom looked slightly nervous at his gaze.

"So you two are chakra wielders, huh. I guess that makes sense, so what can you do?" asked Naruto as both girls looked down not meeting his eyes as the only male meet Naruto's eyes.

"What they can do doesn't matter, they don't want to fight. My sister Cornilia and I will join you and fight for you, but we want them kept out of it." Spoke the purple eyed youth in a tone of authority that caused Naruto to quirk and eyebrow up.

"Huh? But why, if you want to help stop the war wouldn't it be better to use what you had?" asked Naruto as the teens eyes narrowed. Before he could reply to Naruto the youngest girl shifted to lay a hand gently upon her brother's looking up at Naruto her young face simply radiating innocence as she spoke up, her voice soft but shaky all the same.

"Euphemia and I aren't fighters…sh…she heals people." Whispered the girl as Naruto turned his eyes to the pink haired girl who nodded slightly.

"And you?" asked C.C. watching as the blond girl shuddered slightly under her gaze. As she was about to answer her brother moved drawing all eyes to him.

"Lelouch?" started Cornilia as the teen shook his head focusing back on C.C. and Naruto as he spoke.

"Nunnally's power is too horrible to use. You remember the battle of Kabato?" asked Lelouch as both C.C. and Naruto nodded. It was legend some enemy had been nearly wiped off the map completely, the entire village of Kabato reduced to nothing but scarred landscape, as though something had simply scooped it clear of the world leaving nothing behind. As Lelouch watched them nod he drew in a heavy breath before continuing.

"Our bastard of a Father was responsible, he forced Nunnally to use her ability by threatening my death." Whispered the teen as both C.C. and Naruto looked over to the small girl sitting between her siblings shaking slightly as tears built in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…I…I didn't want to." She managed as Euphemia leaned in pulling her close even as C.C. and Naruto looked at one another for a few moments.

"Very well then, you have my word that I will not force either Nunnally or Euphemia into our forces. For now I'll have someone escort you back into the camp. Kallen!" called C.C. as a red haired figure moved up around Naruto's own age giving the group a quick look over as she turned to C.C.

"Ya boss?" called the girl informally as Naruto chuckled. Kallen had joined up after the last village they had liberated. Something of a natural in the art of combat, but lacking a few of the social graces she had worked her way up the ranking rather quickly, and found herself sparring with Naruto more often than not now a days.

"Please escort them into the camp and find them quarters." Called the woman as Kallen threw up a small salute moving over to the group.

"Well come on, we haven't got all day." Called the redhead as the group stood Lelouch moving behind Nunnally to begin wheeling the girl away trading annoyed looks with Kallen as he did. As the five departed C.C. turned smirking to Naruto.

"Well, we're just collecting beautiful girls left and right, I better watch out or my students going to become a deviant." Chuckled the woman as Naruto blushed at her words causing her to laugh as she pushed herself up and moved off into camp leaving a flustered Naruto behind.

"**Maybe getting yourself a vixen wouldn't be so bad, at least it would be entertaining." ** Commented the Kyuubi as Naruto shook himself.

_Oh shut up Kurama-sensei _called Naruto as he turned back into the camp the massive fox sniggering at his reaction as they moved ahead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Naruto once again came out of his thoughts he was just in time to see Kurama stretching himself awake his long tails billowing out behind him as he stretched himself upon the pillows before blinking around at Naruto with a bored expression.

"**Well you're late."** Chuckled the fox as it moved over to sit beside Nunnally how reach over to scratch it drawing a small purr from the fox. At the same time Naruto quirked an eyebrow up at him adopting a small smirk that Kurama ignored.

"**Nice try gaki, but this feels way too good to be embarrassed about. Oh right there." **Called the fox letting out a happy purr as Nunnally giggled keeping up her work as Lelouch moved over sit beside Kallen.

"So Naruto what do you think comes after this?" asked Lelouch as Naruto sighed moving over to take a seat giving a small shrug as he did.

"No idea really, I've just been following C.C. on this, come on this isn't even my home land." Replied the blond as Kallen scoffed.

"Oh cut it with that already, if this isn't your home then what is?" called the redhead as Lelouch nodded beside her.

"I have to agree with Kallen on this matter Naruto, this land owes you a great debt along with C.C.. It's your home now." spoke the teen as Kallen nodded.

"See even Mr. know it all can tell you where you belong." Called Kallen getting an annoyed look from the teen as Nunnally giggled at the pairs antics. Kallen and Lelouch had always been like this, at each other over everything. It didn't hurt that Kallen was also in charge of getting Lelouch into any kind of shape that caused no small amount of tension between the pair. Despite this as much as neither would admit they had grown very protective of one another Kallen eventually volunteering to be the guard of Nunnally and Lelouch.

"**They're right you big idiot, stop trying to live in the past, you've got enough of a future to worry about." **said Kurama as he moved over swatting a tail against Naruto's armor as he moved past him drawing a small smile to Naruto's lips.

"I guess you're right." Replied the blond teen as the rest of the room grinned at him. After a small time Naruto finally left bidding the three goodbye as Kurama moved beside him the pair heading out into the camp once again, getting a few waves and more than one solider tossing Kurama a leg of Rabbit as they passes. As the pair reached the edge of the camp they found themselves on the edge of a hillside looking out over the sight of hundreds of campfires all glinting in the moonlight. Thousands of men and women, finally ready to be free stretching as far as his eyes could see.

As Naruto came to a halt, Kurama stopping beside him as he idly chewed on a small bone looked out as well chuckling softly to himself.

"**Have to give you and that C.C. credit, you make one heck of an army." **Chuckled the fox as Naruto gave him a small grin.

"Hey couldn't have done it without you Kurama-sensei." Called Naruto as the fox puffed out its chest.

"**Of course not, I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **called the fox as Naruto found himself chuckling.

"Yep." Chuckled the blond as he allowed his mind to flash to the events just a year previously when Kurama had first found himself free of Naruto.

-Flashback 1 year-

Naruto had come back the most recent battle a little worse for wear, a chakra wielder using flames had managed to catch him off guard while he was busy dealing with his escort. The first blast hadn't made it past his armor, but the subsequent flow of pure fire had managed to slag most of the outer layer. Before things could get worse for him Naruto had thrown caution to the wind rushing forwards right into the flames pushing through to bury a sword into the figure cutting off the flame but not before it had managed to punch a hole in his armor allowing the flames to lick at his unprotected chest.

Lying in the infirmary Naruto groaned as above him Euphemia moved her hands quickly over his wounds a steady stream of gentle blue chakra flowed down from her palms seeping into his wounds causing the skin to stich itself together as if by its own accord.

"Naruto-kun what were you thinking?" called the pink haired girl small tears pulling in her eyes as she looked down at the whiskered youth who gave her a small pained smile.

"Wasn't." he managed as Euphemia shot him an irritated look.

"How many times does C.C. have to tell you, chakra users are dangerous, they aren't like the east! You can't fight them in their element you have to work around them!" lectured the girl as Naruto groaned.

"**She's right you know, these people aren't like shinobi, they're one trick pony's, but monsters all the same. Kind of reminds me of my siblings."** Remarked Kurama as Naruto gave a mental sigh.

_Ya ya I know, but figuring out a way around them in the heat of battle isn't easy! I mean come on how was I supposed to know he was a flame wielder? _Thought Naruto as the fox chuffed.

"**Was the massive towers of flame not a dead giveaway?" **asked the fox causing Naruto to concede simply allowing Euphemia to complete her work. Kurama was right after all, the west may lack all the tricks of the shinobi world, but one thing they had was power, just take Euphemia here, probably couldn't beat a genin in fight, but give her a patient and she put even Tsunade to shame when it came to healing.

As Naruto was considering this a small pang drew his attention back to his stomach as an odd tingling slowly spread across him.

_What the? Hey Kurama what is that?...Kurama? Hey Kurama?_ Called Naruto inside his head only to be greeted with silence. Just as Naruto was becoming worried he felt an odd tugging sensation looking down to see Euphemia letting out a small start as something reddish orange slowly pushed itself out of Naruto's now healed stomach before flopping over onto the ground beside his bed. Both teens stared dumbstruck as the thing whatever it was stirred several bits of its moving around slowly as a familiar tone issued from it.

"**Ow…what the heck hit me?" ** muttered the thing slowly rising and turning to face the two who blinked down at it shock written clearly across each of their faces. What they were looking at was…well for Naruto at least, unmistakable. A mini Kurama was looking at him looking just as confused as him at his new perspective. For a few moments none of the three moved before Euphemia let out a small noise drawing both Naruto's and Kurama's eyes around to see her eyes sparkling like Christmas had come a day early.

"Kawaii!" called the pink haired girl excitedly scooping up the fox much to its irritation as Naruto just watched the event play out completely lost as to what he was seeing.

It had taken them a while to figure out just what had happened to the fox. From what they could figure given Euphemia's abilities for healing, she had just accidently completed her work a little too well, in healing not only Naruto but Kurama as well. The seal it turned out was not meant to contain the full Kyuubi, and so instead of simply breaking, it had melted away absorbing itself into the fox and allowing the Kurama they now saw to plop out fully formed once again. However, thanks to the seal he was still linked with Naruto, half of his chakra still contained within the teen. Still with nowhere else to go, and having, despite himself, grown rather fond of the boy he had decided to stay and just see how this war played out. Besides getting to tear apart the battlefield every now and then was rather appealing to the chakra fox when he wanted to.

-Flashback end-

On the hill top Naruto found himself smirking over at Kurama as his mind recalled everything that had lead him to this point. His old life in Konoha, the betrayal, his rescue by C.C., the battles and battles following that, and now here he was. Here at last it was coming to an end.

"So Kurama, what are you going to do once this wars over?" asked Naruto looking down to the fox who gave him an "are you serious look" before letting out a snort looking away.

"**Not a chance gaki, I'm not going anywhere. C.C.'s right about one thing a lifetime of relaxation and rabbit is my future, and don't you forget it. I'm not going anywhere while that's on the table." **Replied the fox smirking slightly as Naruto nodded.

"Hai I suppose not…thanks furball." Finished Naruto as the fox gave him a small look shaking his head.

"**No problem meat bag."**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Dawn rose the next day the first rays stretched slowly across the great plains of the western empire banishing shadows as it raced across the wide expanse. In its course the new warmth fell upon the still figures lining the fields. The light catching off of the metal of their armor sending flashes of light back into the sky. Thousands of them stood upon the field, the dew of the morning hanging from a few of their helms or dripping from the ends of their sheaths now barren of their blades. Their armor shining a vibrant charcoal, even as a few dotted notes of white were spaced among them sporting heavier armor than their fellows along with what appeared to be folded wings like the golden gliders of the air force.

At the head of the force stood a line of heavily armored figures carrying towering shields of iron, and steel, inscribed with a tapestry of seals, all glowing faintly in the new day sun. From these ranks three figures stepped forwards each dressed in full battle gear their figures striking a startling impression beside the massive force arrayed behind them.

At the head of the three was Naruto, his red helm turning to look down the line as the fox plum waved out behind him in the steady breeze of the day. Behind him stood the armored form of Cornelia her rich purple and black armor setting her apart as her own armored helm turned scanning the field her eyes flashing from behind the crossed visor as the points of her helm struck out on either side giving her the impression of some kind of ancient demon of the battlefield.

Across from Cornelia stood the final figure her own helm fixed forwards shifting slightly as an audible popping came from her neck. Kallen blazing blue eyes tracing past the smooth grey facemask of her armor as it looked around, the large grey clawed gauntlets flexing slightly as she looked across at the gathering forces.

"So I guess they don't wish to surrender." Called Kallen looking over to Cornelia as she hefted up a massive golden lance in one hand drawing a blade similar to C.C.'s with her other.

"Then they are fools, we haven't come this far to let such as them stand in our way." Called the woman as she turned to see Naruto's armored hands reaching up to grasp the hilt of his own blade yanking it free to point out towards the forces now massing before them.

"No we haven't, today we end this." called Naruto as with a pulse of chakra the metal of his blade sprang forwards extending into an elegant yet massive blade standing nearly the man's full height. As Naruto readied his blade from a ways off a massive roar coated the battle field as the full monstrosity that was the Kyuubi stepped forwards its tails waving into the air even as it let out another earth shaking roar.

Instead of causing fear among the forces around it the men and women instead raised their own voices in cheers and roars of their own. As the call when up armored figures leveled kunai cannons a few drawing blades of their own to complement the launchers each pointing forwards towards the last remnants of resistance to their dream.

"Well can't have Kurama showing me up." Called Naruto as his hands fell into a familiar sign. With a blast the area before the army was suddenly full of identical red armored Naruto's each brandishing a blade their fox tails waving like the tails of the massive fox himself as they all raised their blades their voices calling out in a roar of their own as they charged.

As soon as the red sea of armored figures started Kurama let out another roar as blasts of blackened chakra began to fly forwards towards the enemy ranks, even as Cornelia, Kallen and the rest of the army rushed forwards following after Naruto's lead.

From above the battlefield C.C. stood watching as the boy she had saved from the desert lead the final charge, his forces following him happily as beside her Euphemia and Nunnally watched their faces showing both concern and pride at what they witnessed. Behind them Lelouch also watched smiling slightly as he watched the forces moving after his friend. The observes saw the enemy troops lowering their own launchers as a rattling of fire began to fill the air even over the din of the charging forces, hundreds of the red Naruto's disappearing into clouds of smoke even as still more continued forwards closing ground.

Then they were among each other as the full brunt of their forces crashed into them.

As Naruto reached the line his first swipe took three enemies with it drawing a cry from their fellows as they spun to levy their cannons upon the armored figure. Before they could manage it Naruto was already pushing forwards his blade cutting a furrow in the ground as he raced ahead, his free hand flashing out as a wave of kunai flew out catching more gunners as the blond cut his way still deeper into the enemy ranks.

With a heave Naruto brought his blade around once again catching another figure full in the chest as the whistling wind chakra swirling around the blade allowed it to cleave clear through the man in one swing like cannon fire. Before that body could even fall the red clad blond had allowed the swing to pull him around as his free hand rising to show a swirling ball of deep red chakra forming in it. As he came to face into the heart of the enemy again, his hand shot forwards the black orb buckling for a moment before blasting out caving its way through the forces till it exploded into a plume of fire sending enemies scattering even as the first of Naruto's forces past him by.

Looking ahead Naruto saw as Kallen flung herself into a group of gunners who had managed to take down a few of their forces her claws dancing out as cutting into the enemy forces sending trails of crimson up from each impact.

As the gunners fell from their ranks came a massive armored figure barreling down on the smaller Kallen who swung to meet the target. As the figure reached her the redhead threw herself forwards under the massive swipe of an axe her hand slamming into the armored chest doing little more than denting it drawing a cry of victory form the armored figure as he drew back a hand to crush her. His celebration ended as Kallen triggered the seals upon her palms as a wave of burning metal sprang free of the storage seal rocketing forwards like a molten lance into the man's chest causing him to howl in pain as his armor distorted from the wound a moment before he fell back dead.

On her other side Cornelia was also felling forces one after another, her sword flicking out between the enemies cutting them as though they were but grass. As Naruto watched the purple armored maiden took a blast of kunai fire that sent her blade flying free from her hand. This, however, proved to be little more than a distraction as with a jerk Cornelia's golden lance shot forwards spearing another gunner before she closed in ripping the cannon free from the figures grip to spray a line of fire into his fellows, even as with a jerk she dislodged her lance pointing forwards as around her armored figures rushed forwards into the fray.

With Naruto his gaze shifted forwards to where he saw the commanders group, starting to pull back from the fray.

"NO THIS ENDS HERE!" roared Naruto as he flung himself forwards swiping a hand forwards sending another solider flying back his armored chest caved in, even as Naruto pushed forwards towards the retreating force. But even as he felled two more solders he could already see that he would not reach them in time. They were going to escape. Or so it seemed before the towering form of Kurama smashed into the rear of their forces his massive tails lashing out sending figures flying and causing the commanders guards to halt recoiling from the creature's assault. That momentary pause was all Naruto needed as he pushed himself past the final line grasping his bladed in both hands as chakra swirled around him seeming to bleed off of his armor like an actual cloak that billowed out behind him, making him appear as though a second crimson beast upon the battlefield.

As the lord turned back towards the forces it was just in time to see the crimson armored figure leap the chakra billowing out behind him in a mix of crimson and blue waves like some massive cape even as his blade rose above him. As the blade fell cries began to spread as the enemy forces began to fling down their arms fleeing from the onslaught or simply dropping down hands raised in surrender praying to receive mercy.

At the same time Kallen and Cornelia pushed through the line skipping to a halt as the sight before them opened up.

Standing in an open patch was Naruto his chakra cloak swirling around him waving gently as his armored form turned towards them his blade clutched in one hand, the bodies of his final enemy at his feet along with his guard. As the two watched behind where Naruto stood Kurama rose his tails waving out like Naruto's own plum in the morning light as he let out a triumphant roar the soldiers following suit as they cheered the end of their war. The end of lives of fear, and the birth of the united empire.

As Naruto turned to face the pair he allowed the chakra to slip away from him the cloak shimmering before fading as he stepped forwards his blade shrinking as he slung it onto his back looking between the pair as he approach.

"So…it's over." Managed Naruto his voice a little stunned as he looked around at the forces as they flung down their arms in defeat. Across from him Kallen shrugged as she replied.

"I suppose…now what?" her words causing Cornelia to look between the two before letting out a sigh.

"Honestly do I have to do everything? GATHER THE MEDICS, PRISONERS ARE TO BE DISARMED, SOMEONE GET ME A STATUS REPORT!" called the woman turning from the pair and marching back to the forces as several snapped out salute before rushing to obey her even as cheers continued to ring out around them.

"Really, you think she could manage to be happy." Muttered Kallen looking over to Naruto who let out a small chuckle that soon grew into a deep laugh that carried across the battlefield. After all, he'd now gone from a boy banished from his home, to a solider that helped to unite a nation. In all his years dreaming in Konoha, he could never have imagined something even close to as amazing at what he now felt. So he stood there for a time just marveling at what his life had brought him. Till Cornilia yelled at him to shut it and get back to work at any rate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following the final battle the united forces returned to the capital city, once abandoned but now brimming with new life. It had been captured by their forces years previously, and had finally been restored to its previous glory that surpasses even the combined capitals of the east in its magnificence.

Everywhere one looked there was celebration as people celebrated their loved ones return, or toasted those lost, all to bring the freedom from conflict they had so long fought for. In the heart of the city stood the pillared palace fully restored to its previous majesty, its walls rising up over lushes gardens and buildings, guards standing at attention here and there, armor gleaming white with crimson slashes in honor of their leaders victory. Behind the massive walls through the pillared arcades and inside the massive throne room, its walls covered in hanging tapestries a rather amusing argument was taking place among a group, standing inside the entrance hall, upon the wide marble floors.

"What?! No you do it! It was your idea!" called Naruto pointed towards C.C. who waved him off.

"Not a chance, told you I'm retiring, I'm thinking of just setting up shop at the local hot springs…oh maybe buy a restaurant as well that sounds nice." Spoke the woman as Naruto turned to his fellow companions.

"What about you Euphemia? Nunnally?" asked Naruto a note of pleading in his voice as both women gave him small smiles shaking their heads.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we have other responsibilities." Spoke the pair as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Playing with Kurama and spoiling him are not responsibilities!"

"**The hell they aren't that's important work!" ** called the fox drawing a few giggles from the princesses as Lelouch stepped forwards.

"I suppose I…" he started before Kallen moved up grabbing his ear and dragging him back.

"Oh no you don't, you become leader and you'll get assassinated by a stiff breeze, Toothpick!" called Kallen causing Lelouch to glare at her while the others chuckled Cornelia stepped forwards to stand before Naruto giving him a stern look.

"Just face it Naruto, you are the only choice, the people love you, the soldiers respect you and would follow you into hell itself if you asked, we saved this land, and now it's time to keep it that way so shut up and do the job." Finished the woman as Naruto looked at her, his gaze slowly shifting to each of the figures in turn, all offering small smiles or nods till finally Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't get a choice in this do I?" asked the blonde as across from him C.C. shook her head.

"Nope, remember you owe me one, consider this payment, I saved you, and now you look after my home, I think that's fair enough." Spoke the woman as Naruto turned to her his own lips turning up in a small smile.

"You planned this didn't you?" he asked as C.C. shrugged.

"Maybe, I prefer to think of it as betting my future on you…and you haven't disappointed me Naruto." replied the woman as Naruto nodded.

"Well I guess I can't start now." he replied turning so that he faced the group as a whole.

"Alright, I will become emperor of the United West….but you better stay to help." Finished the blonde as those near him nodded.

Soon enough the word spread as the lands united in celebration at the beginning of the reign of the Crimson Emperor of the West.

**Ok that is chapter two out of the way, now a few things that might help with mental images.**

**As stated the helms for them are like their respective suits so Kellen's looks like the Guren 2 while Cornelia's looks like her suit.**

**Naruto's swords is modeled after the blade from Escaflowne, honestly because I thought it was something cool, instead of the usual awesome katana usually provided. Just ma new look.**

**Nunnally and Euphemia were both strong chakra users but in the west that is different, think of it like this in the east you get training to use it in a lot of ways, wall walking, tree running, basic illusions, weapons, justus, as well as specialties and later elemental, very diverse. In the west that is not an option so once you find an aptitude you stick with it and perfect it. For Euphemia that was healing, while for Nunnally, it was a form of "dust release" but on a massive scale. West lacks tact but compensates with overwhelming power ****. Still not invincible as you will see.**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Songbird out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Yay chapter three, ok small thing I kind of wrote these first three back to back to back in two days so I could put them out one after another. I hope you are enjoying it and that this has helped your reading experience. I hope some people have followed favorite and reviewed and to those who have I say thank you from the past .

Well empire backstory out of the way, yay, now we get into the major conflict of the story, we have an empire but what could we set them against. I hope you enjoy what I do here, also a few people will be showing up soon, but they will be explained so please be patient. Also a new OC appears here and their armor is based off of the stuff from the "Alexander" from code Geass, I think you'll know who when you see them.

Also have made my choice and yes it will be a single pairing with Hinata. For those of you who are angry, well write your own story where she isn't the pairing, all power to you. I like how the Code Geass characters are working as friends instead of pairings and I want to keep it that way so I will. However, I'll give you an inch here. There are two women available for pairing.

Cornelia and Euphemia, send out suggestions if you can think of anyone to pair them with. At the moment I already have a plan for Nunnally .

Also in case you were wondering Naruto, Kallen, and Lelouch at the end of the last chapter were 16 years of age. Making Cornelia something like 23 with Euphemia being 17 and C.C. now pushing into her later thirty's. Hope that helps things.

Also someone brought up a point I felt I should address. With Jiraiya and the toads, no the toads are ignorant here, and Jiraiya pulled the summoning once he told the toads his story, as let's face it he had all the proof he needed to convince them and the "child of prophecy" is vague enough to be anyone so ya no problem there. If you see this as a cop out, well sorry but it comes with the territory of a fanfiction.

Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Rising Tensions over the great divide-**

2 years since the rise of the united empire.

"You know I almost prefer the war to this." muttered a blond man as he leaned back in his chair looking over to see a dog sized Kitsune laying across from him giving him a bored look before opening its jawing in a wide yawn.

"**Sorry what was that? Sounded like more whining." ** Smirked Kurama as Naruto sighed setting down his pen idly cracking his neck as he did.

"Ya, ya I get it." Muttered Naruto as he pushed himself up from his desk, allowing the light from the window behind him to drop over his white uniform a cross between military garb and a robe with a deep burnt crimson that reached down to his feet, the mix of black and crimson gave him an intimidating appearance that stopped at his whiskered face that held the same compassion he had known as a child upon it.

"I'm going to take a break ok, a few clones can handle the rest from here." called Naruto as a few puff of smoke announced his copy's arrivals that moved over to handle the last bits of the addendum. Looking around Naruto's eyes moved over the wide window that looked out into the courtyard spying a few figures below moving around the garden a smile coming to his lips as he saw a few children rush by.

"Looks like Euphemia let the local children into the gardens again…Eve's going to have a fit if they mess of Wall-e's work." Chuckled the boy to himself as he moved out of the office and into the carpeted halls Kurama trotting along behind him chuckling to himself.

"**When is she not having a fit, I swear for someone with so few emotions she sure has mastered anger."** Replied the fox as Naruto nodded.

"I suppose." Replied the blond as the pair turned down another corridor passing a few armored guards who snapped off a salute that Naruto returned with a smile that the guards returned.

"My Emperor, lady Euphemia has." He started as Naruto waved him off.

"Invited every child she could to play in the gardens, I saw. I swear we need to find her a husband before she starts kidnapping kids for herself." Chuckled Naruto as the guards smiled nodding as the emperor continued on down the passage descending down a wide circular staircase until he found himself at the entrance to the gardens, just in time to see a few children rush by followed by a laughing Euphemia.

"And there she goes." Called Naruto as a figures stepped into his line of sight a few yards away drawing the blonde's attention. The figure was around Nunnally's age dressed in what could only be described as a gardener's uniform, consisting of baggy brown overalls that was combined with a bright green shirt that showed a few touches of dirt. As Naruto turned to face him the figure turned to him his red eyes focusing on Naruto for a moment before his face broke into a wide grin his arm rising, above his brown bangs, in a happy wave that Naruto returned smiling softly moving over as he did.

"Well Wall-e, how's the garden?" asked Naruto smiling as the boy smiled happily waving a hand gently around as every flower opened as if of one mind. From around the pair the excited cries of children rose as they rushed around in the blooming garden bringing a smile to Wall-e's face as he turned back to Naruto nodding happily.

"I see, wonderful as ever, you really have a gift you know that." Smiled Naruto as the brown haired boy nodded excitedly as another presence drew his eyes around as another figure approached. She was almost the direct opposite of Wall-e in every way possible, her form pristine white, right to her hair, while her blue eyes flashed as she focused them on Naruto the wind catching her hair and blowing it gently over the white armor she insisting on wearing, as well as the holsters strapped to her waist.

"Hello Eve, you look well." Smiled Naruto as the woman nodded to him moving over to stand close to Wall-e.

"Yes Emperor, I am well." Replied the girl in a voice that was almost devoid of any emotion.

"Just thought I would complement Wall-e's work, thank you again for looking after him." replied the blond as the white haired woman shook her head slightly.

"There is no need for thanks Emperor, I would do it without the request." replied the woman as beside her Wall-e gave her a smile moving over to take her hand in his even as his lips parted.

"E…Evvvaaaa." He managed drawing the woman's eyes around to him as he gestured towards the garden starting to move off, the woman following behind. As they moved away Naruto's eyes fell upon the scar running across Wall-e's throat for a moment before he shook himself of the image.

"**It's not your fault he was experimented on. Those were the times back then with chakra users here. Just be glad that his guard cared more for him that she did for her lord." ** Commented Kurama as Naruto let out a breath nodding as he watched the brown haired boy wave a hand as a brilliant blue rose emerged from a bush quickly finding its way into Eve's hair causing the smallest hint of red to touch her cheeks as Wall-e smiled at her.

"Ya your right, besides I have enough to worry about." replied Naruto as the two made their way past the gardens. As they rounded the grounds a call drew their attention around as Lelouch approached in his formal robes a few figures Naruto recognized as his council beside him.

"Lelouch?" greeted Naruto was his friend moved over giving him a small smirk.

"Dodging work again Emperor?" replied the man as Naruto gave a grin.

"Never, so what can I do for you?" asked the emperor as the two made their way forwards the council following behind at a small distance to give the two some privacy.

"I just received a report from our first ambassador to the east, it seems that what we heard was true, the nations are still united after that conflict a year ago." Spoke Lelouch as Naruto nodded.

"I'm actually impressed, one would think that without a common enemy they would have already turned on one another." Replied Naruto as Lelouch nodded.

"One would think, but I guess some things last longer that you would expect. But apart from that our ambassador reported he couldn't get a meeting with any of the Daimyo's. Seems they didn't believe the west was actually united." Continued Lelouch as Naruto nodded.

"Now that I believe, I suppose it was too much to hope they would take our word for it…so what does that leave us? Opening up trade to the east means we have to have some recognition?" asked the blond as Lelouch gave a small smile.

"Well proof obviously, it just so happens a tournament for the anniversary of their victory is being held in a few months, and it is open to anyone." Finished the purple eyes man giving a wicked smile.

"You know you look evil when you smile like that." Remarked Naruto as Lelouch shrugged.

"I suppose, Kami knows Kallen tells me as much daily." Muttered the man drawing a small smile from Naruto.

"So who do you suggest we send?" asked Naruto as the two continued around the corner discussing their plans for the upcoming tournament.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time across the world inside the land of fire another blonde figure was having much the same discussion with a group of figures. Within the Hokage's office sat Tsunade behind her large wooden desk piled high with scrolls her eyes looking across to the group before her as she let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, this tournament is to honor everyone who fought and died in the war. We only managed to defeat Akatsuki thanks to everyone's aid. It would do help the village greatly if you would agree to go and represent us." spoke the woman her brown eyes looking between the pair that stood before her.

"Except neither of us care to represent this place Tsunade and you know very well why." Spoke the first figure a tall blond man sporting sapphire blue eyes. Beside him the other gave a small nod gently adjusting the child in her arms that was even then reaching playfully at a strand of her crimson hair.

"Enough Tsunade, you know damn well what our answer was before you asked so what's this about?" asked the redhead as Tsunade turned her brown eyes to meet the woman's violet ones letting out a sigh as she did.

"Your right Kushina…I'm sorry. It was a request from the council, and don't worry they can't force either of you to go." Replied Tsunade as across form her Minato and Kushina Namikaze nodded.

"Good, maybe if you'd had that attitude a few years ago you'd have more of our support." Snapped Kushina as beside her Minato sighed laying a hand on the woman's shoulder as he saw Tsunade flinch away from the redhead's words.

"Kushina-chan." Whispered Minato as the redhead looked to him before allowing her anger to slip from her turning slowly back to Tsunade even as the bundle in her arms let out a small happy gurgle.

"Sorry Tsunade…that's wasn't fair." Whispered Kushina as the Hokage shook her head.

"No…no it was Kushina. Just forget it." Replied Tsunade as she looked back at the two who stood before her in defiance of death itself. It was still almost impossible to believe that it had happened. As the elemental nations had united to face off against the Akasuki's forces the Edo-tense had been flinging the dead back at the united shinobi forces from the beginning to the end. Among them had been the fourth Hokage and his wife, both of whom had arrived near the end, luckily only resulting in limited damage. Then when they had pushed the leaders of Akatsuki all the way back that falling out had happened, some orange masked guy going for the red-haired one, and that paper user taking the strike instead. After that all hell had broken loose as the orange haired figures had rushed the masked man practically tearing him to peaces before the red-haired man pulled out some kind of Jutsu they still couldn't understand.

All over the battlefield the injured and dead alike had suddenly arrived, hearts beginning to beat again after they had stopped forever, and possibly most shocking as the remaining revived fighters letting out howls as they were stripped of their immortality their bodies returning to life dropping them back into the world they had long departed. Among them had been the pair that stood before her now.

At first it had been like a dream the dead returning to life, but as the fighting ended Tsunade was faced with the horror of explaining to the parents that their son…Naruto was…was missing. It hadn't taken the parents long to get the truth out of the Hokage horrified at the villages actions, and that they had driven their son to become a traitor. It had taken everything that Tsunade had to just keep the pair from killing the rest of the clan heads for their actions.

Some had even foolishly believed that Minato would take back his stance as the Hokage…those hadn't lived very long. The pair had moved into a small home on the outside of the village. At first they had considered leaving, but even they knew that there was really nowhere to go…and the best chance of finding their son came with staying in the village. They had become mostly reclusive only speaking to a select few, and accepting work only on their terms as they continued to search for any trace of their son to give him the home he had deserved to have. The one bright spot being the birth of their son a year before the little blond boy had become their world, even as they searched for his brother.

Across from the pair Tsunade sighed as she shuffled a few papers on her desk offering a small smile as the violet eyes of Menma peaked up above the bundle letting out a small happy cry at seeing her.

"Well then, now that I have your answer I suppose I just have to ask if you want to come to the tournament with me. Get out of the village for a time?" asked Tsunade as the pair looked at one another for a few moments before both smiled.

"Hai Tsunade…that sounds nice." Replied Minato as Tsunade nodded.

"I'll make sure to give you the information, for now I have to get back to picking our representative." Replied the woman watching as the three disappeared in a flash of yellow light leaving the woman alone once again as she looked down to a photo showing a smiling blonde boy waving happily up at her.

"You better be out there gaki…" whispered Tsunade as a few flecks of moisture dropped from her eyes. It had been almost six years now and not even a whisper had been heard of the boy. Most wrote him off as falling to the Akatsuki at some point, while others said he died in Oto during the war, when the Akatsuki had destroyed the traitor Orochimaru…but for some reason Tsunade just couldn't accept that. Something told her that he was alive…somewhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a few weeks later in the western empire Naruto was seated across from four figures idly rubbing his head as he went through the subject for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Look they aren't going for a vacation, they are going to represent our empire so we can hopefully have some kind of positive relation with the eastern world." spoke Naruto as he looked across to where Nunnally, and Wall-e sat both nodding.

"We understand Naruto-kun, but if Eve and Kallen are going to participate in the tournament then we want to go to cheer them on." Spoke Nunnally as beside her the brown haired boy nodded in agreement causing Naruto to sigh as he looked over to Kallen and Eve for help. Unfortunuly for the young lord he found none waiting for him.

"What's the big deal , you yourself will be there, so the more people you can trust present the better, right?" asked Kallen as Eve gave a small nod.

"Where I go Wall-e goes." Spoke the white haired woman matter a factly as she looked at the emperor. Naruto allowed his eye to drift between the four before him for a few more moments before he raise his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok you win. But you do realize that leave's Lelouch and C.C. in charge of this country, I'm worried Cornelia and Euphemia won't be able to keep them in line. After all they're headed to oversee the forward bases during this time" Smirked Naruto as Kallen wave a hand dismissively.

"Oh relax he won't pull anything." Chuckled Kallen as beside her Nunnally nodded as beside her Kurama raise his head up looking around.

"Besides Kurama-kun can look after them." Smiled the blonde girl as the fox gave a small smirk that caused Naruto to shiver.

"Oh I feel some much better. "Grumbled the man as the rest of the group chuckled at his reaction.

Not long after found Naruto standing before an airship like the ones he had seen once in his travels to snow. Turns out that most of the stuff that guy had been using was bought from the west. In hindsight he supposed that was reasonable, after all it always did strike him as odd that something like chakra armor just sprung up in the east and then wasn't heard from again.

Shrugging to himself Naruto turned to see C.C. watching him, dressed in a simple white dress idly eating a piece of that baked cheese bread she seemed to enjoy so much.

"Come to see me off?" asked Naruto looking around at the woman who gave a small shrug before she pulled out his red helm from behind her back tossing it into the blonds hands causing him to look down at it before, turning back to her.

"You can fool the others, but I know you're worried about going to the east, just keep your face covered and tell them to keep your name quite. Remember that your aren't that boy I picked up from the sands anymore you're our Emperor so act like it kay." Called C.C. as Naruto gave a small smile pulling the helm into place as he nodded towards his sister figure.

"…thanks, and don't worry I'll do what's right for my country no matter what." Called Naruto as the green haired woman nodded giving him a parting wave as she turned back from the airfield leaving Naruto to look back towards the ship his mind moving slowly over his times in the east once again. Ever since he'd agree to go through with this plan he'd been thinking about the east…about his first home.

_I wonder what's become of everyone…no…I suppose it doesn't matter, C.C.'s right I'm not that boy anymore._

_Besides it's not like I have anyone that would miss me…well aside from Granny…I suppose Shino and Hinata might, but they probably believe whatever story Jiraiya made to cover up his attack…_

_Still it would be good to see some old friends…I wonder how Gaara's doing..._

_I guess I'll just have to see what life has in store for me…like always. _Finished Naruto his thoughts drawing to an end as the signal for departure rang out causing him to turn back towards the ship moving forwards has his robes waved behind him along with his fox tail plume. Soon enough Emperor was aboard and the ship was off sailing through the skies towards the elemental nations.

At the same time across the world a group was moving out of Konoha as well headed for Suna where the competition would be held this year. At the head was Tsunade followed after by the Namikaze's as well as the rookie nine along with team Guy and their sensei's the youths having grown into their skills during the war, and now representing the best that the village had to offer. It had been quite the shock for them when they first learned of the truth behind Naruto's parentage, but in the end it had done little for them, in their eyes Naruto was what he had been before a traitor to the Leaf, and to them.

Only one of the group still fully believed in Naruto's innocence, the same girl who had learned to believe in the impossible that the boy represented when he was just a brave child that refused to leave her to be bullied by some boys in a park. Hinata Hyuuga had grown over the course of the conflict, but since Naruto had left the village she had slowly drifted from the rest of the rookie nine as well as her own family as Neji returned to his old ways after Naruto's betrayal. His memory view shifting to anger that despite everything Naruto had not been willing to make the same sacrifice his father had for other casting him as a coward in the boy's eyes. So in solitude Hinata had continued to hope that her first love was safe where ever he was.

As she had moved steadily from her team, and as the suspicions on Naruto shifted from worries and whispers to fact, the pale eyes girl found herself truly alone. Her only solace had come with the return of the Namikazes. The parents had grown close to Hinata as she told them of the amazing boy that their son had been, without the stigma of the village, or the belittlement that came from the shinobi and his instructors. Even Kakashi had not been immune to this, expressing his sorrow for his sensei's loss, but making it clear that Naruto's betrayal was inexcusable all the same. That particular comment had landed the man in the hospital, and he had not dared to stay in Kushina's presence for more time than absolutely necessary since then. So as the group set off for Suna Hinata found herself looking out across the village wondering if this time she might find even a hint of her blond hero's whereabouts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later found the forces of Konoha arriving at the gates of Suna before being cleared to enter the village, more than one glancing around at the massive coliseum constructed outside the walls for the competition, as well as something else that stuck out among the sandy dunes.

"Hey isn't that Doto's ship?" called Sakura pointing towards where a massive airship sat its sides covered in layers of white sheets embroidered with a curious symbol that looked like some kind of red bird flying off into a sunset. As the rest turned towards what Sakura indicated a huff from her left drew her eyes around to where Sasuke stood in his Anbu age having shaped him over the years though he kept the same distinguishing features.

"Hai, that looks the same, but I don't recognize the symbol." Remarked the Uchiha as the rest nodded in agreement before a voice belonging to a Suna chunnin spoke up.

"Ya none of us knew what to make of it, some people claiming to be from the United West showed up in it for the tournament, they were dressed in armor like some kind of samurai to, weird if you ask me." remarked the man as the rest looked at one another.

"I heard that someone claiming to be from the west came to see the fire Damiyo some weeks back…but that's ridiculous… the west hasn't been around since the first shinobi war and the village of the sky's." remarked Tsunade as beside her Kushina gave her a look of comprehension.

"Wait Sky? Weren't they the ones who tried to take over the entire elemental nations?" asked the redhead as beside her Minato nodded.

"Hai, that was them, but they were wiped out a century ago, nothings been heard from them since…what are they doing here now?" muttered Minato as he moved slightly closer to Kushina. From behind them the remaining Konoha forces gave the ship a final distant look before allowing themselves to filter into the village.

Meanwhile inside the village Naruto his armored helm sitting upon his brow walked beside Kallen as the redhead pushed Nunnally forwards through the streets, Wall-e and Eve deciding to stay on the ship for the time being while the others moved about the village.

"This place really is different, I mean, it's practically bleeding chakra." Commented Kallen looking around in wonder as Nunnally nodding in agreement as they saw a pair of Kiri shinobi pass them by giving the three a small glance before moving on without comment.

"Hai, this is just one of the villages, here in the east there are five major ones, and a few smaller ones, but they are all a little alike." Remarked Naruto as the two women nodded. The group had arrived only a day before causing a small stir as the ship sat down, Gaara himself arriving to greet them. Naruto had almost blown his cover at seeing his old friend having achieved his dream, but held it in playing the part of an emperor first and explaining their arrival. After a small discussion Gaara had welcomed them, and at this moment they were on their way to meet with him in order to discuss possible trade with the Wind damiyo.

Soon enough the three had arrived at the Kaze kage's building being welcomed in and lead quickly to his office. As their guide was about to knock announcing their arrival a small smattering of voices caused her to halt as the three from the west also paused looking over to the door a moment before it swung open.

"Thank you Kazekage-san, we will go and get settled, thank you for your time." Spoke Tsunade as she turned to leave Shizune as well as the Namikazes and Hinata beside her. As the Konoha group turned they came face to face with the delegation from the west both groups pausing but for different reasons. On the journey Naruto had explained to the forces of his past in greater detail, Kallen and Nunnally had of course already known, but above all he stressed the importance of avoiding Konoha if at all possible and here they had practically run over them.

On the other side the Konoha forces looked ahead their eyes moving from the armored form of Kallen only missing her gauntlets and helm to be complete over towards the armored helm of Naruto and finally to the chair bound Nunnally in her simply yellow dress. Oddly enough it wasn't the armored pair that drew their attention but rather the chair bound girl who was even to the least sensitive sensor practically dripping with chakra that would put some Kage's to shame.

For a tense moment the two sides watched one another until of all things the little bundle that was Menma gave a happy squeal waving his hands towards the three giggling happily drawing everyone's eyes.

"Menma-kun." Whispered Kushina shifting her hold on the child attempting to quiet him as across from them Nunnally let out a small smile nodding to the group.

"We apologize we were not aware the Kazekage was occupied." Spoke Nunnally with the mannerisms of a true lady of the court. Her words seemed to snap Tsunade out of her rut as she turned to the chair bound girl offering a smile of her own.

"No need, we were just finishing." Replied the blond as she looked across the three again before continuing.

"I am Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha, and these are my companions Kushina, Minato, Hinata, and Shizune." Spoke the blonde before a small giggle caused her to smile.

"Oh and Menma-kun." Finished the woman as the three nodded Naruto's eyes hardly visible tracing over Tsunade's face, a small smile tracing his lips behind his helm as he saw her. That smile soon shifted, however as his eyes turned to Hinata, as he felt his cheeks suddenly heat up at the sight of her. years ago she had been a quiet but kind girl he had barely known…now he was regretting it as she had blossomed into a beautiful woman that stood before him in a simple cream colored coat her long indigo hair framing her soft face that still radiated that soft since of acceptance he remember.

_Wait what…where did that come from?_ Wonder Naruto as he looked around to Shizune and then to the others attempting to keep his mind occupied as he took in the pair of Minato and Kushina both seeming somehow familiar though for the life of him he couldn't understand why. Before he could contemplate more he was drawn back to reality as Nunnally spoke again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. May I introduce myself I am Nunnally Vi Britannia this is my guard Kallen, and the Emperor of the United West." Spoke the chair bound girl gesturing to the two beside her as the group turned their eyes to Naruto's helmed form more than one a little shocked to hear who they were standing before.

"The United West?" asked Tsunade as the three before her nodded Naruto moving slightly forwards to stand facing the woman he still thought of as family.

"Hai, it was hard fought but our land is once again united." Spoke Naruto as the group from Konoha watched him for a few moments till the little form of Menma let out another giggle gaining a warm chuckle from Naruto and his companions.

"It was a pleasure Hokage-sama, but it appears one of your members needs some attention, and we would not detain you. I expect we shall see one another at the festivities." Spoke the blond as Tsunade nodded, giving a small bow to them before departing the rest of the group from Konoha following after as the three watched them depart before moving into the office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the day of the tournament arrived Kallen and Eve found themselves standing on the arena floor among a sea of Shinobi and Samurai all watching as the figures of the five Kage's began their speech on the great victory they had managed to seize years previously. As the speech began Kallen and Eve both found themselves losing interest in the talk allowing their eyes to moved out of the sunken arena, up the surrounding walls and into the stands moving back and forth until they found the small balcony where Naruto, Wall-e and Nunnally sat beside a small guard, the younger two waving happily down at the two drawing a smirk from Kallen as beside her the barest trace of a smile touched Eve's lips.

As the speeches finally drew to and end the tournament began as shinobi and samurai clashed to the cheering to the crowd. As another fight began between a shinobi from Suna and a kunoichi Naruto vaguely recognized as Ino, he found his eyes once more shifting over to where he spied Hinata sitting beside the two Naruto had been introduced to the day before.

Below the box Hinata sat beside Kushina and Minato little Menma now sitting on her lap waving his little hands out making happy cries as the people cheered.

"So Minato-kun, what do you make of those people from the west?" asked Kushina looking around at her husband who gave a small sigh looking down towards where the waiting pairs stood focusing for a moment as the white haired one dawned a smooth white helm emblazoned with twin blue jeweled eyes that seemed to almost glow, while she shifted what looked like a set of larger oddly teardrop shaped blades on either hips both housing a hollow center that Minato could only guess at their purpose.

"I honestly couldn't say, from what I have seen only the youngest had enough chakra to speak of…but there was something off about their armor. I could have sworn I've seen those symbols somewhere before, but I can't think of where for some reason." Replied Minato as Kushina nodded.

"What did they look like?" asked the redhead as Minato shrugged.

"I'd have to get a second look but they were covering the joints of the armor on the, and that one the Emperor had them on his helmet." Remarked Minato as Hinata looked around spotting the white armored woman as she turned back to look up above them. Following her gaze Hinata saw the booth above spotting the figures of the Emperor looking down at her, before he shifted his gaze back to the arena confusing the girl greatly. However, before she could remark on this the battle ended with a draw as the next round was called.

Below Eve was signaled forwards her form fitting armor shining like a white beacon in the suna sun as she moved forwards to stand across from a heavyset shinobi that she remembered fitting the general description of an Akimichi that Naruto had informed her of.

"Superior strength and endurance…suffers from speed and précises attacks….victory uncertain." Muttered Eve as she moved to take her position. As she found her position a voice reached her ears causing her to turn her smooth helm up towards the source seeing Wall-e waving happily down at her.

"EEEVVVAAAA! EEEEVVVAAAA!" called the happy boy waving down at the armored figure that felt herself blushing lightly behind her helmet as she weakly raised a had to wave back causing the brown haired boy to smile even wider, before she turned back to focus on her opponent.

"….reevaluation defeat unacceptable…victory commencing." Muttered the girl to herself as her hands moved down gripping the handles of the two flat teardrop cylinders pulling them free of their holsters, so that they lay upon her armored gauntlets, pointing both ahead the outsides glinting thanks to their sharpened style. Across the arena Choji felt himself shiver slightly at the blue glint coming from his opponent's helm as he steadied himself for what was coming.

Above the arena within the Kage booth at the figures leaned forwards getting a better look at the armored woman, more than one by now hearing about the supposed revival of the west, more than one wondering just what the ancient enemy of the element nations were going to show them. They didn't have to wait long as the signal went up prompting Choji to spring forwards his fist flying forwards and expanding as it rocketed towards Eve.

As the massive fist neared her Eve leapt above the arm spinning in a graceful arc as her arms shot out the sharpened ends of her the pair of teardrop cylinders attacked to her arms, swinging down cutting furrows into Choji's expanded arm drawing a cry of pain from the man as he stumbled back his arm shrinking back as Eve landed turning to face him.

"What? But Choji's expansion makes his skin like armor?" called Asuma looking around to the rest of Konoha who looked just as shocked at the damage the boy had received from Eve's blades. Before they could question more, however their eyes were drawn back as Choji leapt forwards jerking himself around as his leg came swelling out intent to catch Eve in its path of destruction.

This time Eve did not move away instead choosing to slam one bladed arm into the arena floor as she braced for the impact. From the stands most of the arena looked on in pity at the figure knowing that such a blow would likely break the woman despite her impressive armor. They were mistaken.

As Choji's blow slammed into Eve there was a sickening crack as the crowd watched the oversized leg bend and finally break around the armored figure that jerked but remained standing despite the devastating impact.

As the shinobi's leg reverted back to its usual size Eve stood jerking her blade free of the arena floor as she moved over to stand above the crumpled boy raising one hollow blade pointing it into the boy's face as a commanding tone issued from her helm.

"Yield." Called Eve as Choji looked down at himself before nodding the stadium sitting in silence for a moment till a happy call issued from Wall-e once again sparking a few rounds of applause from the civilians and shinobi as Eve moved back to the waiting area the fellow contestants now giving her a wide birth.

"Th…that was insane." Whispered Kiba looking around at his sensei who nodded dumbly at what she had witnessed.

"How could she still be standing after that, it doesn't make any sense?" asked Sakura looking around at the others who shook their head not understanding what they had witnessed either. Above in the Western booth Wall-e was still clapping as beside him Nunnally smiled down at Eve's performance, casting a slightly worried look to the broken form of Choji before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be alright Nunnally, Tsunade is a first class medic, and he will recover in no time." Whispered Naruto as Nunnally nodded. At his words looking back to the matches playing out below. As the day stretched on the gathered patrons watched as Kallen and Eve continued to battle their way through the ranks. Some coming out better than others. Kallen herself was finally forced to retire after a particularly harsh battle against a rapping oddball from Kumo, though she was at least satisfied that he hadn't walked away victorious from the fight either, having been blasted clear off the arena when she overloaded a storage seal to blast her remaining molten reserves into that odd cloak of chakra he had pulled out. Still after that Kalen's chakra reserves were well spent, and rather than showcase her hidden arsenal Kallen chose to bow out leaving the rest to Eve.

So as the tournament reached its finale Naruto along with his fellows looked down as Eve moved into the arena. As she did Naruto found himself flashing with barely contained anger as Sasuke stepped up across from her. Him, the one who had chosen to betray Konoha for power now stood there, as people cheered him on. It turned out that after his failure to flee Jiraiya had helped to train the youth alongside Kakashi making him quite the hero during the war, as he slew his brother as well as a few other of the Akatsuki.

And now he stood there being cheered on. Fortunately Naruto was able to keep his anger in check as he turned his attention back to Eve who nodded towards the western booth before focusing back on the Uchiha.

"You might as well surrender now, that armor of yours won't save you against me!" called Sasuke practically oozing confidence with every word as Eve turned her armored helm to face him.

"Just give up and save yourself the embarrassment, run back to the West where you belong." Continued the Uchiha smirking at the silence Eve was offering, foolishly believing he was mentally weakening the girl. As he continued Eve simply watched him her arms shifting down to reattach her blades as she prepared for the battle to begin. After a few more shouts the Uchiha seemed to realize his words were not having an effect as his eyes shifted to deep crimson spinning slightly as he glared across at the white armored figure.

"Hey say something? What are you deft or just stupid like that cheering idiot of yours?" called Sasuke finally getting a reaction as Eve's head snapped up to him the blue eyes flashing as above in the booth even Naruto cringed at the Uchiha's choice of words.

"Oh that's going to cost him." muttered the blond as below the booth the Namikazes and Hinata were looking disgusted with Sasuke's words.

"What they heck is wrong with him, this is a tournament, not some private ego trip." Muttered Kushina privately disgusted at how far her friend's child had fallen, as beside her Minato shook his head.

"It's what comes of the village praising him without end, they've given him the idea he can get away with anything…what Jiraiya and Kakashi ever saw in him I will never know." Spoke Minato privately scowling as the names passed his lips. After their return and Jiraiya's story Minato had cast the man out of his life, telling him simply that until Naruto was found that Jiraiya better never show his face again if he wanted to remain among the living. It had only taken a single trip to the hospital to get the message across.

Beside the pair Hinata frowned slightly nodding her head in agreement with the pair's words.

"Hai, and he doesn't seem likely to stop any time soon, he's already believing himself to be some kind of hero." Whispered the pale eyes girl as she looked over to Eve noticing the obvious protectiveness she seemed to have towards the boy that cheered above them. As Hinata thought of this her own thoughts turned to another protective figure her mind flashing to Naruto for a second as she looked out upon the arena.

_If only you were here Naruto-kun…you could show them what a real hero was like._ _But why am I thinking about you now? _Thought the pale eyed girl as below the observer stepped back preparing to begin the match.

Across from Sasuke Eve had gone stiff after his last words her helm dropping down even as a smirk crossed the Uchiha's face.

"Finally found something that gets to you huh? Well don't worry your stupid friend will get to watch me put you in your place!" called Sasuke as Eve's blue eyes flashed looking up slowly till they stared directly into the Uchiha's own. Just as the match began Eve spoke a single sentence with such cold authority that it sent shivers down a few observers' spines.

"Target…confirmed." Whispered the white armored woman as the call came. Without hesitating Eve swung both her blades forward blue seals suddenly exploding to life along their lengths as the hollow tubs of the blade crackled with sudden power. Sasuke only had a second to dodge as twin blasts of blue light shot forwards cutting past him and crashing into the barrier around the arena with a grinding scream of light as the blasts ate through the first few layers leaving the remaining seals glowing red with barely contained energy.

In the Kage booth the Raikage, a hulking muscle beast of a man, sat up staring unbelievingly down at the arena.

"Storm release…that's impossible." Whispered A as most of the other looked on in wonder seeing one of the rarest of bloodlines in play. Only Kushina and Minato recognized the truth below in the stands both of their mouths dropping open as they suddenly recognized where they had seen those symbols before.

"Minato those are." Managed Kushina as beside her Minato nodded.

"Hai…seals, but, there's no way, seals like that have been lost since the time of the first hokage." Whispered the blonde as below Sasuke was rolling to a stop his face contorted into a snarl as he drew a blade rushing forwards at Eve.

Without pausing Eve turned to him slamming her feet into the arena firing off towards him with comparable speed her blades twisting in a cross like hold to catch his strike. With a flash of steel the two blows met sending sparks up as the two pushed against each other. As the two crossed blades with one another Eve found herself giving slightly. Realizing this the woman suddenly stepping back while spinning to send Sasuke past her an armored leg shooting out to catch him in the back and flinging him forwards even as she leveled her teardrop cannons again letting out another lance of destruction smaller than the first but at a greater speed causing the Uchiha to dodge wildly to avoid the shimmering death.

As he rolled to a landing the Uchiha snapped out a few kunai forcing Eve to pull her cannon's back to cover her neck and eyes as the kunai glace off her blade and armor alike. This gave Sasuke just enough time to fly through a set of seals as he spat out a blast of fire that caught the armored girl square in the chest. The smile that had begun to form on the Uchiha's face faltered, however, before it could fully form as he saw his flame glace off of the armor as another sea of blue seals shown to life along it causing him to curse at the sight.

Without pausing Sasuke continued to fling fire, water, stone, lighting anything he could across the arena only to watch as Eve's blades turned them asunder, all being felled by her blades. After a time one shot finally passed through slamming a pillar of stone into the armored figure flinging her back. However as the crowd watched even that was not enough the stone simply crumbling under the glow of more of those blue symbols as the white maiden swung one blade around scattering the stone before she rocketed forwards across the arena.

"What the hell is this?" called Sasuke as Eve charged him again swinging her blades forwards one crashing into Sasuke's blade and sending it flying even as the second thrust into his Anbu issued chest plate with enough force to lift him from the ground. Looking down Sasuke saw as the seals started to glow anew his body now held suspended by the deadly weapon. Eyes went wide around the stadium as the crowd saw the seals beginning to glow and heard the familiar hum of power, but before the blast could come a voice called out drawing Eve's head around.

"Enough! The match is over! Eve is the winner now stop!" called the judge rushing forwards as Eve looked from him to Sasuke before allowing her blade to fall dropping the Uchiha to the arena with a unceremonious crunch before stepping back nodding to the judge. Most of the arena was completely silent at the sight before them as the crumpled form of Sasuke slowly pushed himself up glaring as Eve slowly made her way back to the waiting area as above them a few cheers run out.

Struggling to stand Sasuke's mind roared as he heard the cheers at his loss. his cheers…HIS!

Sasuke's mind went red as she saw Eve moving away his hand suddenly blazing to life with lightening chakra as he glared after Eve. Before anyone could even guess as to Sasuke's intentions the boy was up rushing towards Eve his hand outstretched towards her the crackling causing her to turn too late to do more than watch as the lightening incased fist closed on her heart.

There was a sudden sound like a cannon blast as the barrier around the arena shattered sending chakra blasting back across the crowd causing many to cover their eyes leaving only a few to witness as the red armored figure crashed through the barrier smashing into the arena, between the charging Uchiha and Eve, his gauntleted hand swinging around to catch the lightening incased fist. Sasuke's eyes shoot up to see the smooth mask of Naruto's crimson armor, its tail plume waving behind him even as chakra swirled around him leaking around the groove in the armor as he held the Uchiha's attack in one gauntleted hand eyes narrowed in disgust upon the man.

"Not this time." Growled Naruto causing a look of confusion upon Sasuke's face a moment before it was replaced with a look of agony as his hand was crushed in Naruto grasp with a sickening crunch that echoed around the arena. Sasuke let out a howl of pain as Naruto flung him back to roll across the ground to a stop, even as several figures rushed into the arena, many of them from Konoha to surround Sasuke a few openly surrounding Naruto and Eve both of whom looked around seemingly bored at their presence.

"Stand down!" thundered a voice from above as those below looked up to see Tsunade rushing down looking around at the Konoha forces who shifted slightly before obeying stepping back from the armored pair.

"But Hokage-sama they." Started Sakura before Tsunade silenced her with a glare.

"Responded to an unprovoked attack by that fool." Called Tsunade glaring down at Sasuke before she turned her eyes around to where Naruto stood beside Eve both turning to face her.

"I am deeply sorry for the boy's actions, he does not represent the stance of our village." Started Tsunade as Naruto raised a hand for silence, which just so happening to be the bloody one he had just used to crush the Uchiha's own, before speaking.

"Regardless your shinobi acted to murder one of my people after a fair contest of skill Hokage-sama. Such an act deserved punishment." Called Naruto as over by Sasuke the pink haired Sakura growled glaring over towards the armored pair.

"PUNISHMENT YOU DESTROYED HIS HAND!" yelled the girl as Naruto turned to face her, his tone forcibly calm, as he fought to keep his emotions in check at seeing the girl he had once had feelings for defending Sasuke even after his actions here.

"A hand he attempted to murder Eve with, I simply removed the weapon." Replied Naruto before turning back to Tsunade pleased to see that she at least seemed to agree with him.

"I had hoped to begin negotiations with your Damiyo as well Hokage-sama, however it would seem that if you are incapable of keeping your shinobi in check I cannot trust my nations future with you. Should this change I will be willing to hear you, but do not bring this filth with you or you will find my door closed." Finished Naruto as Tsunade blinked a few timed before nodding.

"I understand, thank you Emperor for your understanding, if possible I would like to speak with you on this matter before you depart." Replied the woman as Naruto turned to Eve before looking back to the booth above where he saw Nunnally and Kallen standing with Wall-e watching him.

_Remember who you are._ C.C.'s words moving across his mind as he steadied himself taking a few calming breaths before nodding to Tsunade.

"Very well, but it will be upon our ship, you may bring those we encountered earlier, they at least seem to possess manners." Finished Naruto as he turned Eve moving beside him as they marched back to the booth and their companions leaving the stunned stadium behind to look down at the leftovers of the incident.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours after the end of the tournament with the announcement of Eve as the winner those of Konoha found themselves gathered within the infirmary looking around as Sakura finished patching up the last of Sasuke's wounds casting worried looks over the teen who only glared ahead gritting his teeth in anger at his loss.

"Hokage-sama why are you agreeing to meet with them after why they did to Sasuke?" called Kakashi looking over at his student as Tsunade turned to him with a disgusted look.

"Because Kakashi, unless it escaped you, your student just attempted to murder someone in full view of all of our allies and most of the known world. You're damn lucky I don't kill him myself for being such a fool" called Tsunade as Kakashi looked as though he wanted to speak only to fall silent at the looked the blond gave him.

"Be that as it may Hokage-sama, they are obviously dangerous; those seals around the arena were strong enough to hold a Jinchuuriki in place and that Emperor of theirs broke through it without even slowing down. This seems too dangerous." Spoke Asuma taking a puff from a cigarette as beside him Shikimaru nodded.

"This whole thing is just odd, I mean the United West? They just show up out of nowhere and then practically decimate our best forces. I don't like this. The last time the land of sky moved it was to attack our whole nation." muttered the teen as a few of his fellows nodded even as Tsunade turned to him.

"Whether you like it or not, this could be our one chance to fix what Sasuke just did." Finished Tsunade turning to leave the room as Shizune moved to follow her.

"Hokage-sama I'll." Started Kurenai before Tsunade shook her head back at the woman.

"You will say here, the only ones invited have already been spoken for, remain here till I return, that goes for all of you." Called the blonde before she marched from the room her assistant in toe to where Minato, Kushina, Hinata and Menma were waiting for her.

Meanwhile outside of the village aboard their ship Naruto was seated across from Nunnally and Kallen, Eve already resting after having pushed herself to the limit on her last match, and Wall-e wanting to stay beside her. As Naruto raised his eyes to look across the simply metal table he saw the small frown drawn across Nunnally's lips drawing a sigh from his own as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry Nunnally but there wasn't a peaceful way around that situation. In fact from what I witnessed it seems Lelouch's plan for recognition may have gotten us more than we wished for." Groaned Naruto rubbing at his face as Kallen sighed looking up at the cabin roof as she did.

"Ya, I mean down in the arena all I got was suspicious looks at best, heck the only one to not outright glare at me was that rapping guy and I'm pretty sure he was crazy. Weirdest thing too, some kept muttering about a sky village?" Remarked Kallen with a shrug.

"Sky?...you think they mean the first emperor?" asked Naruto as Kallen just shrugged.

"At any rate Nunnally I couldn't let that action stand, I had to act." Continued Naruto turning back to Nunnally who had a troubled look upon her brow.

"I know Naruto-kun…it's just…" started Nunnally as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, we came here for peace I know. You know I don't want anything else Nunnally, but I can't just let them get away with attacking one of our own either. Still granny Tsunade's willing to meet with us so maybe we can make this mess turn out for the best." Breathed the blond as Kallen looked down at him a grin spreading across her face as she looked at him.

"Oh is that who you want to see, or is it that Hyuuga girl you kept sneaking glances at during the match?" asked Kallen causing Naruto to falter slightly as both girls leaned forwards spotting the small blush touching Naruto's cheeks as he tried to look away.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." spoke the boy as both girls found their grins widening.

"Really Naruto-kun?" asked Nunnally innocently as Naruto turned back to her his mouth opening as he looked into her innocent face for a few moments before his head dropped in surrender.

"Ok…maybe I was…a little." Muttered the blonde as the two girls grinned all the more.

"Oh I can't wait till C.C. hears about this." chuckled Kallen as the three moved out to prepare for the coming meeting.

Less than an hour later found Naruto, Kallen and Nunnally waiting inside the loading bay of their ship watching as a pair of armored guards escorted the group from Konoha into the ship, as they looked around curiously at the inside of the machine before their eyes shifted down to focus on the figures before them.

"Greetings Hokage, if you and your companions will follow me." spoke Naruto turning to lead them into a large meeting room in the center of the ship doubling as an observation deck so that the roof was a large glassed in dome open to the sky above. As the group entered they found themselves at a large central table Naruto along with Kallen, and Nunnally moving to one end, while a few guards took station around the edges of the room watching as the Konoha group settled themselves down.

"Thank you again for meeting with us Emperor, I apologize again for my shinobi's actions, is your companion alright?" asked Tsunade from across the table as Naruto felt a smile touch his lips under his helm.

"I accept your apology lady Hokage, and thank you for your concern. Yes she is well, only tired from the tournament, if I might ask how is the state of her first opponent I believe his name was Choji?" replied Naruto seeing a small look of surprise on the Konoha shinobi's faces before Tsunade replied.

"Oh, he will be alright, the bones had to be reset, but nothing was to severe." Replied the blond as beside him Nunnally let a small smile touch her lips.

"I am glad to hear it; it was not our intention to harm your forces, only to receive the recognition of our empire. I am sure you have heard of our failed attempts to meet with your Daimyos by now?" asked Naruto as Tsunade nodded. _So that's what this was, they were looking to be taken seriously…well they got that in spades now don't they._ Thought the Kage as she looked around the room they sat in.

"I must say this ship alone seems capable of that, on top of that your own armaments I would expect you to have people clambering to trade with you now." remarked Tsunade as Naruto let out a sigh.

"I expect as much as well. However, weapons and our ships are not on the table, such things will remain in the west." Spoke Naruto drawing a confused look form the Konoha forces.

"But why? I mean your mastery of seals alone would put most villages to shame, why not use that to your advantage?" asked Kushina drawing Naruto's eyes around to her.

"Because such weapons are only good for war and the west has had enough of that. At the time we are strong enough to protect ourselves, giving weapons to those who could turn them on us is not something we are looking to do." Replied Naruto as the redhead found it impossible to argue with the man's observations even as the bundle in her arms let out a small happy giggle drawing a smile from Nunnally that did not go unnoticed to the mother.

"You know you can come and say hi." Called Kushina as Nunnally turned her sparkling eyes to Naruto who gave a sigh before nodding as Kallen moved to wheel the girl to Kushina where she greeted the little bundle of joy.

"Well they seem to have the right idea, Hokage-sama, it is obvious that we won't be making agreements today, instead what do you say to simply learning of each other, I offer you to observe our ship in the hopes that we can become allies in the future." Called Naruto rising to his feet as across from him Tsunade did likewise nodding.

"Thank you Emperor, I believe that is for the best." Replied the blonde woman as she moved over to meet with Nunnally who was now happily holding Menma who grabbed at her long blond hair. Minato himself soon moved over striking up a conversation with Kallen on her storage sealing, complementing her use of it in battle, as she recounted a few stories for him creating a nice back and forth between the pair.

Outside of this group Hinata turned to see the Emperor moving slowly away her eyes shifting between the group behind her and back to his departing form before moving after him.

**And that is another chapter hope you liked it. Ok time for my fill in the blanks part.**

**For Eve's weapons just picture her arms from the Pixar film, and then connect them to her gauntlets like oversized punch daggers and you get the basic look.**

**As stated sealing is big in the west and with Kurama's knowledge, A.K.A. ancient Uzumaki level stuff sealing elements was possible, as was combining them. The armor has seals to dampen chakra abilities as well so most will not be able to punch through on their own anything below B won't do much until it drains the seals, for the most part. However with the custom stuff like with Eve, Kallen, Naruto think more like an S rank stuff.**

**With Naruto's parents yes they are pissed at Konoha, but also in a hard place, they want to find Naruto, and they can't do that alone, so staying is the only choice they have. Add on to that, they don't hate everyone; some like Shizune, Tsunade, and Hinata they still have friendships with is why they stay.**

**Thanks to everyone that followed favorited and reviewed **

**Songbird out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Well chapter four hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'll try and hit a few points here that I can see people wondering about. Before that though thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed I really appreciate it.

Ok well yes a few people are alive that weren't in canon really the war with Akatsuki was just more drawn out, but also less successful as without Naruto they never really had a hope of pulling it off at all. So instead I had the group turn in on itself like most groups with a lot of backstabbing in play do and that leading to their downfall along with the shinobi alliance scoring major victorys over them. So ya some like Asuma and Neji didn't die or were just lucky to be revived by Pain so it all comes down to the same thing in the end.

Ok to repeat, the idea of the west is sealing and tech based. Things like Eve's storm cannons ( at least that small) are really rare at the time, most if any are more like a backpack and cannon like in "straight Jacket", and are still being worked out. The basic idea is that you seal the power and chakra into a scroll that then changes it into an element, load the scroll like a shell into the cannon and fire it off kind of like how Sasori did it with his puppet, same concept just a little less powerful on the wider scale. Also as awesome as the armor is, it isn't invincible that attack from Sasuke could have killed Eve if it had hit her in the right spot after a full day of combat drained the seals, probably would have taken more than one but it could get to her if it hit a weak point. Also weapons are still effective as they bypass the sealing and are only fighting the armor, which is why the west still favors blades and kunai launchers.

Oh and for a "chakra cannon" well look at "Straight Jacket anime gun" main character gun to get an idea of what that looks like.

Hope that helps and remember looking for people for Euphemia and Cornelia, enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.

Small bit, but FYI yes Pain and the Akatsuki are dead and gone, with Konan she's in rain leading it. Honestly as they don't factor into the big story I just kind of left them out but there you go if you were curious about that.

Oh and to the guest who asked why Naruto's sibling is a boy, well cause I wanted it to be, if you want the sister thing take a look at my other stories, I think I've made like six younger sister OC's by now lol.

Also I would like to say if you haven't read the empire story by devilzxknight86 then you really should. He made a really unique story that helped inspire me to make my own story and take it in a new direction as well. So check his out and support a great writer.

**Chapter 4**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-For the Sake of Peace-**

As the armored Emperor turned from the observatory his path took him down a corridor and out onto the top of the ship the desert air rushing over him blowing the burnt orange cloak and tail plum out behind him as he moved towards the railing his eyes scanning the tranquil scene before him, even as his mind stormed with old memories.

As Naruto looked out at the desert his thoughts turned to the last time he had made his was across the wasteland.

_Well…I guess this time I made it to Suna…that's something…and Gaara made Kazekage, he looked happy, and the people seemed to love him to. I'm sorry I didn't get to see that happen…not that it would have happen in Konoha I suppose. _Thought the blonde shaking himself from such thoughts even as he heard a small movement behind him.

Turning back Naruto found himself watching as Hinata stepped out onto the deck, the desert wind catching her blue hair blowing it out in a gentle wave, as she raised on delicate hand to keep it from covering her sight. As Naruto saw her like that, the sun reflecting off of her pale skin her hair flying in the wind his mind seemed to simply fail him.

As Hinata managed to brush her hair aside she looked up to see the Emperor standing before her, his cloak pulled back to show the red armor below making him appear like some living machine of war rather than human. However, for some reason even under such a man's gaze she didn't feel afraid…somehow she could just tell that he meant her no harm.

"Excuse me Emperor." Spoke the girl causing Naruto to snap himself out of his momentary stupor his helm turning fully to face her as he found himself looking straight into her pale lavender eyes.

"Wah….OH...Hello Lady Hinata?" managed Naruto mentally smacking himself for spacing out like he had. Hinata for her part seemed to be kind enough not to press the matter instead nodding in reply before continuing.

"Hai, my name is Hinata Hyuuga emperor. I hope you don't mind me joining you." Spoke Hinata as Naruto felt himself relaxing at the sound of her voice.

"I don't mind lady Hinata." replied Naruto as Hinata moved over to look out over the desert a calm expression moving across her face as her eyes passed over the dunes.

"It really is lovely." She whispered as Naruto found himself chuckling softly drawing a confused look from Hinata as he did.

"Sorry I wasn't laughing at you, I just had occasion to cross a desert on foot once, and I have to say lovely isn't exactly what springs to mind anymore." Chuckled Naruto as Hinata found herself smiling slightly nodding.

"Hai I suppose some places can lose their beauty if something like that happens." Replied Hinata sparking Naruto's interest with her worlds.

"Oh, you sound like you have experience in that? Crossed any deserts lately?" asked Naruto with a lighthearted tone that caused Hinata to let out a soft warm chuckle of her own.

_Wow…what a cute laugh…NO STOP IT NARUTO NO ERO THOUGHTS BAD, BAD KURAMA DID NOT TURN YOU INTO A PERVERT!_ Naruto mentally yelled as he turned his focus back to the woman standing beside him.

"No, nothing like that. My home just isn't the same place anymore." Whispered the girl as Naruto sighed.

"The war?" asked Naruto as Hinata shook her head slowly.

"No…well yes the war was hard, but it happened long before the war." Replied Hinata her mind drifting to a smiling blond face.

_Naruto….wait why am I talking to him about this? I mean he does seem nice, and that voice but…NO NO BAD HINATA!_ Thought the girl shaking herself even as touches of red found their way to her cheeks privately cursing Kushina for always teasing her about her crush on her son.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that, someone as pretty as you should have things make you smile more." Replied Naruto before he froze only just realizing what he had let slip even as under his helm he flushed a brighter crimson than even Kallen's armor.

Across from him Hinata was doing her own imitation, as Naruto found himself panicking slightly raising his hands in a slightly defensive manner.

"No I mean, I'm sorry that was wrong to say, I mean not that you aren't pretty, your beautiful it just, I…sorry." Came the stream of words from the man obviously flustered as Hinata felt a small giggle starting.

"Is that why you were watching me during the matches?" asked Hinata in some amusement as the armored figure looked away from her suddenly embarrassed obvious even through his armored form causing her giggling to blossom into a deep rich laugh as she saw the armored titan in such a position. Soon enough Naruto found himself starting to laugh as well, till both of the pair were allowing their amusement to sound across the sandy dunes.

It took the pair a good few minutes to finally quiet themselves down, leaving both panting slightly resting against the railings Hinata's smiling face turned up to Naruto's helm as a few stray chuckled continued to slip out.

"Th..thank you lady Hinata. I needed that." Spoke Naruto the happiness of his laugh still upon his words as beside him Hinata nodded smiling.

"There's no need Emperor, I'm happy to know I hadn't offended you." Smiled Hinata as she looked up at his towering form finding herself completely at ease with this man.

"I don't think you could offend anyone lady Hinata, but I do apologize if I worried you." Spoke Naruto finally gaining control of his laughter as Hinata shook her head.

"No apology necessary. Though I suppose I should get back to the Hokage." Spoke Hinata as Naruto stepped back from the railing holding a hand out to her.

"Well then, may I escort you?" asked Naruto happily as Hinata felt another twinge of a blush as she gently placed her hand into the gauntlet of Naruto's, feeling a slight warmth to it as she did.

"I would be happy if you would." Replied Hinata as the two turned moving back towards the bowels of the ship.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon enough Naruto and Hinata found themselves stepping out into the observation deck both pausing at what oddness that they saw playing out. On one side of the room Tsunade and Shizune both stood beside the chair bound Nunnally with little Menma in her lap clapping happily as his violet eyes looked across the room to where Minato was caught in between Kallen and Kushina looking as though he wanted to simply melt through the floor.

"Kushina I promise we were just talking about seals." Called Minato in a slight whimper as Kushina shot him an annoyed look before turning to Kallen who was giving her a challenging smirk.

"What? You want to go a round tomato?" Called Kallen as Kushina stepped forwards her teeth grinding as her hair parted into nine waving strands.

"What did you call me you little red crab!" called back Kushina as Kallen turned red glaring back at Kushina her blue eyes blazing angrily as well.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Kallen as Kushina gave her a dangerous smile.

"CRAB, CRAB, CRAB!" shot back Kushina as Kallen turned almost as read as her hair in anger.

"STUPID TOMATO!" threw Kallen as the two redhead moved closer even as Minato shrank between them letting out a small pathetic whimper as he did.

"Are we interrupting something?" called Naruto as the group turned to him Minato letting out a little meep for help, as Naruto made his way forwards. Shaking his head as he looked over at Nunnally and Tsunade both of whom waved over at the redheads. Sighing Naruto made his way over stepping between the two separating them.

"I will have to ask you both to try and not start a conflict aboard the ship, Kallen, keep this up and I'm putting Cornelia back in charge of your training." Called Naruto causing Kallen to give a slightly worried looked before allowing her anger to vanish stepping back as Kushina let out a small huff of pride smiling over at Tsunade who shook her head not meeting the woman's gaze.

"Thank you." Whispered Minato causing Naruto to turn to face the blond letting out a small chuckle.

"Don't mention it, I've been where you are a few times, except mine had pink hair." Commented Naruto thinking back to the disagreements between Euphemia and Cornelia when the youngest wanted to join the war.

"Private fights aside, I think it is time that we depart, our forces are waiting for us before we return to Konoha, thank you for you hospitality Emperor." Spoke Tsunade as she moved forward with Nunnally who handed the bundle to Kushina who smiled down at the girl with a few words of thanks.

"I see, I do hope that we will have opportunities for future interactions Lady Hokage." Replied Naruto as the Konoha group began to gather. As Hinata passed him Naruto felt a small tug in his chest the words finding themselves to his lips before his mind had a say in them.

"Oh and Lady Hinata, I would like to see you again if possible." Called Naruto as everyone suddenly turned to Hinata who grew a small blush looking around at everyone's eyes before bowing her head quickly her bangs hiding her face.

"Ha…hai I would enjoy that Emperor…excuse me." she managed before turning to move ahead of the Konoha group who looked back at the emperor for a moment before following after her leaving Naruto to receive knowing smirks from both Kallen and Nunnally.

Meanwhile at the base of the ship Hinata had already moved a few feet away still blushing madly before the rest of the party reached her.

"Well Hinata-chan what was that about?" asked Tsunade as Hinata still blushing looked away only to find Kushina grinning at her with little Menma mimicking his mother looking up at the girl.

"Well?" asked Kushina as Hinata suddenly became very interested in her own feet.

"We…we just talked." Whispered Hinata as Minato let out a small chuckle.

"Must have been quite a talk, after all he seemed very interested in getting to know you Hinata." smiled the blond as Hinata nodded slightly.

"I suppose that at least makes it easy to know who to send as our representative." Spoke Tsunade looking over to Shizune who nodded even as Hinata looked up at the pair.

"So you decided to take them up on the offer?" asked Minato as Tsunade turned to her fellow blond sighing slightly.

"Hai, I know the village is likely to throw a fit about the Uchiha, but the United West seems willing to open their arms to us, and I'm not going to throw that chance away. Besides I honestly can't see someone who works with lady Nunnally being someone to turn on their word." Continued Tsunade as Kushina nodded.

"Little Menma seemed to like her, and I have to say her chakra may have been immense, but it was gentle, I doubt she could hurt a fly." Remarked the redhead as Shizune let out a small chuckle.

"Unlike you it would appear, really Kushina you and lady Kallen could be mistaken for family." spoke the raven haired woman drawing a small chuckle from Kushina as she idly scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Ya sorry about that, you know." Spoke the redhead drawing a few chuckles as the group made their way back into Suna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day after the forces of Konoha had departed the crew of the airship were looking over final preparations for their return flight following a final meeting with the Kazekage to settle a date to meet with the Damiyo of Wind. Currently a few final preparations were underway as Naruto and Nunnally found themselves standing on top of the ship giving the walls of Suna a final parting look before they took off.

"It really is a beautiful city." Whispered Nunnally as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, and it has a great ruler. Gaara will look after it." Smiled Naruto as the girl nodded.

"I'm sure he will, you know he spoke very highly of you in our last meeting Naruto…I'm sure he would be happy to see you for you." Spoke the girl looking up to see Naruto nodding letting out a small sigh.

"He probably would…but that would force him to lie for me, and I won't do that to him, maybe after our treaties are in place and everything is settled I can risk it, but till then I won't be seen as the Emperor of the West, just a cast out fox." Replied Naruto as Nunnally nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Whispered the girl as Naruto laid a hand gently upon her shoulder shaking his head down at her.

"Don't worry Nunnally; I'm alright." Spoke Naruto as the girl gave a soft smile.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with Hinata?" offered the girl as Naruto sighed shrugging as he looked out.

"Not going to get away from that one am I?" asked Naruto seeing the girl shake her head slightly with a knowing smile.

"It's like I told you I just…I don't know, she was one of the few who was really nice to me back in Konoha, and she hasn't really changed." Continued Naruto as Nunnally giggled.

"Oh I think she might have changed some." Added the girl causing Naruto to blush beneath his helm. However, before he could respond to the girl a sudden wave of chakra caused both of them to jerk around in time to see a shorter man fly up beside their ship his short stature and red noise identifying him as the third Tsuchikage Onoki. Hanging beside him in the air were a black haired woman as well as a heavy set man who focused their eyes between the two figures below them as Naruto stepped before the chair bound girl his helm turning towards Onoki.

"Tsuchikage… what may I do for you?" asked Naruto watching as the three lowered closer to the deck covering just above it as Onoki focused upon the Emperor.

"Are you the emperor of the West, the land of Sky?" asked Onoki as Naruto felt his eyes narrowing something about this man setting him on the defensive.

"I am the Emperor of the United West Tsuchikage, but I am unfamiliar with this land of Sky you speak of." Replied Naruto as beside Onoki the black haired woman scoffed.

"Ya right the west was where the Sky shinobi came from that tried to destroy the elemental nations, don't feed us some crap about not being them." Called the woman as Naruto turned to her his tone becoming dangerous as he spoke.

"I would be careful Kunoichi insulting others is no way to endear yourself, as for Sky our nation was divided by war until only a few years ago, the actions of one part does not reflect the whole, unless you wish me to blame you for the actions of the Uchiha at the tournament." Called Naruto causing the girl to scowl. However, before she could reply Onoki raised a hand to silence her as he turned to face Naruto a small smirk crossing his lips.

"You have no love for Konoha, that is good; it means we have something in common. I am here to discuss trade between our Nations." Called the old man as Naruto nodded.

"And what may I ask is it you want from my nation?" asked Naruto as the old man's smirk grew into a smile.

"A few of those armors would be a good place to start?" stated Onoki as Naruto watched him.

"I see." Replied Naruto as Onoki nodded.

"Good we understand each other, from that I." started the man before Naruto cut him off.

"I'm afraid then we will not be able to trade with your land, the weapons of the West will not be brought to the east." Stated Naruto getting a scowl from both Onoki and his guards as the Kunoichi spoke again.

"What? Why? You came here to show off your weapons and then don't want to sell them? What kind of sense does that make?" called the woman as Naruto shook his head.

"We came to be taken seriously Kunoichi, not to barter or trade death. Our nation wishes for only peaceful trade, but our weapons will not be among them." Naruto flatly stated as the Tsuchikage glared down at the armored lord.

"Came to be taken seriously huh, maybe it is you who is not taking us seriously Emperor? Called Onoki allowing an orb of white light to slowly gather around his palm the slight vibration of his dust release forming as he looked down to see Nunnally's eyes widening in horror as beside her Naruto stiffened.

_That's right you fools, I won't let Iwa be surpassed by this peace, Konoha has the return of the fourth, and the fox is still "missing" like I am a large enough fool to believe that. Iwa needs an edge and no fool of an Emperor will stand in my way. _Thought the old man slowly raising his hand to point palm out towards the stadium.

Both Naruto and Nunnally turned horrified towards the Stadium both recognizing that thing in the old man's hands. They should after all, it was what had haunted Nunnally's nightmares since the war…her power.

"What are you doing, there could be people there?" yelled Nunnally in fear as the old man only smirked down at her.

"To bad for them then." Remarked the old man privately smirking, knowing the arena to already be abandoned, after all he had requested the right to demolish the temporary structure just that day from the Kazekage under the presence of good will. But to both Naruto and Nunnally this man was willing to throw lives away on just a whim.

As they watched the small orb expanded before rushing forwards towards the Stadium as on the ship Nunnally cried out in fear throwing out her hands towards the attack.

There was a deafening roar of force as the Tsuchikage and his fellows found themselves thrown back staggering in midair their heads rising utterly disbelieving at what was before them. From that little wheelchair bound girl had flown a wave of light and force that dwarfed Onoki's own by tenfold. Looking on in horror the kage watched as his own blast was swallowed whole before the girls own shot up into the sky's blasting a hole clear through the clouds above scattering them to nothing.

Before the members of Iwa could even comprehend this there was a sound of hurried footsteps as armored figures rushed onto the deck Kallen at the lead looking around before rushing to Nunnally and Naruto as the soldiers turned bringing Kunai launchers to bear on the three flying figures putting themselves between the Emperor and the Shinobi.

Nunnally for her part was panting, and shaking as she pulled her arms close to her body exhausted from the force of the blast she had leveed.

As Kallen turned from the shivering girl to Naruto she saw the red cloak of chakra leaking off of him as he turned to her.

"Kallen get Nunnally inside and lift off now." stated Naruto as Kallen felt a small shiver run down her spine before nodding as she moved the shaking girl inside a few soldiers following as the rest parted for Naruto to step past, his helm focused on the Tsuchikage.

"That was a mistake Onoki, the Uchiha may have been a fool, but he at least was not the leader of his village, you however have no such excuse. If you ever show your face before me again to do anything but beg my forgiveness your village will need to find your replacement." Finished Naruto receiving a glare from the three before they shot off into the skies even as the airship began to slowly rise before turning back towards the West.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later found the group from Suna returning to Konoha a storm of rumors spreading as the injured Sasuke entered the village. Soon enough rumors turned to facts of the West spreading throughout the village many calling for some kind of action to pay them back for injuring their shinobi, most ignoring the fact that it was a lawful tournament, and preferring to simply call for action.

Even among the shinobi things were tense, as most of the clan heads were unimpressed to find their children returning in defeat to an unknown force that apparently hailed from their ancient enemies land. As a result it was little wonder that less than a week after the groups return that Tsunade found herself facing the entire council rubbing her head in frustration as she glanced around at them.

"For that last time Danzo, NO. Hostile action will not be undertaken by Konoha, have you forgotten that we are currently at peace with the other nations, starting a conflict like this could damage us beyond repair." Called the Hokage as Danzo scoffed.

"You say that, but these forces of the west are obviously a match to our own, and have already severely injured one of our strongest warriors." Called Danzo as a few mutters of agreement broke out around him before Tsunade silence it by crashing a fist in to the podium.

"ENOUGH, it was a legal action under the terms of the tournament, Sasuke attempted to kill his opponent after the match was concluded, or are you saying that you would have let one of the other villages kill our shinobi in such a manner without acting?" called Tsunade as a few more mutters began though now they seemed in agreement with Tsunade on this point at least.

"Even still, the West presents an issue that we can't simply ignore." Stated the blond Inoichi drawing a few nods from his fellows as Tsunade groaned rubbing at her head praying for patience.

"They will not be ignored Inoichi, I have already meet with The Emperor after the tournament, and was able to receive forgiveness for Sasuke's actions. I have also been granted permission to send an ambassador to the West from our village to possibly open up trade with them." Continued Tsunade as a few nodded around.

"Really? I have to say I wouldn't mind having some of that armor if it's as impressive as I've heard." Called Tsume a few voices speaking agreements as Tsunade sighed bracing for what came next.

"You can forget about that Tsume, the West already informed me that weapons trade was not on the table." Stated Tsunade as the voices erupted again grumbling about what to do about the situation until a blast of killing intent rocked to room causing the council to fall silent once again.

"Enough, this matter is closed, Konoha's ambassador will be leaving for the west by days end." Called the blonde as she turned from the podium leaving the arguing group behind as she headed back to her office Shizune falling in behind her.

As the pair opened the door to the Hokage's office it was to find a white haired man sitting astride the windowsill giving a small wave a greeting to the pair grinning at their arrival.

"Hello Hime." Called Jiraiya in a happy tone as Tsunade shot him an annoyed look before shutting the door moving over to her desk glance over at the sage as she reached it.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" called the woman in no mood for games as her old teammate raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't shoot, I just came after I heard about the tournament and this United West." Replied Jiraiya as Tsunade glared at him.

"That is none of your concern, your job is to find Naruto!" shot Tsunade as Jiraiya dropped his arms his face adopting a tired expression.

"Tsunade you know that he's already dea…" started Jiraiya before Tsunade cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that, if he was dead we would know by now, hell the whole world would know by now cause the Kyuubi would be running around causing hell again!" spat back Tsunade as Jiraiya sighed.

"Tsunade, that seal could have taken the fox with him and you know it, either that or Akatsuki found him, sending me chasing ghosts is a waste. I could be of use checking out this United." Started Jiraiya before he was forced to duck as a jug of Saki flew past his head.

"Don't you call him a waste! Now get the hell out of here before I finish what Minato started. You bastard if you'd done your job as a Godfather he'd still be here!" spat Tsunade as Jiraiya gave her a harsh look before disappearing from the window sill leaving Tsunade glaring after him for a few moments before dropping back into her chair looking over to Shizune who was watching her concerned.

"I'm alright, just tired." Assured the woman as she plopped down into her chair drawing in a deep breath as she looked down at the files before her.

"Shizune go ahead and bring Hinata here will you?" asked the blonde as her raven haired assistant nodded disappearing in a swirl of leaves a moment later.

Soon enough Shizune had returned with Hinata in tow Tsunade looking up from the desk offering the pair a small smile.

"Hello Hinata, are you ready for your trip?" asked Tsunade as the pale eyed girl nodded.

"Hai lady Tsunade." Replied Hinata as the Hokage nodded.

"Good, now this," here Tsunade pulled up a scroll given to her by Nunnally should they wish to contact them, "contains a seal to signal your arrival in Suna. Once you arrive simply apply chakra and a ship will arrive within a day to retrieve you. The terms were for only one so I am afraid your team will have to separate from you in Suna. Your mission is to represent the best of Konoha, and hopefully open up possibilities with the Empire." Finished Tsunade as Hinata stepped forwards nodding as she took the scroll.

"Oh course Lady Tsunade, I will do my best." Replied Hinata drawing a small smile from the blond.

"I'm sure you will, and try not to get to friendly with their Emperor in the meantime. Hiashi would throw a fit if his daughter came back with an armored baby in her arms." Teased the Hokage as Hinata fought back a small blush before bowing herself out. As she departed Shizune gave her lady a small disapproving look.

"Was that necessary?" she asked as Tsunade grinned back at her.

"Oh entirely, besides I haven't seen her act like that since he left…it's good for her." whispered Tsunade before she looked back to her work pulling out a scroll that had arrived just the morning. As her eyes scanned down the paper she felt her head throbbing again before she set it back on the table reaching for a bottle again.

"Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune seeing the irritation upon her master brow.

"It looks like the United West made more of a splash than we thought, there's a call for a full meeting of the alliance to discuss them to meet in Iron a few days from now." Spoke Tsunade before taking a swig of Saki turning to look out across the village sighing to herself as her eyes moved across it.

_Let's hope they're more reasonable than this place._ Thought Tsunade as she spied team eight moving out through the gates Hinata at the head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the players were starting to move in the east back in the west the delegation from Suna had just arrived back in the capital. Eve and Wall-e biding brief goodbyes before the champion of the western tournament escorted her charge back to their home within the palace looking to get some rest after their time in Suna. As Naruto, Kallen and Nunnally disembarked it was to find Lelouch, C.C. and Kurama along with a small group of guards ready to greet them, sharing a brief welcome the group soon moved into the palace to discuss the events of Suna.

In no time the group found themselves in an open room decorated with tall windows, open to allow the gentle breeze in to waft gently over the long conference table, causing a few of the hanging drapes to wave softly around them. As the group moved to take their seats Lelouch was looking between Kallen and his sister Nunnally noticing the small exhaustion plaguing his sister, his concern evident upon his brow as he turned to Naruto.

"What happened? Eve and Wall-e only greeted us before rushing inside and Nunnally looks like she's seen a ghost?" stated Lelouch as beside him C.C. fixed Naruto with a quizitive look leaning forward her fingers interlocking above the table as she watched Naruto pull his helmet free setting it to one side with a sigh.

"A great deal occurred Lelouch…I'll start at the beginning." Replied Naruto before going into a full explanation of the events from the preliminary meetings with Gaara, past the tournament, and meeting with Konoha to the final confrontation, and the reason for Nunnally's condition. As Naruto reached the end of his story Lelouch looked stricken blinking over at his sister before reaching up to grasp his head shivering slightly as he began to take a few gasping breaths.

In response Nunnally rushed to her sibling's side laying her hands upon his own and drawing him closer as the teen whispered a few muffled apologies. After a moment the purple eyed youth managed to compose himself turning to face Naruto as he did.

"Naruto I'm sor." He started before Naruto raised a hand for silence.

"Don't apologize Lelouch, the plan wasn't at fault. We assumed that the east as a whole would be opposed to conflict…and it seems there were mistaken on some accounts. However, there was still some advances." Spoke Naruto as beside Lelouch his sister nodded offering a small smile as she gripped her brother hand tightly in her own.

"Hai, thanks to the Kazekage we have a meeting with the Wind Damiyo, and Konoha has agreed to send an ambassador." Spoke the girl as Lelouch nodded to her.

"Aside from that we have also at least shown that we are not to be simply ignored. Eve's victory has a few of the minor nations of the east requesting audiences as well. From the messages we received before departing the land of Spring and Rain were among them." Spoke Naruto as across the table C.C. nodded leaning back letting out a breath it seemed she had been holding.

"So we have potential allies and enemies alike…I suppose that was this was the only really possibility. At any rate the empire is still in once piece, Cornelia and Euphemia are finishing their patrol of the boarder even now, and the new chakra cannons are finally ready." Spoke C.C. as a small sigh drew Naruto's attention around.

"**Ready? I thought that would take longer I had a heart attack when you gave Cornelia one of those things, honestly now she can shoot fire."** Muttered the fox drawing a small smile to the table's collective faces.

"That bad?" asked Naruto as the fox shivered.

"**That woman terrifies me."** muttered the fox before dropping down from the table and walking away his nine tails waving lazily behind him as he slipped out of the room.

"So is there anything else we should be informed about? I have a bad feeling about Iwa, but as only part of the alliance I think we are safe from any action for now. Though I would like a chance to pay that midget back." spoke Lelouch his voice returning to his usual steady tone as Naruto shook his head.

"No nothing." Started Naruto before Nunnally cut him off with a small giggle.

"Oh there was Hinata." commented the girl drawing a confused look from the table as Naruto suddenly looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Hinata? Nunnally what are you talking about?" asked Lelouch as C.C. suddenly turned to Naruto giving him an absolutely wicked looking smile.

"Hinata; hum wasn't that the name of the girl you knew back in Konoha. Oh Naruto don't tell me you've lost your innocence the first time I let you out of my sight." Chuckled C.C. as Naruto along turned beat red drawing a stream of giggles from both C.C. as well as Nunnally.

"Wha…no NO, I just spoke with her." Naruto called.

"And invited her to see you again." Added Nunnally as Naruto turned wide eyed to her only to hear Kallen speak up.

"Oh and can't forget you and her having that private time on the roof of the ship." Pointed out the redhead as Naruto finally gave up laying his head upon the table and listening to the laughter of the group till it finally died down. Lifting his head up slightly Naruto looked across at the group.

"Are you done?" he asked as the group nodded causing him to sit back up with a small sigh.

"Ok, well that's everything, Lelouch go ahead and send a message to Cornelia and Euphemia on what occurred, and keep the second fleet on alert along the border, I don't want to leave ourselves open if the east is foolish enough to try something." Finished Naruto as the table at large nodded moving away until only C.C. and he sat across from one another the green haired woman brushing a few stray hairs from her face as she fixed the blond boy with her yellow eyes.

"You know you were so worried about Nunnally and Eve, you forgot to be concerned about yourself…how are you dealing with what you saw in the east?" asked C.C. watching as Naruto paused before he seemed to deflate slightly in his chair. Slowly the emperor's eyes turned out towards the tall windows that stretched from floor to ceiling his gaze drifting over the gardens outside as he allowed his mind to wonder.

"I suppose I just felt sad…Most of the people there I could care less about but a few…a few I would have really like to have talked to as myself." Replied Naruto as C.C. nodded pushing herself up from her seat and moving past Naruto lightly ruffling his hair as she did.

"Well then I suppose you'll just have to make sure we become allies so you can give them a proper greeting. Till then tell me more about this Hinata." chuckled C.C. as Naruto turned to her with an annoyed look that only made her laugh all the more.

At the same time across the empire along the border Cornelia was moving through a fortress in full armor calling out orders as soldiers rushed here and there to follow. Soon enough the purple haired woman found herself out on the firing range watching as a few soldiers moved forward their reinforced armor glinting slightly in the light as they strapped heavy looking crates onto their back before hefting up oversized slabs of iron.

The slabs were an elongated rectangle that bowed out into a harsh point that then curved back housing a single large handle in the rear, as along the side a support handle that acted as both support stood out just short of half the length of weapon. As Cornelia watched one solider hefted the massive cannon up staggering slightly as he started to fall back only to find Cornelia catching the cannon in one hand giving him a disapproving look.

"Soldier! Explain yourself!" ordered the woman as the man steadied himself snapping to attention as he hefted his cannon to up beside himself.

"Hai my apologies, I am not use to the weight!" called the man as Cornelia let out a grunt reaching forwards to pull the cannon from his grip swinging the weapon around with one hand by the support trigger leveling it down range as she hit the engage. There was a small hum as seals lit up along the rear pack small sparks of light shimmering around the cannon before with a thunderclap of sound a blast of fire, around the size of a refrigerator, rocketed forward smashing into a target down range causing it to explode into flames.

With a small huff Cornelia tossed the cannon back into the man arms turning from him.

"Then get stronger." Called the woman as she moved away the man looking from the cannon in his arms to the retreating form of Cornelia as he snapped out a salute even as the woman moved further into the base.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later on the other side of the continent within the land of Iron Tsunade was moving into a miniature amphitheater like room where a semicircular table stood in the center where several figures already sat looking up at the blonde as she entered the room.

Tsunade turned giving Gaara, and A small nods before moving over to her seat glancing up as a red-haired woman walking in her generous form covered by a blue Kimono a kage hat identifying her as the current Mizukage Mei. With a few nods she too moved to find her seat even as the final member Onoki arrived just as an aged looking samurai moved into the room taking a seat across from the group his black eyes traveling around the room briefly before nodding to the guards who moved to seal the doors cutting the room off from outside interference.

As the massive iron doors snapped shut the head of the samurais Mifune cast his gaze around once more before speaking out in a heavy tone that did not beg to be questioned in the least.

"Very well, Kage's of the great Hidden villages, we have gathered here under the request of the current Tsuchikage to address the matter of the land of Sky, or as they are now know the United Empire of the West." Finished the man nodding his bandaged head towards Onoki's squat figure.

"I will skip the formalities, the West is a danger to the elemental nations and I am calling for immediate action be taken." Called the man drawing more than a few odd looks as Mei let out a small disbelieving chuckle.

"Really? A few losses in a tournament and you call for war. I was not aware you pride was so easily tarnished." Mocked Mei drawing a small snarl from the old man as he turned to face her.

"My pride has nothing to do with this, the last time Sky was seen in these lands they attempted to wipe out every village, and from what they displayed in the tournament they are more dangerous than ever, possibly more than Akatsuki ever was." Continued the man as A gave a small groan.

"I find that hard to believe, though I would like to know how they came to possess the storm bloodline. Still a few armored warriors is hardly worth such action, my own village received a request for an alliance with them." Stated A as across from him Gaara nodded in turn.

"As did my own, they hardly seem like an invading force to me." spoke Gaara as the Tsuchikage turned to him.

"And tell me what have they offered in trade Hm? They arrive at a contest of arms to show their prowess in war and then request for alliances?" called the man causing the group to pause for a moment.

"I personally met with the Emperor and his fellows, and they informed me that they simply desired to be acknowledged as their first attempts to meet with our nations leaders was unsuccessful." Called the blond hokage as A frowned.

"I have heard the same, however from what I found it was only a single delegation traveling as any might that made the request. If they had really wanted recognition why not simply use one of their airships, the daimyo's would have met with them for that alone." Spoke the muscled man as beside him Mei nodded.

"Hai that is true, and it cannot be denied that the tournament could be seen as a show of force to help with theses treaties they speak of." Added Mei as Tsunade sighed.

"I hardly think so; neither the Emperor nor Lady Nunnally gave off the impression of using such underhanded tactics. I would almost go as far to say they seemed innocent of such things." Remarked the Hokage already annoyed that she was forced to deal with the same mistrust here as back in her own village.

"The same Emperor that shattered our greatest barrier as though it was paper and crushed one of our greatest warrior hand you call Innocent?" asked A more than a bit skeptical.

"Add on to that his guards were able to not only push my brother B back in a fair fight, and the other took the tournament, it stands to reason he is at least their strength, I would hardly call that innocent." Continued A as beside him the shortest Kage nodded before speaking.

"And as for that Girl she is possibly stronger than even him." spoke the man drawing several exasperated looks.

"Now you are being ridiculous." Spoke Tsunade as Onoki turned to Gaara.

"Kazekage, what happened the day after the tournament outside of Suna?" called the man as Gaara looked at him curiously before speaking.

"You caused a small panic by discharging your Dust release into the sky beside my village Tsuchikage, though the display itself was more than impressive. Had you been capable of that during the war it is a wonder it took as long as it did." Remarked the redheaded boy as Mei looked over to him.

"Oh so the old man was showing off?" asked the woman as Gaara nodded.

"Hai, or at least that is what I call blasting enough chakra to have wiped out a village into the sky's ripping apart the clouds." Replied Gaara as the table looked to Onoki who was frowning.

"That wasn't me." spoke the man drawing confused looks.

"It was your dust release wasn't it?" stated Gaara as the old man turned to Tsunade.

"No it was that Innocent girl of yours that displayed that power." Replied the man as everyone at the table froze.

"Wha…what." Asked Tsunade not believing his words as the old man nodded.

"Hai that innocent little girl displayed enough power in one attack to wipe a village clear from the earth turning everything inside of it to dust if she wished, so tell me again that I'm overreacting." Finished the man turning to address the other Kage's all of whom now looked shaken by this news.

"Troubling…if they have that much power then." Started Mei as A finished her thought for her.

"Then if they decide to invade we may not be capable of stopping them." Spoke the man leaning back looking across to Gaara who was now deep in thought.

"That doesn't mean that they will act either or that they have been anything but honest with us." pointed out Tsunade as Gaara nodded.

"Hai…but if they did Suna would be the first place to fall…this deserves careful thought." Replied the redhead.

"I have already sent an ambassador to the United West to discuss a treaty, are you suggesting we make a move that could jeopardize that over a suspicion!" called Tsunade thinking of Hinata as A sighed.

"It is not only about Konoha Hokage…At the very least I do not like being on the weaker side of this bargaining table." Muttered A looking around and receiving nods from Mei and Onoki. Seeing this Tsunade turned to Gaara seeing him let out a breath before nodding as well.

"I do not wish for conflict either, however the risk is too great to assume otherwise…at the very least we must show that we are not a weak nation." Spoke Gaara as A nodded.

"Hai, but full war is also too much, as the Hokage has said this could be unfounded fears." Finished A.

"Well then the answer seems to be to put ourselves into a better position of power before meeting with the West again. I suppose you had some idea of this Tsuchikage?" asked Mei as the old man nodded.

"My forces have identified a small base on the boarder of Suna's land, it is close enough for a dispute of the territory to be genuine. I suggest we take the base with a united assault, capture the forces there before demanding a meeting with the West." Stated the man as Tsunade growled at him.

"What? You want to attack them are you mad how could that not be an act of war?" called the woman as Gaara nodded.

"I agree this seems too bold." Added the redhead.

"Perhaps, but with our forces there is no need for an actual fight to take place. Send in a small elite force to capture and incapacitate the fortress. If the risk is genuine we have a foot hold and prisoners to exchange for your ambassadors Hokage, and if they are sincere it will not be a large enough incident to cause a full war, and we will have shown we are not easily lead." Finished the woman as the kage's around Tsunade nodded looking to her.

"Well Hokage? Will you stand with our against us?" asked Onoki smiling at her as the blonde glared back at him.

"Damn you….fine, I just pray you know what you are doing." Spoke Tsunade as she pushed herself from the table feeling dirty as she left the room to prepare her own forces for what she hoped was not the greatest mistake of her life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after the meeting in Iron an airship was dipping down over the capital city of the Empire a pale eyed girl looking out in wonder at the landscape of rooftops that stretched out below her seeming to continue on forever. Even as she watched the brightly colored roofs finally gave way to lush gardens as the ship took a final turn moving down to a large open area where she spotted a small contingent of figures standing around a familiar armored figure.

Soon enough Hinata found herself being lead down the rear of the ship as she stepped out onto the palaces airfield a few ships standing around the one she was exiting. As her eyes turned forward she saw the group moving toward her, several white armor clade figures with bright red splashes of color over their glimmering armor sporting blades, as well as what appear to be some kind of metal flaps on their backs like the wings of a beetle. However, what drew her attention the most was the armored figure in the center his red burnt red robes waving gently even as a familiar fox plum helm turned towards her nodding as she approached.

"Greetings Lady Hinata, and welcome to the West." Spoke Naruto in a happy tone as Hinata felt a small blush touch her cheeks.

"I…Thank you Emperor." Replied Hinata bowing as well before a small chuckle drew her eyes around to see a green haired woman wearing a long white dress watching her.

"Oh I see what you meant, she is quite lovely." Chuckled C.C. Looking to Naruto with a wide smile as Naruto privately wondered why he had allowed her to come with him to greet Hinata.

_Because you didn't let her, she just decided to on her own. _Replied his mind as Naruto shook his head raising a hand towards C.C.

"This is C.C. lady Hinata, my self-appointed older sister and tormenter….I'm sorry." Finished Naruto as Hinata gave a small smile turning to C.C. and bowing to her as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady C.C." spoke Hinata as the green haired woman waved her off.

"None of that Lady stuff with me please I'm old enough as it is without adding titles to it." Added C.C. as Hinata nodded smiling softly as the group slowly turned back towards the palace. As the moved forward Hinata could hardly keep herself from gazing around at the gardens marveling at the work there as elegant flowers wound their way through the trees and small pools looking as though the whole thing was somehow at peace with everything around it. Noticing her gaze Naruto found himself smiling again as he spoke.

"I see you appreciate the work. Wall-e is very proud of his gardens." Spoke Naruto as Hinata turned blinking a few times before remembering the brown haired boy.

"So he is your gardener?" asked Hinata confused as to why such a man would be with the Emperor at a tournament her question causing Naruto to let out a good natured chuckle.

"No, he is my friend, ah there his is now, just watch." Spoke Naruto pointing towards a small grove where Hinata saw the overall wearing boy sitting with a look of concentration on his face. Before Hinata could understand what he might be doing her eyes went wide as a small bush began to sprout from before him growing up even as beautiful lavender flowers began to open up along it till the spot he had been facing was a sea of flowers gently swaying in the breeze. Hinata watched dumbfounded as before turning to the Emperor who nodded.

"Here in the west not all chakra users are fighters, Wall-e does not have the temperament for such things…though his partner I think you will agree does." Finished Naruto as Hinata watched Eve move over to sit beside Wall-e who smiled brightly up at her.

Soon the group was past the gardens and moving along a carpeted hall Hinata finding herself in that same relaxed state she had found the last time she had been with the emperor. As they walked she found herself speaking freely with the masked man even laughing as the woman C.C. added her own points usually at the cost of the Emperor himself though he didn't seem to mind.

After a short trip Hinata found herself standing before a large wooden door the Emperor bowing to her slightly.

"Lady Hinata these will be your quarter for your stay, I'll let you get settled, please let me know if there is anything I can do to make you stay better." Finished Naruto as behind him C.C. smirked.

"Oh I can think of a few things." She chuckled as Hinata turned red before turning to leave Naruto rising to look after her.

"Sorry about that, she…I don't know what she is sometimes." Muttered Naruto as Hinata waved it off.

"It is alright, will…I mean will you be free to speak further later?" asked the pale eyed woman as Naruto smiled behind his helm.

"I believe so; I look forwards to forging a lasting peace with you Lady Hinata." Finished Naruto nodding once more before turning down the hall even as Hinata looked after him smiling softly to herself as she turned to enter the room.

_I do to Emperor…_Thought the woman, as with a small blush she began to unpack neither she nor Naruto knowing that the peace they hoped for was just a dream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the western land just within their border a restless Cornelia was making rounds within the last post on her trip, Euphemia already asleep within the headquarters night having fallen a few hours previously. As the purple armored woman passed another sentry she idly shifted her helm from one hand to another the night breeze catching the formal cape now adorning her armor, marking her as the commander of the armies.

As she moved down a flight of stairs from the outer wall her private guard fell in beside her white armor blazing beside the dull grey and black of the standard soldiers and her own dark purple set. As the group moved over the open courtyard past a massive storage building the woman's gaze slowly shifting to one of the watchtowers a small flicker of movement catching her eyes.

Slowly Cornelia lifted her helm securing it upon her brow in a simple manner as around the walls a silent forced move ever closer. Then without warning Cornelia moved, jerking her left hand forward grabbing hold of the hilt of one of her guards blades drawing it in one smooth motion even as she spun back towards the tower her arm flashing forward as the blade went spinning end over end to sink into the darkness with an audible THWAK. A moment later the body of a black clad kunoichi fell from the tower their white mask shattering as she impacted upon courtyard the guard's blade buried to the hilt into her chest.

"TO ARMS WARRIORS OF THE WEST!" Cried Cornelia drawing her own blade as around her, the guards slung kunai launchers free of their shoulders or drew blades just as a wave of shadows darted from the walls rushing down towards them the outer watch already having gone silent.

"Shit how did she spot us!" cried a pink haired girl looking around to a dark skinned man idly chewing on a stick of candy as he drew a pair of fanged blades.

"Does it matter, we have a job to do." Called the white haired man as he dropped down landing a devastating hit on one armored figure who stumbled forward, struggling to levy his kunai launcher before a blast of lightening crashed into him drawing a yell of pain as he fell over groaning in pain.

"Ahhh, everyone move up we need to hit them before they can organize called Sakura rushing forwards as a squad of mixed shinobi followed after her moving down into the courtyard even as the chatter of kunai launchers and the blast of justus tore into the silent night.

As the shinobi forces charged down the walls, inside the camp soldiers rushed out of the barracks, armor clad and forwards to meet the invaders full force blades drawn. As the first crashed into the shinobi a shower of sparks was added to the night as kunai meet blade, and elements crashed against the reinforced armor of the defenders.

As she landed Sakura watched as one of the armored figures moved forwards leveling one of those kunai launchers spraying fire at a pair of shinobi who rushed him both weaving in and out of the shots closing in on him till one swept a kick around shattering the launcher in a spray of parts as his fellow slammed a similar blow into the man's chest sending him staggering back a few paces but not falling.

Instead Sakura saw as the armored figure draw a sword, straight unlike the blades of the samurai, and charged the pair sending one back as a crimson line opened up across his chest even as his partner flew through a few signs sending a pillar of earth up into the armored figures chest sending him flying back to crash into a building slipping down not to rise.

"_Crap this is just supposed to be an outpost. _Thought Sakura as she leapt forwards at her own opponent sending a crushing blow into the figures chest plate causing it to cave in as he was sent flying back across the courtyard past where a group of white armored figures were battling a force of shinobi.

"General Cornelia you need to!" yelled one of her guards, as he pushed back the blade of a masked shinobi only to watch as Cornelia caught a swipe aimed for her back twisting the attacker arm around with a sickening snap before slamming her foot into the figures face flinging them back from her as she turned to him.

"SOLDIER TAKE HALF OF YOUR MEN AND SECURE EUPHEMIA'S SAFETY NOW! roared Cornelia as her armored form sprang forwards to bury her blade to the hilt into another attacker. For one maddening second the man contemplated questioning the woman before him, but soon he had turned signaling half of her guard back as they rushed to the headquarters leaving Cornelia to charge ahead with her remaining forces into the gathering shinobi forces.

As her guard fell back Cornelia turned in time to lift a blade up to take the devastating punch from another shinobi her hair reflecting bright pink in the light of a blast of fire from somewhere off to her left. As the blow impacted Cornelia could feel it all through her arm even as her blade shattered flinging bits of metal back as she leapt aside grabbing a fallen launcher that she raised just as the shinobi along with three more stepped forwards.

"Surrender, you don't have a hope of defeating all of us!" called Sakura as before her the armored figure raised that launcher to point at her.

"I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR TO SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU ASSASSIN!" called Cornelia even as she opened up with the launcher spraying a wave of metal forward as her attackers charged.

At the same time in the observation level of the headquarters Euphemia had finished dawning her armor turning her eyes around to see the battle raging below, and her own sister being attack by several figures.

"My lady we need to leave!" called a white armored figure stepping up causing Euphemia to turn her eyes blazing as she did.

"Has a call for aid been sent?" asked the woman as the soldier nodded in reply.

"Good follow me, we are going to support the General, and get the wounded out of the fight we only have to hold them." Called the woman pushing past the armored man who spun to follow her out of the room back towards the battle below.

As Euphemia rushed below Cornelia found herself standing alone before five shinobi her guard having fallen to the devastating mix of justus at play, and her own options dropping by the second as her scrounged blade snapped under the swipe of a pair of flanged blades coated with a layer of lightening that also managed to cut a furrow into her helm sending a horn skipping across the stone surface below her.

Even as she jerked out of the path of the follow up strike it was only to find that same pink haired shinobi waiting as a blow, like cannon shot, flung her back off her feet to crash through the side of the storage building sending up a series of crashes from within.

"Damn it, who the hell was that?" called Sakura as a faint glow of green chakra incased her hand mending the bones that had snapped upon the last blow.

"Who care's she's out of it now." called Omoi letting the twin blades kiba to lower as he look around at the battle as the armored figures continued to struggle against the shinobi forces.

"Right, let's get." Started Sakura before a grinding sound of metal drew the fives eyes around to the hole they had flung the purple armored figure through.

"There's no way." Muttered Omoi as he brought his blades back up even as across from them Cornelia stepped out of the hole her helm now completely gone as her hair fell around her face a trail of blood working down one cheek as she stepped forwards taking heaving breaths, her shattered breastplate chipping slightly as she moved.

However, what drew the groups eyes were the objects in both of her arms, she was dragging what looked like some kind of oversized versions of those kunai launcher, her arms gripped onto handles on their sides even as a trail of pipes lead back to two oversized black packs that were making that grinding sound as they were drug across the stone floor behind her.

"What they hell?" muttered one of the Shinobi even as Cornelia hefted both chakra cannon's to bear her eyes narrowing upon the figures before her.

Only Sakura and Omoi were fast enough to recognize the danger crying out a warning that was drown out as twin explosions of fire thundered out rushing forwards to consume the other three shinobi who had not reacted in time swallowing them in a wave of flame.

Before Sakura could even comprehend what she had seen she was forced to move again as Cornelia brought each of her cannons around beginning to fire off shots at both Sakura and Omoi who weaved in and out of the fire even as the blasts continued to fly downrange.

At the same time Euphemia came rushing out of the headquarters her guard moving with her forcing back attackers even as others rushed to aid the injured, but none of that registered with the pink haired woman as she rushed ahead towards where her sister was battling. As she rounded the corner it was to see her sister flung back towards her skipping across the ground one cannon flying free spraying its final blast into the sky as the other dragged along with her.

As Cornelia found herself sliding to a halt her eyes drifted up her heart stopping as she saw Euphemia standing a few feet from her. Even as the downed woman spotted her sisters arrival across from her Omoi saw her as well the grip on his blades tightened as he identified the new threat.

"Not another one." spat the man as he pelted forwards his blades outstretched towards the pink haired woman. As he neared her, however, he saw the downed woman forcing herself up putting herself in-between the man's strike and the other woman. It was too late to raise a defense as the fanged blade sank into the purple haired woman's chest drawing a small cry of pain from her even as Omoi found himself looking into her face.

"You are one crazy bitch." Muttered the dark skinned man as he saw the woman's face shift from pain to an angry smirk as he found an armored hand closing around his blade hand even as with a heave Cornelia brought the barrel of her remaining cannon to press under Omoi's chin. From behind the pair Sakura let out a cry of warning a moment before another thunder clap of sound exploded out as the swordsman's head vanished in a wave of fire that blasted the two apart sending the remains of the shinobi to skip across the stone even as Cornelia was thrown back into Euphemia who caught her even as white armored figures crowded around the pair.

"O…Omoi…" whispered Sakura not believing her eyes as she spun to face the new arrivals her eyes bulging as she saw a faint blue light wash over the purple haired woman who shifted slightly before pushing herself up fully healed. As Sakura watched horrified Cornilia stepped forwards hefting her cannon to bear again even as a roar of sound drew the Shinobi forces eyes upwards the skies suddenly full of airships, as armored figures sporting some type of gliders flew down towards them.

Sakura felt her legs going out from under her as she slipped on the stone courtyard barely noticing as she was restrained by a pair of armored soldiers.

"Euphemia what were you thinking?" called Cornelia turning as she saw the remaining shinobi throwing down arms only to see her sister crying lightly the anger leaving her as she let the cannon in her hand fall with an audible thunk to the courtyard. The next moment she was beside her sister pulling her close even as she looked over her shoulder to her guard.

"Get the wounded to the ships, anything that can't be saved burn it, and secure the prisoners, this fortress is compromised…and get word to the emperor…we are at war." Finished Cornelia as the armored man snapped off a salute before rushing to obey her orders leaving the sisters to look out at the night sky now stained by the smoke and fire of battle.

**And chapter done.**

**Lol ya, things got a little hectic there didn't they. I always see people do empires stories but can only remember one where an actual large scale battle was set up and lasted more than one section, so I'm trying something new. That's right the empire vs. the elemental nations…place your bets **

**Songbird out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Well chapter five hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'll try and hit a few points here that I can see people wondering about. Before that though thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed I really appreciate it.

Hello again, ok few points that I can see people wondering about. Naruto isn't in love with Hinata just yet, she was just a friend from his past that he is getting closer to now, so you'll have to wait a bit for any romance. With Tsunade and the shinobi council, well she had to pick between the alliance and the Empire, and she chose the alliance. As you can tell yes there will be character deaths, but I'm not just going to kill people off for fun….at least not yet lol. With the Namikazes and Naruto you'll just have to wait and see, for now they have no idea about one another, and since Kurama wasn't there to see them Naruto wouldn't even recognize them as people who should be dead.

Final point as you saw shinobi and the empire forces are pretty well matched, the east has justus and speed, over the empire but lacks defense and the air force, so battles will be pretty intense, no one side just completely destroys the other, as where's the fun in that. Oh and don't worry Naruto will be in the next battle, and I think it will be a treat for everyone involved, it's really the scene I wanted to write that got me to do this story so I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks again and hope you enjoy.

Oh there is a part in this chapter with Flanks for help use this diagram it will make since when you get there.

UW

/ I \

Right Center Left

Left Center Right

\ I /

SF

Oh and small point but you really have to see this to believe it, there is a Guest review on this story for chapter 4 right after Camster3100's review that is freaking hilarious, I'm not kidding this guy/girl had a conniption in text over this story and it was priceless. I'm not kidding this person went frothing at the mouth crazy so much so I couldn't delete the review cause I found it so entertaining, really go read it now, it's funny. Sorry but I had to point that out lol I can't wait for his next review.

**Chapter 5**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Upon the Warring plains-**

As the blackness of night gave way to the first rays of the new day, a wave of shadows shot forward across the deserts edge flinging themselves into the open plains pushing past the scattering patches of trees as they turned towards the shadowy structure of the first western fortress.

"There it is!" called a feral looking boy clothed in the standard green and black that identified Konoha forces, as beside him a massive white hound let out a bark of agreement.

"Kiba keep it down!" called a red eyed woman dressed much the same as the feral boy gave a slightly embarrassed look before turning back towards the fortress, even as a small distance away a blonde woman let out a heavy sigh idly jostling the massive fan on her back.

_I don't like this….the first team was supposed to report back to us before morning….damn it I have a bad feeling about this._ thought the woman her worry apparently showing on her face as beside her a dark skinned woman her fiery red hair turner to face her.

"Quit your worrying will you, It aint helping anyone." Called the redhead as Temari turned towards her giving her an annoyed look before continuing forwards to fall into step beside her older brother who gave her a small nod, his black uniform billowing out in the air.

"Just ignore her, we'll be there soon enough." Spoke Kankuro as his sister nodded looking ahead once again.

"Ya, it's just this whole thing is messed up." Breathed the blonde as her brother nodded in agreement.

"I know, but look Gaara's right we need to be careful, if the west starts to move Suna will be the first hit." Replied the man as Temari sighed.

"I just hope we haven't started that war ourselves." Muttered the girl as the group pushed deeper into the forest surrounding the fortress. Soon enough Temari and Kankuro broke through the last line of trees only to have to jerk to a stop as the forces before them were already brought to a halt their faces turned up at the smoking walls of the fortress.

"Wha…what?" managed Kankuro as Temari's eyes went wide. Around her most of the force had similar expressions not understanding what they were seeing. Shaking herself from these thoughts Temari managed to calm herself enough to get moving again.

"Kankuro with me, squads three and seven you too!" called Temari before she sprang forward jumping to impact the wall of the fortress rushing up as the shinobi and kunoichi around her rushed up after her. As the group crossed over the lip of the wall they found themselves freezing once again as the interior of the base opened up before them.

Buildings still smoldering as broken blades, kunai, and bits of armor lay scattered everywhere. The walls themselves sporting scars from weapons, fire, and justus, whole sections of the stone floor torn to pieces, and most of all…shinobi and Kunoichi lying in pools of their own blood scattered here and there.

"Dear kami." Whispered Kurenai looking around at the carnage spotting one kunoichi lying face down a sword run clean through her chest so that it stuck up like some perverse flag pole.

"What the hell is this?" whispered Kiba as Kankuro pushed past the line dropping down beside one downed shinobi examining the batch of kunai that had punched through his chest, as he shifted a hand up to close the bodies eye he turned to look back up the wall to where Temari stood.

"It's the first team alright…they haven't been dead for more than a few hours." Called the man his painted face turning back around towards the broken buildings and bodies as he drew in a steading breath.

"OMOI!" came a cry as a the dark skinned kunoichi rushed down the wall to where a body lay two fanged blades still clutched in its hands, the head looking as though it had been torn off by some great explosion. As she rushed to her fallen teammate falling to her knees beside the body, Temari along with the rest of the shinobi dropped down moving around to the shinobi still others simply looking around at the devastation speechless at what they were seeing.

"What happened here?" Mouthed Kurenai as Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air a frown drawing across his lips as he turned to his sensei even as Temari let out an angry sigh.

"What's it look like? Our plan to capture the fortress has failed miserably!" spat the blonde as Kankuro moved up beside her reaching out to grab her shoulder to steady her as he looked around as well.

"The place is deserted, I can't get a single scent apart from the dead." Muttered Kiba looking around as Kurenai nodded her eyes trailing the scene again.

"This isn't everyone…where is Sakura?" asked the woman turning to Kankuro who drew in a deep breath giving the place a final once over as he spoke.

"If I had to guess…captured along with the others, from what I've seen only the dead were left, so they may have taken the injured with them as well.

"But why destroy the base?" asked Kiba as Temari let out a sickened chuckle that drew eyes to her as she started shaking her head turning away from the sight of the base moving back towards the wall as she spoke.

"Because dog boy, they didn't want to leave us anything…it's standard practice in war." Finished Temari as she moved up the wall to report to the other forces. Her worst fears having come to life right before her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the capital of the empire Naruto found himself sitting once again in the large meeting room the windows now shut, closing out the happiness of the gardens as his eyes turned from Cornelia who stood before him, sporting a few small bandages, shifting around to where Lelouch sat his hands interlocked as he finished listening to his sister's report. Taking in a deep breath Naruto leaned back in his chair before speaking.

"And Euphemia?" asked Naruto as Cornelia let out her own breath moving to finally take a seat of her brow looking slightly disheartened.

"She's with Nunnally now…she did all she could but we still lost quite a few solders in the attack. She even insisted on stabilizing the prisoners, its likely she'll be too exhausted to do much for a few days." Replied the purple haired woman as Naruto nodded at the news.

"Hai, that sounds like her…Lelouch?" asked Naruto as the black haired man looked up from his hands his eyes narrowed.

"Something doesn't add up about this. Why waste the element of surprise on such a remote outpost? If this was the first move of a war why not target one of our stronger bases further inland?" muttered the man looking across to his sister who shook her head in reply.

"I don't know? If my company and I hadn't been there by chance they would have doubtless taken the fortress before an alarm could have been raised, but even still it is too far from our line to make any real strategic gain." Agreed the woman as Lelouch sighed casting his eyes down at the map laid out before them where small raised points showed their eastern border. Naruto for his part was also looking towards the map his emotions a storm as he considered what he had heard. Cornelia's forces had arrived at the break of dawn to bring word of the assault, yet somehow it still didn't feel real. Idly Naruto's mind flicked back to his arguments in Suna, his mind moving over the events with the Tsuchikage as something sparked in his mind.

"What if this wasn't about the fortress." Muttered the blonde drawing the attention of the other two. For a moment Lelouch seemed puzzled until his eyes shifted back to the map before his eyes narrowed at what he was seeing.

"Yes…if this was an attempt to show force it would fit, the fortress is so close to the border… this….this was a move to make a point." Stated Lelouch turning to Cornelia as he spoke next.

"That's why you found the wall guards unconscious instead of dead! They wanted to capture the fortress to use as a bargaining chip." Finished the boy as Cornelia let out a small growl.

"Fools, that plan of theirs has already cost us the lives of several of our people. Naruto we need to show them that we won't tolerate such action." Called Cornelia as Naruto allowed his eyes to shift over to the final two members of the group that had been silent since the opening.

"C.C., Kurama what are your thoughts?" asked Naruto as the Kitsune let out a small snort.

"**I say we push those bastards right out of our land now!" **snapped the fox as beside him C.C. gave a small nod.

"I have to agree with Kurama, whatever their goal they have invaded our land and killed our people. We have only just gained our freedom from oppression, and I for one am not willing to let such a thing return to our lands." Finished the woman as Naruto looked around the table seeing nods of agreement from the rest as he bowed his own head in acknowledgement of their words.

"You are correct…Cornelia take a day's rest to recover and then prepare our forces to move. Lelouch inform the council, and coordinate with Cornelia to push these invaders from our land. C.C. Kurama please stay I need to speak with you." Finished Naruto as the group nodded moving to complete their tasks as the blonde found himself alone in the room looking across at the remaining pair.

"**What's up?" **asked Kurama as Naruto sighed looking over at the fox.

"First Kurama, I'm sorry but you have to stay here for now, if you are on the field then you might be sealed again. For now I need you to stay here to look after Nunnally and C.C." replied Naruto as C.C. looked to him her eyes narrowed.

"I see…you intend to go to the front." Stated the woman as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, I need you to stay here and manage things while I help to push back this attack. I know what you're going to say, but this force needs to be thrown out as soon as possible, and I'm more use on the front than sitting here." spoke Naruto as C.C. let out a sigh shaking her head a small smile upon her lips.

"This is what we get for training you so well…very well we will look after the rear, just make sure that you look after yourself." Replied the green haired woman as Naruto nodded pushing himself up from his chair as he turned to the door.

"Where are you headed now?" called C.C. as Naruto paused looking back sadly as his blue eyes sank a frown marring his whiskered cheeks.

"To inform our guest of what has transpired…she will be staying with us for a long time in all likelihood." Replied Naruto as he moved out the room turning down the carpeted hall his mind running through everything he had learned, as well as what was likely on the horizon.

_Damn you shinobi…for forcing me to do this._ Thought the blonde as his burnt red robes billowed out behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was crying now…each tear feeling like knife into the man's heart as he watched her slowly sink onto the four poster bed her head shaking as if trying to will what she had been told to somehow not be true, her blue hair falling in waves around her face even as she reached her hands up to try and hold back the tears streaming form them. And he could do nothing but stand there watching her, his covered brow bowed in silence.

"Bu…but why?" she managed turning her pale eyes up to Naruto who let out a heavy breath turning his face from hers not being able to see that pain upon her face.

"We believe it was to gain a stronger position for future treaties. That is the best we can guess at least…I am sorry to have to ask you, but where you aware of any reason for this?" asked Naruto as Hinata looked up at him her eyes dropping as her mind tried to process what was happening.

"No…no, in Konoha the council was angry about Sasuke's injuries, but lady Tsunade overruled them…I..I don't understand." Managed Hinata still not being able to believe that her nation had moved to war even knowing she was in the empire. As this washed across her, Hinata's chest seized at what was to become of her.

_Oh kami….wi…will they kill me…._Thought the girl looking up to see the Emperor nodding slightly as he turned to leave.

"I see…Thank you lady Hinata. For the time being please remain here, if you require anything a guard will be outside of your door…I am sure Nunnally will wish to check on you before long." Spoke Naruto he voice carrying an obvious sadness as he turned from her moving to the door as the pale eyes girl looked after him unbelieving at what she had heard.

"Wh…why believe me?" managed Hinata as Naruto paused turning his helm to her slowly as a small sigh pushed through his lips.

"Because Hinata…you never were the kind of person to deceive others… It's not in your nindo after all." Replied Naruto as he disappeared through the door leaving Hinata to stare after him blinking in confusion at his words.

_Never were….my nindo?...why does the Emperor know that? _ Wondered Hinata looking towards the door where the man had disappeared, her mind a rush with thoughts that refused to make since.

As Naruto let the door shut behind him his heart sank at the state he had left the girl in.

"You know you didn't have to tell her…one of us could." Spoke a voice to his left as Naruto turned to look down the hall spying C.C. watching him with a worried look on her brow.

"Hai…but I felt like I needed to be the one." replied Naruto as he turned from her moving down the hall towards his next destination leaving the green haired woman to sigh her eyes moving from the retreating man to the door beside her.

"Baka…you can't even tell how much you care for her already…" muttered C.C. as she signaled a pair of guards forwards to attention at the door.

"After she had regained her composure please send Nunnally to her. And prepare the gardens for a private meeting, I will be holding one there within the week and will not wish to be disturbed, understood." Stated C.C. as the armored guard snapped out a salute as he took position at the door.

_Well Naruto go and do what you have to for the empire…and I'll do what I have to for you. _Through C.C. as she turned to make her own way down the carpeted hall.

Meanwhile with a holding cell within the palace walls a pink haired woman found herself bound to a chair as she awaited what would not doubt be some manner of interrogation. Not that it could frighten her now…not after what had happened. Everyone…she didn't even know if anyone else had survived, and for what… she wanted to get back at the empire for attacking Sasuke so much she had volunteered for the mission…and now…now she was here. As these thoughts pushed through her mind a small creak drew her eyes up to see the cell door swinging open letting a small trail of light spill into the blackened room briefly illuminating it before a small buzz preempted lights that flickered on above her causing her eyes to shut at the sudden blast of light.

Blinking the irritation from her eyes Sakura managed to focus here eyes only to see the familiar helm of the Emperor looking down on her two blazing blue eyes looking at her behind the small slit eyeholes.

"Sakura Haruno, Jonin of Konoha and second apprentice to Tsunade the fourth Hokage." Spoke Naruto as he entered the room drawing a small glare from the green eyed girl as he faced her.

"How did you." She began before Naruto raised a hand.

"You forget I meet with your Hokage at the tournament Haruno, and that lady Hinata was sent her as an ambassador, I simply asked you name." replied Naruto as Sakura glared at him.

"What have you done with her." she called as the Emperor shook his covered head.

"Nothing, lady Hinata is an innocent in this, and I am not in the habit of attacking without cause." Replied Naruto his words biting into Sakura as she looked away from him.

"What do you want?" she spat as Naruto stepped forwards drawing her eyes up to him as she watched her.

"I want to know why…WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY NATION WITHOUT PROVOCATION!" yelled Naruto allowing his emotions to spill through for a moment his simple fury washing over the pink haired girl like a physical wave shaking her severally. However, even as the fear pushed forward so too did her anger, the faces of her comrades dying flashing across her face as she glared back at him.

"WHY? YOU ATTACKED ONE OF OUR OWN, YOU THREATEN US WITH WEAPONS STRONGER THAN WE HAVE, AND YOU SET SUNA INTO A PANIC BY BLASTING ENOUGH ENERGY TO WIPE IT OUT AND YOU ASK WHY?" yelled Sakura panting in her rage as Naruto watched as she glared at him.

"Is that why….for something so foolish. You deprive thirty two men and women of their lives for that?...thirty two lives destroyed; sons, daughters, mother, fathers…for nothing." Whispered Naruto as he turned from her moving to the door, Sakura's eyes following him.

"AND WHAT ABOUT OUR LIVES! WHAT ABOUT ALL OF THE SHINOIB AND KUNOICHI YOU KILLED!?" called Sakura as the Emperor stopped at the door turning his helm slowly around to look back at her.

"Whom do you think I was referring to?" Asked Naruto in a blank tone his words hitting Sakura like a physical blow her mind failing her as the Emperor turned the door closing behind him as he left her to slowly crumple behind him her voice coming out in an audible sob as she was left alone with the reality…the price of her pride, the price of challenging the west.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later found the leader of the elemental nations gathered together all looking ahead horrified as the final report came in from the now occupied fortress. Over thirty of their initial force dead, at least twice that captured, or worse, and not as much as a word from the United West. With little other choice Temari had moved her forces into the fortress securing it while digging in around the western side that opened up onto a massive open plain that stretched on for miles, but with the few forces she had, even that seemed futile if the West made a move. As the report finished A was the first to speak his hands clasp before him as his eyes hardened as they turned to Temari.

"And the empires force? You say that there has been no sight of them?" asked the man as Temari nodded in reply.

"I see…so for the time we have an opening." Muttered the man as Tsunade turned to him scowling.

"You can't seriously be thinking of continuing this madness." Called the blonde as A turned to her.

"And what would you suggest? The plan is over, our forces have been all but slaughtered and even now may be, being tortured for information." Called back A slamming fist onto the desk before him as Mei nodded slowly.

"The Raikage is right, however, what the Hokage says is also true, simply rushing into action is what has brought us here to being with." Stated Mei as Gaara nodded idly rubbing at his head looking over to see Temari's worried expression.

"I feel we may have already called for a fight." Whispered Gaara looking around to Temari who nodded sadly at his words.

"Pft, running at the first sign of trouble. We knew there could be loses there are in all wars." Stated Onoki as Tsunade rounded on him.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO PREVENT A WAR NOT START ONE YOU BASTARD!" roared the hokage as Onoki tensed preparing to yell back before A cut him off.

"ENOUGH, Tsunade control yourself, we cannot change the past by attacking one another." Called A as both Kage's allowed themselves to relax slowly before Gaara spoke up.

"So what do we do now…the west won't stay silent for long?"

"I don't feel retreating is really an option anymore, if they want to come they could push straight to Suna, with as it is, reinforcing Temari's forces and waiting seems our only option." Replied Mei as both A and Onoki nodded.

"More forces? Are you wanting this to become a full war?" asked Tsunade as the others turned to her.

"And what choice do we have now? Or do you think a discussion will fix this?" asked A as Tsunade glared across at the group.

"Better to try than to march headlong into another war." Replied Tsunade as the others fell silent.

"Very well, Tsunade, since you feel it is the only choice I propose you head to the fortress with the reinforcements. If the Emperor arrives you will carry our authority to end the matter personally. Is that acceptable?" asked Mei as across from her Onoki snorted.

"Sending her alone, I will not hand my fate over to Konoha Mizukage I will go as well." Spoke Onoki as he looked around at the rest who turned to face Tsunade.

"Fine but if you try and start a war I will personally kill you." Threatened Tsunade as the old man glared at her for a moment before looking away.

"Very well Hokage, we will gather our forces you will depart tomorrow…I wish you luck." Finished Mei as the group disbanded moving back towards their respective villages.

A day later found Tsunade standing before the gates of Konoha a mix of Shinobi and Kunoichi pulled from all of the villages behind her massive columns all ready to depart. As the Hokage looked to her left she saw the pair standing beside her meeting her gaze. Minato and Kushina had elected to accompany the woman if only to have the chance to help retrieve Hinata from the west, though from their position this was just another mistake on the part of the alliance.

"I still don't' like this Tsunade." Muttered Minato as his fellow blonde turned to him nodding slightly as she turned her eyes between the pair.

"Hai…neither do I…but we don't have a choice…it's our only chance to keep this from growing into a larger conflict…with any luck we can stop this here." replied the Hokage as despite herself Kushina found a small smile coming to her lips.

"With your luck…I don't know how great I feel about our chances." Her words causing Tsunade to smile softly back at her.

"I suppose…but it's this or leave the prisoners to the west…Sakura and Hinata are there now, and I refuse to lose another by my inaction." Finished the Hokage turning ahead as both Minato and Kushina nodded moving up beside her.

"Alright…but I hope it doesn't come to that…fighting the west…fighting the Emperor…Nunnally and Kallen…it just feels wrong." Spoke Kushina as beside her Minato nodded moving slightly closer to his wife.

"Let's just make sure it doesn't come to that, besides I don't want to see you and Kallen go at it for real, I'm afraid I wouldn't survive." Smiled Minato as Kushina gave him a small punch to one arm as Tsunade motioned the forces forward. Soon enough the forces were rushing forward over the land out towards the west where forces were already moving to greet them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days…days hoping it wouldn't come to this…praying that it was somehow a mistake…but nothing in the end would change the truth. Blinking a few times Naruto found himself looking up at the open sky as seen through a wall of glass.

"So…I guess I'm not that lucky." Whispered Naruto pushing himself up his eyes looking around the observation deck falling upon the form of Euphemia sitting a small distance away from where he had been resting.

"Watching over me?" asked Naruto with a faint smile, as the pink haired girl offered him one of her own smile.

"I guess…you looked like you needed it." She replied as Naruto nodded one armored hand running through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I did…Was half hoping that this was some kind of bad dream you know." Chuckled Naruto as Euphemia nodded her hands gripping one another over her armored lap, as she gave a sorrowful look out into the sky.

"But that's not how things are playing out." finished Naruto pushing himself up as he reached over to garb his helm from where it lay beside him as he gave the pink haired woman a sad look.

"You don't have to fight…I know it hurts to see them again…you try to hide it but everyone can see it." Replied the pink haired woman turning to him as Naruto paused letting out a tired breath as he raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head, a habit he had never managed to overcome even after all his time in the West.

"Ya…but it would hurt more not to fight. What happened to me wasn't fair, but if I don't act now I'd be no better than those who left me to fend for myself. Hopefully once they have been pushed back we can end this, but we both know that allowing them to stay in the West is unacceptable…whatever their intentions our people have already suffered for this." spoke Naruto as Euphemia nodded rising slowly her long hair waving out behind her as she nodded to him, the skies above starting to slow as the ship began its decent.

"Just try not to take the whole burden on your shoulders alright Naruto-kun, remember we are here for you." Offered Euphemia as Naruto gave her a warm smile that reached up to his blue eyes even as they disappeared behind his crimson helm.

"I promise, and don't worry you'll be back in the gardens giving Kurama nine kinds of hell in no time." Replied Naruto as Euphemia offered a small smile.

"Hai, and don't forget when this is all over, I get to meet Hinata-chan. Nunnally told me all about her and little Menma, and I won't forgive you if I don't get my turn." Smiled the woman as Naruto let out a small chuckle turning towards the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." Called back the blonde as he moved out of the room steadily descending the ship until he was walking across the staging ground for their advance. As the crimson armored man stepped free from the ship a contingent of white clad soldiers stepped up around him marching forward around him as he passed through the camp, men and women pausing as he passed to let out cheers or salutes he returned as he moved towards the command center.

As he entered the main area constructed of an oversized tent its flaps pulled back so as to allow some airflow that roamed over the large plains Naruto found Lelouch, Kallen and Cornelia waiting for him all in full military gear, even as a few soldiers moved around them passing messages or simply securing materials.

"How are preparations?" asked Naruto as he stepped up to the table that showed the battle plans.

"We are ready, they are dug in pretty well, those earth Justus's are pretty good at forming defenses on the fly." Replied Lelouch as Naruto turned to him as he continued.

"We also spotted another force arriving a day ago to reinforce them, it looks like they plan to make a fight of this." finished the man as Naruto nodded.

"I see, has there been any communication from them?"

"As a matter of fact one this morning, they requested a meeting with you…though I'm skeptical, it could just be a plan to take you out before the fighting begins, the specifically asked to speak with you." Replied Lelouch as Naruto nodded turning to Cornelia.

"Your opinion?" he asked as the woman sighed.

"As much as I'd love to simply throw their message away, it could be genuine…besides you were planning on offering them the chance to surrender anyway weren't you." Smirked the woman as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Feels like old times already…" replied the blonde pausing for a few moments before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'll see them, tell them to meet on the open plain before our forces three per side, any others will be seen as an attack and dealt with accordingly." Spoke Naruto as Cornelia nodded turning to bark out orders as beside her Kallen turned to him.

"And if they don't want to leave?" asked the redhead as Naruto turned to Lelouch.

"Then we follow what you have predicted. Cornelia will direct our full forces to the front, and Kallen will take the right and I will have the left. Take the fort and surround them." Replied Naruto as the pair nodded.

"You know I still think you should take a full company with you." Muttered Lelouch as Naruto chuckled.

"I think we both know I have plenty of forces myself Lelouch, besides if I run into trouble I'm sure you'll think of something." Offered Naruto as the purple eyed man sighed.

"I swear I'd hate you if you weren't' always right." Replied Lelouch offering a wicked smile that Kallen shook her head at.

"Ok come on creepy, you still have to get to airships, remember you're handling the oversight, and if I get left out there alone because you were chuckling about how clever you were I'll kick your ass." Called Kallen as Lelouch's smile paused before a small chuckle found its way to his lips pushing out as he nodded to her.

"I'll keep it in mind, and Naruto …stay safe alright." Called the man as he allowed himself to be lead away from the tent.

Meanwhile within the captured fortress Tsunade was looking over a battle plan of their own cursing as reports came of the newest arrivals to the front. Across from her Onoki sat his eyes narrowed over the plans, every now and then shooting glares towards the pair of Namikazes who stood in full battle dress across from him, both wearing the green and blue combination that identified them as Jonin of the Leaf, though noticeable absent were the headbands that identified them as such. As another report arrived Tsunade pushed back from the table letting out an audible groan of frustration.

"They just keep coming….at this rate they'll be able to just run over us." muttered the woman as across from her Onoki scoffed.

"Hardly, our sensors have detected nothing like what we felt in Suna. It's likely they only have a hand full of such warriors in their entire forces, the rest are likely cannon fodder to a shinobi." Called the Tsuchikage as across from him Kushina growled.

"Are you an idiot, one of those chakra less fighters was the one who won the tournament, are you looking to get us all killed." Called the redhead as the shorter man growled back at her a few stone shinobi moving around him as beside Kushina, Minato stepped up his eyes narrowing upon the older man and his guards as if daring them to make a move.

"ENOUGH! Onoki unless you have something useful to add stop trying to start a fight here." called Tsunade gaining another glare from the man who never the less relented his eyes turning as another shinobi arrived passing a scroll to Tsunade.

"What now, another ship?" asked Minato looking over at Tsunade as she shook her head.

"No…the Emperor has agreed to meet with us…he will be out in the plains in one hour, we are to send a delegation of three to discuss matters with him." replied Tsunade not believing that they might actually be able to keep from this mindless battle.

"You think he's serious?" asked Temari stepping forwards as Minato sighed nodding slowly.

"Hai, from when I meet him he seemed the kind to keep his word…besides it's not like he couldn't just ignore our message." Spoke the blond man as Tsunade nodded looking around the table.

"Very well, Onoki, Temari and myself will go to meet him. In the meantime Kushina, Minato I want you two and a company on the right flank, Onoki lead a company on the left as well, the rest will man the battlements in the front, if things don't work out I want us prepared for a fight." Finished Tsunade as the group nodded.

"We could use this to our advantage you know…if we capture the Emperor we could." started Onoki before he was silenced by a scowl from Tsunade.

"Enough, I won't have you destroying the one chance we have to fix this mess, so just keep those thoughts to yourself." Called the blonde gaining a glare from the older man, before he turned to arrange his forces. As he departed both Kushina and Minato turned to Tsunade looking concerned.

"If there is a fight, I don't know if we can hold them." Spoke Minato as Tsunade nodded.

"Hai, I know but there isn't' many other options for us. If we get pushed back get yourselves out of there understand me…don't you dare leave Menma-kun alone." Whispered Tsunade as both nodded offering small smiles.

"You to Tsunade, after all he would miss his baa-chan." Smiled Kushina as the pair gave a final nod turning to depart as Tsunade moved out herself towards whatever awaited them upon the open western plains.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later found two group standing across from one another in the open lands between the armies, the short wild grass brushing across their ankle as a stiff breeze blew across the field causing Cornelia's white cape and Naruto's fox plume to wave out behind them Kallen simply standing at attention beside the pair her grey faced helm focused on the figures standing opposite them. Tsunade stood at the head, the small form of Onoki floating beside her as Temari stood on her other side all three allowing their eyes to drift over the armored forms before them.

"It is good to see you again Emperor…though I wish it was under better circumstance." Greeted Tsunade as Naruto nodded. Stepping slightly forwards as he addressed her.

"I agree Hokage-san, I had hoped that our lands could have been allies…yet it seems you had other plans." Replied Naruto as Tsunade nodded, looking across to Onoki who had not taken his eyes from the Emperor.

"What has happened was a mistake Emperor, we do not wish this to escalate further if we can avoid it." Replied the blond as Naruto nodded.

"Agreed, I would prefer that there not be further conflict if possible. So I give you this chance, withdraw you forces from our lands, leave the fortress behind and let us stop this now." spoke Naruto as Tsunade felt a small flicker of hope blossom in her chest. However before from beside her Temari spoke up drawing Naruto's attention around as he focused upon her.

"Before that what happened to our forces, over half of them weren't in the fortress when we arrived?" asked Temari as Naruto nodded to her as the others turned to face him.

"They are currently being detained as prisoners for their actions, they are unharmed at this time." Replied the crimson armored man as Tsunade let a small breath out she hadn't known she had been holding.

"Thank you, if you could release them well will." Started the blonde only for Naruto to cut her off.

"I am afraid that I will not discuss our prisoners further until your forces have withdrawn from my lands Hokage. Once you have departed we may address their actions, but I will not debate such things while you occupy my lands." Replied Naruto as Onoki scoffed.

"And why should we believe that, why should we even believe they are alive?" called the man as beside him Tsunade couldn't help but wonder the same as Naruto turned to face the man.

"Out of the two of us Tsuchikage I think my word is more trustworthy." Replied Naruto as Tsunade stepped forwards her hands raised in a calming motion.

"Please Emperor if you can just show us some proof." She started as Naruto turned to her his voice coming out in a small growl.

"Proof…you ask me to give you proof while you stand with an army upon our land, after having attacked us over a matter of PRIDE." Called Naruto spitting the last word as Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"How?" she started as Naruto cut her off.

"I received you reason for an attack from one of the captured prisoners, you would attack my home over a tournament, and an argument over nothing, throw away the peace we offered for nothing?" called Naruto as Tsunade's eyes turned to Onoki who's eyes narrowed at the man.

"And you would start one over the matter of a few prisoners boy?" mocked the man as Naruto turned to him his voice deadly calm.

"Do not think that I'm a fool Onoki," whispered the man before turning to Tsunade his tone still in that same emotionless state.

"You have one chance Tsunade Senju, pull back you forces, leave my land and we will not pursue you, you have my word. Do not, and we will be forced to remove you from our home." Finished the blonde as he watched the woman he had once thought of as a grandmother looking at him stricken at what to do.

"Emperor… I ask again, please release the prisoners and we will withdraw. I cannot simply retreat on your word alone." Replied Tsunade sadly as Naruto nodded letting out a mournful sigh.

"And I will not barter with you as an army stands on my land Hokage-san…You have one hour to withdraw your forces…I pray you take it." Finished Naruto as Tsunade looked mortified at his words slowly letting her head drop into a nod as she turned Onoki and Temari moving ahead of her back towards the fortress. Just as she was starting to move herself a small whisper reached her ears causing her to look back towards the three armored figures that had just turned themselves. For a moment she simply stared after them before she shook herself as she turned back towards the fortress her mind too occupied with what she now faced to contemplate on the words further…

Still…._granny…._she was sure that was what she had heard…but why?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the heart of the imperial capital Hinata found herself being led out to the garden area by a pair of armored guards who halted as they reached the edge of the entrance taking positions on either side gesturing for the pale eyed girl to continue forward alone. Still unsure as to what was awaiting her Hinata turned to head down a small stone pathway looking around at the lush gardens their beauty bringing a small smile to her lips despite everything that was occurring in the world outside.

Soon enough she found herself standing before a small white gazebo its iron pillars wound with vines of delicate looking flowers that alternated between softest pink and blazing purples causing the whole structure to shin even amongst the beauty of the garden. Looking up Hinata saw a small table sitting in the structures center with a figure already waiting for her.

C.C watched as Hinata slowly moved up the stone path onto the gazebo's floor. As the pale eyed girl stepped forwards C.C. held out a hand gesturing to the seat across from her that the girl sank into blinking around obviously more than a little lost as to what was occurring around her.

"You can relax Hinata, I only wish to speak with you." Began C.C. offering a small smile as Hinata nodded.

"I understand…but I don't know anything more than." She began as C.C. let out a small chuckle fixing the woman across from her with a smirk.

"Oh I don't care about Konoha, or the elemental nations, no what I want to know about is you?" replied C.C. causing Hinata to look even more lost at her words.

"Me? but why?" asked Hinata as C.C. gave a small shrug as she lifted a teacup to her lips sipping at it as she fixed the woman with her yellow eyes.

"Oh just curious, I spoke with the emperor about your meeting and I picked up on a few things that made me wonder just what you meant. After all someone does not usually dislike their home if there isn't a reason." Finished C.C. as Hinata blinked at her looking down sadly at her words.

"I see…" replied the pale eyed girl as C.C. set down her cup sighing slightly.

"I know I can't force you to speak, and even if I could the Emperor would likely not forgive me for it. He seems to be rather fond of you after all." smiled the woman causing Hinata to blush slightly at her words.

"Though I can see that he isn't the first one to make you feel like that." Continued C.C. as Hinata's face snapped up her eyes wide.

"Ho…how." Hinata managed as C.C. smiled.

"Oh I've been around long enough to see a few love-struck and heartbroken women Hinata, now the question is does this have to do with why you dislike the village?" Asked C.C. as Hinata looked away from her slightly hesitating for a moment before nodding.

"What happened to him?" asked C.C. as Hinata paused for a moment intent not to answer, till the fear and worry of the last few days seemed to compel her to do otherwise, and before she knew it she was explaining everything…from Naruto's life as a child through is banishment and apparent treachery, and even about the return of his family. For her part C.C. simply sat and listened her eyes widening slightly at the news of the parents return, shifting to a small smile at their reaction to his condition, and finally finishing with a knowing smirk as she saw the woman's true feeling on display before her.

As Hinata's tale reached its end C.C. let out a small chuckle drawing a puzzled and slightly hurt expression from Hinata as she looked across at the woman who raised a hand gently to stay Hinata's words.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I wasn't laughing at you…more at the whole situation. To think Naruto had someone like you watching him all along and he never knew it…though I suspect that it wasn't too hard to remain unnoticed with him." chuckled C.C. as Hinata blinked at her a few times her heart beating faster as she shifted forwards.

"You know Naruto…Is he safe, where is he?" asked Hinata hurriedly her desire to know practically flooding off of her as C.C. offer a coy smile.

"Hum…what do you say Kurama, should I tell her or would you like to?" called C.C. as Hinata looked to the woman puzzled as she appeared to be speaking to thin air. Before Hinata could ask just who the woman was speaking to a deep voice spoke up drawing Hinata's eyes around as she froze at the figure before her.

"**As if I could stop you if you wanted to tell her yourself. Still after all that just get it over with." **Spoke Kurama moving up the steps his face turned towards C.C. as behind him nine tails waved gently in the breeze drawing Hinata's eyes for a moment before her mouth opened slightly as comprehension touched her mind.

"Ky…Kyuubi." The pale eyed woman whispered as the kitsune turned to her offering a vulpine grin.

"**Well a bit informal, I prefer the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I suppose it will do."** Replied the fox as Hinata stared at the fox before turning to C.C. who offered a small smirk at the expression on Hinata's face.

"Well Hinata-chan, you've told me quite a story, so how about I return the favor, it concerns a blond haired man we both care for very deeply." Spoke C.C. as Kurama moved over to sit beside her as Hinata turned between the two dumbstruck at what she was seeing, even as C.C. began her story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So…that's how it is…"muttered the crimson armored man as he stepped forward through the plains his armored feet stamping the grass flat as he marched slowly towards the enemy line, where he could distantly see figures dashing back and forth.

Across the soon to be battlefield Naruto could see as the airships began to rise Cornelia calling the forces forwards as armored figures leveled kunai and chakra cannons moving forwards flanked by others carrying blades in their hands all moving steadily forwards towards the shinobi who rushed between their fortifications watching the might of the west come to bear before them.

_No, don't think about that now…you have your own part to play, the others will be fine. _Thought Naruto as he stepped forwards his fox plume waving out behind him as he reached back to unfasten him blade letting it fall into his hand moving it beside him still in its smaller form as he continued to march forward alone across the plain, the sun glinting off of his crimson form as he focused forwards allowing the anger to flow gently over him, his body tense at the battle to come.

_Remember what you have been taught. _Thought Naruto taking steady breaths his mind showing him the flashed of his training that always came to him before battle.

"**Idiot anger is fine; use it, its part of you! A doll is not good on a battlefield!" **the echo of Kurama's words brining a small smile to Naruto's face even as he raised his blade up as with a pulse of chakra the blade shot out growing to its full size as he slung it over beside him the hum of the blade sending a few blade of grass up into the wind as he came to stop looking across the field to where the shinobi were doubtless watching him.

At that moment behind a raised patch of earth a few shinobi looked out spotting the single crimson figure out on the horizon a few looking around to one another in obvious confusion.

"What the hell? One guy are they stupid? Those Baka's aren't taking us serious. Whatever let's just kill him and be done with it." Came several voices as up and down the line kunoichi and shinobi turned to one another. Among the ranks two figures looked out silently both feeling an odd prickling working its way up their spines even as they focused on the figure.

"It's him…but why is he alone…I don't like this." muttered Minato as beside him Kushina nodded looking around to her husband with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Minato…something is wrong…I can feel it." Whispered Kushina as the blond man nodded beside her looking back out as the Emperor raised his blade up pointing to the sky as his other arm came around overlapping his fingers in some kind of sign.

"Wait…that looks like." Whispered Minato before he suddenly went wide eyed.

"NO EVERYONE GET READY WE HAVE INCOMING!" cried Minato as the forces up and down the line look up to their commander in confusion. However, before they could begin to ask why there was an eruption of smoke around where the lord stood seeming to stretch from horizon to horizon.

As the defenders turned they felt their hearts stop as a gust of wind caught the smoke pulling it away to show a crimson army before them each stamping the grass below them flat as they pulled their own blades to bear an audible sound of shifting armor and waving blades reaching them as they started to move forward, marching at first but steadily gaining speed until they were flying forward the thundering of their footsteps shaking a few loose stone around the defenders as the wave of armored forces rushed towards them at speeds that put many of the Jonin among their ranks to shame.

"Dear Kami." Whispered Kushina as she saw the force of armored figures charging them even as shinobi all up and down the line began to fling anything they could towards the advancing wave.

Within the crimson wave Naruto rushed beside a pair of his clones swiping his blade forwards, smashing a blast of rock aside causing it to pitch into the air even as he pelted forwards his free right hand already building chakra as all along his line clones fueled by the pure power of Kurama and himself did likewise balls of blackened power springing to life in hundreds of gauntleted hands that as one rose pointing forwards towards the line ahead of them.

"N…no EVERYONE GET BACK!" cried Minato even as he grabbed onto Kushina vanishing in a flash of yellow as the sea of clones let those balls of blackened power fling themselves forwards towards the defensive walls.

"Many of the shinobi rushed back diving into the trenches of the second line, while still others refused to retreat flinging justus' and weapons forwards even as death closed in on them.

Just as Minato and Kushina reappeared in a flash of light a sound like that of a hundred thunder claps rolled across the plains as they turned to see the entire front lines disappearing in a wall of explosions figures flinging themselves back from the blasts even as others were simply engulfed by the horrible force of the blasts. Soon the front line was nothing but a sea of smoke and shattered stone, as the remaining forces looked on in horror at what they were seeing.

"I…Impossible." Stammered a Kiri shinobi looking over the field before him before he froze as did other as from the smoke emerged the crimson figures still charging forwards. As the first pushed through the smoke a tri pronged kunai came whistling forwards catching the first crimson figure in the throat causing him to stagger before disappearing into a wisp of smoke as Minato roared out at the forces around him.

"DON'T LET THEM CLOSE IN THEY ARE CLONES TAKE THEM OUT NOW!" roared the man as he flung a wave of wind forwards that smashed into another armored figure causing him to stagger before a golden chain shot forwards punching a whole in his chest causing him to vanish into his own puff of smoke.

As Naruto saw two of his clones fall his helm turned forwards towards the second line even as his force charged onwards their feet pounding over the first trenches as he brought his blade up beside him his gaze focused on the pair that were rallying the troops his eyes widening slightly before hardening as he saw who they were.

…_damn it…_ Thought the man sending a message to his clones to focus on the other forces as he turned slightly to rush towards the blond and crimson pair as he pushed through the cloud of smoke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle erupted upon her left flank Tsunade found herself watching as a wave of armored figures closed on her own forces a variable storm of kunai and fire flying into the defensive walls as the Western nation's army continued to pelt the defenders from what must have been thousands of kunai launchers and chakra cannons.

"Damn it!" cried Tsunade as she saw a Shinobi jump up to send a dragon of flame forwards that smashed into the advancing force scattering dozens even as the shinobi was then squired by a storm of kunai in return dead before his body even reached the ground.

"STAY BEHIND COVER! WAIT FOR THEM TO CLOSE!" roared Tsunade as beside her an earth Kunoichi brought up a wall of earth just as a smattering of metal sank into it drawing a small cry of shock from her lips.

"EARTH USERS GIVE US SOME COVER!" cried the sage as a smattering of shinobi rushed forwards to the line a few dropping from blasts of kunai, falling to the ground in pain even as most arrived beginning to fly through seals their hands slamming into the ground as all along the line a roar went up as a crashing tremor when out cracking the earth suddenly surging up into great mountains structures that punched into the lines of the western forces flinging armor clad figures up while others pushed back finding themselves in the valleys created by the latest attack.

"NOW WHILE THEY ARE DIVIDED!" roared Tsunade as she pushed herself up and forwards the shinobi roaring beside her as they rushed forward smatterings of kunai and fires blasting into them but lacking the mass it had possessed before as the shinobi used the new terrain to their advantage leaping up the walls mountains of earth as they dove into the armored forces, who turned to meet them full force.

As Tsunade came charging around one corner she watched as a Iwa shinobi was blasted back by a white armored figures holding a massive cannon that spat another stream of fire into an advancing Kiri kunoichi before the cannon went silent the armored figure swinging it around to smash into an advancing shinobi, the weapon shattering upon the figures hardened skin as he smashed a fist into the white figure in return sending him back into a pillar of stone a spider web of cracks shooting up it before he disappeared behind the mass of battling figures.

Even as Tsunade turned to slam a fist into another armored figure she was forced to jump aside as a golden lance smashed into the ground where she had been standing drawing her eyes up to see a purple armored figures rushing down a mountain side towards her a company of white armored figures all around her sporting similar lances.

Cornelia rushed down her hands clasping around her own lance as she leveled it towards the blond woman pelting forwards as she saw several shinobi gathering around the woman. Soon two small forces were crashing towards one another until they collided in a storm of kunai, justus and blades.

Cornelia was forced to push herself sideways as a hammering fist from the blonde crashed into the ground where she had been standing a moment before, sending stone flying to shatter upon her armor even as she swung her lance around only to see the woman smash a backhanded strike into the weapon caving in one side of it, and forcing it back with enough force to send it spinning free of her grip.

As a second blow came thundering around the purple armored figures dove forwards causing the blow to glance off one shoulder sending chunks of her armor flying even as with a roar she smashed into the blonde woman taking her off of her feet as the pair crashed out of the melee into a small open valley between the battling forces that seemed somehow deserted.

As the pair crashed into the area Cornelia found herself rolling over her targets crashing to her back before she rolled coming to her feet just as across form her the blonde did likewise.

"Yo…you fight well...not unlike that pink haired girl." Breathed Cornelia as Tsunade stiffened at her words.

"Sakura…you." She began as Cornelia drew a pair of blades from her back readying herself as a set of seals began to glow along their length.

"You taught here well, but let's see what you can do." Called Cornelia as she sprang ahead swiping a blade forwards that Tsunade leapt back to avoid before she brought a fist around aiming to cave in the armored figures breastplate. But as her blow came it found the crossed blades of the woman rising to meet it, the impact sending her feet skidding back a few feet as the seals along the blades erupted into life, but remained intact as Cornelia flashed a grin from behind her helm, even as her arms felt like falling off.

"Not this time Kunoichi." Cried Cornelia as she rushed forwards across from her Tsunade doing likewise as the valley erupted into a battle devastating power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the battlefield where the shinobi forces were first beginning to buckle under the onslaught Minato and Kushina found themselves flinging kunai, chains as well as blasts of water and wind at crimson figures that rushed past them crashing into the shinobi around them driving them aback even as more of them exploded into clouds of smoke.

As Kushina speared another pair of crimson figures she saw one sweep a blade around smashing it through Kiri shinobi's blade opening up a crimson line across his chest before an armored fist followed it up flinging the man back just as one of Minato's kunai slammed into the armored forms back causing it to vanish in another cloud of smoke.

All around them their line had crumbled, many already rushing back as crimson figures continued to fling themselves into them ignoring the pair of Namikazes as they did.

"Why the hell are they ignoring us?" called Kushina looking around to Minato who seemed just as confused as the found themselves almost alone as a few more armored figures disappeared over the third line of defense. Just as the pair were about to turn to pursue a voice rang out drawing the pairs eyes around to see the a Crimson figures standing before them his fox plume waving out even as helm turned to face them the blade in his hand held to one side.

"They are simply following my orders." Spoke Naruto as the pair turned to face him from across the broken battlefield.

"Why? Why order that?" called Minato as Naruto looked slowly between the pair a frown upon his lips as he spoke.

"Because I want you to leave…go…now." replied Naruto as the two looked confused as Naruto watched them letting out a heavy breath.

"I do not wish to rob Menma of his parents over this conflict…no child deserves to be denied their parents love…no one." Whispered Naruto his mind flashing past his own childhood as both Namikazes looked on no believing what they were hearing.

"And what about everyone else, everyone else on this battlefield?" called Kushina as Naruto turned his helm to her his voice coming out firm but carrying the sadness he felt at his words.

"I cannot save everyone Kushina…I have only done what is necessary to protect my home and those I love… Now please…go…go back to your son." Replied Naruto a small note of pleading in his voice as the two looked at him for a moment before shifting slightly into combat stances.

"I'm sorry Emperor, but to end this war here we can't do that. Surrender to us here and we can stop all of this." replied Minato as Naruto shifted his footing bringing his blade around to lay horizontally behind him as he took a two handed grip.

"Very well Minato…Kushina…it seems I will have to convince you another way…I pray you survive this." spoke Naruto before he shot forwards his blade swiping out cleaving clear through the defensive wall beside the Namikazes, as though it wasn't there, even as the pair vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Naruto had only a second as his senses screamed at him to move as he swung his blade around just in time to parry a pair of golden chains that sent up sparks as they crashed over his blade sending up a grinding cry as they plunged past him. Heaving back Naruto swung his sword up before crashing it back down severing the chains that fell limply to the ground even as he spun looking back to where Kushina stood flying through seals as a dragon made of water roared to life behind her before flying forwards its jaws open in a gurgling howl.

As the water dragon crashed forwards Naruto spun around charging ahead slamming straight into the creature. Kushina's eyes widened as she saw her dragon shattering against the crimson figures armor seals blazing to life as the water rushed over him his blade dragging the ground as he pelted forwards towards her one arm raised into a fist as he closed on her.

Just as Naruto blasted through the other end of the water dragon a kunai went flying past him a second before a flash of yellow caused him to spin just as Minato slammed a rasengan into his chest a grinding sound of metal ringing across the plains before with another flash Kushina and he vanished just as the ball of chakra detonated into a blue explosion of force that sent stone and dust flying as they landed a few feet away turning back towards the sight.

"I…is he?" asked Kushina as Minato shook his head.

"No… he's still standing...I don't think we can hold back here Kushina." Spoke Minato as Naruto stepped out of the dusk a billowing cape of chakra waving behind him as across his armor flecks of it waved from the chakra metal and seals so that the crimson figure seemed to be made of radiating crimson energy.

As the Namikazes watched Naruto raised his blade back to his side before lowering himself once again looking across at them before taking off like a rocket once again as they swung to meet him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile upon the final front Onoki found himself watching in disbelief as the armored forces of the empire overran his forward line shinobi scattering before them even as from the air figures swept down spraying a sea of kunai and fire down into his forces.

"Thi…this can't happening…I WON'T LET YOU!" roared the old man raising his hands as a shimmering light gathered around his hands blossoming into a sudden cylinder of light that rocketed up into the sky carving a hole through one airships wing cutting it cleanly away and sending the ship spiraling down to skip across the plains crashing into the bordering forest even as a smile spread over the old man's face.

From one of the ships above a black haired youth suddenly turned towards the source of the blast his eyes narrowed on the old man as he barked out a series of orders to the fleet.

Below Onoki's smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared as from the remaining ships giant cannons like the ones he saw some of the armored solders carrying suddenly swung around to point towards his forces as a thunderous storm of sound erupted above them pillars of lightening lashing down upon the field carving their way forwards cutting cleaning through his lines even as a few shinobi flung mountains of flame and dragons of light back at the flying fortresses sending explosions across them even as more fire poured down from them. As Onoki watched one of those cannon's swiveled to face him his eyes widening as he threw himself into the sky just as the area around him disappeared in a blast fire, even as he was forced to dodge left as a flock of armored figures swooped down pelting kunai towards him as he was forced to fly back to avoid the metal death. As aboard the ships Lelouch let out a confident smirk seeing the one who had harmed his sister being pushed back.

At the same time below upon the battlefield a red armored woman was slamming a clawed hand into a shinobi's chest flinging them back in a small spray of crimson. As Kallen turned back towards the front she found herself caught in a blast of wind that threw her off of her feet flying back to smash through an earthen defensive wall rolling a few times before coming to her feet turning to face a blond woman swinging an oversized fan towards her once again as blades of wind pelted forwards gouging long claw marks in the earth as the shot towards her. As the blast approached Kallen leapt slightly snapping a seal to life on her armor as thin slabs of woven chakra metal burst from her back just as the winds caught her.

Instead of crashing her off her feet however, the blast caught the new addition flinging them out as a sea of seals blazed to fiery light along them spreading the fabric out like the wings of some Valkyrie of the battlefield as she took to the air spinning as she did to point her two gauntlets down losing two steams of molten steel down towards her attacker forcing Temari to abandon her fan as she dove back crashing to the ground as she did.

Looking up Temari froze as Kallen swept forwards triggering another blast of molten steel down towards the woman even as a mass of steal and wood suddenly leapt before her sending up a splintering crash as it took the impact a voice calling out to her from behind.

"TEMARI GET OUT OF HERE, GET WHOEVER YOU CAN AND RETREAT!" roared Kankuro as he swung what was left of his broken puppet skywards to see it shatter under another blow from Kallen causing broken bits of wood and steal to fall around him even as he swung out another pair of scrolls that blasted to life as a redheaded figure puppet sporting a pair of spinning blades on its back, and a pair of robed puppets sprang to life as the three charged skywards dancing in and outs of one another firing kunai and chakra blades up at Kallen who dove to avoid the attack as she hurtled to attack the new enemies.

"Kankuro you can't." Started Temari as she saw her brother offer her a pained smile as her eyes fell to a pair of kunai sticking out of one of his legs.

"Shut up and get out of here I'll buy you some time, but get as many as you can out!" Yelled Kankuro as his hands danced forwards as his puppets flying forwards flinging everything they had to push the armored forces back, even as Temari felt her chest tightened as she tore her eyes away from her brother.

"DAMN IT YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!" roared Temari as she pushed herself up moving back signaling everyone that was left to fall back as well, a general retreat sounding all along the line even as Kankuro felt his leg give out as he dropped to one knees smirking as he saw his sister escaping behind him.

"Man…Gaara's going to kill me over this." muttered the man as he focused back at the armored force that was even then marching towards him as above the shadow of airships fell over him.

"Aw but hell at least I get to use these." Smirked the man as he saw the red armored figures tear his three puppets apart as he drew his final scroll swiping it out as the final gift of his master bust to life, ten white puppets blasted out each turning to face the advancing force as behind them Kankuro smirked.

"WELL COME ON THEN AND SEE MY PUPPET SHOW!" cried the man as the chattering dolls flung themselves forwards into the advancing force.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the line crumbled along one side Tsunade was forced to jump back as a spray of kunai fire pushed her apart from the purple armored figure who now sported a broken arm, but seemed to have hardly noticed as their battle had continued forwards. Just as Tsunade was about to charge back in a group of Shinobi rushed forwards around her.

"HOKAGE-SAMA THE RIGHT FLANK HAS COLLAPSED!" called a Konoha shinobi as Tsunade spun to him with a look of horror.

"What? Damn it sound the retreat! What about the left!?" called Tsunade as she and the shinobi began to race back outpacing the armored attackers as all around them waves of shinobi flew back around the devastated battlefield some carrying injured comrades or simply dragging themselves out.

"No word from them!" called back a shinobi as Tsunade bit back another curse changing her course as she charged towards the left flank yelling back as she did.

"GET EVERYONE BACK, ORDER THE MEDICAL TEAMS TO STAY TO HELP THE INJURED SURRENDER IF THEY HAVE TO BUT KEEP AS MANY ALIVE AS YOU CAN!" roared Tsunade as she pelted off across the battlefield.

At the same time behind her white armored figures were dropping around Cornelia who pushed one back from her gritting her teeth against the pain in her arm as she look around at her forces.

"General the enemy is in retreat should be pursue?" called a solider as Cornelia turned to face him about to order them onwards before she stopped pulling her anger back as she let out a pained breath.

"NO, GATHER OUR FORCES AND REGROUP LEAVE THE FORTRESS TO LELOUCH, GET THE INJURED TO THE REAR, AND GET A FORCE OUT TO CAPTURE SURVIVORS!" Ordered Cornelia as around her the soldier saluted rushing off to complete her orders as a pair fell in beside her as she moved back through the lines.

Above the battlefield within one of the massive airships Lelouch watched as the enemy flanks collapsed on all sides the forces fleeing as their own soldiers halted their advance even as detachments rushing out to get the injured as well as removing a few pockets of resistance here and there.

"Status report!" called Lelouch turning to a soldier who snapped out a salute.

"Sir Infantry is unknown as of yet, but we have lost the Morning Glory, and four more of our ships need to land for repairs." Replied the man as Lelouch looked back out at the battlefield before nodding.

"Pull back the injured ships and dispatch as team to the Glory's crash site to help the survivors, the rest of our fleet will move over the fortress but do not engage unless fired upon!" ordered the man as the solder rushed to relay his orders. Idly Lelouch turned his gaze to the right flank as his thoughts turned to how the emperor was fairing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle was finally coming to a close across the fronts a force of Armored soldiers with Kallen at the head pushed through the gates of the fortress turning to see a staging area deserted except for what appeared to be medical personnel rushing back and forth to help the shinobi and Kunoichi scattered all around. As her force entered Kallen spied a bandaged man pushing himself up, one arm in a sling his feral face turning into a growl as he saw them a massive white dog moving up beside him, seeming ready to attack before a yell drew his attention around.

"CUT THE SHIT KIBA WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" yelled a blonde haired girl as she pushed two hands covered in green chakra onto a figures body glancing up at Kallen's group as she did.

"Well shit… look we surrender or whatever, but these people need medical care!" roared Ino as Kallen stepped forwards her metallic wings folding behind her as she glanced around once before turning back to Ino as behind her armored figures moved up their cannons still at hand but lowered away from the wounded forces.

"Good cause I don't feel like picking on the injured… tell everyone to surrender their weapons, and you will not be harmed." Spoke Kallen as Ino nodded even as the shinobi and Kunoichi looked around before dropping their packs, those that could raising their hands in surrender as the armored troops moved into to secure them Kallen turning to Ino once again.

"Hey, we need to get to the injured out there so get a squad or guards whatever you want but we need to get the wounded back here." called the blond as she finished mending one shinobi moving towards another as Kallen found herself smirking at the blondes attitude.

"Sounds fair but we have injured as well, we will bring everyone here, expect our own medical corps as well." Replied Kallen as Ino nodded moving to another figure.

"Fine!" called Ino as she moved to close a wound on a member of the Inuzuka clan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time across the slowly silencing battlefield a small war was still underway as Naruto slammed a ball of blackened chakra into Minato's rasengan the two forces crushing against one another till an explosion of force the erupted. Minato vanishing in a flash of yellow even as Naruto was sent skidding back a few cracks running down his armored gauntlet even as it closed around another of the tri pronged kunai shattering it before flinging it down to the scarred land now decorated with dozens of the broken blades. Even as he threw down the blade he found his sword arm bound in a pair of golden chains drawing his head around to see Kushina pulling a kunai armed with a paper bomb out from her pack.

Seeing this Naruto swung his bound arm forward yanking the redhead off of her feet, the kunai falling to the ground as it sent her flying forwards as the crimson armored man spun his fist coming around to crash into her face. Even as his own blow fell Kushina' free hand came crashing around as well smashing into his helm denting the metal in as the seals began to weaken, his own fist sending her flying back as her chains shattering even as he staggered back from her own blow. As Kushina flew back Naruto's helm jerked back just in time to see a flash of yellow light as he flung himself backwards his cape billowing out as Minato's rasengan went sweeping over him, but just as the attack missed a second flash of light put the blond man directly above Naruto the orb now crashing down into his chest forcing him down with a thunderous explosion as his blade whipped around catching Minato across the chest before, with a flash of light, he flickered to his wife's side clutching at the shallow wound across his chest.

"Kushina!" cried Minato in fear as Kushina sat up her cheek bright red and a small trail of blood leaking from one side of her mouth as she looked up to her husband.

"I'm fine…but darn, he hits like an anvil." Remarked the redhead as across the field they saw the armored figure wrenching himself out of the small crater his armor showing cracks in places but otherwise holding from the onslaught the two were providing. As they watched the Emperor raised a hand moving it over the dented helm letting out a small tired chuckle as he did.

"I…I could say the same for you Kushina…ya know." Called Naruto as he raised his blade back up looking across as Kushina pushed herself up as well smirking across at Naruto as a few more chains clinked free from her moving to point towards him.

"Ya well there's more where that came from ya know!" called back Kushina as Naruto let out a breath his gaze shifting as he distantly saw the airships moving over the fortress.

_Looks like the others have already finished the fight…still I don't think these two will leave even if they knew that._ Thought Naruto turning back to the pair as he let out a heavy breath mentally dispelling his remaining clones as he broke off pursuit of the retreating forces.

Across from him Minato and Kushina were panting slightly as Minato pulled out his final Kunai silently cursing at how the fight was going. It seemed the Emperor had managed to figure out he needed his kunai to move around the field, and had been smashing them at every opportunity, a few times actually taking a hit just to get at the weapon, and unfortunately it had worked depleting the number to near nothing.

Beside him Kushina was fairing a bit better though even her reserves were dropping quickly her chains taking a lot out of her as she had to replace them every time the armored figure broke them. At this point both Namikazes' knew that this fight was not there's to win, nothing they threw was enough to put the Emperor down, and it was only through luck that one of his devastating blows hadn't landed on them yet…and worse he seemed to be getting faster, as the battle continued like he was learning how they fought.

"Minato." Whispered the redhead as her husband nodded. Looking across at the armored figure who brought his blade up once more preparing to spring forwards at them once again.

"I know Kushina-chan….I think we may have to get out of here." replied Minato even as the armored figure charged again his blade held out beside him whistling as it swung forwards. Before either Namikaze could begin to move, however a sudden blast of smoke exploded to life before them as a titanic blue and white slug burst to life taking the slash from the emperor's blade before scattering into a wave of smaller slugs that fell around them as Tsunade charged into sight.

"MINATO, KUSHINA GET OUT OF HERE WE'RE RETREATING!" yelled Tsunade as she skidded to a halt before the pair her eyes darting over their injured forms before turning her heart stopping as she saw the crimson form standing across from the small sea of slugs.

"Tsunade, but!" started Kushina before the sage turned to face her cutting her off.

"DAMN IT KUSHINA I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN TO MENMA THAT HIS PARENTS WERE CAPTURED NOW GET MOVING NOW! MINATO!" roared the blond woman as Minato gave the Hokage a nod as he moved beside his wife.

"Tsunade?" called Kushina as the blonde woman offered her a small smile turning back to face back to where Naruto stood watching them.

"Just get out of her, I'll catch up!" called Tsunade as the pair looked at her horrified.

"Tsunade we." Started Minato as the hokage slammed a foot down into the earth sending cracks all along her as she barked out at the pair.

"GO, we can't get out with him at our backs, now follow your Hokage's orders!" called Tsunade as the pair of Namikazes looked to her back, before Minato nodded.

"Hai…hokage-sama…thank you." Whispered the man as he and Kushina vanished into a flash of light leaving Tsunade facing the Emperor who stepped slowly forwards towards her.

"So…you wish this to continue." Stated Naruto drawing his blade back behind him as Tsunade fixed her gaze upon him shaking her head.

"No…even if I wanted to fight you I doubt I would last even half the time those two did." Replied the woman as Naruto paused watching her for a moment before his blade lowered.

"I see… So you wish to surrender yourself." Stated the armored figure as Tsunade nodded.

"For your word the injured, and prisoners will be unharmed and that you won't pursue the retreating forces." Replied Tsunade watching as the Emperors blade shrunk down as he swept it onto his back still watching the woman before him.

"You have my word... scatter your slugs to the injured…all of them." Ordered Naruto as Tsunade nodded the summons vanishing in small puffs of smoke as they appeared around the battlefield attaching themselves to any shinobi or imperial soldier they could, stabilizing them as they did. As they disappeared Naruto turned towards the fortress moving forwards as he glanced back to the blonde woman.

"There are still more injured, follow." Called the man as Tsunade moved after him, her eyes looking out towards the east as she did.

_I'm sorry Minato…Kushina…this was all I could do._ Thought the woman as she turned to follow after the emperor.

Soon enough the pair were moving through the fortresses gate Tsunade looking around in shock as medical shinobi alongside the empires own rushed back and forth to the injured as a few armored guards stood sentinel, still others helping however they could or bringing in more injured.

"Hey!" called a voice that drew Tsunade's eyes around to see Ino pushed back from the shaking body of a black clothed figure by an armor clad pink haired woman who pushed her own hands over the man a light blue wave of chakra moving out over him stitching his wounds closed as his painted face let out a staggered breath.

"Go and help another I can handle the severe cases!" snapped Euphemia as Ino blinked at her in shock before nodding dumbly moving over to another table helping to close a cut across an imperial soldier. As she saw this Tsunade turned to the Emperor who meet her gaze nodding.

"Well, you have work to do…save as many as you can." Spoke the man before he turned from her. Tsunade watched him for a heartbeat before turning to move into the medical area rushing to help who she could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following the battles conclusion the Empires forces set up a perimeter reinforcing the fortress, even as across their border similar forces moved to prepare for any counterattack that might arrive. Thanks to the efforts of the medical corps many who might have died were spared that grizzly fate. Soon the captured forces were moved back into the empire their chakra sealed while the heavily injured were moved to the capital for observation. Cornelia insisted on remaining on the front, sending Euphemia back with Kallen as Lelouch organized the air forces along their border before returning as well.

Meanwhile Tsunade found herself standing under guard as she stepped out of an airship onto the stone of the palaces airfield under the watchful eye of several armored figures, even as beside her the emperor marched ahead of her.

He had informed her that until contact was made with the east she would be held within the capital and that any action taken would result in equal force against the forces captured during the battle. So Tsunade moved forwards silently as the group passed into the palace, her eyes casting around at the carpeted halls and pillared arcades, finding herself in wonder despite her situation.

As the group moved into the throne room a Tsunade froze as she saw Nunnally seated beside a green haired woman she didn't recognize, and…

"Hinata!" called Tsunade happily as the pale eyed woman offered her a smile before she turned to face the armored figures a look of hopeful longing upon her face. As Tsunade turned she saw the crimson helm of the Emperor turning to look at Hinata before shifting to the green haired woman who nodded slightly as though answering a silent query.

Naruto turned his eyes away from the smirking C.C. to gaze into Hinata's face seeing the open emotion there as her eyes watched him.

_Sh…she isn't afraid of me…_ Thought Naruto as Hinata took a few tentative steps forwards towards the armored man the guards parting at a sign from C.C.. After a few steps Hinata stood before him her eyes looking up through the slits in his helm as small tears blossomed at the edges of her eyes her voice coming out in a small whisper.

"Na…Naruto-kun." Her words causing the man's heart to throb, as across from him Tsunade turned suddenly her eyes widening as her mind took in the pale eyed girl's words, as they snapped into place beside what she already knew.

_.G…granny…no…Naruto he couldn't be…_ Thought Tsunade even as Naruto reached up to pull off his helm allowing the whiskered cheeks, and familiar blond mop of hair to show, his blue eyes moving slowly down to meet the pearls of Lavender that were Hinata's own. As the helm fell away Hinata found her breath catching as she looked upon her first love, her mind taking in his new appearance even as her heart willed her forwards.

The next moment she had flung herself forwards her arms wrapping around the blondes neck as she pulled herself into him flecks of tears falling around her as she began to cry holding him, as he slowly reached his arms around to hold her as well.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan…I couldn't." whispered Naruto as Hinata's head shook even as she buried it into his neck her voice coming out cutting him off.

"you…I thought….i thought you…." She cried squeezing him tighter as Naruto found a smile moving across his lips.

"I know…I'm sorry Hinata-chan…" replied the blonde holding the sobbing woman as he looked around to see Tsunade staring at him small tears falling from her eyes as she saw the boy she loved now a man looking at her.

"Hey Granny." Spoke Naruto softly as he offered her a small smile that caused the blonde woman to choke out a breath raising a hand to cover her mouth as her own tears joined those of Hinata, and Naruto.

"G…gaki.." she managed as Naruto nodded.

"Hai granny…" replied Naruto as Tsunade took a few shaking steps forwards before she found herself rushing forward flinging her arms around the boy she thought lost, not caring he was the emperor, not caring that she was a prisoner, not caring for the wars, and the world, or what was to come; simply marveling in the miracle that was the boy before her. As C.C. and Nunnally watched smiling happily at the reunion before them.

**And that's a wrap hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was as fun to read as it was to write. Ya one thing that always kind of bugged me was in empire stories with the few overpowered guys you never got to feel like it was a real empire, you know the size and scale of a massive battle. It always just felt like another village in a way, not that it's bad, just I felt it was missing a golden opportunity that I took full advantage of. **

**Ok closing points**

**-Yes Tsunade could have pulled back in the beginning, but really as much as she wanted to avoid a fight, with no proof of the prisoners survival her actions were limited. Now would it have been smarter to fall back yes, but keep in mind as the reader you know both sides, the characters don't so she was dealing with the unknown here.**

**-With her surrender in the end, well they were lost and she simply wanted to try and save any she could, at that point questioning his word wouldn't have changed anything as he could effectively do as he wished.**

**-For those of you who are wondering, the ship cannons are just a larger size of the chakra cannons I've shown, and work on the same principle. As shown they fire about a large A rank jutsu, that a shinobi can fire off in return, but as I hope I also showed a shinobi isn't as armored and can be brought down before a ship can.**

**Ok I think that's everything, thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

**Songbird out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello again well we are at chapter six now so yay I suppose. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed the last chapter, my second take at a large scale fight, and I, at least, liked how it turned out and hope you did as well.

Small point but you may have noticed but a major theme of this story is actions based on fear. Fear had Naruto banished, fear had the minor group in Konoha decide to kill him rather than risk vengeance, fear had the shinobi alliance move into conflict, and fear of being fooled resulted in the conflict itself. Only when Tsunade was put in a position where fear, wasn't an option did she move to trust which saved lives instead of taking them. Wondering if anyone picked up on that, if not hope you enjoyed it anyway.

One small thing here before I get to the story again…ahem please understand that most questions directed at if something will happen will not be answered in reviews. I understand you want to know what is going to happen, but if I simply told you everything then I would effectively be ruining what was to come. Really I figure if you read the story and get the characters most of the questions can be answered but just to set the record straight no I will not be giving spoilers in the reviews.

Thank you to everyone who had followed, Favorited, and reviewed, I am happy so many are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 6**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Truth and Lies-**

…_.I'm a little worried what's going to happen once they stop crying….well Hinata-chan is probably going to be ok….but granny….oh man I just survived a war I don't want to die from one of her punches….and there's C.C. just smiling away….darn it I need some kind of help here….well eventually._ Thought the blonde emperor as he allowed himself to rest his head gently upon the blue haired girl feeling a small warmth wash over him. Idly he turned his gaze around to the other face that was buried into his chest blonde hair shaking slightly as Tsunade continued to hold him.

For a time the three simply stood there embracing one another, until the flood of emotions finally began to die down as both women pulled back, blinking flecks of moisture from their eyes as they looked up at the whiskered blonde.

"**Well C.C., you win she didn't hit him." **chuckled a deep voice that caused the three's eyes to turn, Naruto adopting a small smile as he saw Kurama pad up beside the green haired woman who was smirking over at the exchange.

"Never bet against a woman on matter's like this Kurama." Chuckled the yellow eyed woman even as Tsunade's brown eyes found themselves fixed upon the kitsune now watching her, his nine tails drawing her eyes as her mouth fell open.

"Kyu…kyuubi..bu..but." managed Tsunade her head turning back towards Naruto, before swiveling back to the kitsune, and back again her already naked emotions now showing confusion to replace the surge of joy there before.

"Easy granny, just take it easy." Spoke Naruto as Tsunade turned to him as a familiar tick appeared on her forehead.

"Don't call me granny gaki!" called the woman drawing a smile to Nartuo's and Hinata's face a few chuckles slipping out that soon grew into a carrying laugh that soon caught the Senju full force causing her to cry out as well momentarily filling the throne room with their laughter. As the noise finally died down the group moved out into the gardens towards an open area dotted with benches, Naruto taking a seat, beside Hinata who kept glancing up at him blushing slightly before looking ahead again, as across from them Tsunade sat on bench her eyes shifting every now and then to where Kurama lay his head resting on Nunnally's lap as she lightly scratched his ears drawing a purr that seemed to amuse C.C. who sat beside the chair bound girl her eyes turning back to Tsunade every now and then.

As Tsunade slowly took all of this in she found herself turning her eyes back around to the whiskered man before her taking in just who he was for the first time as she drew in a heavy breath still not knowing what to say about what was happening around her. After a time she finally decided to throw caution to the winds as she fixed her brown eyes forwards upon the armored man.

"Naruto…what happened to you?" asked Tsunade as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Well that's a long story…I guess it's best to start with the meeting where the council banished me." began Naruto before he started to recount everything, the attack, the movement across the desert, meeting C.C. the war, being made emperor, finishing with the events in Suna.

"And then of course your forces invaded my country and…well we both know what happened then." Finished Naruto as Tsunade blinked at him her mind completely overwhelmed with everything he had told her. For a few moments she simply sat there staring off into space till Kurama let out a small huff of amusement.

"**Huh well I think you broke her Naruto…maybe Wall-e will make her part of the garden if she stays like that." ** Chuckled the fox as Nunnally gave the fox a disapproving look moving her hand back from the fox who turned to see the disapproving look in her eyes.

"**What?...oh fine, I'm sorry already."** Muttered the fox as Nunnally gave a small nod smiling as she moved her hand back to resume the scratching drawing another purr from Kurama as he slumped back down causing Hinata to giggle at his antics.

"Yep the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, bested by a little girl." Remarked Naruto smiling down to Hinata as out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kurama shoot him a small glare that soon vanished as he let out another purr.

"…You mean all this time." Came Tsunade's voice drawing everyone's eyes back to her as she slowly lowered her gaze to her hands, even as they tightened into fists an audible cracking staring to sound out as her grip intensified.

"Naruto…are you sur." started Tsunade as Naruto's voice cut in sounding more tired than angry.

"He tried to kill me. After we sent our ambassadors we found out about my status as a wanted shinobi, and what I was accused of. Not that it matters now, but yes six years ago my sensei tried to murder me and when he failed he branded me a traitor." Finished Naruto as beside him Hinata's face turned down into a small frown.

"Naruto…this…this is a lot to take in." Whispered Tsunade as Naruto offered a small nod.

"Ya I figured it would be." Replied Naruto as he felt a small pressure on his hand looking down to see Hinata cupping his armored fingers between her hands.

"I believe you Naruto-kun…I knew you wouldn't become a traitor…it's not in your nindo." Offered Hinata smiling weakly up at the blond who nodded down at her his fingers slowly curling around her own.

"Thank you Hinata-chan…" whispered Naruto as she saw the girls cheeks flush lightly as he turned back to see Tsunade looking across at him.

"Naruto…I….I'm sorry." Whispered Tsunade seeing Naruto shake his head slightly.

"You couldn't have known, besides I think I turned out alright." Replied Naruto adopting his old fox grin looking so much like the boy he had once been that Tsunade had to stop another wave of tears from pushing free even as something in her thoughts fought for her attention. Suddenly Tsunade's eyes went wide as she realized what is was.

"Oh kami…" whispered the woman drawing a confused look from everyone even C.C. looking curiously around as Tsunade looked to Hinata who seemed confused for a moment before her own eyes widened in comprehension.

"Granny? Hinata-chan? What is it?" asked Naruto looking between the two as the blonde woman turned to him trying and failing to figure out how to tell him what she just realized.

"Na…Naruto there's something you need to know." Whispered Tsunade her tone causing Naruto to look on in concern as he waited for the woman to continue. After taking a few breaths Tsunade finally just plunged ahead.

"You…your….you have a family." Tsunade said watching as Naruto blinked at her for a few moments till his looked slowly around before blinking back at the woman with a puzzled look.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as Hinata spoke up beside him drawing his eyes to her.

"Naruto-kun…your parents were brought back during the fourth shinobi war…they have been living in Konoha ever since, looking for you." Spoke Hinata as Naruto blinked at her words looking around to Tsunade who nodded at the girl's words. Inside Naruto's mind everything seemed to have shut down, he had family…they were brought back during the war? How…they were looking for him…even though he was a traitor to Konoha…who were they…what were they like…could he meet them…would they even want to meet him after everything.

"Wh..who are they." Whispered Naruto as Tsunade shook herself slightly before letting out a breath at breath dreading what was coming.

"You've already met them. Their names are Minato and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze…and your little brother's name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze." Finished Tsunade watching as Naruto froze across from him Nunnally along with C.C. doing much the same as even Kurama looked taken aback at the news.

"Th…those were." Whispered Naruto his mind flashing past the faces of the Namikazes, Kushina's argument with Kallen, Minato's welcoming smile, little Menma's giggling laugh as he reached out to him small hands waving happily out…and then the fight…the battle…

"Oh kami…I….I." whispered Naruto as the group looked at him with concern, C.C. and Nunnally moving over to support him as he shook slightly.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong, it's ok." whispered Nunnally as C.C. nodded looking at the boy concerned as beside him Hinata mirrored their expressions looking at Naruto who let out a small whisper that none of them could make out.

"Naruto?" asked C.C. as Naruto shook himself looking around before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I…I punched my Mom in the face..." muttered the blonde as everyone blinked at him before with a snort Kurama fell off of the bench behind them roaring with laughter as he rolled in the grass as everyone stared at Naruto who was still looked out vacantly wondering just what he was supposed to do after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Naruto was coming to grips with having a family across the world the elemental nations were dealing with their own shock. It had been a few days since the first forces had arrived in Suna, beaten, and a few in open panic. It had taken Gaara a day just to get the remaining forces under control long enough to get a full report from Temari. What he learned nearly broke the man the almost assured death of his brother, the capture of the Hokage, nearly half of the forces captured or killed... even the war with Akatsuki had never had such a costly engagement.

Onoki was little aid, as he arrived soon departing for Iwa with the remaining stone forces looked like a shell of his former self, seen muttering about the skies being on fire.

It didn't take long for word to spread of the utter defeat that the west had handed to the shinobi forces. For most it sounded to impossible to believe, how, how could the force that defeated the Akatsuki be so defeated by some western force without chakra…it didn't make sense. After putting Suna on alert Gaara sent out word for the full shinobi forces to be assembled to repel a possible full scale invasion. Even as forces began to move towards the desert nation Konoha found itself facing even more problems with the loss of their Kage as within their council chambers voices yelled back and forth at what was to be done.

"This is insane; we have to confirm if the Fifth Hokage is still alive." Called the feral Tsume as she slammed a hand onto the table before her glaring down the council seating as a few nodded.

"Hai, but how, I doubt the Empire will be in a mood to discuss prisoners with us after this latest fiasco." Replied Chojuro rubbing his head in frustration as he looked over to his friend Inoichi who was still trying to cope with the apparent loss of his daughter to the west.

"Tsume, we all want to know if the Fifth is alive, as well as the others unaccounted for, according to the report from the Kazekage, Tsunade ordered the medical corps to stay and aid the wounded, it is possible that they were taken as prisoners rather than killed." Remarked Shikaku looking around to the woman who gave a small grunt letting herself lean back as trying to keep calm as another voice rang out.

"What we need is to elect a leader until Tsunade has returned, the empire may not wait for us to be prepared, even now our forces are preparing to move to Suna." Called Hiashi looking around at the council who nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Agreed, for now at least someone needs to take the mantle." Replied Chojuro looking around the room seeing more nods of agreement.

"The issue is who to elect." Muttered the stoic Shino as he pushed his glasses up on his face looking around at the council who went silent.

"Troublesome…the obvious choice would be Minato, but he has already made his position clear on that point." Muttered the man as an angry shinobi slammed his hands down pushing himself up looking around the room.

"How can he not help us now? He's supposed to be a Hokage!" yelled the man as a few whispers of agreement range out around the room even as Chojuro sighed shaking his head sadly.

"We know why, the point is mute after what occurred with his son." Replied the heavy set man as the council sighed looking around as an older voice spoke up drawing eyes to them.

"If that is the case I suggest we elect someone whose loyalty is not in question." Stated Homura, even as the old man turned his spectacled eyes around to where a crippled man sat his bandaged face turning to meet the man's gaze.

"I agree with him, at this time we need assurance our forces have a leader who will stand for the village, and not for a single family. We have to face this threat united." The old man's partner Koharu as she turned her withered face to look towards Danzo nodding at him as all eyes slowly shifted on the crippled man in turn.

"If this is the will of the council I will accept." Spoke the crippled man as he stood looking around at the assembled council who began muttering between each other as more and more began to nod towards the war crow.

"It seems we are in agreement then, Danzo you will be elected as the Hokage till such time Tsunade's status has been confirmed." Called Koharu as beside her Homura nodded the council doing the same as Danzo faced them bowing slightly before moving slowly to take position behind the Hokage's chair facing the group his one visible eyes shifting around them as he lowered himself down.

"Very well, I will serve Konoha in the Fifth's stead." Replied the man looking around even as behind his bandages the chakra to his concealed eye cut off its connection as the few who would have spoken against him shook themselves slightly before focusing back as the man spoke next.

"The West has pushed our forces back, however from the reports they are not invincible." Started the man as the group nodded.

"Given this, I purpose we kill this beast as Shinobi should." Continued the man as a few looked down at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that Danzo?" asked Tsume feeling an almost slimy quality to the man's words that she did not like the sound of. From below the bandaged man's face turned to hers his tone remaining that impassive drone as he replied.

"I mean, that to kill the beast you take the head. The Emperor and his outrage seem to be the true force to concern ourselves with. The forces we battled were impressive, but manageable with the right force, it is the leaders we need to concern ourselves with. We are shinobi, let us not forget that it is in the shadow's that we are strongest." Finished Danzo as several of the council nodded at his words.

"Troublesome, but you make a fair point, though I would suggest we not act alone, such a plan will need the support of the alliance if we have a hope of pulling it off. But the question is will that even be enough, to say we will assassinate the Emperor and actually doing it is another matter, who would you send?" asked the scarred man as a few of the council nodded.

"I would have the greatest spymaster the elemental nations have ever known handle that matter, Jiraiya is more than capable of bringing himself as well as a force right into the heart of the empire. After the emperor is dead, the nation will not present such a daunting task." Finished Danzo as the room fell into small discussions even as below Danzo allowed the faintest of smiles to cross his aged lips.

_And once the empire falls, Konoha may claim its secrets…this alliance may have helped us during the war, but I will not see Konoha fall to peace so easily._ Thought the man as he summoned an Anbu to retrieve Jiraiya and begin gathering their forces for their trip to Suna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the walled city of Konoha, inside a warm room decorated by a few chairs and couches groups around a small wooden table within the Senju compound the Namikazes sat with Shizune who shook with silent sobs at the loss of her sensei and mother figure. After escaping the battle field Minato and Kushina had waited at the rendezvous point for hours, even as the last forces arrived before heading back to suna. They had waited till the empire's ships had begun to advance overhead, cursing as they were force to accept that Tsunade was not going to arrive. So with heavy hearts the pair had returned to Suna to find Shizune waiting worriedly with Menma in her arms.

Even after they had returned to Konoha to deliver the events Shizune still could not believe what she had heard, the Namikaze's doing everything they could to aid the grieving woman.

"shhhhh, it's alright Shizune I'm sure she's alright, you know Tsunade there's no way she'd allow herself to die out there." Whispered Kushina trying to calm the woman as beside her Minato held the small bundle that was Menma who blinked down sadly at the nice black-haired woman who played with him not understanding why she looked so sad.

"Kushina's right Shizune, she wouldn't get herself hurt, she's probably giving them a headache with her gambling and drinking already." Offered Minato as Shizune let out a wet chuckle blinking tears from her eyes as she looked up at the pair.

"H…hai…she's probably driving them crazy…they'll be sending her back before we know it." Managed Shizune as the pair of Namikazes nodded at her.

"Besides, the Emperor didn't seem the type to harm prisoners, heck he barely seemed the type to take them." Spoke the redhead looking up to her husband who nodded.

"True, he tried to get us to pull out, even in the middle of the fight he avoided killing blows at least a handful of times." Replied the blond as Kushina raised a hand rubbing her chin.

"Speak for yourself, those punches felt like I was going to lose my teeth, replied Kushina offering a small smirk that Minato returned as between them Shizune took a few breaths offering a small smile as she brought her emotions under control.

"From what Tsunade said about the Emperor I doubt that he will make a move to the east, now that we are out of his land we may even be able negotiate something. I think the West doesn't want a war any more than we do." Spoke Minato as he moved over to sit beside Kushina allowing the mother to pulled Menma into her arms the boy blinking happily up at Kushina and Shizune waving his little hands up at the pair as Shizune moved her hand over allowing her fingers to be grabbed by the babe's hand.

"Hai, thank you Minato, Kushina, Menma-kun." Whispered the raven haired woman as the Namikazes smiled at her.

"Don't even think of it, after all we're just returning the favor." Replied Kushina smiling fondly over at the woman who had stood by them as they grasped the news of their first sons life doing for them what they now did for her.

As the three looked at one another there was a small popping noise as the group turned towards the small table before them where a cloud of smoke had formed. As the four pairs of eyes watched the smoke fell away showing the blue and white body of a slug its puckered face turning towards them as two antenna wave gently towards the group.

"**Hello Lady Shizune, Lady Tsunade sends her regards."** Spoke the slug as the three adults looked from the slug around to each other before turning back to the slug Kushina letting out a small chuckle.

"Well see they already want to let her go." Chuckled the redhead nervously as Shizune moved closer to the edge of the couch looking across at the slug.

"I…is Tsunade alright?" asked the woman as the slug nods its head.

"**Hai your lady has not been harmed, she apologizes for taking such a time to contact you but matters prevented it until now." **replied the slug as Shizune gave a slightly puzzled look before narrowing her eyes slightly at the slug.

"She said that?" asked the woman as the slug shifted slightly.

"**Well…no, her exact words were "the baka wouldn't let me send a message till now so blame him, and that she's fine so stop crying."." **replied the slug as Shizune's eyes opened wide as a smile grew upon her lips a few tears leaking from her eyes.

"Sh…she's alright." Whispered Shizune as around her the Namikazes smiled as well even as the slug watched them for a few moments before continuing.

"**Lady Tsunade also wishes me to deliver the following." **Finished the slug as with a small poof of smoke two scrolls appeared one a massive scroll carrying a blue stripe along the edge drawing the group's eyes.

"Isn't that." Spoke Minato as Shizune's mouth opened a little as her hand stretched out shaking slightly as they came to rest gently against the scroll looking around to the slug.

"She…she sent this." whispered the woman as the slug nodded.

"**Hai, you are to sign it, she says that you have waited long enough, and of all of her students only her daughter was worthy of having the contract."** Replied the slug as Shizune smiled looking at the slug contact her heart swelling with happiness at her ladies words. Beside her Kushina smiled softly at the woman as in her arms Menma made a small grumbling pout his arms reaching out towards the other scroll his eyes focused on his intently even as Kushina reached up to shush him, which only seemed to annoy the babe as he continued to reach at the scroll.

"Menma-kun what's with you." Muttered Kushina as she gently laid his hand down only for the boy to reach up again.

"**Excuse me lady Kushina but this scroll is for Menma." **Spoke the slug as the group paused looking up to the slug in confusion.

"What? But why would Tsunade send a scroll to Menma?" asked Kushina as the slug shook its head.

"**It was not my lady who sent the scroll Kushina but another, I am sorry but I was instructed to say no more. Lady Shizune a final message, Tsunade says to keep the scroll a secret, matters are not as they appear. We will be prepared to deliver messages for when the time comes." **Finished the slug nodding before vanishing in a small puff of smoke leaving the group to look down Minato reaching out to grasp the scroll raising it gingerly as he looked up from it to Kushina who nodded as the man opened the scroll his eyes falling on a simply storage seal.

"Tsunade wouldn't have allowed it to be sent if it was dangerous, open in." prompted Kushina as Minato nodded adding his chakra to the paper a small poof of smoke signaling the appearance of a small stuffed fox its button eyes looking up at them.

"A fox?" asked Kushina as Menma waved his hands happily at the appearance of the orange toy giggling happily at it.

"Why would someone send him a toy?" asked Minato as Kushina and Shizune shrugged as it was passed to Menma who shrieked with joy holding the fox close to him giggling as the parents watched with small smiles on their faces.

"Well he seems to like it, he sure never liked his toy frog that much." Remarked Kushina as Minato nodded his eyes lowering to the toys back as Menma raised it again stiffening as he did.

"Minato?" asked Kushina noticing her husband's change as her eyes followed his down to the toy her own eyes fixing upon its most distinguishing feather. The nine tails that sat upon its back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later in the empire a pair of figures sat within the imperial gardens both looking ahead at the small pond before them where a small family of ducks moved the little ones ducking under coming up shaking and more often than not butting into one another.

"So…I guess you became a Jonin, I guess that was a given." Spoke Naruto a little awkwardly as Hinata nodded looking down at her feet.

"Ha..hai, Tsunade took over my training, and then Kushina…I mean your mother helped me once she returned." Replied Hinata as Naruto nodded. The two slipping back into silence both looking back ahead at the pond. It had been like this for the past few days since Naruto had revealed himself, after Hinata's immediate reaction she had found herself even more embarrassed around the man, and he himself was starting to find his own embarrassment at just how much he had enjoyed holding her, having her there…things he never had a great amount of experience with.

As the pair slipped back into silence a pair of three figures watched from behind a small row of bushes their eyes narrowed in annoyance at what they were seeing.

"They're just sitting there." Pouted Euphemia looking across at the pair as around her, her fellow conspirators nodded in agreement.

"Hai, I have to say this is embarrassing for him, maybe I should have managed some social skills when I was managing his training." Muttered C.C. looking over to where Tsunade was shaking her head slowly.

"No it wouldn't have helped, kids as thick as a brick with this stuff and it doesn't look like that's changed. Worse she's still timid around him now that she knows its him." muttered the blonde as their final companion let out a small sigh.

"Why am I here?" muttered Lelouch before he felt a small bop on his head curtsy of Euphemia who gave him a pouting look.

"Lulu, stop that we're here to help Naruto-kun." Replied the pink haired girl simply as the purple eyed man sighed looking across at the pair for a few moments before shaking his head pushing himself up as the others hissed at him to get down.

"Leave this to me." he replied as he stepped away, moving around the clearing to coming towards the pair from across the pond his eyes fixed on Naruto who turned his eyes up along with Hinata as he approached.

"Lelouch?" asked Naruto as the man came to a halt nodding to the pair.

"Sorry to interrupt Naruto, but I wanted to go through a plan with you, if the east decides to make a genuine reply to our message for peace talks I was considering an act of good faith in return." Replied the man as Naruto nodded.

"Hai if they seek peace I can see such an action, I take it you had something in mind?" asked the blond as Lelouch smiled softly.

"Hai a small prisoner release, unfortunately the Hokage cannot be among that for obvious reasons, too much will make us appear weak, but perhaps a few of the wounded and the ambassador here for a start." Finished Lelouch as both Naruto and Hinata froze.

"No!" replied Naruto instantly before thinking as beside him Hinata felt a small wave of relief hit her even as a small blush moved up her cheeks. Across from them Lelouch adopted a puzzle look.

"Are you sure, she was a noncombatant, if anything she should be the first that is free to go, and she has not strategic value, so why keep her here if she wants to leave?" asked Lelouch turning to Hinata.

"But I don't want to go!" replied Hinata before letting out a small eep as she realized she had spoken out loud blushing even more as Lelouch mentally smirked. _Checkmate._

"I see, so Naruto you wish her to stay, and she wishes to stay with you. I suppose I will have to find a replacement, though if you two wish to remain so close you might want to start acting like it, as you are now I truly felt you wished to part." Finished Lelouch turning to walk away turning as he move out of sight.

Behind him Naruto and Hinata looked after him before looking at one another feeling slightly lost.

"Um…do you know what just happened?" asked Naruto as Hinata shook her head blinking back at Naruto who looked at her full in the face his heart telling him to say something his mind throwing in with it as well.

"So…would you like to have dinner or…something?" asked Naruto as Hinata felt a blush touching her cheeks but fighting it back enough to reply.

"Hai, I would like that Naruto-kun." She replied as her hand moved a little closer across the bench finding Nartuo's fingers that gladly closed around her own.

From behind the bushes the three women watched dumbfounded as behind them Lelouch passed by casting them a small smirk before moving back towards the palace, after all he had his own dinner to worry about, and if he was late he could guarantee Kallen would not be very forgiving of him afterword's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time in Konoha, Minato, Kushina and Shizune sat once again the in Senju compound as a slug disappeared leaving a scroll. As they scanned it quickly Kushina let out a small groan as she leaned back obvious irritation on her face after not seeing anything she wanted upon the scroll.

"I'm sick of waiting, why can't we just go now?" asked the redhead as beside her Minato sighed looking over to Shizune who nodded.

"I know but we have to be careful, Tsunade says that things are still not safe enough to tell us anymore, and neither of you can travel through the slug summons to the West." Replied Shizune as the pair nodded.

"It doesn't make it easier to just sit here waiting." Muttered Kushina as Minato looked around at the pair before sighing as he pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry Shizune but I'm not waiting any longer, Kushina we're leaving today." Spoke Minato as the pair looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What you can't if you try to flee to the west you'll be branded traitors, they'll go after you, all of you even Menma." Argued Shizune as Minato shook his head.

"They can try, but I can't sit around and do nothing, we all know what that fox meant and who sent it. She's found him in the west and we are not waiting here any longer." Replied Minato as Shizune looked between the two seeing Kushina nodding her head in agreement moving to stand beside Minato as the black eyed woman watched them.

"But how would you even get there, after Danzo left a week ago for the summit the village has moved into lock down, they'll know as soon as you leave." Spoke Shizune as Minato shook his head.

"No they won't, and even if they did it wouldn't matter, if our son is out there we are going to him, we knew that the moment we found out what this village did to him." replied Minato as he pulled out a tri pronged kunai.

"I have a way to reach the West, it was in-case either Kushina or I were injured during the conflict, it was hidden well enough to be overlooked. If I put all of my chakra into it I can make the jump from here." Stated the man as Shizune looked at him her eyes widening.

"But if you appear there." She started as Minato nodded.

"Hai we will be taken prisoner, but that doesn't matter, if Tsunade found him as one, then so will we." Replied Minato as beside him Kushina nodded. As Shizune looked between two before letting out a small breath shaking her head at their determined looks.

"You know you'll be branded traitors…you won't be able to come back." Whispered Shizune as the pair nodded. Shizune looked at the two for a few moments before nodding her head slowly.

"Once you leave I'll send a message to Tsunade..." spoke Shizune giving the pair a small smile as she moved forwards to embrace them for a few moments before they vanished in a flash of light appearing in their home a moment later as Kushina moved up to Menma's room to find the little boy resting happily in his crib curled up around his kitsune gnawing on one ear in his sleep.

Kushina gently reached down scooping the child up into her arms nuzzling him safely against her chest even as a few clones of her moved around the room sealing objects into scrolls, as around the home several more did the same to what they refused to leave behind.

As Kushina moved back downstairs she saw a clone sealing a pair of photo albums into a scroll even as another unrolled a massive scroll sealing each smaller scroll in turn as Minato stood at the living room window his eyes looking out over the village, moving up to look into his own stone vestige. Slowly Kushina moved to stand beside him as his eyes turned to her smiling softly at the sight of his wife and child beside him.

"Minato." Whispered Kushina as he reached a hand up gently to her lips smiling down at her.

"I don't want a mountain Kushina-chan…I just want my family, and I think its past time we had that." Spoke Minato as he moved his hand gently to cup his wife's face as she smiled up at him.

"Hai, let's go find our son, ya know." Replied Kushina as behind her a clone moved up to pass Minato the large scroll he threw onto his back reaching out to put an arm gently around Kushina as he grasped the handle of his kunai his chakra building as with a flash of light he Namikaze's departed Konoha.

A second later across the continent a flash of light appeared in the center of a fortress a tri pronged Kunai appearing a moment before on the stone floor from a seal drawing a few eyes that now shifted up to the two adults and babe that appeared suddenly in the middle of their ranks.

As the Namikaze's blinked around at the soldiers both armored and not looking at them they saw open confusion as a few tentatively moved towards their blades even as Minato raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, my family and I officially surrender." Stated the man as the surrounding soldiers looked around at one another as one stepped forwards reaching up to slide back the mask of his helm looking at the pair his eyes lingering on the sleeping babe before he nodded once allowing his mask to fall as he turned to Minato.

"Very well, you will have your chakra sealed before being brought to our commander, please surrender any weapons you have now." spoke the man as Minato nodded holding out his kunai that the man took nodding as he lead them deeper into the fortress.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the Namikaze's were arriving in the western empire the kage's were gathered once more in the land of iron, all except for Gaara who refused to leave Suna while it could be in danger. At the familiar u shaped table the group was just finishing listening to Danzo's proposed plan. As he finished Mei let out a sigh looking around to A and Onoki who were looking ahead to Danzo their own faces unreadable.

"I don't see this as a wise move." Muttered Mei as she let her emerald eyes towards the bandaged face of the new hokage.

"No Mizukage, it is the only move, if the West moves our forces in Suna will likely fall, followed by Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, and finally your own homeland. Waiting only gives them more opportunities to act against us." replied Danzo as Mei turned towards A who sighed shaking his head with a pained expression.

"Moving on the West was a mistake…but we cannot remove that now. If the West weren't planning to attack us before there can be little doubt they will now. "Spoke the muscled man as beside him Onoki nodded a haunted look to his eyes since he had returned from the western battlefield.

"We may not be able to match those monsters in the open, but alone they are vulnerable, I agree we have to strike now, while we can." Spoke the man as Mei shook her head looking across at Danzo once again.

"And what of the term of reparation they sent to us? They wish to open negotiation again, the last time we ignored their offer this mess was the result." Stated Mei as Danzo nodded.

"Hai, it was, and they know that, at the moment they hold all the cards, as well as many of our forces who could be dead now along with the fifth hokage." Stated Danzo as A spoke.

"The offer made clear she was alive Danzo." Spoke the dark skinned man as the old war hawk shook his head.

"And Konoha made clear we were interested in a treaty before we followed your decision to rush to conflict. Words mean nothing in this world as you all know. The message speaks of meeting the remaining Kage's, they already have taken one of us, are you ready to trust your life on their word alone?" asked Danzo as he looked around Onoki shaking his head slightly.

"Our word is broken…theirs may have stood this long, but treachery could be waiting for us. I was there, the Emperor refused to hear of our terms while we were within his lands, I doubt he would be reasonable should we place ourselves there willingly." Stated the smaller man as A groaned.

"Many of my shinobi did not return as well, Omoi, my brothers students was one of them. I cannot face my village if I do not make their death mean something." Stated the man turning to face Danzo.

"I agree with your plan, you shall have my forces with your spymaster." Spoke A as beside him Onoki nodded as well all turning to Mei who looked around once more before nodding.

"Very well, though I feel I know how Tsunade felt now, I hope your luck is greater than her's was. But I will say this, if this fails what is left for us?" Finished Mei as the rest of the Kage's paused for a moment before A spoke softly.

"Then we will be facing a force we may not be able to overcome as it comes for our homes…even still there is nothing saying the beast isn't already on its way. That is a risk I cannot take." Stated the muscled man as beside him Onoki nodded along with Danzo.

At that the decision was made, and as the kage's departed to gather their forces Danzo exited the room making his way slowly down the corridor till he found who he sought.

There leaning against a wall his head bowed was Jiraiya the white haired man shifting slightly to look at the bandaged man before looking away before he spoke.

"So?" he asked as Danzo nodded.

"They have agreed to our plan, you will select your squad from the forces and move out in a day, your targets are the Emperor the lady Nunnally and any of the other generals you can identify." Stated Danzo as Jiraiya nodded.

"Whatever, but I'm getting Tsunade out of there no matter what, and if one of your root bastards tries to stop me I'm coming for you next." Spat Jiraiya as Danzo gave him a blank look.

"Your feelings for the woman will be your downfall. One would think after your own actions against the child of your student you would have put such nuisances behind you." Stated Danzo as Jiraiya scoffed at him.

"That was for the village, I did what I had to do to keep my home safe, I'm nothing like you." Spat Jiraiya as Danzo shook his head moving past him, his cane tapping on the stone as he moved away from the sage.

"No Jiraiya you are not, we both would burn for Konoha, I have simply accepted that my soul was sold long ago to that flame." Replied the bandaged man as he moved out of sight Jiraiya pushing himself off the wall and turning to leave as well.

"I'm nothing like you…Tsunade…wait for me I'll get you out of there." Muttered Jiraiya as he moved forwards down the hall sinking slowly into the shadows as he did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day later in the Western empire Naruto found himself sitting across from Tsunade looking at her his mouth slightly open at what he was hearing.

"Th…they're coming here." he managed as Tsunade nodded.

"Hai, they figured out the fox almost immediately, really it's a wonder they even waited this long." Stated Tsunade as Naruto leaned back in his chair sighing.

"I see…I suppose sending that was a little over ambitious." Muttered the man as Tsunade offered him a small smile.

"I wouldn't say so, getting a gift for your younger brother seems as good a way as any to say you're alive." Replied the woman as Naruto sighed looking out the window near where the pair sat smiling softly as he saw Hinata chatting happily with Nunnally as Kurama lay curled beside the pair's feet.

"It just felt wrong to tell them in a letter everything…I mean how do you say oh hi Mom hey Dad it's me the guy who almost killed you." Muttered the man his blue eyes turning sadly from the happy sight below to look across at Tsunade as another voice spoke up.

"Well, how about getting them out of custody." Stated C.C. as she entered into the room drawing the pair's attention around in confusion as the green haired woman sighed moving over to drop a scroll before the two.

"Looks like they don't waste time, apparently the Namikaze family arrived at our forward fortress yesterday unannounced and are being held currently." Stated C.C. as the two looked down at the scroll before looking up to C.C. who smirked slightly.

"Tell you what I'll go and get them and bring them here, that will give you time to figure out how to handle them." Spoke C.C. as Naruto began to speak only to be cut off as C.C. raised a hand.

"Besides, I think they need to meet your big sister too." Smirked the woman as Naruto gave a small nod smiling over at C.C.

"Thanks." Muttered Naruto as the woman stepped over ruffling his hair with a smirk on her face.

"Well someone had to look after you. Now get yourself out of this funk by the time I get back cause then it is up to you, and I won't be saving you from this one." finished C.C. as she moved out of the room even as Tsunade stood smirking after her as she glanced down at Naruto.

"Well I guess I'll leave you for now, but trust me gaki, they didn't care when you were a traitor, and they won't care now. You're their son, and for them that's all that matters.

For the next few hours Naruto sat alone looking out the windows down into the gardens just admiring the serenity of the scene. As the day slowly started to turn to night he found himself moving down to meet with the others his mind set. For better or worse he would be meeting his family in a day…and what happened would happen that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the moon hung high in the skies above the empire city the shadows dances around the gardens even as moonlight glinted off of the pools and dew already gathering upon the tips of flowers causing the garden to shimmer even as from one of the ponds a small ripple started to form. If one had watched they would have seen a small green toad rising slowly to hop free of the crystal water silent as the night around it as it moved steadily towards a small patch of trees that sat hidden from the surroundings. As it arrived the toads mouth suddenly stretched wide as a white haired man dressed in a red vest pushed free his eyes darting around as he rushed through a few hand sighs as with a silent puff of smoke several toads arrived flanked by a group of shinobi all draped in black who nodded towards the sage even as the toads vanished in a another puff of smoke.

"We're inside the walls, from here my information is limited, but our targets are within the compound, stay in cover and out of sight, this is the extraction point." Finished Jiraiya as the force nodded as they vanished into shivers of movement flickering among the shadows of the garden as they headed towards their deadly purpose.

A group of five of shinobi suddenly drew to a halt their leader throwing up a hand to halt them as his eyes narrowed upon a small area of the garden where a brown haired boy dressed in tan overalls sat his legs hanging from a small bench as he looked out at a pool of water smiling happily as behind him a familiar white armored woman stood her white hair shimmering in the moonlight as he watched the boy a smile upon her lips.

Within the shadows the head shinobi turned flashing threw a few signs as he raised a hand to pull back his headbands revealing a spinning red eye underneath as he turned back glaring towards the woman he recognized from the battle in suna where she had embarrassed his prized student. Around him the other shinobi nodded a few drawing blades or readying kunai as they looked out at their target.

Eve was just about to suggest that Wall-e retire for the night when a flicker of light reflected from the pool before her caused her to jerk forwards suddenly arms outstretched to wrap around the red eyed boy as she flung herself protectively around him a second before dozens of metal blades slammed into her armor sending up sparks a few digging into the metal as one cut sharply across her cheek drawing a line of scarlet as she rolled keeping herself between Wall-e and this threat as her blue eyes fell upon the five shadowy figures emerging from the garden around her.

"Eva?" called Wall-e worriedly as the armored woman slowly pushed the boy behind her silently cursing as she yanked a kunai free from her arm a small splash of crimson coming with it as he set her hardened eyes upon those before her.

"Wall-e, stay behind me." spoke the white haired woman as the figures rushed ahead toward the pair, even as Eve swung to meet them her arms flying down to the pair of blades at her hips.

As the blades first flew out in the garden within the palace Lelouch was walking down a corridor just having settled Nunnally in for the night, his mind occupied on the matters of the east as he passed a few armored guards their white armor and silver lances glinting silently in the moonlight from the windows. As Lelouch passed another pair a small flash of light drew his purple eyes around as he saw the barest hint of darkness shift over the very edge of the nearest armored figures shoulder.

His eyes narrowed Lelouch turned before his heart stopped as he saw another flicker of shadow down the corridor back towards his sister room. Without a word Lelouch raised his hand the armored figures around him snapping to attention and following behind him as he rushed down the hall towards his sister's room, his mind racing praying he was wrong as the guards fell in around him ten strong as he arrived at the massive doors to his sister room the armored pair at the door spinning to open the doors as they saw Lelouch's approach letting the moonlight flood across the carpeted floor, over the four-poster bed where Nunnally lay.

For one moment Lelouch thought he had been mistaken, until with a shiver five figures dropped through windows high above silent as the shadows they were. Only as the light of the door way moved over them did they stop turning in horror to see Lelouch and his guard standing in the doorway facing them. Lelouch's face took on a look of abject fury as he flung out a hand he voice coming out in a cry of pure rage at the sight of them.

"KILL THEM!" roared the purple eyed man as around him the armored guards lowered lance crying out as they charged towards the shinobi.

"YES MY LORD!" even as Lelouch rushing to his sister while around him the room erupted into conflict.

Within another section of the palace just as Lelouch was rushing down the hall the silent figure of Jiraiya moved swiftly through the halls gliding along the ceiling keeping to the shadows as found his way towards where he could feel the strongest chakra and the emperor of the west. After what seemed like a maze of corridors Jiraiya's team found themselves outside a massive pair of decorated doors. Silently the group dropped down along the walls a pale faced boy and a masked Kiri shinobi reaching out to plunge blades silently into the throats of the two guards in place catching them as they fell lowering them silently to the floor as the sage and the remaining two shinobi moved forwards slipping into a room ahead plunging into the darkness as outside a cloud moved across the moon.

Once within the room the five shinobi silently drew kunai preparing to strike at the west and bring this conflict to a decisive end. However in that darkness a faint glow drew their eyes around as two pairs of red eyes glowing with anger opened slowly shining out in the void of blackness that was the room a demonic growl of a voice issuing from the glowing eyes.

"**This mistake will cost you shinobi." **Growled the voice as the cloud moved allowing moonlight to flood into the room falling over the form of a red kitsune the size of a horse fangs barred standing beside a blond man who stood bare-chested holding a massive blade in one hand his gaze fixed upon the sage before him. As the light splashed over him Jiraiya's eyes went wide as despite himself he breathed out a name as a bone deep dread settled around him.

"Naruto." and as these words passed his lips Kurama let out a deafening roar that rolled across the palace as figures shot up in beds and guards rushed towards the areas that erupted into the sounds of combat, the capital was under siege.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time across the continent a ship was pushing off from the fortress a smaller vessal that turned steadily west as the massive propellers along the rear pushed the ship out towards its destination. The newest passengers had been quite insistent in departing immediately and C.C. had found little reason to deny them their wish. At the moment the green haired woman was sitting across from the pair here yellow eyes sitting above a small smirk as she watched the pair.

"So, C.C. was it, how exactly do you know our son?" asked Kushina watching the woman closely as C.C. gave a sensual smile.

"Oh we…we are very close." Replied C.C. chuckling as the woman turned red glaring at the woman she now suspected of taking her sons innocence from him. The look was too much for C.C. who soon burst out into a laugh waving a hand lightly towards the enraged redhead.

"He is like a brother to me, I found him outside the desert one day , and brought him home, after that, well it's a long story." Smirked C.C. as Kushina let go of her anger as beside her Minato watched C.C. for a few more moments before speaking.

"You were in the unification war Kallen mentioned, weren't' you." Stated Minato as C.C. turned to him nodding.

"Not bad Minato, hai I was there, in fact I was the one who lead the force that won our nations unity." Replied C.C. enjoying the look of surprise on Minato's and Kushina's faces.

"Does that mean?" stated Kushina as C.C. looked around at her nodding.

"That Naruto was as well, oh yes he was there, I must say training him took no small effort but he helped to save my home. I see it as a fair trade for saving his life." Finished C.C. as the parents went silent for a while longer wondering just what kind of man their son had become.

"I suppose I could tell you a bit about him on our trip, after all it will help pass the time." Spoke C.C. as the parents looked up at her nodding slightly as C.C. began to tell them about Naruto's life in the west, leaving only hints as to his eventual persona from her story, after all that was for him to say. So the group continued towards the west ignorant of what was currently occurring within the capital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As a roar of furry cut into the night air around the capital as within the rich gardens surrounding the palace a blast of fire went skipping by smashing into a patch of flowers setting them ablaze even as a blast of blue white light screamed out cutting into the source of the flame as a howl of pain added its call to the nights sky.

As Kakashi saw a Konoha shinobi go down clutching the stump that had once been his arm he turned jerking aside as another such blast carved into the ground before him from the armored woman before him her blade cannon's pointed out firing off blasts as the remaining four shinobi who danced around her attacks.

Just as Eve let out another blast down range she was forced to push herself sideways to put herself between a storm of kunai and Wall-e a small cry of pain pushing past her lips as two of the blades found the joints of her armor drawing crimson lines upon the white armor.

"EVVVAAA!" cried Wall-e in concern as the armored woman pushed him back behind her with one arm raising her blade up again to loose another blast towards the masked shinobi responsible for the attack silently cursing as they avoided the blast once again.

"Target the boy!" cried Kakashi seeing the woman struggling to protect him while fending them off, his words drawing the woman's eyes around to him blazing with rage as she turned her cannons to face him. However, even as she drew a bead on him a bullet of stone smashed into her blade sending it skipping out of her hand as another shinobi reared back their head before spitting another series of stone missiles towards the woman.

With a groan of pain the white armored woman threw herself back grabbing the red eyed boy with her free arm as they moved out of the path of this latest attack. Skidding to a halt Eve swung her remaining blade up triggering another blast that swung forwards catching the shinobi responsible for the stone barrage square in his chest his eyes bulging behind his mask even as his chest cavity was vaporized causing him to drop to the ground without even a cry of pain to mark his death.

Even as the shinobi slipped to the ground a familiar chirping noise drew the white haired woman's head around just in time to see a silver haired man charging towards her his hand blazing with crackling power. As her blue eyes found his visible red one she saw in horror that she was not his target…it was Wall-e.

With a surge of effort Eve heaved her blade towards the man triggering a blast even as he raised his lightening incased arm battering the blast aside, with a cry of shirking electricity, as he close on them. At the last moment Eve swung herself around Wall-e her body shielding him even as the fist crashed into her back eating into her armor before punching into her back her mouth opening in a scream only matched by the red eyes boy that was looking into her face his own mouth opening in a shriek of horror.

"EEEEEVVVVVVAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile within the palace another young voice was crying out in fear as Nunnally shot up in her bed to see the shinobi and armored figures charging one another before her. As this sight opened up before her the blonde girls head turned her eyes widening in fear as a masked woman moved forwards a blade sliding out of its sheath as she drew towards the girl moonlight flashing across the katana's blade.

As the woman close Nunnally felt her whole body contract in fear as she tried to push herself back her legs unmoving and heavy slowing her as the woman's blade swung down towards her, even as her lips parted in a cry of fear.

Then there was a sudden flash of white as someone crashed bodily into the woman bowling her over off the bed with a roar of rage.

"NOOOO!" cried Lelouch as he flung himself into the purpled haired figure taking them off of their feet bringing both to the ground where the impact sent her mask skidding away showing the hardened face of an kunoichi who swung her free hand up to smash into Lelouch's chest flinging him back against the side of the bed drawing a pained cry from his lips as she sprung back to her feet leveling her blade.

"LELOUCH!" cried Nunnally as she saw her brother thrown back from the woman who was forced to swing around sending a lance skidding past her as with another swipe of her blade a spray of crimson opened up across an armored figures throat as he fell to the carpeted floor.

"Get Nunnally, out, hurry." managed Lelouch his breath coming in gasps as he felt his chest throbbing what felt like a few broken ribs pushing into his lungs staggering his breath even as he fought to keep conscious his hand slipping down into his robes the figures going numb as they brushed against the cloth of his white robe.

"BROTHER NO!" cried Nunnally looking around her heart stopping as she was another guard going down a blade smashed through the visor of his helmet even as a Shinobi was speared through the chest by two great lances lifting him from the floor. As she turned she saw another guard rushing to her his arms closing around her as he pulled her from the bed turning from the battle even as she cried out in fear seeing the purple haired woman swinging her blade around to point toward her brother springing forwards the point aimed at his chest.

Her scream of fear being droned out a moment later by an eruption of sound as what sounded like an explosion roared to life the palace shaking under the force of it. The cause of which was a blast of chakra that roared through the roof of the palace taking with it three shinobi literally vaporized in the blast that roared out into the night sky detonating above the capital sending a wave out for miles in every direction.

Within the palace the source of the blast a massive fox let out another roar as it leapt forwards slamming its tails into the one shinobi to escape his blast sending the masked man slamming clear through the wall into the adjacent room falling through the air to skip across what appeared to be a massive ball room the chandeliers tinkling as the man rolled to his feet looking up to see the fox appearing in the hole above looking down from above at the masked man.

Seeing the kitsune above the man spun a scroll free of his pack pumping his chakra into it even as a wave of black and white tigers erupted from it landing before him, their ink black eyes looking up to the fox growling as the fox bared its own fangs at the force bellow.

"**Fool." **muttered the fox as it leapt down crashing into the ballroom even as ink creations charged their feet padding heavily across the floor, their jaws opening wide in roars of fury as they closed on the kitsune.

As the beasts closed Kurama flung out his tails the five tiger finding themselves suddenly bound in the python like tales that flung them up into the air before they were send smashing bake to the floor impacting with a thunderous crash that send cracks out as the beasts splattered into stains shimmering in the moonlight.

At the sight the pale shinobi flung out another scroll rushing to summon another wave of ink creations to his side. With a series of pops a literal sea of black and white drawing sprung to life tigers, temple dogs, great vipers and giant birds of prey all bursting to life as across the floor the fox staked forwards his red eyes glowing as he passed between the rays of moonlight his voice coming out like the rumble of the sea.

"**Do you fear death Shinobi…?" **rumbled the fox as he moved steadily forwards his nin tails waving behind him scattering small droplets of ink from them as he approached the figure. To his credit the masked figure did no falter as he pulled a flat tipped blade from his back lowering himself to focus on the fox who let out an absolutely mirthless chuckle.

"**Good prey should know its place." **Spoke the fox as it swelled growing larger till it towered above the shinobi and his creations. As the pale figure watched the Kitsune stopped just under the chandeliers tips his massive eyes looking down to the shinobi as the moonlight glinted off of the great jaws of the beast, its teeth like swords shimmering in the moonlight, just before the giant creature surged forwards with a roar that filled the room with its deadly cry.

As Kurama had battered the pale figures through the wall, back inside the room Naruto had shot forwards his blade swinging down in a deadly ark towards the white haired man before him who swung a kunai up just in time to take the blow. Even as the sword crashed down upon him Jiraiya found himself being propelled backwards the blonde man before him pushing him back with enough force to cause them to crash into the hall sending splinters of the door flying as the sage crashed into the opposite wall. As Jiraiya smashed into the wall a grunt of pain escaped his lips as his eyes focused in time to see Naruto charging him blade point aimed at his heart.

With a surge of strength Jiraiya pushed himself from the wall rolling down the hall just as the blade sunk shimmering through the stone and wood of the wall as though it were water, as Naruto's eyes spun to him shining red.

"Yo..you can't be." Started Jiraiya as Naruto turned not bothering to pull his blade out, instead simply pushing himself forwards the sword dragging forwards thought he wall, parting it as he swung it free towards the sage. Once again Jiraiya managed to fling himself back from the arc of the blade as it cut through the air just where his head had been a second before.

As Jiraiya landed his eyes narrowed on the blond before him his face falling into a growl of anger as he began flying through hand signs.

"You should have stayed dead!" roared the sage as he spat a wall of flame forwards, watching as it raced ahead scarring the walls as it ate towards the blonde. As the flames raced towards him Naruto slung his blade back jumping to land his bare feet against the wall before shooting off up it even as the flames licked at him. As Naruto rushed over the top of the flames he saw Jiraiya already breathing a fresh wave of fire up at him. Shifting from the wall Naruto leapt to the ceiling running along it as Jiraiya jerked his head to following him the flames eating away behind the blonde as he shot forwards before blasting off streaking like a bullet towards the hallway below. A second later Naruto smashed into the floor his legs bending as his feet dug into the carpeted floor a cracking of wood coming from his impact sight as he brought his blade up in a reverse swing towards where Jiraiya was spinning to face him.

There was a sound of tearing cloth and flesh as the blade swung up into the air trailing a small flash of crimson followed by a dull thump as Jiraiya's right arm thudded to the carpet cut clean from the elbow, a cry of pain exploding from the sage as even as around him the flames crackled. Looking up blinking through the pain Jiraiya was just in time to see a swirling blue orb in Naruto's hand before it crashed into his chest flinging him back through the flames and down the hall skipping as he went.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the palace became a battle ground a ship was just pushing past the boundaries of the capital city shaking as the blast from Kurama's attack sent a wave out into the skies. As the pulse passed C.C. came back looking towards the Namikaze's her eyes narrowed at them for a few moments before she seemed to shake herself.

"What was that?" asked Kushina as she held the now crying Menma to her chest as Minato had moved to hold the two closer waiting for the turbulence to halt.

"I don't know, but we have word that the palace is under siege, we will be landing away from it." Replied C.C. as the Namikaze's looked on in fear.

"Wait is Naruto there?" called Kushina as C.C. turned to her pausing for a few moments before nodding as Kushina looked around to Minato who stiffened at the news.

"I'm sorry but until." Started C.C. as Minato cut her off.

"Take us there." Cut in the man as C.C. paused.

"Didn't you." She started as Kushina cut her off.

"We heard you, but Naruto's could be in danger and we are not waiting. If it's an attack like this it could be led by Jiraiya! That bastard is going to pay for what he did to our son!" called Minato as C.C. turned to him seeing the abject rage on the man's face as he spoke his sensei's name. During the trip C.C. had informed them of Naruto's history with the man, it was a wonder the pilots had managed to keep conscious with the amount of killing intent that had radiated from the pair when they had heard about Naruto's fate. Everything suddenly falling into place, the fact Naruto was never found, that after his supposed betrayal that he was never seen again, and at the heart of it was Jiraiya.

"And Menma?" asked C.C. as Kushina pulled the babe closer to her chest nodding.

"I won't let anyone harm him, or Naruto, not while I'm alive, now are you going to set this ship down or do we have to take it by force." Called Kushina as C.C. watched the pair for a few more moments before shaking her head as she stepped forwards removing the seals on each of their hands as they watched.

"Well you can't very well protect him if you can't use your chakra, now get ready we will have to shift back towards the palace." Spoke C.C. before she turned to move back to inform the captain leaving the three Namikaze's behind their eyes turning to look out of the ship towards the palace that even now belched smoke from several areas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the airship turned towards the palace within the gardens the light from the fires was washing over the area where Kakashi stood his hand buried into the white armored Eve as below her Wall-e was crying out in fear.

"EVA EEEEVVVVAAA EEEVVVVAAA!" cried the boy over and over as the white haired woman gritted her teeth against the pain her blue eyes turning around to Wall-E even as she felt her body becoming heavier.

"w…wall-e…run." Managed the woman her eyes lost focus as with a jerking motion Kakashi retched his hand from her back the fire light flashing over the crimson droplets that fell from his finger tips. As the hand was removed Eve's body slumped into Wall-e her head moving down his chest slowly till her white hair lay across his lap his eyes staring towards Kakashi, tears falling form his eyes as inside him a dull thrum of power began to build.

"What about him?" called the remaining shinobi stepping up as Kakashi looked down at Wall-e who was now shaking as his hands moved over Eve's body tightening into fists as he felt her ragged breathing scowling by the second.

"Just…" began Kakashi before he turned his eyes bulging as he attempted to let out a cry of warning to his fellow. The remaining shinobi saw Kakashi's expression shift his own since screaming at him to move, to run…but it was too late. Before the man could even turn the sea of green thorned vines that had sprung like serpents from the ground behind him surged forwards swallowing him in their wrappings before wrenching tight a muffled snapping ringing out from the vines.

Even as Kakashi spied the grizzly scene play out he was forced to fling himself forward as another wave of vines shot forwards towards him. As he threw himself forward he rolled to a stop turning back to see Wall-e's eyes glowing red in the light focused on him even as tears continued to pour from his eyes as he cradled Eve against him.

As the silver haired man tried to rise a sudden cold fell across him as he looked down to see his legs already bound in a wave of vines that was slowly moving up his limbs. At the sight of this Kakashi snapped a kunai free swinging it down only to stop short as another wave of vines seized his arms slamming them into his sides as he turned his head back to the boy as the green vines moved up over his masked face, the throne's cutting at his uniform as the crept closer to his eyes. As the vines moved to block out his sight, Kakashi's last glimpse was of those red eyes watching him, cold, emotionless, and devoid of even the idea of pity.

Just as the final vines moved over Kakashi's head Wall-e felt a small touch on his tear stained cheek drawing his eyes down to where Eve looked up at him her eyes struggling to stay open as she whispered to him.

"n..no wall-e…not my wall-e…please." Her words coming out weakly as the red eyed boy watched her for a few moments longer before with a small shake his eyes lost that horrible emptiness as he looked down suddenly back to the frightened boy as he reached down to grab onto the woman.

"Eva." He called in his usual warbling tone drawing a faint smile to Eve's lips as she nodded the pounding of feet moving towards them as a familiar voice rang out into the gardens.

Meanwhile above them a palace window shattered as a black clad figure came flying out a spear rammed to the hilt into their chest as an armored figure continued forwards out the window metallic wings snapping out as he dove down towards the ground smashing to the Shinobi into it before swinging around to shoot back towards the window he had come flying out of.

Inside that room the shinobi were being overcome by sheer numbers even as a blade held by one purple haired Kunoichi found its mark ramming into Lelouch's chest. However as it impacted there was a grinding tear as the blade was sent skidding along the chest tearing the man's robes as it moved revealing a line of interlocked armored plates beneath. As the Kunoichi saw this her eyes swept up to meet the man's purple orbs as a wicked smirk played across his lips his numb fingers closing on the object in his pocket as he pushed what little chakra he had been born with into the seal triggering its release.

There was a flash of blinding light as a spear of ice shot up through his robes to bury itself into the Kunoichi's heart her eyes going wide even as she felt the cold moving through her.

"die." Whispered Lelouch as the kunoichi's form slumped on top of him the spear of ice sticking clear through her back now died crimson. A moment later an armored soldier rushed over pushing the now still kunoichi off of Lelouch who gave a weak nod.

"I'm fine, where's Nunnally?" called the purple eyed man as The guard nodded turning his head down the hall where he saw a small group of guards heading there way the small form of Nunnally held by one of them as they pelted forward an enraged Kallen at the head of the group.

"She is returning with reinforcements. And lady Kallen…she appears angry my lord." Replied the man as Lelouch blinked at him before letting out a small breathless chuckle.

"Of course she is…" muttered the man as he allowed the soldier to help him to his feet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a ship was just landing on the airfield its hatches falling open as a group of three figures pelted out C.C. at the head Kushina and Minato behind her as a pair of clones stood behind holding Menma with a few guards at their sides. As the three raced across the airfield a sudden roar drew their eyes around as a figure came flying out of a window skipping several times before smashing into a nearby building with an audible crack.

The next moment the Namikazes froze as the form of a massive nine tailed kitsune moved out from the building its red eye narrowing upon the figure's final resting place before with a shiver the fox shrunk down turning its head around to face the three figures before it.

"Ky…Kyuubi." Whispered Kushina as beside her Minato tensed as well. Even having heard from C.C. that the fox was freed from their son it was still a little overwhelming to see him simply standing before them. Their words drew the fox's attention around before he gave them both annoyed his eyes shifting back towards C.C.

"**He's handling the last one, inside, the rest of their chakra signals have vanished or been suppressed." **Called the fox as it moved forwards C.C. nodding at his words.

"Who are they?" asked the woman as the fox spat what looked like a glob of ink from its mouth.

"**Who do you think? The toads all that's left but he brought enough to make a fight of it." **Replied the fox as both Minato and Kushina shook themselves free of their fear.

"Where is he?" called Kushina in a harsh growl as Kurama turned to her offering a fox smirk at her anger seeming pleased by it.

"**Well there's a bit of him here and a bit of him there, but the largest peace is still moving around."** Replied the fox with a wicked smile that caused the three to shiver slightly at the apparent joy he found in his words.

"**Ah wait…never mind, it seems that piece has stopped moving as well….hm so sealed him….I suppose he is worth more alive at this time." **Muttered the fox him himself as he cast a look at the pair of Namikazes.

"**Go and grab the kit, and follow me…he'll want to see you."** Spoke Kurama as the pair looked at him in confusion.

"Him?" asked Minato as the fox paused its shoulders dropping in apparent irritation as it looked behind it at the pair.

"**The emperor, now hurry up I haven't all night to waste with you." **Called the Kitsune as it turned back towards the palace where guards rushed back and forth putting out fires, or helping the wounded, a few rushing by with a pink haired woman standing over a stretcher blue light illuminating the white haired woman upon it as behind them a brown haired boy rushed to keep up looking concerned.

Soon enough the Namikaze's found themselves being lead into the throne room past a few destroyed halls already full of guards moving destroyed materials away. As the Namikaze's entered into the throne room they saw a few figures moving about as the outline of a man holding a familiar sword drew their attention his face hidden in shadows as he called out instruction.

"Take the survivors to the holding cells, and keep them under watch, dispose of the rest." Finished the man as a pair of guards nodded rushing past the Namikazes as the figure turned his face still in shadows towards them. As Naruto turned his eyes fell first upon Kurama, before moving up as he felt his heart stop. Why…why did they have to come now in the midst of this attack?

But there they were…. Looking at him…his body still covered in ash and cuts from his fight, his blade still touched with blood…how could he face them now…but here they were…standing before him.

For a time he stood in silence until Kushina stepped forwards his eyes shifting to her face even as he saw this own features reflected in it.

"Emperor, we know of the attack, but we've come to find out son Naruto." spoke the redhead knowing that such matters were likely not on the emperors priority, but refusing to wait one moment more to at least see her eldest again…to hold him…to know that he was alive.

"Please, where is he, is he safe, was he in the fight?" asked Minato stepping up beside his wife as Naruto turned now to him his mind showing him, his own hair and eyes reflected in the man before him as he slowly opened his mouth to reply. His touch feeling dry as he spoke, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"H…hai…he was in the battle." Replied Naruto as he saw the brief flash of fear upon their faces his voice coming out almost instantly in response to it.

"He is alright." He added hastily taking a small step forwards the moonlight moving up his chest eliminating one whiskered cheek. As that cheek came into view both Minato and Kushina froze their eyes traveling to it before moving up to where the man's eyes must sit both letting small trails of tears spill from their eyes as their minds told them what their hearts already knew.

"Na…Naru….Naruto.." whispered Kushina as she saw the shadowed figure stiffen for a moment at her words.

"So…son…please.." managed the redhead her heart longing to believe that her son was standing before her.

As her words reached him Naruto let his blade drop into the heavy carpet below with a soft thump, flashes of his childhood pushing all other thoughts from his mind. The days alone…watching as those around him held their family close…nights wondering if he was cast out…yet in one instant the hope in Kushina's voice had pushed all of that aside. A moment later the man took a step fully into the moonlight showing his blonde hair, and blue eyes looking across at the pair a small hopeful smile upon his lips.

"…um….hello Mom…Dad." Whispered Naruto as the three looked at one another for a heartbeat just watching one another. Then both parents took a tentative step forwards, then another till both Kushina and Minato threw themselves across the carpeted floor at him their arms reaching to pull him closer to them, Kushina openly weeping as she cradled Menma in one arm the other wrapping around Naruto as she kissed his face over and over, her voice issuing a stream of apologies as she tried to simply hold her eldest closer to her, even as beside her Minato did the same his arms wrapping around the pair as he struggled to keep from breaking down himself. Within their embrace Naruto was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of peace he had never known...this…this was where he belonged. Even as this thought found home in him he felt his arms shakily rising to embrace the pair, a small smile moving over his lips as he allowed himself to simply surround himself with the happiness they were exuding.

From a small entryway the eyes of C.C. watched a smile playing across her lips as she slowly shut the door turning to handle the aftermath of the attack leaving the family to enjoy this moment in peace. The east had provided its answer, and now the west would respond…but not tonight…tonight as Nunnally and Kallen embraced an injured Lelouch, a mending Eve held a worried boys hand, and Naruto was reunited with his family the bonds protected and reformed were all that mattered.

**And done, ok people that's chapter 6 and a few quick points.**

**Well now we have a fight that favors the shinobi and as we saw it was mostly luck that they didn't get everyone they went after, so things are still dangerous.**

**For those who want to know yes, Jiraiya is going to get his, and following that all of those who have it coming**

**Ya so I hinted that Wall-e, as a chakra user was dangerous, well now you see why lol, and yes Eve will be fine, I'm not a monster who would kill her off.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed**

**Songbird out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello again well we are at chapter seven now so yay I suppose. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed the last chapter.

Ok time for a rant….ahem stop posting messages on my other stories to yell about when this story gets updated. Tell you what really drives me insane, me working hard to update a chapter and instead of constructive criticism, reviews, or anything to do with that story I get messages effectively whining for when something else gets updated. Honestly a troll yelling about that story is less irritating because at least it's still about what is there instead of asking about another work. Please, please do not send another post like this. I understand I really do I have stories I want to see updated as well but nagging at me isn't helping. Please stop or I'm done, I will stop this story and delete if from the site, if you want to comment about this story do it here, not on my other work it makes me crazy, and if you think I'm joking I've deleted over 15 such reviews from my other stories already, it is that prevalent.

To give you an idea why this drives me insane I decided just to see how much I have written to date for this sight, just to see what my pace is like to show why this drives me insane. To date I've written 1569.3 pages at 11 point font single spaced…that is from 3/16/2014 to 5/6/2015…so that's about 156.9 pages a month…or if you want doubled spaced 313.8 pages a month. That is on top of working more than twenty hours a week and attending a full master's program and the work that entails…people so help me is some starts nagging me about this again I'm going to go insane.

Ok deep breath rants over….in with the good air….and out with the bad…..in with the good, out with the bad….ok I'm good…I think. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Duty Home and Abroad -**

"Menma-kun no!" called the gentle tone of a chair bound girl currently looked down at the babe in her lap. The babe in turn blinked up at her in confusion his violet eyes showing puzzlement as to what the nice lady was saying as he nuzzled the fluffing thing in his hands giggling at the touch of it upon his cheeks.

"Nunnally you might." Called a blond man from across the small grass space between them. Even as he spoke, however, he saw that his words were too late. Just as the words were out the happy babe pulled the fluffy things up to its face letting out a happy giggle as he did what most little children do with something they like. What followed was a muffled crunch and a high-pitched whine.

"**AAHHHH! YOU LITTLE DEVIL!" **cried the source of the fluffy object which had been the object of the child's happiness a moment before. What that object was in fact was a tail, one that the child had gotten ahold of a few moments before. Now the fluffy appendage was pulled from his grasp and mouth the owner looking down at it with a pitying note to his expression. Soon enough that look had changed as he shifted his annoyed looks up at the redhead who in turn waved his arms down at the Kitsune.

"Fo-xy!" called the boy happily as he reached down towards the Kitsune who swung its eyes up to the three people watched his eyes narrowed at a particular pair.

"**You let him do that." **Stated the kitsune in an accusatory tone as his eyes traveled across Nunnally who still held the struggling Menma, before shifting over to where a blond man sat looking pleadingly over to the redhead beside him who in turn sat with her arms crossed in a small smirk playing across her face as she looked back at the fox.

"Oh, is the mighty Kyuubi been beaten by my little Menma-kun?" called Kushina happily as the fox gave a small growl of annoyance. At this his nine tails began to wave behind him, even as across the small garden Kushina rose from her stone bench her red locks parting into nine waving strands of their own. As the two fixed eyes with one another the others watching could swear they saw electricity leaping between the pair as they closed on one another.

"**WHY YOU!" **started the fox before the wheel bound girl cut into his words.

"Kurama, Kushina stop it you'll upset Menma-kun!" ordered the blond girl as both the fox and redhead stopped their staring contests to look over to see the annoyed face of Nunnally looking back at them. For half a second the two stood there before both let out a sigh their tails and hair falling as they received a small nod from Nunnally.

"Good, now Menma-kun apologize to Kurama-kun." Lectured Nunnally looking down at the babe who turned to the kitsune blinking at him a few times before nodding his head slightly towards Kurama.

"Sowy Foxy." Called the boy as Kurama let out a small chuff before moving over to rest in a small patch of sun one eye looking back towards the boy, who watched him with a sad little look upon his baby face. After a moments the great kitsune let out an audible sigh as with a flick, one of his tails stretched out to brushed lightly against the boys hair drawing a giggle from his lips, washing away any sadness present, before the appendage sank back to join its fellows curled around the kitsune.

"**Alright Kit, now let me sleep."** Muttered the kitsune as it settled down Nunnally giving it a wide smile as she turned her eyes up to see Kushina giving a guilty little smile while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head as she stood under the gaze of the chair bound girl.

"Hehehe….sorry." managed Kushina as Nunnally gave a small smile setting Menma down so that he could chase after a few butterfly's that were moving through the garden his little blue shirt and pants waving out behind him as the pair of women watched. After a few moments the pair saw the boy pause turning towards the entrance to the small garden. As they turned their eyes fell upon a pair of figures who were making their way towards them, chatting as they came. At the sight of them Menma let out an excited cry as his little legs carried him charging over towards the pair a wide smile upon his lips.

"Naru! Nata!" called the little redhead as he raced ahead just as Naruto and Hinata stepped into the gardens both smiling down at the little boy as he came running over. Without pause Naruto knelt slightly catching his brother under the arms and hoisting him up causing a fresh burst of giggles to escape the redheads lips. Soon enough the little boy was setting upon the tall blonds shoulders his hands full of his brother's spiky hair as he waved towards his parents.

Beneath the redheads perch Naruto's azure blue eyes slowly moved over his parents faces, seeing the warmth there.

Had it really been just a few days since they had meet for the first time? He wondered as he stepped slowly across the garden towards them, his mind casting back to the night when everything had come to a head.

-Flashback-

The attack was over; small bands of guards were still moving bits of debris here and there, even as few medical personnel finished tending to the injured but the castle had fallen back to the silence of the night otherwise. Euphemia's medical corps had been able to save many, but had almost been too slow. Luckily as the pink haired woman had begun her work she had encountered both Tsunade and Hinata as well. After the briefest of explanations the pair had raced to help her as they worked to stabilize the most severe cases, Eve herself only pulling through thanks to all three's efforts.

Meanwhile within the main hall the Namikaze family had yet to let go of one another, Kushina still with her head burying into her son's shoulder just holding him as she continued to cry tears of joy at this simplest of contact. Beside her Minato held both, his own tears falling in silence as his arms wrapped around each of them unwilling to let either go. Both stood in silence, simple basking in the happiness at finally finding their son. Finding the boy they thought lost so long ago.

The two were not alone, however, Naruto as well stood in silence his arms wrapped around the pair holding them to him even as their warmth spilled across him, embracing him just as their arms did, and somehow telling him more than words ever could convey. For what felt like hours the three remained like that, the moonlight bathing over them through the windows as the family stood reunited. Until the final member of the family let out a small cry of confusion from his position between his parents.

"Momma…what wrong?" called little Menma blinking between the three taller figures not understanding why they were crying. In reply to his words all three turned their attention down to the boy who still sat perched on one of his mother's hips blinking innocently around at each in turn. In reply all looked down to him smiles upon their lips.

Shaking away a few tears Kushina looked down to her youngest child lifting him so that his head was now level with her own as she nodded toward Naruto, her voice still shaking with happiness as she spoke.

"Me…Menma-kun this is your brother….this is Naruto-kun." Whispered Kushina watching as the little redhead turned his eyes up to the blond man across from him, moving down from his spiky yellow hair past his blue eyes and settling upon the whiskered cheeks his hands reaching out instinctively for them.

Smiling softly Naruto leaned forwards slightly so that his little brothers hand could pat against his cheek drawing smile to the boys lips as he blinked up at Naruto.

"Naru?" said the boy a little hesitantly as Naruto broke out into a wide fox like grin, that almost cause Kushina to begin crying anew at seeing her own face reflected in her sons."

"Yep, I guess that makes me your big brother." Spoke Naruto as the little redheads eyes grew along with his smile.

"Naru!" called the boy happily as he leaned forwards both his arms reaching up to wrap around his brothers neck as he was drawn into his arms. Kushina was not able to keep from letting fresh tears spill at this site; the sight of her children together for the first time…her family together.

From above the little redhead Naruto turned his eyes between the two adults, a soft smile upon his lips, as he nodded towards a door leading off of the massive entrance hall. A few moments later the group was sitting inside a small but welcoming room the wooden walls decorated with large tapestries as a dimly lit chandler hung above them, casting its light down upon comfortable chairs and tables, meant for visitors to the castle.

As they entered the group soon found themselves seated across from one another; Menma having fallen to sleep not long after their arrival, the trip and excitement being too much for him as he dropped off. He now lay upon a large comfortable couch his little hands seized upon his mother's dress as she ran a hand lovingly through his red locks.

Beside her sat Minato who gave his wife and youngest a small glance before turning his eyes up to see his eldest sitting across from him, looking a little lost as just what he should be doing. Minato wasn't far off on this point.

…_.ok…..ok so my families here….and they don't hate me….so….so now what do I do… _Wondered the blond as he glanced up to his parents his mind failing him as to what to say, leaving his mouth to pick up the slack.

"Um…so…granny Tsunade told me what happened...I mean how you…" Floundered Naruto as Minato found himself watching his speak, each word and action like a familiar wave from his own younger self. There too was Kushina, as though he was watching his own past sitting before him, the thought oddly comforting to him. As though at least in this way he knew the man before him.

"How we died." Offered Minato sighing as he pulled his mind back to Naruto's words. In reply Naruto nodded a little lamely even as Minato looked towards his son swallowing heavily as what was to come. He had feared what was to come next…known it had to come…but he would not run from this…he owed his son that much.

"I…well after what happened…with the whole fighting….look I'm so….." started Naruto before Minato interrupted him.

"Naruto…I understand if you hate me for… for what I did." Started Minato before a small movement drew his eyes around. It was Kushina, which even as he spoke she had reached out to take his hand, her voice cutting him off.

"What we did…" she stated looking from Minato's gaze back across to her son before continuing.

"Naruto we know it isn't an excuse but we never would have sealed the Kyuubi in you if…no…no that isn't enough we never should have put that burden on you." began Kushina as Naruto seemed lost as to what she was saying.

Just as Kushina was about to continued Naruto, despite himself, let out a small chuckled at her words causing both parents to suddenly stop. In the meantime Naruto tried and failed to fight back a smile as he let out another small chuckle. For a moment the parents looked on completely lost as to what their eldest could possibly be finding amusing about this situation, their minds already conjuring the worst answers to that question as Naruto fought his emotions back under control.

"I don't care about that hehahahe I was trying to apologize for punching you." Managed Naruto unable to keep himself from chuckling at the idea that both his parents and he were trying to apologize to one another at their first meeting. At his words both Kushina and Minato looked on dumfounded.

"Bu…but I…we.." started Minato as Naruto shook his head smiling over at the pair.

"Did what you thought was best to protect me…" Spoke Naruto as he managed to get his emotions back under control.

"What happened wasn't your fault, if there's one thing I've learned as emperor it's that you don't know what will happen with any choice you make…so please, you don't have to apologize to me… my parents apologizing seems weird anyway you know." Finished Naruto reaching up to scratch at the back of his head his. The mannerism was so much like Kushina's own that Minato found himself letting out a small snort as he looked over to his wife, who was currently blushing. Glancing over Kushina saw her husband's gaze as she looked down her hands moving over, to play with the sleeping Menma's hair as she spoke, her voice showing her embarrassment.

"Wha…what? It's not my fault he's like that you know." Murmured the redhead as her eyes turned up to see not only Minato's, but Naruto's face turned up in smiles as her.

"I don't know…makes me happy to know I got that from you…well besides your right hook. You know you mess up my helmet pretty bad." Chuckled Naruto as Kushina found herself smiling a familiar fox grin despite herself.

"Ya well I guess I should have expected my son to be that strong." Replied Kushina as Minato shifted so that his hand was now resting on his wife's lap. As he moved, his eyes turned back to Naruto's before he began speaking.

"Naruto I know it's a lot to ask, but we'd like to be your family…we want to know you." Spoke Minato the longing in his voice obvious, even as he tried to remain calm. In reply Naruto smiled softly as his eyes took in the three before him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Minato…I have a father, a mother, and a brother. I think it's about time I got to know them." Smiled Naruto.

The night had slowly gone on, the four members simply sat together speaking, learning basking in the happiness that came with having this chance to be a family.

-Flashback end-

In the days following the attack the palace had found itself slowly returning to a state of normality. The pounding of construction could still be heard from a few areas, and the guards were noticeably increased; armored forms now decorating much of the grounds. Alongside this a new sealing barrier had been set up across the grounds and walls, Minato and Kushina having added their own considerable skill to Naruto's, so that the palace was now more secure than ever before.

At the moment, however, the emperor's focus was not on such matters.

"Naru-ni up!" called Menma happily as he tugged lightly at the blond locks he had gripped in his little fists. Smiling to himself Naruto obliged his brother, kicking off the ground once sending the pair momentarily skyward. As the pair went airborne the little Menma let out a happy giggling as he was given a brief glance over the walls of the garden. Soon enough the two fell back to earth Naruto thumping back beside Hinata, who was smiling softly up at Menma who was laughing happily.

"Again! Again!" called the redhead as the group within the gardens broke out into small laughter at the boys cries. Without pause Naruto did just that hoping up again and again, his little brother crying with happiness each time he parted from the earth, and each time she reached up to once more embrace the pair. There in the sun bathed garden, with the laughter of Menma echoing out it was easy to put away the worries of the world…at least for a time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, not even the happiness of a child as innocent as Menma could shelter the group for long. Soon enough the little redhead, had once again, run himself to exhaustion. His small form now lay curled beside the resting Kurama, the babe having marched over to wrap himself in the Kitsune's tails. The pair now lay slumping the boy using the unknowing Kurama as both pillow and blanket.

Across from this rather entertaining sight Naruto sat beside his father, both looking from the resting form of Menma and Kurama to where Kushina was leading the other two women in taking as many photo's as possible of Kurama's situation, chuckling audibly to herself as she did.

"You know, they do remind me a lot of one another." Smiled Naruto glancing around at Minato who let out a small sigh.

"Hai…my very own kitsune princess." Smiled the man nodding towards Kushina, who had her wide smile upon her face as she nudged Hinata nodding over to where Naruto and Minato sat. As the pale eyed girl turned she saw Naruto's eyes upon her a moment before going bright red. The next moment she was turning back to looking ahead, even as Nunnally and Kushina giggled at her response.

"Not that you don't have your own princess by the looks of it." Added Minato smiling over at his son had a small blush on his cheeks as well. As Minato watched Naruto raised a hand up to scratch at the back of his head letting out a breath as he did.

"Ya…and I'm completely clueless." Chuckled Naruto as Minato nodded his head, one arm reaching over to pat his son on the back lightly.

"Well at least your that far, trust me you'll always be clueless." Remarked Minato as the pair watched the women chatting happily for a bit longer their minds enjoying the simple happiness of the moment, fleeting as it might be.

But as their eyes looked out, they saw the scarred grounds of the garden, areas still burnt from the fires, or splintered from the battles. Wall-e had not left Eva's side for the past few days, and the garden was lesser for his absence. Each blemish upon its beauty standing in testament to the horrors that had played upon it a few night before.

"So…what are you going to do now Naruto?" asked Minato noticing the worried look he had felt so often on his own brow now mirrored on his son's. The look of a leader who is forced to know that what stood before him was unclear. Letting out a short sigh Naruto leaned forwards his elbows now resting on his knees as he looked out, eyes distant.

"What I have to…peace isn't going to come easily. I'd even say it may be all but impossible at this point." Whispered the blond as his mind showed him small flashes of that night, the fires, the injured …the dead. As the memories flashed by Naruto found himself tensing slightly knowing just how much worse things could have been. Horrible images of Nunnally….Wall-e…dead, and for what.

"You know what I have to do." Whispered Naruto in a heavy voice as Minato looked sadly at his son.

"Hai…I know. But no matter what know we are here for you Naruto." spoke Minato noticing a dull smile crossing Naruto's lips as his eyes slowly shifted back into focus.

"Thank you…for understanding." Whispered Naruto as he shook his head slightly a smile retuning to it as he drew in a deep breath.

"We'll be meeting tomorrow…I'd like you to be there if you can." Spoke the blond as Minato nodded his hand reaching up to rest upon his son's shoulder.

"If that is where you need me, now how about you show your old man some more of that sealing." Smiled Minato as Naruto shot him a small smirk shaking his head.

"I swear you're like Kassan and me with ramen." Chuckled Naruto as Minato shrugged not bothering to dispute his statement.

"Maybe, but to think my son would be a seal master that would lecture me." stated Minato as Naruto nodded his head.

"And to think my dad would be the fourth Hokage, funny old world." chuckled Naruto as the pair began to chat once again. On the other side of the field with the three women Nunnally was shooting small glances towards her fellow blondes a small smile touching her lips as she saw them diving back into their discussion.

"Ok, I think they're distracted." Whispered the chair bound girl as Kushina stopped chatting animatedly glancing over to confirm the girl's words. After a moment Kushina nodded as both women turned to Hinata with sly smiles upon their faces.

"Wha…what?" managed Hinata looking between the two as their smiles grew.

"Oh I think you know Hinata-chan." Smiled Kushina as across from her Nunnally nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree Lady Hinata, it is plain to see how you look at him." added the blond girl as Hinata found herself flushing bright red at their comments looking pointedly away from them. As she looked away her hands ideally moved to begin playing with the hem of her lavender sweater.

"I…I don't…I mean…I can't." Stuttered Hinata as on either side of her both women leaned in, still smiling.

"Oh and why not Hinata-chan, you don't have to go back to become heiress to the clan, the hokage herself seems to support you being here, and we both know that you enjoy being here." poked Kushina as Hinata blushed all the more looking down at her lap trying to keep from showing just how much she was blushing at this moment.

Ideally Hinata heard a few soft footfalls as she concentrated looking away from the pair, but paid them no mind until another smatter of voices joined the conversation.

"Nunnally." spoke a voice traced with a small sigh as if the speaker was shaking their head as they spoke.

"Oh leave her alone Lulu, besides she's right, even you said so." Called a happy tone almost bubbling with excitement.

"You know she's right, besides I could always just say it's a long term mission..oh that might be entertaining to see the councils face, Hinata Hyuuga on a seduction mission." Ideally added another voice. This final voice being enough to draw an audible eep from Hinata as she looked up to see Tsunade standing beside both Euphemia and Lelouch all three looking around at the blushing girl.

"La…lady Tsunade." Whispered Hinata as she saw the blond woman's face turning up into a wide smile.

"What, it's not like after what we found out, either of us are really looking to go back to Konoha. After Shizune gets here I'm setting up shop with Euphemia here." chuckled Tsunade jerking a thumb over at the pink haired woman who nodded happily.

"Hai, and it's not like we're letting Menma-kun leave." Added the pink haired woman as the only man in the conversation sighed shaking his head at their words.

"Euphemia you make it sound like we're holding them for ransom." Muttered Lelouch as he received a slightly unnerving smile from both of his sisters. After a few moments under their combined gaze the man shook his head on hand reaching up to rub at his temple.

"And you don't care…sorry lady Hinata but it looks like you're doomed, for what it's worth I'm sorry." Commented the man as he turned moving over towards where Minato and Naruto still sat chatting. As he departed both his sisters looked after him with pleased expressions before turning back to Hinata just as the pale eyed girl seemed to be getting ahold of her emotions again.

"Bu…but my.." started the woman as she felt Kushina's hand laying gently over her own drawing her eyes to the woman.

"Hinata, this is about what you want, not your clan, not your father, and not Konoha. Trust me…your mother would have agreed with me on this." added Kushina smiling softly as Hinata looked around at the group slowly before glancing over to where Naruto was now speaking with Lelouch. As she watched him Hinata found herself wondering…wondering if just maybe her childish dream could actually come true.

Then with a little push Hinata found herself standing. Looking back she saw the group smiling after her nodding her onward as she stood a few soft steps across the garden, noticing as she did that Naruto's eyes found her own. Maybe it wouldn't happen…maybe things would get in the way…or maybe…just maybe she could find happiness in the west.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the capital within the larger mountains the bordered the city armored solders stood sentinel moving across stone walls and bridges as they glanced down periodically into a great grassy courtyard where groups of figures moved back and forth between one another. The courtyard stood slightly apart from the mountain, on the edge of a sharp clubface so that the sun could reach down upon the tall walls and towers that surrounded it.

The rest of the prison sat securely within the very walls of the mountain, but each surface embedded with a smattering of seals that kept the prisoners from breaking through and attempting escape. Speaking of prisoners a small group of them were currently standing in the open yard grouped together, and casting small glanced up to the guards who marched past every now and then, seemingly at random.

"Oh come on." muttered a blond as she threw back the hair from her face as she spotted another patrol going out just as the last ended.

"They're at complete random." Continued the blond as she crossed her arms before the simply grey clothing that decorated the prisoners. Across from her a tired sounding voice spoke, laced with self-loathing.

"Ino…ju…just stop it. We aren't getting out of here." murmured a pink haired girl the fight having left her long ago. At her words Ino turned an annoyed look on her face as her eyes turned to her friend.

"Sakura how can you say that. We need to get out of here, Konoha is at war, we can't just sit her and let them be attacked." Called Ino as beside her a feral looking man nodded in agreement his brown hair waving slightly as he turned to face Sakura as well.

"Ya, we may have lost one, but that doesn't mean we give up. Besides we have to get back. I'm not spending my life in this dump!" called the man as across from him a red eyed woman let out a sigh shaking her head at her students blazon words.

"Kiba keep it down, we don't need undue attention." Lectured the woman as Ino shot the man as annoyed look.

"Ya at this rate the entire country will hear you." Added Ino as she noticed a small movement near the entrance to the yard.

"Hu, hey Kurnai isn't that Kakashi?" asked Ino pointing over to where a few figures were being lead into the courtyard by an armored force. As the group turned they saw the unmistakable silver grey hair of Konoha's most well-known Jonin as he stepped into the yard, draped in the same gray garb they found themselves in.

"No…they couldn't have gotten him to." Whispered Kurenai as beside her Sakura looked up sadly to her sensei eyes falling on him just as a fresh wave of sadness washed over her.

"Kakashi sensei..." whispered the woman, even as across the yard Kakashi seemed to spot the group turning towards them. As he stepped forwards the guard behind him stepped back through the massive iron gates the doors slamming shut behind him a moment later as a faint pulse of chakra went up once more.

Soon enough Kakashi found himself standing before the group looking slightly happy despite himself at their precise.

"Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Kurenai thank kami we thought the worst." Spoke Kakashi as the group looked to him.

"Kakashi what are you doing here, is Konoha alright, are we still fighting? Is that what those explosions were a few nights ago?" asked Kurenai, as the silver haired man turned to her, his expression falling as he did.

"I guess I'm doing what you are now…and yes we're still fighting. I was part of a team that tried to put an end to this a few night ago…we managed to get into the capital alright…but we failed." Spoke the man his mind flashing to that night, the horrible helplessness he felt as the vines closed around him…and those eyes…pitiless…heartless. With a shiver Kakashi forced himself to focus back on the matter at hand turning a serious look as he did.

"I don't know who else survived…maybe nobody, they held me for a few days but after I didn't give them anything they sent me here." finished Kakashi as the group nodded. His words seemed to have a different effect on Sakura who shivered slightly at the thought of her own team…those that were gone…those she had lead into that.

"Did you get them, I mean did it work?" asked Kiba hopefully as Kakashi let out a sigh shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know, I managed to take out the one woman from the tournament, but the other targets may have survived. At this point I don't know if any of the others managed to do more than wreak the place." Replied Kakashi as the group fell silent.

"So…what now?" asked Ino sullenly as Kakashi looked around at the group, his eyes trailing up the walls and across the guards as he did.

"Well we can't do much in this place. So I suggest we leave." Smirked Kakashi as the group nodded in agreement…all but Sakura who turned around glancing at the group one by one as her own thoughts were not lifted by the man's words.

_Bu…but we couldn't beat them even with surprise last time…if we try….what will happen to us…what will it help. Why are we even fighting this war? _Wondered the woman as the emperors words flashed through her mind once again feeding her own self-doubt, even as around her the group began discussing their plans anew, ignorant to their member's mental turmoil one more whisper of thought issuing from her before she turned back to the discussion.

_Sasukue-kun….im sorry._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day later Naruto sat once again with the windowed hall, the group before him now including both Kushina and Minato, who had insisted on being there, if only to support him in what followed. Down the great table Lelouch sat calmly looking over a small display of their forces glancing over to Cornelia, who had returned just the day before from the front her eyes narrowed at the troop information. Across from her C.C. and Euphemia sat both looking down towards where Naruto sat his hand intertwined as they looked around at the group.

After a short time Naruto finally spoke, his tone calm, but somehow edged, as though he was a still lake under which a terrible beast slept ready at any moment to strike.

"I'm afraid that we have received our final answer from the east with the events of a few days ago. I am sorry that my actions have put so many of you in danger." Started Naruto as the group nodded silently, knowing that their silent acceptance was all they could offer their leader. Beside him both Kushina as Minato watched their son trying to convey by their feelings alone that no one here blamed him for his actions.

"Our course is clear now. The elemental nations will not abide our peace until they understand that they cannot win a war with us… for that reason we will be moving soon." Spoke Naruto his eyes becoming heavy as he turned to Lelouch nodding at him. In reply the slender man rose his purple eyes turning around the group as he pointed out the map before them where a line of red and blue blocks showed their force.

"It looks like a simple victory here and there won't be enough. What the assassination attempt," started Lelouch, pausing slightly as he bit back a curse as a memory of his sister crying out in fear flashed across his vision. Shaking himself from this he continued hoping that none had noticed his momentary lapse.

"Showed us was that the enemy still thinks this is a war that they can win, and that any means are acceptable to that end." Continued the man raising one white clad arm to point to a position on the man his voice grave as he spoke.

"So we must show them that their belief is a lie, we show them that the peace we offer is not to save ourselves but to spare them, and to do that we strike at their very ideals." Continued the man as the table followed his arm down to the small spot on the map, a village hidden within the swirling sands of the land of wind.

"So, we remove one of their villages?" asked C.C. calmly her eyes watching Lelouch, as if daring him to speak as the table turned to him. In reply Lelouch shook his head softly.

"No, we don't remove it, doing that would only give them a reason to continue to fight, revenge is a strong motivator…I think we all know that." Replied Lelouch as beside him Cornelia nodded her eyes turning up to her younger brother.

"So you plan to take the village as our own, remove the idea that their hidden villages are protected." Spoke Cornelia as Lelouch nodded turning as Minato spoke.

"That won't be easy, the outpost may have had last minute defenses but Suna is practically a fortress in that sand." Added Minato as Naruto nodded towards his father.

"Hai, but a fortress cut off cannot last; with the fleet at our backs our forces can stand the desert, Suna will have little option but to surrender." Spoke Naruto as down the table Kurama let out a small yawn his eyes looking across at Naruto with a slightly knowing expression.

"**Don't forget my brother is there Naruto, Shukaku may be mad at times but in the desert he is not someone to underestimate." **Spoke the kitsune as Naruto nodded in reply.

"Hai, and Gaara is the same, but our choices are limited with Suna on the boarder any other move puts our forces in a position to be cut off, as much as I would like to avoid fighting old friends I will not risk our country for that reason. And as far as Shukaku, well Kurama what do you say, can you handled your older brother?" asked Naruto as Kurama's mouth parted into a fanged smirk.

"**Oh so I'm getting to stretch again, hum beating him on the sands would be entertaining. Well with me there we've already won so I am all for it." **Chuckled the fox as across from Naruto Kushina spoke.

"I can help as well, if I can get close to Shukaku I can hold him down maybe even seal him completely if we need to." Spoke Kushina as Naruto turned to her with a small shake of his head.

"Thank you Kushina, but this is a matter for the west, it may be selfish of me but I want to keep you and my brother safe here." spoke Naruto as Kushina looked ready to speak. Before she could voice her disagreement a hand feel across her own as beside her Minato nodded towards his son.

"We understand Naruto…we will keep everyone safe while you are away." Spoke Minato firmly as Naruto smiled at the man.

"I'm sure you will." Replied Naruto allowing a small smile to touch his lips as he looked around to where Cornelia sat, her purple hair falling down across the armor she never seemed to part with.

"Cornelia, I need you to gather the western and southern guard to join with the east, leave half on watch, but the rest are to head to the east." Called Naruto as the purpled haired woman nodded in reply. Next Naruto turned to Lelouch who had found his place sitting beside his sister once again.

"Lelouch gather the fleets as well, and I wish you to meet with Minato and Tsunade if possible to familiarize yourself with some of the eastern tactics." Continued the blond as Lelouch nodded looking over to Minato who seemed ready to offer any aid he could.

"I leave it to you then, once the forces have arrived we will depart for Suna." Finished Naruto as the members of the table nodded most rising to depart leaving only Naruto alongside C.C. and his parents remaining. After a few moments Kushina spoke her tone soft, but carrying an obvious note of irritation all the same as she looked to her eldest.

"Naruto I know we just found one another, but we aren't some delicate flowers, we can fight." Spoke Kushina, a hint of annoyance behind her words. Her words caused C.C. to let out a small chuckle drawing the redhead's eyes around to her, only to see the green haired woman waving her off.

"I…I'm sorry Kushina." Chuckled the yellow eyed woman as she took a few deep breaths fighting her laughter under control. After the woman managed to still her laughter she turned a pointed smile upon Kushina her eyes still holding traces of amusement as she looked to the redhead.

"It's just I have been trying to argue that point with him for years, and I can tell you it's a losing battle." Smirked C.C. as Kushina turned back to Naruto. As she turned to face him she saw her son his eyes closed face guarded as if he was preparing himself for something. Soon enough the blondes eyes opened as he faced his mother once again letting out a sigh as he did so.

"This has nothing to do with how strong you are mom. I know you can look after yourself, but what I know more is that if you are on that battlefield I won't be anywhere but beside you, protecting you, and I can't have that. I'm the emperor, and I must stand at the front, for my country. But if you are there I won't be strong enough to be that man, that's why, for me, I need you stay here where you are safe." Spoke Naruto watching as Kushina's face fell slightly small tears pooling at the sides of her eyes as she looked at him.

"Baka….why did you have to be so smart…" whispered Kushina as Naruto smiled over at her glancing at Minato.

"I guess you can blame my blood." Replied Naruto smiling over at his parents.

"And my sister." Added Naruto glancing over to C.C. who gave a small nod pushing herself up from the table, her arms stretching up causing the simply dress she wore to rise slightly around her as she cracked her head.

"Well then I'm off to have something to eat. Oh and Tsunade wanted me to tell you apparently her apprentice is showing up today, so make sure your there." Called the woman as she turned heading for the exit waving back as she disappeared through a set of large wooden doors. As the remaining three watched her depart each found themselves slowly rising as they made their own way out Naruto ideally glancing through a tall window as he passed checking where the sun was.

_Hum a few hours yet…well I suppose I never did have good timing. Before a war I have a date…really smart baka. _Thought Naruto as he headed down the carpeted halls of the place beside his parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the world within the land of wind a red-haired man stood upon the high walls of his village, the wind from the sands blowing small flecks of dirt around him as he scanned the horizon. With a sigh the redhead let his eyes fall to the land just outside his walls, where hundreds of shinobi and kunoichi worked raising battlements, great walls of stone and earth, or simply helped to wheel the massive siege weapons of their lands into place along the line. As the man watched he saw a group from his own forces wheeling a massive shuriken launder into place, the blades it sported twice as tall as a man. As the weapon found its position a small force of red and brown clad shinobi moved up flying through hand signs before the weapon lifted up onto its own towered of stone. Once it halted its procession walls raised on either side of it till it was just one of several such additions to the walls growing outside of his village.

Watching this the teal eyes man almost missed the small breath of air that signaled his sisters arrival.

"Gaara, you need to rest. You've been out here for hours." Whispered a blond woman her deep grey vest and uniform identifying her as a Jonin of Suna, as upon her back sat an oversized battle fan. Glancing up Gaara let out a heavy breath his ringed eyes closing for a moment as he looked back towards her and the village behind.

"Alright Temari…I'm sorry to have worried you." Spoke the man as Temari gave him a small smile to accompany the shake of her head.

"Don't apologize just get some rest. Our Kazekage can't be seen tired on us." commented the blond as Gaara nodded glancing back across the village as he did.

"Yes….I'm afraid Suna will need its Kazekage ready soon." Whispered Gaara as he stepped past his sister. Neither saying it, but both wishing that their brother was here with them. When Temari had been forced to return with the grave news she had seen it almost destroy Gaara. The loss of his brother standing as a dark testament to what his own choices had already brought about.

Soon the two were making their way down the wall, still in silence as a small clatter of footsteps drew them to a halt, as they turned to see a pair of chunnin approaching them, both clad in the grey and light brown of their nation. As the two spotted the siblings they spun to meet them dropping to knee as they arrived.

"Kaze-sama." Began the first as Gaara spoke, his tone calm in sharp contrast to their own anxious words.

"Calm yourselves, and stand my shinobi do not bow to me." spoke Gaara firmly as the pair rose nodding towards the redhead as they began gain.

"Yes Kaze-sama, we bring word the Raikage and Mizukage have arrived and are asking for you." Spoke the first shinobi as Gaara nodded to the pair.

"I see send word then, I will see them shortly within my office." Finished Gaara, as with a sharp bow the pair vanished in small flickers of movement.

"Both the A and Mei…what do you think this means?" asked Temari as Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly a deep breath parting from him as he started to once again descend the staircase.

"I do not know Temari…but I doubt it is anything good." Replied the man as the pair set off for the large central building, colored like the sand and stone of the walls, carrying the symbol of Wind emblazoned upon it.

After a short trip Gaara found himself seated behind his desk eyes turned ahead, passing over the few shelves and seats that decorated the simple office, the light of the sun filtering in from the window at his back. Soon enough the twin doors to his office opened as the familiar bulk of A entered his muscles apparent even under his jacket. Beside him marched Mei in turn, her slender form hugged by her usual blue kimono showing off all of her impressive curves to the redheaded kage.

As the two settled themselves Temari followed after them closing the door so that only the four of them now stood within the office.

"Mizukage, Raikage." Spoke Gaara softly inclining his head to the pair prompting each to do the same in return.

"Kazekage, it is good to see you still well." Spoke Mei a smile touching her lips as beside her A simply nodded moving to take a seat without further comment. The two soon found themselves seated before Gaara who had not taken his eyes from the pair blinking between them as his eyes narrowed slightly at them.

"What is it that you have come for?" asked Gaara finally, after a small bout of silence between the three. In reply he saw A grimace as Mei let out a tired sigh shaking her head slightly at the question.

"Straight to business…as expected." Muttered Mei sounding a bit disappointed as a chuff from A cut her off.

"Good, we have no time for games. Its simple Kazekage the assassination attempt failed, we have heard no word back from our forces sent, at least some of the enemy command had survived." Stated A bluntly as Gaara turned to him eyes narrowed.

"So your desperate move has failed…after everything else we now have to contend with the Empires rage." Stated the redhead as Mei let out a small sigh across from him.

"Yes, so it would seem. The best we can hope is that only one remains, but even that is wishful thinking. We expect them to make a move soon, and the only place possible is here." spoke the woman as Gaara nodded.

"We assumed as much before, what has changed that warranted both of you arriving, or have you simply come to help hold Suna against the attack?" asked the redhead looking between the pair as A gave a small growl.

"We are here to make sure Suna remains in power, if the empire gets a foothold in the elemental nations we may as well give up hope of every getting rid of them." Spoke A with his usual level bluntness.

"I see…so the Tsuchikage?" asked Gaara offhandedly already suspecting the answer.

"Fool is to unsettled to be anything but a hindrance to us." growled A looking pointedly away as Mei gave another sigh drawing Temari's attention back to her.

"What? More good news?" asked the blond as Mei gave her a pained smile shaking her head.

"I'm afraid so, you see we received a report from Konoha a day ago…it seems the Namikaze's have abandoned the village. Their location is unknown at this time, and as of yet nothing had been found." Finished Mei as both Gaara and Temari looked on in blank shock.

"But why…" muttered Gaara eyes narrowing as he tried to think of an answer. He had, had the opportunity to meet with both Minato and Kushina after the war, speaking to both a length about their son, and his influence on his own life. So why would they just leave, they had clearly stated their goal…unless…is it possible they found Naruto?

"I see…so when should we expect the Hokage to arrive." Asked Garra simply, as A scoffed shaking his head at the question.

"The old fool claims he does not have the strength to participate himself in the battle, his forced are to arrive tomorrow under the command of his elite Jonin…or what's left of them." Muttered the man his eyes losing focus for a moment as he tallied up the lives already lost in this campaign.

"hum….very well. I must ask are Yugito and B expected to make an appearance?" asked Gaara simply as A glanced to him nodding firmly.

"Yes both will be here shortly. Seems only our villages have any trump cards left to bring." Stated A plainly as he glanced across to Mei who shrugged at his statement.

"Not all of us were fortunate to gain the desirable factions of their forces back Raikage, though I must say killing that fool third again was enjoyable." Smiled the woman in her usual sensual manner that caused both men to involuntarily shut their legs as a matter of principle.

"And Iwa? Can we expect anything from them?" asked Garra as A nodded.

"Hai seems the Tsuchikage's granddaughter at least understands what we face, their forces are marching here as we speak, seems this first force is just the advance group." Replied A as the group looking to one another. For a time they continued like this discussion ranging from troop placement to supplies, before as the daylight began to wane Gaara once again found himself alone with his sister.

"Temari….answer me truthfully, do we have a chance?" asked Gaara looking up to where Temari stood her eyes lowering for a moment as she considered her answer. After what felt like an eternity she looked back to her brother with a weak smile.

"I don't know Gaara…but what else is there." Replied the blond as Gaara nodded looking out over his village.

"Yes…what else is there." Replied the man as he watched the night slowly moving over his village, wondering if he would be able to protect it from the storm raging on the horizon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the empire a different storm was raging…and arguably a more dangerous one. Within one of the palaces larger rooms a group of three figures sat before what appeared to be a set of writing implements, larger scrolls unraveled across the ground before them, as pots of ink and pen sat here and there. Ideally the middle figure bent forwards her brow furrowed in concentration as she drew a few symbols upon the scroll before her the ink slowly forming an entrechat patter. As the seal neared completion the woman let out a breath, as with a final scratch she leaned back letting out a breath as she did.

Smiling at her work she shook a few strands of red hair from her face as she looked across the room to where the tutor sat watching his eyes trailing across her work for a moment before sighing.

"**It's crap." ** Stated Kurama simply as an audible snap echoed around the room as the woman's hand closed breaking the quill in her hand to peace's as she glared across at the kitsune.

"What? Then what do you call that!" shouted the redhead pointing across to where Kurama sat, a large scroll laid out before him whit a messily drawn seal upon it. In reply the fox glanced down at his own handiwork before fixing the woman with a wide grin.

"**Art."** Stated Kurama in a mocking tone his words causing small explosion of chakra from the redhead as her hair began to separate into nine waving tails.

"THAT'S IT THE FOX DIES!" roared Kushina starting to rise even as golden chains began to clink out from her body. Just as she was standing, however, the blond beside her moved latching onto her shoulders his face twinged with real panic.

"Kushina-chan no please." Called Minato trying to hold back his wife as she rounded on him her eyes glossed over into white orbs of anger.

"OH NO, NOT THIS TIME NOT WITH SEALING!" called Kushina turning back to see the fox grinning at her two of its tails making a "come and get it" motion that only seemed to infuriate her. Then just as she had managed to shake off Minato an excited giggle caused her to stop and look around to where her son sat.

Beside her, still giggling innocently, Menma had somehow managed to plaster both of his hands with ink and was painting all over his own scroll laughing as he went. The act was so innocent it drew every eyes till with a final stamp the boy leaned back grinning across at Kurama his hands waving above him.

"Foxy! Foxy! Fwinished!" called the boy excitedly causing the group eyes to descend to the scroll before him where a seal sat. For all his enthusiasm the seal itself was a mess of ink and crossed lines, but what was more amusing to Kushina, was that somehow here little Menma had still managed to mimic Kurama's sorry excuse almost perfectly.

"Well Kurama looks like my sochi's already at your level, I guess the mighty Kyuubi is falling behind." called Kushina her own tone now carrying the same mocking note his had previously. In reply Kurama narrowed his eyes at the woman before glancing to Menma as a lazy smirk crossed his lips.

"**That is Kurama Sensei to you pupil, I expect to be addressed as you better while you are in my class." ** Fired back Kurama as Kushina and he began another glaring contest. Meanwhile Minato, having decided Kushina was not going to launch an attack, slipped down to sit beside his son ideally reaching over to whip away the excess ink from his hands as he glanced over at Kurama and Kushina's argument.

"You know Menma-kun, I think that your brother should have just cancel class instead of getting a sub." Chuckled Minato as the little Menma smiled over at Kushina and Kurama waving his hands at them happily.

_Well Naruto, I hope your date is going well…cause at this rate sealing class is ruined._ Thought Minato as he started to work a little with his youngest, his mind ideally wondering how his eldest was doing at that very moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the palace grounds within a small hidden grove decorated by a few hanging lanterns which provided the only light a pair of figures sat illuminated upon a secluded stone bench. Before the two's eyes a small pond sat a few birds ideally moving across it dots of color on its still surface. From the watching pair a small giggle came as one of these birds a small duckling tried to follow after its mother only to bump into its siblings starting a small quaking conflict between them.

Looking down the giggling figures companion found himself smiling softly at the beauty he saw in her innocent laugh. His gaze did not go unnoticed as the woman's pale eyes turned up to his own assure orbs. As the eyes meet a small blush crept over the girls face as she looked back out causing the blond man to speak.

"You have a beautiful laugh Hinata-chan." Whispered the man, his words causing Hinata to feel a small warmth in her chest as she smiled ahead.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Whispered the girl blushing, even as she felt a hand reach down to cup her own drawing her eyes back around to Naruto's soft smile.

"You know….well….you don't have to go back to Konoha." Managed Naruto as if he was somehow unsure about his words. As he spoke he watched as Hinata's eyes widened the red of her cheeks moving up slightly before she shifted slightly closer to him across the bench her hand tightening around his own.

"I…I'd like that…" whispered Hinata as she moved closer to the blond man she had once thought lost. As she neared Naruto caught a small weft of her, a gentle smell, something welcoming...something he remembered.

Smiling Naruto recognized just where that smell came from…what it meant to him. Leaning back a bit on the bench Naruto allowed his eyes to move out over the still lake as he lips parted.

"You know I never thought much about Konoha once I left…it hurt too much to." Began Naruto as Hinata's eyes turned up to look at him a small point stabbing at her chest even as he continued.

"I just…well I hated it so much, after what happened I started to look back, you know, at everything. The dirty looks, the people making fun of me, the fact I didn't really have anyone." Continued Naruto as Hinata started to feel heartbroken at his words, cursing herself for not doing more when she could have. But before these thoughts could grab hold Naruto continued his words carrying a lighter tone to them.

"If not for a few people I think I'd be pretty messed up…but you know there was one person I never got to thank. Never knew who they were, just every now and then I'd get a letter… or a small gift from them, nothing large, but for me they were enough to keep going." Spoke Naruto as he drew in a deep breath.

"And my only clue was always the same…just a gentle smell of lavender…" whispered Naruto turning so that he now faced Hinata, whose eyes had gone wide upon his final words.

"So Hinata-chan…thank you …thank you for being my sunny place even in my darkest time." Spoke the blond his words warm, as if they meant to embrace her of their own accord. At his words all the worry and fear she had felt a moment before vanished as that dull warmth blossomed over her heart joining gently with his words. Ideally she noticed his gaze, his hand upon her's as her lips parted, trying to say what she had wanted to say since she was a child.

"Naruto-kun…I." started Hinata, before her words were cut short as she found her lips captured in a tight embrace. Looking up she saw Naruto's whiskered Face before her, his eyes slowly closing causing her to do the same as both allowed their other senses to take hold. Then there was nothing…nothing but the soft embrace upon her lips, the warmth of his body beside her own, the softness of his hand upon hers, and the dull sounds of the growing night intertwined with their heartbeats.

Slowly the embraced weakened their lips parting as both blinked their eyes to see each other still so close hand intertwined under the lantern light. Ideally Hinata noticed a small blush upon Naruto's whiskered cheeks, even as she felt the same upon her own. Looking up she was Naruto's face smiling down upon her as he let his lips part and the words she had wanted to tell him for so long fell from them as her heart burst.

That night under the rising moon the young girls dream became reality, as the little fox boy and her joined hands under the western sky.

**Ok and chapter end, yep no fighting this time, its build up. You might have noticed a lack of OC's here but that will be coming soon, and yes I know I didn't talk about Jiraiya he will get his turn, and I can stop you know as it won't be the simple everyone takes turns at yelling at him, honestly those always come off as forced in my view, and I'm taking a different path…kind of like I usually do lol. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and yes there will be more soon.**

**Songbird out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello again well we are at chapter eight now so yay I suppose. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed the last chapter.

Like I said here comes the next one fast and furious, but with less muscle cars :P. Hope you enjoy.

Oh an small point but Brown Phantom is doing another best fanfiction writer poll, sadly I didn't make the cut but I encourage you all to go and show your support to the writers by voting .

A few quick points.

First point, and I think it will help you understand a few scenes in this chapter in particular, the idea of a good character, at least in my view, comes back to motivation, what makes them act the way they do. So for the characters so far ask yourself what had motivated them, and I do mean all of them, even the ones you think were simply one dimensional villains, ask yourself why would they act that way, because the answer may help you understand just how a person can do some of the actions they have done, after all some of the worst decisions are results of passion.

Second point, ahem no one is perfect everyone, everyone had a weakness, it isn't always clear, but everyone has them a blind spot to exploit, and if you know the person it becomes easier to do it. For example a genius can sometime be outdone by a fool because he can't comprehend the fool's lack of logic, or a fighter may lose to a brawler if the style he uses is not up to defending against the random assault. Now is this rare for this to happen, yes, but the idea is the same no one is infallible.

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 8**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Know your Enemy -**

The sun rose over the sleeping capital as the first rays stretched across the tiled rooftops and through windows to call the city to life with each glowing strand. The same was true for the palace where a few rays poked through curtained windows to stretch across the carpeted floor till it found itself resting over the sleeping forms of a pair, the covers drawn up around them in a futile attempt to shut out the dawn.

As the light continued its trail, however, the first found himself blinking open his eyes and letting out a staggered yawn as he looked from the woman beside him to the window with a silent curse. Groaning slightly the man stood the sheets falling away from his form as he stepped over to the open blinds shutting them with a small snap as he looked back to see his partner turning in her sleep the covers parting enough to show a generous figure only lightly covered by a red dressing gown.

_Wake her up….or let her sleep….choices? _Thought the man for a moment before shaking his head slightly as he moved over to drop onto the bed beside her his hand reaching out to run a few figures through the red locks of her hair, smiling softly as he did.

This brief contact seemed to be enough, as the woman stirred for a moment before blinking up her blue eyes meeting his violet ones.

"Morning." Whispered Lelouch as he smiled down to where Kallen was letting out a small yawn that soon settled itself into a smile of her own.

"Morning." Replied Kallen pushing herself up slightly as she leaned forwards to capture the boys lips in her own for a brief kiss.

Before either could go farther than this, however, there was a knock at the door causing both to turn towards it, Kallen letting out an audible curse as Lelouch pushed himself up stepping across the carpeted floor to the pair of large wooden doors that stood across from the four postured bed that decorated to the room.

As he arrived there was another sharp knock as with a small click the door opened enough for Lelouch to look out into the hall finding himself staring into a familiar suit of purple armor. Allowing his eyes to travel up he found the stern face of his sister, her blue eyes flashing, down at him.

"Hello Cornelia, up early aren't we?" greeted Lelouch as the armor clad woman gave him a slightly disapproving look before shaking her head.

"Lelouch we are moving out today, I would expect you to be prepared, Kallen as well." Replied Cornelia glancing up to the door behind which Kallen was currently slipping out of the bed reaching for a robe. In response to this Lelouch found himself sighing slightly as he nodded to the older woman.

"Yes, yes the fleets already have their orders, we will not be late. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find a pair of pants." Replied Lelouch as with a small smirk he shut the door leaving Cornelia looking after him with an annoyed expression as she turned to march down the carpeted hall, now practically glowing as the tall windows let the new day sun flood across the magnificent walls where armored guards stood at attention.

After a few more steps down the hall she was suddenly distracted from her thoughts by the sound of soft padded footsteps. Glancing ahead, to where the hall broke, she watched as a small redheaded child skipped into view his bright red hair waving as he turned back and forth before darting behind one of the massive curtains beside the large windows decorating the hall. Before Cornelia could remark on this another set of thumps came to her ears just a moment before a brown haired youth dashed into the hall his red eyes turning back and forth in excitement as he spotted her.

"Wall-e?" questioned Cornelia as a final dull thump of footsteps rang out just as a final figure arrived, her from draped in a familiar white armor as she stopped behind the youth her white hair clashing against the dull colors of the boys green and brown overalls. Turning her blue eyes up she spotted Cornelia, nodding slightly just before Wall-e drew her attention once again.

"Eva! Eva!" called the red eyed boy looking around obviously excited about something as the woman let a small smile touch her otherwise blank face. Looking up she scanned the hall for a moment before raising a hand to point to where Menma was shivering slightly behind the drapes, trying and failing to keep quiet.

"Directive identified." Spoke Eva impassively as Wall-e turned just in time to see Menma shooting out from his cover and speeding off down the hall waving back at the older boy.

"NO FAIR EVA, WALL-E CAN'T CATCH ME!" called the redhead happily as if on cue the brown haired boy took after him smiling widely as Eva turned to Cornelia giving her a small nod before taking off after the pair.

For a moment Cornelia simply looked after the pair, noticing as she did that the guards themselves seemed to be chuckling slightly at the little parade of excitement that they had witnessed. Ideally the woman raised a hand to rub at her head, brushing aside a few strands of purple hair as she did.

"On the eve of war, and our palace is more in keeping with a madhouse than a capital." Muttered the woman as a small chuckled drew her attention to another figure that had arrived during the recent commotion.

"Oh I think that's for the best, after all war should only be on the battlefield, otherwise what are we fighting for?" remarked a green haired woman as she stepped up beside Cornelia, her yellow eyes flashing slightly as they turned to the armored woman.

"Perhaps C.C. but it seems to be happening to all of our forces…even out elites." Muttered Cornelia glancing back over her shoulder just as down the hall Kallen was dashing out of Lelouch's room back towards her own. In reply to this C.C. simply shook her head at the antics stepping past the armored woman a smile still upon her lips.

"Maybe, but I prefer it this way, oh and you needn't bother waking the emperor I have already done so." Called back the green haired woman smiling widely as she headed down the hall, giving a small wave back as she went.

Watching her go Cornelia let out an audible sigh shaking her head at the woman who had once been her commander, as her eyes lazily shifted towards one of the windows pausing as she saw a little redheaded child rushing through the gardens below with Wall-e hot on his heels.

"Ho…how?" muttered Cornelia looking up to the hall before back to the gardens her mind trying and failing to explain to her how the pair had made it to the gardens, four floors below where she currently stood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile as Cornelia was still attempting to understand just how the children had apparently broken the laws of physics the emperor found himself sitting across form a pair of four women wondering just how he had found himself yet again in a losing battle.

Ideally he let his eyes wonder across the four pausing for a moment on each before with a tired sigh he let his arms fall as he slumped back in his seat, one arm resting upon the table set between the group his hand raised up to rub ideally at his blond locks.

"You do realize that if you do this it is the equivalent to committing treason. Even if this war ends you'll never be able to go back, likely never able to even see the elemental nations again." Spoke the man as before him three of the women nodded in understanding.

"We know Naruto-kun…but at least we can help the wounded…" whispered a pale eyed girl as beside her a raven haired woman nodded in agreement adjusting the small pig she held in her arms before speaking up as well.

"It's just like Hinata-chan says Naruto, we are medics, sitting back while we could save lives isn't who we are." Agreed the woman as her lady spoke next lacking the decorum the others showed as per her idiom.

"Brat you may be emperor but your still not old enough to tell me what to do, so just let us come or we'll force you to." Stated the man's fellow blond as the final member giggling slightly at her choice of words.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I have to agree with them coming, after all Lady Tsunade and Shizune are even better than me in healing large groups at once, and Hinata-chan is more than capable herself." Smiled the pink haired woman as Naruto turned his gaze to her shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

"And the fact that this could brand you traitors like me?" asked Naruto looking across at the three women who gave him almost exasperated looks.

"Oh right, cause me deciding to stay here, help to teach Lelouch about the alliances tactics, and helping my student to escape here as well wasn't traitorous at all, I'm sure they'll just ignore that one." spoke Tsunade sarcastically as beside her Shizune nodded her head slightly.

"She's right Naruto, once I left Konoha it was knowing I may never return, at least let me help my new home." Agreed the woman as the blondes eyes shifted to Hinata who nodded slightly in agreement.

"I…I'm staying Naruto-kun...with you….no matter where we are." Whispered the girl blushing lightly even as Naruto felt his own cheeks heat up, much to the watchers amusement.

"See Naruto-kun, they're coming so stop pretending you're in charge." Giggled Euphemia as Naruto shot her an annoyed look.

"I'm still emperor; I could order them not to go." Fired back Naruto even as Euphemia gave him a smirk before replying.

"And lose half your forces just trying to hold them back, even Kurama wouldn't get into that kind of fight." Chuckled the woman as Naruto paused for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh his eyes trailing back to the three women.

"Ya…probably. Fine but all of you will stay back with the medics, I don't want you upon the battlefield." Spoke Naruto firmly as the group looked ready to argue.

"That is the only option, I can't stop you from coming, but I can keep you from having to fight your friends. I'm the emperor I get what I want this time." Finished Naruto as each of the three paused for a moment seeing the firm expression upon the blondes face. Each in turn slowly nodding at his words till the serious expression left it dropping into a small smile.

"Well good to know I get more than a big chair out of this job." Chuckled Naruto as he pushed himself up glancing at the three.

"If you're coming then you'll need armor, Euphemia please take a little bit of time from organizing my loved ones against me to help them." Chuckled Naruto his tone carrying a lighthearted note despite the lecturing nature of his as he turned from the room leaving Euphemia to lead the woman away.

Soon enough Naruto found himself walking along the halls of the palace glancing every now and then from the windows as he spotted the forms of his parents along with Nunnally watching Menma and his newest friend play out in the gardens. The simple view brought a kind of peace to the man causing him to pause for a moment to simply watch the loving scene play out below him.

"You know you really need to stop sneaking up on people." Spoke Naruto after a moment turning to smile over at the purple eyes man who had stepped up beside him, offering a small shrug as way of answer.

"Maybe, but not all of us deal so well with struggles of power." Replied Lelouch draped in a blackened uniform, overlaid with small plates, over which he wore his usual white robes, and that oddity he commonly referred to as a hat. With heavy sigh Lelouch turned to Naruto a sullen expression upon his face as he spoke.

"He is ready to transfer to the prison... I have already questioned him, as well as a few others, there's really no need for you to as well." Spoke the man an almost pleading not to his tone as he watched Naruto shake his head slightly.

"…perhaps, but I need to face this, to deliver a message from my family." replied Naruto as he turned Lelouch falling in behind him as the two made their way slowly out of the palace and towards a small compound set across from the airfield where a squad stood sentinel around what could only be described as a total prison. The building stood only around ten feet high, and half that wide the black iron and steel that formed it so layered with seals, and locks that the devil himself would find escape all but impossible.

As Naruto approached the guards came to attention stepping back from where a simple door stood at the side of small blackened crate. Without further pause Naruto stepped past his hand pressing against the metal side as with a series of clicks the door swung inwards allowing the barest trail of light o flood into the box, falling across the figure bound within.

As the light fell across him the bound man jerked, or attempted to, his one remaining limb trying to accomplish what the rest were now incapable of his eyes turned up to see who stood before him. As the crippled man's eyes fell upon the blond his body tensing, eyes wide as he tried to pull back, the stumps that had been his legs waving impotently in the chair he found himself bound to.

Naruto simply watched the pathetic preformation for a few moments longer before with a wave the guards bowed, stepping away leaving the pair alone as the white haired man finally managed to overcome his fears enough to speak a single word.

"Nar…naruto." whispered the voice of a broken man as the blond before him nodded.

"Yes Jiraiya, Naruto, the boy you tried to murder for daring to be alive." Replied Naruto softly his tone empty of any emotion as he looked down at the man. His words seemed to stir something within Jiraiya as the man shook himself eyes narrowing upon the blond, trying to keep the terror he was feeling from pushing onto his face.

"So…come to finish the job, or just happy to see me like this." scowled Jiraiya trying for what small defiance he could show as Naruto watched him still not speaking. After a moment the silence caused Jiraiya to push past his fear so that he was free to speak once more.

"What you want to preach at me, torcher me, what for more information so you can have your revenge, just like you did with Tsunade, like you did with your own parents!" spat Jiraiya hopping to cause at least some pain for the man that had left him broken, no matter how little it was. At this Naruto simply shook his head looking down on the man with an almost pitying expression.

"No Jiraiya, I'm here to deliver a message to you, and not from my parents or Tsunade, they have a happy life here and I won't have you dim that with your words." Replied Naruto his words hitting the man like a physical blow, his eyes widening at the words even as Naruto continued.

"They wanted to speak with you, you know…wanted to give you just a taste of the pain they felt at your betrayal. But I refused them. You won't get your chance to defend yourself to them, not a chance to plead why you did what you did, no chance to even speak a word in your defense because that is what you took from me all those years ago. When you took me from Konoha to die you silenced me, you left me alone with my thoughts, to wonder for a lifetime if I was alone. If all I believed was a lie." Continued Naruto lowering his head so that he now looked into the man's eyes his voice still almost devoid of emotion.

"So I give you the same Jiraiya, their lives will continue the world will move on, and all you will have is to sit alone with your own thoughts, and this message from me to keep you company." Paused Naruto his blue eyes staring into the man's black pools as he spoke the final words.

"You were wrong." Whispered Naruto softly as he rose looking down at the man. Jiraiya sat frozen for a moment before shaking himself his eyes turning up to Naruto.

"No you're a threat!" called Jiraiya as Naruto simply turned form him slowly moving away even as Jiraiya's mind began to race behind him.

"You're going to destroy Konoha! All for revenge on us! YOU'RE OUT FOR REVENGE ADMITT IT! ADMITT IT!" roared Jiraiya a note of pleading entering his tone even as his mind began to blossomed into a fresh wave of questions, doubts, horrible doubts. As images of his betrayal cross his eyes he called out again pleading desperate to hear Naruto reply, anything, anything he could hold on to anything to show that he was right, anything to a swage the doubts now slowly flooding over his mind.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" screamed the man just as the door swung shut with a snap sealing him alone with his thoughts as his cell once more fell into blackness. Outside the cell Naruto slowly made his way across the airfield back towards the palace, and what lay ahead leaving the darkest part of his life behind him. After all it had no place in his life now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time across the continent upon the newly constructed battlements outside of Suna a group of shinobi sat, ideally casting glances over the dancing sands, off towards the western sky.

"You think they are really coming?" asked a heavy set man glancing over towards the other members of the group who looked up from their own conversation ideally tracing the man's gaze.

"I'm afraid so Choji…after we missed out last shot it would be foolish to expect anything else." Sighted a black haired man ideally reaching up to tug as the green vest he wore. As he spoke the man across from him fiddled a bit lighting another cigarette as he watched his remaining students, his eyes vacant.

"Asuma-sensei?" asked Choji noticing the man's state, his words catching the man apparently off guard as he blinked up to his student as if he had only just seen him.

"Hu..oh yes Choji?" replied the man letting the fresh cigarette fall from his lips with a small look of disappointment as he went to reach for another. As he pulled out a fresh pack a hand closed on his own causing him to look up to his other student, who was now watching him a disapproving look upon his brow.

"Shikimaru?" questioned Asuma as he felt the pack leaving his hand as Shikimaru shook his head in annoyance.

"Sensei, Kurenai told you to quit that, she'll kill me if she comes back to you doing that around Mirai." Lectured Shikimaru his tone carrying a note of concern as he watched his sensei look down to his empty hand for a moment nodding.

"Y…yeah, when she gets back." Replied the man in a slightly haunted tone as his students watched him sadly. Across from him a heavily covered teen man looked up ideally from his coat, black glasses glinting off of the desert sun, as he spoke in a deliberately measured voice.

"He is correct Asuma, with the reports the fifth ordered a surrender of the wounded, it is likely that both Kurenai as well as our other missing forced are among them…they were certainly not among the dead returned, and I see no need for them to keep a body." Replied Shino as the rest nodded, his words also causing another in the group to raise a point that had been bothering her for a while.

"Why did they return the bodies? I mean I'm glad they did, but why isn't it common for shinobi to keep the dead so they can gain some information from them?" commented a girl, her black hair drawn up into a pair of blackened buns, that gave her the impression of a panda.

"They aren't shinobi Tenten, we can't assume that they will behave the same as we do…they certainly don't fight like we do." Muttered a pale eyed man as beside him an oddly dressed pair, both sporting an identical set of eyebrows to complement their bowl haircuts nodded enthusiastically at the man's comment.

"Yes Neji these enemies are indeed different, but by letting our spirits burn bright we shall defeat them!" called the oldest of the pair excitedly as his mini me nodded in agreement.

"Yes Gai sensei, our flames of youth shall see us through!" cried the younger man as he turned excitedly to his older mirror, as both fell into their usual cheer the group at large took the opportunity to turn away looking towards the final member of the group who sat upon the stone wall eyes narrowed out towards the west.

"You might as well stop looking, even with your eyes we will have a warning before they are close enough to see." Called Neji shifting his green vest slightly as he gazed over that the raven haired man who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Leave it Neji, he's been like this since Kakashi and Jiraiya left him for the assassination." Spoke Shikimaru simply his words drawing a small growl from the raven haired man as he spun, a pair of red eyes focusing on the pineapple haired man who looked back calmly.

"Watch it Shikimaru." Whispered the man as Shikimaru shook his head at the man.

"Why Sasuke, we both know you won't attack me, it's not your style now. You fell in love with being the hero so much that you think this whole war should revolve around you." Replied the man as Sasuke rounded on him.

"So you blame me for this!" spat Sasuke as the group went silent Shino letting out a sigh drawing the group eyes to him.

"Both of you should stop this, your team's being broke is not a reason to fight against one another." Spoke the spectacled man his tone one of eternal calm that seemed to stop both in their tracks. After a moment Shikimaru let out a sigh shaking his head before glancing back to Sasuke.

"Shino's right…I was blaming you for Ino and Kurenai… you've already paid enough for the tournament. Not your fault the council made the choice when you were in the hospital for this." Sighed the man as Sasuke let the fight leave him as well glancing slightly at his own destroyed the figures still able to do little more that token movements. It was a credit to Sakura and Tsunade's skill in fact that they could even bend, and Sasuke knew it.

With a disgusted sigh Sasuke shook himself as he moved back over to sit against the wall sinking slowly to his knees glancing over from between his legs at the group.

"Maybe…I let my pride take control and I made a mistake, if it had been a mission I would have died. Targeting that boy was a mistake…I thought it would leave her open and all it did was make me look a fool. A hand is not much to pay for that." Muttered the man his eyes shifting back to their usual black completion as Choji offered a small smile.

"It will be alright, I mean we all know the hokage and everyone, the empire may just surrender after a while with them." Offered the plump man as the group found themselves smiling slightly at his words.

"You know Choji, even in war you manage to find the good." Chuckled Shikimaru as across from him Sasuke snorted.

"While you always find the troublesome." Added the man in a lighthearted tone as the group chuckled again glancing back to Shikimaru who gave a tired nod at the Uchiha's words.

"We will weather this just like we did the last war, we proved our strength once, and this will be no different. Then once the empire is dealt with we will get everyone back." Spoke Neji softly as the group nodded.

"Yeah…then we can go back to worrying about the easy stuff…like finding him." whispered Sasuke his eyes going slightly vacant as the group fell back into silence.

"Sasuke, you know he is likely dead, why are you still looking for him?" asked Shikimaru as the group turned to Sasuke who was still sitting his face visible just above his crossed arms, that lay lightly up on his knees.

"Because he was my teammate…and I owe him that much." Replied Sasuke

Soon one by one the group departed until only Sasuke remained once again looking out across the desert his numb hand ideally falling into his pocket where his figures found the smooth metal of a ring.

_Sakura….baka why did you go…I told you it wasn't worth going for…why couldn't you wait for me…and now Kakashi sensei is gone to…even that spy Danzo saddled us with is gone….heck at this rate what kind of team are we? _Sighed the Uchiha looking dully across the shifting duns.

_Just wait for me Sakura…I'm coming for you…I just hope Kakashi sensei and Jiraiya sensei are alight. _Thought the man as he stood moving slowly back towards Suna his mind set upon the task before him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the continent within the stone walls of the mountainside a group of four shinobi sat together, shooting small glances around at the armored guards patrolling above the yard where they were. As another patrol moved steadily away the group turned back to one another speaking in hushed tones so as not to be overheard.

"So…not even summons work?" whispered red eyed woman, her generous form concealed below the gray uniforms that all of the prisoners wore. Across from her a silver haired man, one eye covered by a small strip of cloth, decorated by a smattering of seals, nodded morosely.

"I tried all night, even with my own blood it doesn't work. Sorry Kurenai no easy out." Replied the man raising a hand to indicate the cut he had been using the night before. Silently cursing Kurenai glanced over to the other pair with them.

"Anything from you Sakura? Ino?" asked Kurenai as the two shook their head sadly in reply.

"No sensei…nothing I don't think any of us are getting out of here." muttered Sakura as she let out a heavy sigh the drive to even keep trying hanging by a tread for her. The sheer helplessness of her words causing a since of hopelessness to fall over the group as a whole for a moment. Fortunately for them the final member of the group had something to offer.

"Well I wouldn't say that Sakura, after all I found something that does work." Smirked Ino as the group turned to her, shock apparent on their faces.

"Ino you mean?" asked Kurenai hope practically dripping form her lips as the blond nodded.

"Yep, with physical contact to their skin I can still get inside their heads." Smirked the blond as the group paused for a moment at her words.

"Physical….wait Ino you didn't?" started Sakura before Ino cut her off with a little wave.

"As if, I just tripped into one of the guards, seems that armor of there can't protect them from their own minds." Smirked the girl as the group nodded, falling silent as another guard passed by watching till he was out of earshot before continuing.

"So…how can we use this, if we just try to stage a break with one guard I don't like our odds." Muttered Kurenai as across from her Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Hai…and we only get one shot at this, once they know Ino can do this we throw out any chance of getting at another weakness. This place will go into lockdown." Muttered the man as across from him Kurenai nodded eyes narrowing in thought as the group went momentarily silent.

"Wait…why does it have to be an escape?" whispered Ino as the group turned to her obviously confused by her words.

"No really think about it, the guards don't live here, and according to Kakashi a few were apparently in the palace, so why not take one of these guys to get back to the palace and…I don't know get a hostage to trade for the release." Offered Ino as the group looked to one another, thinking hard about the suggestion.

"It could work…it won't be easy, but after what they did to protect the palace people any leadership left will be more valuable than ever." Muttered Kakashi as Kurnai nodded glancing over to Sakura who looked a little unsure.

"Sakura?" whispered Kurenai, her words causing the pink haired girl to jerk slightly, as though from waking as she looked around at them.

"Wha…oh….I…I don't know. It's just what happens if we fail…we've been so ready to jump at any plan that we keep forgetting what could happen if we fail." Muttered the girl her words catching the others off guard even as Ino leaned over to her friend.

"Sakura what's wrong, you've been shaken ever since we got here, I know getting captured was horrible but we can't let that break us." whispered Ino as Sakura shook her head slightly at the blondes words.

"I…it isn't the capture…I….it's that I may have been pointless, everyone…all of this. When the emperor spoke to me…Ino I don't think they every wanted war." Whispered Sakura as the group looked shocked at her words.

"Sakura, he may have just been trying to get to you, you told us he was as good as interrogating you." Spoke Kurenai as across from her Kakashi nodded his one visible eyes tracking over to his student.

"She's right Sakura, Tsunade went asking for peace as well, and look what came of that." Reasoned the man as Sakura gave a staggered breath shaking her head.

"Yeah…we send assassins to kill them… and not just the fighters…isn't that right Kakashi sensei." Whispered Sakura looking up to Kakashi, her words hitting him like a physical blow as his gaze hardened.

"Sakura we are shinobi, choices aren't always easy, but if the threat is there we have to face it, no matter what it looks like." Spoke the man as Sakura shook her head again glancing up to Ino.

"Even if it was the people who helped you…Ino you said you couldn't have saved some of people after the fight, you lost Kankuro; but we saw him leaving here just a day ago…" spoke Sakura as Ino looked momentarily conflicted as she looked away.

"I….I guess, but if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have been hurt Sakura, them helping to save a life they put in danger doesn't make them in the right." Replied Ino as Sakura nodded looking distantly across the ground.

"right…doesn't make them right…" whispered the pink haired girl as the group watched her for a few moments longer, concern on their faces.

"It will be ok Sakura, you'll see I'll have us out of her in no time." Offered Ino smiling as Sakura turned to her, that same hopeless expression upon her face as she nodded slightly.

"I hope so Ino. I hope so." Replied Sakura as the group heard the signal for them to return to their cells, leaving their plans for another day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the capital a few airships were just finishing preparations as within them containers and personal prepared themselves for the long trip to the front. As soldiers ideally bantered back and forth, and piolets checked over their ships a final time, outside of the great flying machines a small group stood.

"You know those are rather slimming. Naruto I better get one." Smiled a redheaded woman as she glanced from the four women before her over to the red armored form of her son his helm clutched under one plated arm.

"I'll keep that in mind." Smiled Naruto as he glanced over to where Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade stood each draped in the white and red armor of the medical core. The armor itself was far less bulky than its counterparts, comprised of smooth intercooling plates that lay just over the white under suit of chakra armor, colored red and broken only by a few blackened wires that ran up the suit connecting back to the core which shook at the small of each of the women's' backs. Apart form this the smooth front of the armor also formed to the women, designed after the style of Euphemia's own, in fact Shizune actually sporting a spare of the pink haired medics.

"I'm actually surprised we had one in stock for Tsunade." chuckled Naruto as the group turned smirking slightly to Tsunade who shot them all an annoyed look, her arms coming up to cross across her rather impressive armored bosom.

"What's that supposed to mean brat?" called the blonde woman as a deeper voice answer in an amused tone.

"**He's talking about those mounds of fat you keep on display." **Chuckled Kurama as the group turned to see the kitsune padding forwards across the airfield towards them.

"Watch it you overgrown door mat!" called Tsunade, even a the group fell into amused chuckles at his statement.

"Ok Kurama, let's try not to start the fight to soon." Smirked Naruto. His words in turn caused the kitsune to glance around at him, a mischievous look spreading across his vulpine lips as he did, that Naruto didn't like.

"**What, don't like it when I point out the obvious, like how you seem to like looking over at the Hyuugas…"** started Kurama before with a burst of speed Naruto was before the Kitsune his hands now clamped over the foxes mouth as he looked back to see the group now chuckling at the bright blush upon Hinata's face as she attempted to hid her face within the metal color of her armor.

After a few moments of laughing at the pair's reactions the group relaxed as most of them turned to board leaving only Naruto and Hinata, with his family, the little Menma sitting happily upon his father's head as he gazed around in wonder at the ships.

"So…this is kind of new to me…I mean I'm not use to say goodbye." Started Naruto a moment before he found Kushina stepping forwards her arms wrapping around him as she shook her head.

"You stay safe Naruto-kun, don't you dare make us wait…" managed Kushina before a few tears found their way down her face despite her best efforts. Seeing this Naruto found his arms lowering to wrap around the woman smiling softly as he did.

"Ok Kushina…I promise, we'll all be back soon." Whispered Naruto as Kushina nodded slowly still holding him as Minato stepped up patting his son's armored shoulder.

"We'll look after everyone here Naruto, so just be safe and come home soon son." Smiled the man as Naruto turned to him nodding as his eyes trailed up to Menma.

"Menma look after mom and dad for me ok, and don't let them get to sad." Smiled Naruto as the little boy nodded excitedly.

"Kay!" chirped the boy as his eyes flashed around at the ships again. At the same time Kushina had finally taken control of herself enough to pull away from her son smiling at his whiskered face even as it disappeared behind his helm.

Soon enough Naruto had turned towards the ship, his fox plum waving in the wind as he marched away leaving Hinata to glance over at the Namikazes for a moment before Minato shot her a smile.

"Well Hinata, go on, and don't let my son get himself in to much trouble." Smiled Minato as Hinata nodded at him.

"Oh and don't go getting to friendly, I want a wedding first." Added Kushina smiling as she whipped away a few tears causing Hinata to blush furiously. Nodding quickly the Hinata turned to speed off leaving the Namikazes smiling after her. They continued to watch, even as she and Naruto disappeared into the final ship, and as those ships parted company with the earth drifting westwards it was with the Namikazes' prays following after them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days following the departure from the capital the full might of the empire could be seen crossing onto the yellow sea of sand that served as their eastern border. As the first ship crossed above that sea of sand the light momentarily flung itself up from the sands glancing off the sharpened bow of the ship, the edge traveling up to the nose of the ship so that from the side it appeared not unlike the point of a blade, as though the ships were thrusting into the skies rather than sailing into them. As the light slowly moved back it was to find the wider part of the ship where the engines sat. The rear of the ships bowed out like the wide hilt of the blade, from which a number of wings extended the propellers upon them lending their power to the ships movement.

As they pushed ahead the massive fleet, carrying the war machine, cast the desert below into a false night at the head of the fleet a magnificent ship, colored white like its fellows came alongside a pair of blackened ships, smaller in statue than their fellows. From the bridge of the point ship a red armored man turned his head to look out the windowed deck, past a few workers, at the blackened ships.

"I see your pride is here as well Lelouch." Remarked the armored man turning to see the black haired man looking up from a chart, a small smirk on his lips.

"Think of it as me taking this seriously, besides Naruto your white fleet could always use their shadow." Smirked the man as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think anyone in the fleet would think of them as anything like a shadow whatever your knights dress code." Remarked Naruto as Lelouch nodded looking back to the charts.

"Maybe, I know it certainly annoyed Cornelia when she heard about it, just think her little brother having the a little army of his own, I think she was jealous." Chuckled the man even as Naruto turned from him waving slightly as he stepped off of the bridge, his steel boots clinking against the floor as he moved slowly towards the top of the ship. As he passed solders and crew alike would pause to nod towards him, prompting his own pausing for a brief conversation before continuing.

After a time Naruto passed the flattened top of the ship, where a few crews were still looking over the personnel launchers and up into the rear of the ship where the wide glass observation deck sat. Passing through a wide metal set of doors Naruto found himself standing before a wide open area, decorated by a few seats where a pair of women sat.

"So, how is the flight?" called Naruto as the two women jerked slightly at his sudden arrival, turning around to see him, one looking a little shocked as her fellow was giving the blond a pouting stare.

"Naruto-kun that wasn't nice." Pouted Euphemia as Naruto sighed raising his hand in apparent surrender at the pink haired woman's stare.

"Alright, alright I'll be good." Smiled Naruto as he looked across to the second woman, her black hair waving slightly around her now armored form as she looked up at the blonde. After a moment of being looked at Naruto gave her a welcoming smile raising one hand in a little wave.

"Hell Shizune." Called Naruto as the woman seemed to shake herself a little before bowing slightly.

"I…oh hello Naruto." smiled the woman as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I guess this is all a bit new for you hu?" added Naruto as Shizune looked back out at the view beyond the clear skies only dotted by the black spears that was the fleet.

"Yeah…I guess." Replied the woman blinking back at the man behind her that had once been a simple orange wearing boy. As Naruto moved to stand behind the pair he noticed her gaze guessing at her thoughts.

"Kind of hard to believe I managed to make this." chuckled Naruto waving his hand ahead, as Shizune looked out nodding slightly.

"Well maybe because I didn't." called Naruto causing Shizune to look around in confusion at him for a moment before Euphemia spoke up.

"Yep, our emperor isn't all that good at, what did you call it Naruto-kun smart people stuff." Smiled Euphemia as it was now Naruto's turn to shoot her an annoyed look. Shizune looked around from Naruto to the beaming Euphemia confusion apparent upon her brow.

"Hu…you mean?" started Shizune as Naruto shrugged a little.

"I'm still a lot like that orange wearing boy you knew in Konoha, yep he just grew up a bit." Smiled the blond as Euphemia gave a happy nod.

"Yep, anyway Shizune was just asking about our medical program, she seems perfect to help with our herbal work." Smiled Euphemia as Naruto turned to Shizune who was looking a little embarrassed.

"Really, well we'll have to get her a job, after all I think Tsunade's going to retire from politics after this, you'll have to find something to occupy your free time." Spoke Naruto as Shizune nodded looking across the observation deck.

"So where is everyone else, I thought they'd all be here?" asked Naruto glancing around as both women turned to him sporting knowing smiles.

"Oh, looking for everyone or just one person." Smiled Euphemia, as despite herself Shizune found herself smiling as well. Under such an assault Naruto did what was possibly the most logical thing he could, he turned to leave waving back over his shoulder as he marched away.

"Nope, not going to play that one, I'll find them myself." Called Naruto even as he heard the pair giggling at his retreat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later across the sands upon the walls of Suna three figures stood silently watching as a sea of shining ships began to creep forwards across the horizon. At first the watch had not been able to believe as the first ships had come into view, but as more and more began to appear the cry went out within the city as civilians and shinobi rushed to shelters and position many looking back at the steadily approaching force.

Many simply stared in awe as more and more ships continued to arrive in the skies, hundreds of them all steadily cutting forwards towards their home. Shinobi crouched beside their weapons, hands clutching blades, or rotating the massive siege weapons to direct towards the force, even as still more rushed back and forth along the walls as commanders organized their teams. And still the ships continued to come.

From above the line the three kage's watched in silence as the ships continued to appear, one after another till standing in silence was at last too much for them.

"Damn it, is there no end to them." Cursed A as he watched another line of ships shimmering into view through the haze of the desert.

"No…it would seem that force that retaliated to our attack was just a hint of their power…but this just as Temari reported I can only since a few chakra levels from them." Muttered Gaara as Mei gave the field a small glance before turning her eyes back to the ships a small smirk crossing her lips, as she saw one of the Kiri shuriken cannons being turned to point out towards the ships, like giant versions of the crossbows of old.

"Still this won't be the same, they are slow and on the desert even slower without the chakra technique to avoid the sands. As it is if they try a charge against us their numbers won't matter." Spoke Mei as Gaara's eyes tracked lazily over to her before turning back towards the desert.

"Perhaps, but I have no intention of underestimating them, the barrier team is in place correct?" asked the redhead as A nodded his white hair waving slightly in the wind.

"Yes it was finished a day ago; even my brother would not be able to punch through it. Those ships won't find it so easy to get at our forces." Smirked the man as Gaara looked back out nodding slightly.

"I hope you are correct Raikage-san, the war meeting will be starting soon we should go." Finished Gaara as he turned from the wall heading back into the village as he did.

Meanwhile within the flagship of the empire communications were being sent back and forth as the fleet arrived spotting the defenders and stopping short of their maximum range. At this moment Lelouch stood within the operations room eyes scanning over a man, his arms crossed before him. Ideally he glanced up to the blond man across from him sighing as he did.

"It would seem that they aren't looking to make this easy. Though I will give the credit the defenses are impressive, given their primitive armaments." Muttered the man as Naruto nodded looking down to the map as he glanced out of the observation window out towards the walled village.

"If my guess is right I know who to thank for that, if so Lelouch it won't be as easy as last time, they'll have a plan. And the barrier is something as well, but I suppose we have a way through that if it comes to it." Replied Naruto as he looked back to the battle plan.

"So, from what I can see they look prepared for this. Will you still offer them terms?" asked Lelouch glanced up to Naruto to gazed for a moment at the village letting out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"No….terms left the table once they sent assassins to our home… they can evacuate the civilians but the only thing that saves them this time is absolute surrender." Whispered Naruto his eyes narrowed upon the village as Lelouch nodded a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Truth be told I don't' think I would have been able to respect you if you insisted on trying, still there is something to gain." Replied Lelouch catching Naruto off guard as he turned to face the man.

"What are you planning?" asked Naruto seeing the confident look upon Lelouch's face as he ideally tapped the page.

"Oh just an idea, don't worry I'll still offer them a chance to surrender, heck Euphemia wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least tell them to evacuate." Shrugged Lelouch as Naruto watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, but watch yourself Lelouch, I don't want to explain to your sisters how you got yourself hurt again, and I think we both know how Kallen would react." Replied Naruto as Lelouch chuckled softly at him.

"I suppose not, after all I think we'd both be doomed if that happened. Anyway Cornelia is already setting up our line and the camp. The fleet is on standby and Euphemia and Tsunade are already handing the rear. So it looks like you and Kurama get to sit back and wait for a bit, try not to break anything." Finished Lelouch as Naruto crossed his arms over his crimson armor giving the purpled eyes man a smirk as he did so.

"I'll try Lelouch. Just don't take a risk here; this is only the first step." Replied Naruto as the black haired man nodded turning to head down the ship, even as it drifted lazily towards the ground behind their line.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later the defenders of Suna looked out to see a group of four figures striding forwards across the sands, two dressed fully in black armor hoisting large flags above their heads. The first of the remaining two was dressed in a familiar suit of crimson armor, her chest decorated by a golden strip that a few of the veterans from the first battle flinched at, having seen just what that woman was capable. Beside her walked another man, who contrasted her so that it was a wonder anyone noticed him, his presence almost miniscule to the untrained eye. However, to the seasoned shinobi the sight of him sent shivers up their spines, something about how he moved, that simply confidence as he strode across no man's land, not even decorated by armor like his fellows told any with the since that he was no ordinary man.

As the party reached the edge of the barrier they stopped as Lelouch's eyes panned slowly up to the walls.

"It seems they aren't intending on attacking us just yet…Kallen keep an eye out all the same, I'd rather not be shot in the back." Whispered Lelouch as beside him the armored form of Kallen ideally flexed her iron grey claws.

"Yeah, yeah just remember it was your bright idea to come out here and do this." muttered the redhead. Before Lelouch could reply a movement from the wall drew the group's eyes to a small group now moving towards them composed of three figures. Ideally Lelouch noted the redhead at the front of the group, the gourd on his back telling him just who this man was. From there he ideally looked across a blond woman, and a black haired man, who seemed to be dressed in green.

"Two from Suna and a Konoha…interesting." Murmured Lelouch as his group waited for them to approach. From his right Kallen gave a small note of surprise drawing Lelouch's eyes.

"Kallen what?" whispered the man as Kallen shook her helm slightly.

"Nothing, I just know that blonde woman, she was in the west." Replied Kallen as Lelouch nodded glancing to the woman as his mind moved to fill into the gaps.

_So the wind user…that would mean it is Gaara's sister…Temari, and that would mean the man with them is Shikimaru…so Tsunade and Minato were correct. Still this doesn't affect the plan…in fact…hum a little trouble within the ranks may be called for. _Finished Lelouch smiling to himself in a way that made Kallen shiver slightly despite herself.

_Ugh I hate it when he does that, I swear any of our kids ever does that I'm grounding them for life._ Thought the woman ideally before focusing back on the matter at hand. With a few more steppes across the soft dunes Gaara and his company came to a halt just before the barrier eyes narrowed upon the four standing across from them. For a moment the two groups simply watched one another neither speaking as the gentle wind of the desert tossed bits of sand across them, the banners flowing out behind the empires four as they stood in silence.

"Lord Kazekage, I must say for you to come yourself, I am grateful. My name is Lelouch advisor to the Empire of the west and this is my guard lady Kallen." Spoke Lelouch shattering the silence at last, as he bowed slightly raising a hand to indicate the woman beside him. From across the barrier Gaara watched the pair for a moment before nodding in turn.

"I see. I will state this once leave our lands now, you are not welcome here." spoke Gaara his tone carefully controlled as Lelouch looked to him, before letting his eyes trace across the other two member focusing on the lazy look upon Shikimaru's face as a smile crossed his lips.

"I think we both know we are long past that Kazekage, but my lord still wishes for me to offer you the chance to surrender before there is bloodshed. Lay down your arms and surrender Suna now, and you have our word that none of you will be harmed." Replied Lelouch as Temari let out an audible growl.

"You!" started the woman before Shikimaru grabbed her shoulder holding her back even as his eyes narrowed upon Lelouch.

"Do you truly believe we would take such an offer." Whispered Gaara his eyes narrowed as Lelouch turned to him a small smile upon his lips that sent a shiver even down Gaara's back. At the same time Gaara stepped slightly forwards now face to face with Lelouch, only the gentle glow of the barrier between them, as he continued.

"You will not be allowed to take my home. Suna will not surrender to you or your empire." Replied Gaara as he saw that same smile never leaving the mans lips.

"Honestly even if you did accept I wouldn't have been likely to listen." Replied Lelouch his word catching the man off guard as Lelouch pushed on.

"You see Kazekage one of those people you tried to murder was my little sister. You know her don't you, after all I believe you meet with her on several occasions?" continued Lelouch his words catching Gaara slightly off guard, until his eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Nunnally thought of you as a kind man, she spoke a lot about how nice you were to her when she visited Suna, and you send assassins to murder her in her bed…my sister… a crippled girl who wished to have nothing but friendship with you, would wanted to have you as a friend, and you sent your shinobi to kill her. You see Kazekage you already brought this war home, but this time it's yours." finished Lelouch as Gaara watched him unmoving as the wind continued to blow around them.

"And what about her actions here?" called Temari in anger as Lelouch's eyes shifted momentarily to her, apparently bored by her in some way.

"Actions, do you mean her attempt to save innocent people by any chance?" replied Lelouch as his words caught both Temari and Gaara momentarily off guard.

"Wh…what?" muttered Temari as Lelouch turned back to Gaara his face impassive once again.

"It would seem you allies have been lying to you Kazekage, after all if my sister was the type to harm another living creature she would be here now…but I'm afraid you aren't so lucky as to have the angel of my family as your opponent. All you have left is the devil." Finished Lelouch as he turned from the man.

"Evacuate the civilians Kazekage, the innocent do not belong on this battlefield. You have till sun down." called Lelouch as he started to move, his guards falling into step beside him as they started to move away. Before they had gone a few steps Gaara's voice rang out.

"I am sorry for her loss…but if you think this will sway me from defending my home you are mistaken. Yours is not the only family that is already suffering." Called the man as Lelouch stopped turning slowly back that same smile still on his lips.

"Oh my sister is very alive Kazekage…and as for family Kankuro is managing well himself, though I'm afraid is puppets cannot say the same." Replied Lelouch his word having a visible impact upon the man as he ideally reached into the folds of his white robs pulling out a scroll and headband.

"Here." called Lelouch as he tossed the scroll effortlessly to the man whose sand acted instinctively to grab the scroll as it reached him. As the sand slowly lowered, it was to deposit his brother's hood and headband along with a small scroll into his hand. Look back up it was only to see the groups back as they left moving steadily back across the sea of sand.

Looking down Gaara shakily opened the scroll to find a small medical report, and photo there, showing Kankuro's status as of two days before…the signature belonging to Tsunade. Looking over his shoulder Temari glanced up to the retreating four before looking back to the scroll her eyes watering slightly.

"He…he's alive." Whispered the woman as Gaara nodded, allowing a few tears to touch his own face as behind him Shikimaru watched the four go his mind still focused on Lelouch's words.

_Why did you come here…it wasn't to deliver that scroll…no…you had something else…those words about the girl. Is that it? Putting stress on our alliance…seems foolish but not pointless, and the term give him the excuse…but something else fells wrong…what is it? _ Thought Shikimaru as he continued to watched the four figures retreating into the desert. His mind was still puzzling this even as he turned back towards the village with is fellows, not noticed the one factor that had been Lelouch's true purpose all along.

Facing such a chess master as Shikimaru it was truly the only play to make…change the game. Make the matter of words the focus, the plan, keep him engaged, and during that play the simplest game you could…play a game of catch with the one man you know it could never hurt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun began to set across the sands of Suna the shinobi on watch ideally looked out across the sands towards where they could distantly see the glow of the empires forces now camped out into the swirling sands.

"Well looks like they are all talk after all." chuckled a few shinobi as they looked out across the desert their belief in their defenses absolute. Across that sea of sand Naruto stood alongside Lelouch and Cornelia all three looking out across no man's land as at their feet Kurama lay his eyes narrowed upon the dimly lit village.

"So you're sure about the barrier?" asked Naruto glancing around to Lelouch who nodded.

"Yes, they still haven't figured out how we function, that barrier was made to hold back chakra users. In all likelihood Kurama here would have to strain himself to punch through it." Replied Lelouch as below him Kurama let out a chuff looking purposefully away from the group as Cornelia nodded.

"And our armor gives us the edge we need to get through it, as you discovered. But that position is still trouble even without the barrier." Muttered Cornelia as the two present nodded in agreement.

"True, with the position and weapons it will be a bloodbath to get in there…but without the big guns the fleet could come into the fight in a better position. If not we risk losing them." Replied the man as Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well Lelouch I want your knights to handle this. Take their larger platforms out, before morning. We start the attack tomorrow." Finished Naruto as Lelouch bowed before moving back towards his forces leaving Cornelia to step up glancing over to Naruto before her eyes trailed back to the village just as the last vestiges of the day disappeared.

Slowly Naruto turned from the spot padding back toward his forces prepared for what was now to come…the sun had set.

**And chapter done, ok so that's the buildup to the fight, guess what comes next. Yep more build up…lol no its fight time so hope you're ready for it. Oh and if you didn't pick up on what Lelouch was aiming to do, it was very simply so I'm not surprised if you missed it, just think on what the scroll had to pass through to get caught by Gaara, and I think you'll get it. And for those of you angry that Shikimaru didn't notice, well he was playing chess against a chess master like him. They were equal in mind, but Lelouch knew that coming in, Shikimaru didn't. Till next time.**

**Songbird out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello again well we are at chapter nine now so yay I suppose. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed the last chapter.

Like I said here comes the next one fast and furious, but with less muscle cars :P. Hope you enjoy.

Oh and sorry for grammar mistakes no beta so just me, and I'm working with Word from 2007…lol I'm out of date.

Also point….as you have guessed there will be quite a bit of death, and no I'm not going to pull my punches. With that said not everyone will die, but some will, because let's face it that's war. Anyway just a warning.

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Sand and Sky -**

In the skies above Suna two ships swam through a sea of clouds the great blackened bows of their vessels dipping into that great white expanse. Behind the blackened blades of their bows the ships large wings spread out, wide propellers whipping silently into the clouds leaving swirling trails of white behind them that reflected off of the moon light above. Within the ships the crews watched silently as the world raced below them the captain's unmoving as they monitored the array around them waiting, watching… all in silence.

Within the bays of each ship men sat in silence each draped in the blackened armor that was their namesake, the interlocking plates covered in a sea of seals interwoven upon metal and fabric alike their backs decorated by the gliders, of their forces, dark like the rest of them. As the armored figures moved to tighten harnesses, or dawn helmets, each sporting a pair of decorated horns upon their top as at the head, and yet in all of this each solider moved in utter silence. Like their fellows solders they appeared more like machines, than man or women, covered from head to toe in blackened armor dulled so that no light reflected off of them, a deep crimson plume decorating the commander's helm, being the only distinguishing mark they carried. Idly the captain of each group turned to look up at the light that would signal their release.

Soon the small light blinked twice as each captain signaled the groups to rise. As they did each gripped their weapons, slim blackened teardrop blades that stood to their own height with the elegant curves at the rear of the weapon where the clips for kunai would fit. A few of the armored forces at this time reaching down to slip a load of kunai into the weapons, each projectile wrapped with an intricate wave of seals that disappeared from view with a series of clicks at they found home within the weapons.

Without a word the armored forces turned to their commanders who in turn made their way towards the hatch letting the great metal doors, which serves as the airships rear, to open throwing fresh moonlight over the silent force, the lunar light glinting off of their expressionless helms and horns alike.

Soon each ship dipped gracefully into the clouds the light fading as pure innocent white opened up before them flooding into the launch bays and finding home swirling about the armored figures within. This too soon faded as the ships pierced the cloud cover the commanders glancing back once to their troops as with a faint pulse of chakra the wings upon their backs opened, a moment before they stepped out into the blackness of the nights sky.

As the three ships banked slightly the trail of blackened pinpricks streamed out behind them gliding slightly down towards their target, not even casting a shadow on this cloudy night. Even as the ships turned back into that sea of white the crews looked out as the black knights descended upon the enemies lines, each passing silently through the barrier that held no sway over them.

Below a pair of Iwa shinobi were idly walking the outer walls they had constructed, glancing over at the massive defenses brought to bear upon the sands of suna. Towering along the line there stood the giant shrunken launchers of Suna, the great fire cannons of Konoha, even a few of the stone and lightening throwers of Kumo all levied towards the distance where they could dimly see the light of the enemy camp.

"Hum those empire guys are in for a surprise if they try and charge us like last time." Chuckled one of the shinobi idly reaching over to pat at the side of one of the massive siege weapons. Across from him his partner nodded in agreement as he stepped around the other side of the weapon his arms folded across his brown vest as he gaze out across the darkened sands.

"Yep, not some thrown together crap like there first fight, this time we're ready for them, line them up and we'll knock them down." smirked the man letting out a little chuckle as he tapped one hand on the raised structure they stood upon. Unlike the walls of their first fight, these had been made with time, and care, a full series of interconnected walls leading to each weapon that stood like this one upon a wide open area for its operation. As the man finished chuckling at his own words he waited expecting his partner to offer something to his words as well. Just as he was about to turn to call out to him when the radio at their station suddenly buzzed to light a few feet from him. Shrugging the man moved over reaching out to flip the device on.

"Ya wha?" started the guard before a burst of static came out just before a voice joined it.

"We're under attack it's!" managed the voice before there was a dull metallic thunk and the line went dead.

"What!" yelled the man looking up from the radio out towards the desert trying to understand how the enemy had gotten through the barrier. He would die wondering that, as an armored figure rose behind him, silent as the night one hand shooting out to cup over his mouth as the other sank a kunai into the man's temple snuffing him out just like his partner had been only seconds before.

As the Black knight slipped the man silently to the ground he turned towards his partner.

"They got out the alarm we need to move, signal everyone!" called the man as he pulled out a roll of explosive tags slamming them into the side of the siege weapon as he and his fellow raced forwards stepping off of the top of the raised structure their wings snapping open as they descended carrying them out into the night. At the same time across the line teams were doing the same explosive set even as the first alarms began to fly into the night's sky.

Rushing along the line a pair of shinobi decorated in the green garb of Konoha leapt upon one of the raised defenses spotting in the darkness a pair of armored figures who turned to meet them blackened teardrop cannon's leveling in their direction.

"ASUMA!" cried the first, a chunnin by the look of him, as he dove for cover.

"MOVE!" cried the bearded man as he leapt behind the great shuriken launcher of suna just as a small chatter erupted a moment before a wave of Kunai flew out towards him. At the last second the man saw the familiar blue twinge to the blades as he hurtled himself out from where he was knowing any cover was as good as tissue paper against such a weapon. A second after he moved the kunai flew through the wood and stone he had been behind a second before cutting through effortlessly as the wind seals within the kunai propelled them into the night.

Without pause the Jonin snapped a pair of knuckled blades of his own out as he charged the pair his partner already lying dead behind having been pelted from behind covered by the destructive blades.

With a roar of force Asuma brought his blades around their own blue blades flashing through the night as the first armored figure swung his teardrop cannon up before bringing it down in a wide swipe towards the man. There was brief sound of grinding metal as the top of the cannon went spinning off into the air just as Asuma's blade slammed up into the armored man's throat. The armor was able to fling the chakra aside; however, this did little as the blade itself tore into the weaker armor at the man's neck opening it into a crimson smile as his partner turned towards the pair.

As Asuma was about to spin to face him, however, he felt a hand close upon his arm jerking him to a stop as he looked to see the dying man holding him fast even as the light began to fall from his eyes. Turning the bearded man saw the other armored figure looking for a moment at the situation before with a solemn nod he turned to leap off of the balcony and up into the night just as Azuma managed to rip his arm free of the man.

"DAMN IT!" cursed the Jonin looking out at the escaping man a moment before a hissing caused him to spin, his eyes going wide as they spotted the roll of explosive tags tumbling free of the dead man's hand. There was no time to hesitate, with a push of chakra the Jonin threw himself off of the defenses, just as the first tag went up.

All along the line explosions began to ring out into the night sky as one after another weapons detonated sending splinters of wood and steel into the skies. The entire force was now moving shinobi and kunoichi rushing back and forth, some flinging water upon the now raging flames as still others flung a few justus and weapons at the even then disappearing pinpricks that were their attackers.

Landing with a soft thump upon the sands Asuma looked up to see the explosion cursing as he pushed himself to stand his gaze spotting a single launcher still standing, as he let his feet carry him towards it. He was not alone, soon he was joined by two others, one draped in the red and brown of Iwa, as his fellow wore the blue and white of Kumo. As the three raced along the walled fortifications, they soon found themselves upon the staging area their eyes falling upon the bloody bodies of four shinobi and an armored figure sporting a Kiri katana in their chest. Looking up the three spotted another pair of dead shinobi leading up to where a second armored figure stood leaned back against a partially destroyed device on arm missing from the elbow down, the other still grasping that tear dropped cannon.

Spotting the three's arrival the armored figures lurched a little staggering to stand as it's helm fell off clattering to the stone revealing a mop of black hair and two blazing brown eyes, that sat above a heart shaped face.

"Drop the weapon!" cried Azuma as he saw the woman shudder once pulling the weapon up to bear as a dull chatter started to ring out, blades dancing forwards kicking up shots of chips of stone and dust as they raced towards the three. However, as she let the weapon cry out all three shinobi darted out of its path taking a different course towards her.

Swinging her weapon after them a sputter of steel flew out towards the Kumo shinobi one kunai tearing across his leg just as on the other side a chakra infused fist slammed into the black armored woman, flinging her off of her feet with a muffled cry of pain. The blow sent her skipping across the stone to impact the opposite wall with a dull crunch as her head met stone, causing her to go limp.

"Check her!" called Asuma as he rushed to the siege weapon finding no explosive there. At the same time across form him the Iwa shinobi moved up turning the still bleeding woman over before calling out.

"She's alive but pretty bad." Called the man as Azuma let out a curse.

"Well keep her that way, she's more good alive than dead!" call the Jonin moving to aid the Kumo shinobi who had managed to stem the bleeding gritting his teeth as he looked across the line that was now ablaze.

"So…looks like they aren't just going to go home." Muttered the man as Asuma looked around at the devastated line pulling out a cigarette as he did.

"No….looks like they aren't." muttered the man as he lit the cigarette drawing in a puff as the flames cast shadows over the dunes of suna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"THEY DID WHAT! HOW!" roared the massive form of the Raikage as he brought his fist down with enough force to send cracks down the table before him. As the man's eyes traveled back and forth across the table he saw his fellow Kage looking much the same as him, even as the few advisors watched silently, their faces illuminated only by the few lights that flickered from the roof of the stone meeting room.

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama, they attacked from the skies, before we knew they were upon us it was too late." Replied a Kumo shinobi bowing slightly as he spoke. As A was about to retort to this another voice cut him off.

"You say you had no warning? But they would have had to pass through the barrier to reach you, even from the skies….unless." Muttered a scared man, his hair drawn back into a ponytail as a few at the table glanced back to him.

"Unless what Shikaku?" called Gaara turning to look down the table to the man who now sat hunched forwards, his hands interlocked before him, eyes just visible behind them.

"That barrier…how does it operate?" called the man turning to A who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What are you imply Konoha, if you think." Started the man building back to a rage. However, before he could reach to far the final kage present cut him off her emerald eyes narrowed upon his muscled form.

"Enough Raikage, the barrier was left to you, but it has been breached, now answer him, how does it function?" stated Mei her tone leaving no doubt as to if this was a question he could refuse. Visibly annoyed A slowly sank to his seat massive arms crossed before him.

"Fine, the barrier is the strongest Kumo possesses, it turns the enemies own power against them, nothing with any kind of power can get through that barrier, and the more power you add to it the stronger it becomes, you would need something like a tailed beast to even hope of punching through it." Stated A as the table nodded looking back to Shikaku who was still silently watching the man.

"One more question, the solider captured…did she have any chakra to speak of?" asked the man as the table turned to Gaara who looked back his eyes widening slightly.

"No..no, she was practically an infant as far as chakra was concerned…does that mean what I think it does?" asked the redhead as the scared man nodded an audible sigh escaping his lips.

"I believe so, the west doesn't rely on chakra…there's no reason to suppose that barrier would do anything to stop them…damn it we a fighting blind against these people." Muttered the man as he glanced around at the table.

"Even if what you say is true, why risk so many if they didn't know it could work, they wouldn't have been able to know about the barrier specifics either." Muttered Mei as Gaara froze his eyes vaguely traveling down to his pocket, where the scroll from his meeting with Lelouch still sat…it had been swept, checked, and not a trace of chakra upon it…and he had caught it.

"I believe I can answer that." Spoke Gaara softly as the group turned to him, watching as he slowly withdrew the scroll from his pocket, discussing the events of the meeting anew for the group. After the truth was out things finally turned to the only true question left for them.

"Without our larger weapons we are at a big disadvantage…and if that barrier isn't going to stop their normal projectiles I'm not sure what we are left with." Muttered Mei as the group fell into silence once more. After a few moments Gaara let out a heavy sigh drawing several eyes.

"We move out in force, tomorrow I will hit them like they hit us, if I can hit them hard enough to even up this fight before it begins, and if not at least it will buy us enough time to raise a new barrier. As it stands we are all but waiting for defeat." Muttered Gaara as the table looked to him.

"Kazekage, you do know this could mean your death, as things are we are not defenseless. Rushing ahead may well be what they are after." Spoke Mei as Gaara turned to her nodding.

"But we are also ignorant of the enemy, if they attack in force we risk losing my village to them, and if I am alone I can fight to my fullest avoiding risk to our own forces. My duty is to stand before my village Mizukage, and this may be the only way to do that." Replied the redhead as A let out an angry growl nodding his head slightly.

"I agree with the Kazekage, but take Yugito with you, if things turn back she is strong enough to get you both back to our lines. We aren't looking to lose you Kazekage." Muttered A as the group turned to Gaara nodding slightly as the redhead nodded.

"And I do not intend to die Raikage, have Yugito ready by dawn, and get the barrier team working as soon as we depart… I don't know how much time we can buy them." Replied Gaara as the room fell once more into silence.

Meanwhile, as the shinobi alliance was still staggering from the previous blow within the western camp Cornelia and Lelouch stood listening to the end of the black knights report. As the report finished Lelouch stepped forwards nodding down to the commander.

"You have done well, take your teams and head to the rear. It is possible the enemy may try to hit the medical corps at some point, and I need you there to watch them, you are dismissed." Called Lelouch as the black knights rose nodding.

"Thank you my lord." Spoke the captain as he turned to lead his force away leaving Cornelia watch as they slowly disappeared into the darkness, a firm look of approval upon her brow.

"One killed….and two MIA…damn it." Muttered Lelouch as his sister turn to him shaking her head towards him.

"Do not cheapen them by counting their losses Lelouch, loss is part of war. Be proud they stand victorious, not many could have done what they have." Spoke the purple haired woman firmly as Lelouch turned to her letting out a sigh as he did.

"Well sister, that almost sounded like you were trying to cheer me up." Smirked the man as Cornelia turned to Lelouch giving him a annoyed expression.

"I was complementing your men Lelouch, I was lecturing you. Now get some rest, we have work in the morning." Called the woman as she turned from him, leaving Lelouch to smile faintly as his eyes trailed across the sands to where the fait glow of fire still illuminated the desert skies.

"More work indeed, well suna it's your move now." whispered the man as he turned back into the camp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun rose the following morning was to find Naruto standing at the edge of his encampment, red helm in place as his eyes tracked across the sands to where he could vaguely see a pair of figures stepping out from the besieged village.

"Lelouch?" called Naruto as a burst of static came over a radio not far from him. After a moment the line cleared as Lelouch's voice sprang forth.

"It's just two, but one is the Kazekage…seems they are looking to end this quickly." Spoke the man from aboard the fleet flagship. Currently the full fleet was airborne their cannon's leveled out towards the approaching pair.

"And the other?" asked Naruto softly trying not to think of his onetime friend marching forwards to kill him.

"Nothing, but it appears to be a Kumo Kunoichi… something about this is wrong, they aren't carrying any sign of peace…but why send two?" wondered Lelouch for a moment, his mind casting back over what he had learned from Minato and Tsunade. As he continued to ponder this below, upon the sand, Cornelia stepped up beside Naruto her own armor in place as she hefted a golden lance to stand beside her.

"This isn't a trick, they hope to meet our full force far from their own." Muttered the woman as Naruto nodded looking down to the other figures beside him.

"Kurama, can you tell me anything?" asked Naruto as the vulpine gave him a short look before letting out a chuff eyes narrowed across the sands.

"**About time you asked me, the other one carries my sister… seems they are throwing two of my siblings in the hopes of smashing our iron army." **Smiled Kurama as Naruto turned back to the force.

"So with just the two of them they can go wild…and in the meantime they can work on preparing their defenses. I'll put the fleet to work." Started Lelouch before Naruto cut him off.

"No, pull the fleet back, attacking would play into their hand, they want to hit our forces before the battle." Called Cornelia as Lelouch went silent for a moment. After a long pause a burst of static came through the radio as above the ships slowly began to pull back.

"Your right…but we can't very well retreat." Replied Lelouch as Cornelia looked out at the no man's land.

"Then we attack, Kurama you are with me. Cornelia prepare our forces, this could be a distraction, and if not wait for the enemy to make a move." Spoke Naruto as the woman turned to see Naruto starting to step forwards Kurama lazily pushing himself up to pad along beside him.

"Emperor." Started Cornelia, her tone showing obvious annoyance with her lord even as Naruto glanced back at her, his plum waving out beside him in the desert wind.

"Throwing our army away on this kind of fight is a waist, we meet them with equal force or we are playing into their hands. Though I do expect you to come and rescue me if I need it." Finished Naruto his tone adding a note of lightheartedness as Cornelia visibly shook her head.

"Very well, Lelouch, give me a volley across the no man's land, stop them short of our line, I don't want to get caught in the emperors work." Called Cornelia as she turned back towards the camp. Meanwhile far above Lelouch ideally looked down from his perch calling out instructions as the head ships leveed their cannons down range.

"Give them half range, and two volleys, and someone get a message to the rear guard, tell them to prep a medical team." Called Lelouch as his ships slowly drifted through the sky into position. At the same time below Naruto and Kurama moved slowly forwards into the wide expanse of sand, Naruto's hand slipping around to pull his blade free as beside him Kurama swelled slightly to the side of a horse.

"So…sister, anything I should know about her?" asked Naruto as Kurama let out a small sigh his tails waving around behind him as he slowly padded forwards.

"**Aside from her being able to burn you alive….no." **replied the kitsune as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Oh is that all…Kurama." started Naruto before the vulpine cut him off.

"**Yeah, yeah I get my brother, and no I won't kill him. Honestly, like I expected anything less of you after all these years." ** Grumbled the Kitsune even as his words were drowned out by the thunder of Lelouch's barrage as the sands ahead of the pair lit up into a wave of fire.

On the other side of the assault the approaching pair paused both looking up to see the ships that seemed to be moving back even as they empties a second volley into the sands a good distance ahead of them.

"What are they doing?" murmured Gaara as he glanced around to the woman beside him, her navy uniform already sporting a few spots of dust that marred the purple front and red sash she wore. Ideally the woman's eyes tracked across the line before she shook her head, the ponytail of blonde hair she had waving behind her, bound as though to mimic a cats tail.

"No idea, but their range isn't what we expected…and they're falling back. Could they know about us?" muttered the woman as Gaara turned back ahead his eyes narrowed upon the now sea of smoke and dust before them.

"I don't know…but don't assume anything. We hold them until the signal that the barrier is completed nothing more." Replied Gaara as Yugito nodded the two continuing forwards towards the dust cloud. Soon enough both stopped as a sudden wave of chakra washed across them, the pair now eyeing the cloud.

"Smoke screen?" whispered Yugito as she crouched eyes narrowed. Beside her Gaara watched as well silent as his teal eyes tracked back and forth across cloud.

"No…if it was to hide they wouldn't be flexing their chakra now…they want us to know they are here." replied Gaara as he raised a hand. With an almost lazy flick of his wrist the cloud of dust and sand suddenly stiffened, before dropping to the dunes showing them a pair of figures standing where the cloud had hung a moment before.

The first a red armored figure both recognized in an instant, his wide shoulders, and specific fox plum leaving no doubt as to who now faced them. However, what truly drew their attention was the massive nine tailed kitsune standing beside him, its rabbit like ears lying back as it fixed them with a vulpine smirk beneath a pair of slitted red eyes.

"Kyu…Kyuubi." Whispered Yugito as she saw the Kitsune offer them a smile.

"**Well isn't this nice. Both my brother and sister come to greet me after my time away. I'm touched Shukaku, Matatabi."** Grinned the fox as from within the pair a dull pulse of recognition went out.

"**Kitten that is him, if you don't fight with everything you are dead!"** called a great blue flamed cat from within the blonde. From beside her Gaara was being given much the same speech from his own passenger, as the emperor stepped forwards his blade extended, as he looked between the two.

"Bu…but how Kyuubi was?" started Gaara a moment before Naruto cut him off stepping forwards.

"I didn't come here to talk and won't bother asking you to surrender." stated Naruto simply as the pair tensed before large waves of chakra began to come off in waves from the pair. Gaara turned his attention away from the kitsune as he focus upon the emperor a white hot anger building in him at just how the man had come to be with the Kyuubi. And what it meant for his onetime friend.

"I'm afraid not, goodbye emperor." Whispered Gaara a moment before a blast of sand erupted around the red armored man snapping shut like the jaws of some massive beast. As the sand closed around the blonde there was a sudden humming sound just before the sand exploded out, Naruto's blade now held above him as his helm turned to face Gaara.

"I am not your opponent Gaara." Whispered the armored man just as Gaara's sand rushed up just in time to stop a pair of massive foxtails from crushing him. As the two tails smashed into his shield there was an audible crack as despite his defenses the redhead was forced to leap back as the next wave of tails smashed into the sand before him with a deafening thump.

As Kurama shot after Gaara Yugito moved to help the Kazekage only to find the emperor barring her path, his blade raised to point to her humming with invisible power.

"And you are mind, show me if you are capable." Spoke the armored man. At his words Yugito let out an audible growl as her nails suddenly sprung out sharpening into blades as she crouched before the man, eyes red with the power already flooding through her.

"You're going to regret this, I am Yugito Ni the strongest Kunoichi of Kumo!" called the woman as Naruto raised his blade to a guard position.

"And I am the emperor of the West, come and learn what that means kunoichi!" called Naruto as he blasted forwards, just as across from him Yugito did as well their feet kicking up clouds of sand as they dashed at one another, claws and blades swinging round as the sands of Suna soon erupted into conflict.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time as the empire's second salvo was impacting the desert, within the walls of Suna, teams of shinobi and kunoichi rushed back and forth scrabbling to replace the barrier, even as others readied for the fight ahead. Those who were able to do neither, however, were the first to see the distinct eruptions of conflict a few pausing to look out across the sands, trying to see what was happening.

Along one of the massive fortifications one such group stood in silence looking out towards the battle, one pale eyed man in their midst trying to pear out farther than his fellows.

"Neji can you see anything?" called Tenten in a hushed tone as she ideally fiddled with a kunai glancing across at what to her was nothing but distant bursts of sand and fire. For a moment Neji didn't speak his pale eyes focused upon the battle, even as a light wing caught his hair brushing it against his pale skin and chunnin vest alike. Then as if hit by an electric shock the man froze his, whole body going suddenly ridged.

"N…no." whispered the man still unmoving, drawing worried looks from his companions.

"Neji?" whispered Tenten as the pale eyed boy slowly looked back to them his face a frozen mask. As they watched the man slumped back against the wall slipping gently down so that he was now sitting with his back to it, mouth opening and closing as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"Neji my eternal rival what is it?" called Lee worriedly as he dropped to knee beside his teammate, even as above them Guy looked on with equal concern. In reply to their worried tones Neji's eyes looked up to them as though he wasn't seeing them. Finally after what felt like an eternity of breathless waiting the man's lips parted in a single shaken sentence.

"I…it's the Kyuubi…the Kyuubi's out there."

Blank shock fell over the three listeners as they looked momentarily confused, somehow not understanding, or simply not wanting to understand. As the seconds stretched on one of the number finally found their voice.

"Neji….don't joke about that." Whispered Tenten a note of fear in her tone as her teammate's eyes slowly moved up to hers.

"It's, the Kyuubi Tenten….it's here…" replied to man as their sensei looked out at the battle he could not clearly see, his body tensing.

"So…he did die. We need to alert the Kage's, Lee!" shouted Guy as his double rushed to join him, the pair rushing back from the wall towards Suna leaving the remaining pair to look helplessly out at the shifting sands.

Meanwhile within the western camp a very different reaction was occurring as a result of the battle. On the rear of the encampment, where a few ships were resting upon the sand, a larger series of tents had been set up. Under their canopies armored medics and soldiers moved back and forth preparing for the coming conflict as best they could as black armored soldiers stood in ranks around the edges their eyes searching for any threat. Though at the moment the guards privately knew the real danger was currently within the tents.

"HE IS DOING WHAT!" roared Tsunade as a few of the surrounding forces took a step back, some primal part of their brain telling them that if they wished to survived being near this raging blonde was not the way to go about it. Across from the woman the Cornelia stood her helm still in place as the white cape that decorated her back fluttered around her armored form.

"He is currently engaged with the Kazekage of Suna and what appears to be a woman from Kumo, though at the moment her abilities are unknown. We are here to escort a medical team to the front in case the emperor needs assistance after the battle." Replied Cornelia plainly, her tone measured as though she was not standing before one of the strongest women in the world, one who was currently angry beyond reason.

"HE…YOU….THAT….AAAAHHHHHH!" roared Tsunade again as he reached up to take great fistfuls of her hair, even as Cornelia's helm turned to see her sister approaching, Euphemia's pink hair bobbing through the medical till she arrived, her white armor making her an almost mimic of those around her.

"Cornelia? What's, why is Tsunade yelling?" asked the woman as she looked around to see Tsunade rendered incomprehensible by her anger. Sighing Cornelia turned to her sister explaining once again what was occurring. As she finished Euphemia's face dropped into a slightly worried look before she shook herself free of it.

"Right, I'll organize a team, is Lulu watching the fight?" asked Euphemia as Cornelia nodded slightly.

"Yes, he has eyes one the situation and the forward line is prepared to move if I deem it necessary. However, the situation is likely out of our hands. Our forces are made to fight armies not things like Kurama." Replied the woman as she looked up to see a final woman arriving her pale eyes looking around worriedly at the gathered group.

"Euphemia?" called Hinata as the pink haired woman turned to her, biting her lips slightly at what was coming.

"Euphemia gather your team, we depart soon, you can explain it to her on the way." Called the purple armored woman as she turned back towards her forces, as her sister turned back towards her medics glancing to Hinata for a moment before focusing back on her job.

"I need a team, volunteers only, we are headed to the front gather all the supplies you need we leave in two minutes." Called the woman as she turned to Hinata, not looking forward to explaining just where Naruto was that moment…and just what he was doing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that moment the blond haired man was currently throwing himself back from a gout of blue flame that was tearing its way across the sands leaving broken glass in its wake. As Naruto landed his feet smashed into the sands, a pulse of chakra hardening the surface for him as he looked up to see the blonde woman turning towards him. By now her hair was free of its brad waving behind her like the mane of some great beast. As her slitted eyes turned to him, he couldn't help but feel the mane comparison was oddly fitting given the claws she was currently pointing towards him.

"Not bad Yugito Ni I guess you weren't boosting." Called Naruto as he whipped his blade around to rest horizontally behind him, his body tensed as he looked across at the enraged woman. As Yugito turned there was a gust of wind blowing her mop of hair out behind her, even as the same was true of the plum upon Naruto's helm?

"Big talk for someone who keeps running!" called Yugito as she watched the emperor sinking into his stance once again.

"Not running Kunoichi, waiting." Replied Naruto as the woman's eyes narrowed just as she raised her hands to begin another blast of flame. However, before she could begin the first sign there was a shiver of movement from the armored man as he shot forwards, faster than before. It took all she could to avoid what came next.

With a speed she had not thought possible for the man the emperor appeared before her, his sword flashed out cutting a horrible ark before him right towards her chest. There was a sharp pain, even as she flung herself back skipping across the sands her eyes falling to see the bright red line that he had managed to open up across her chest the fabric of her uniform torn to expose where his blade had marred her flesh.

Swinging her eyes up it was in time to see the emperor reposition his blade beside him as he turned to face her. The sight of him like that, almost mocking in his appearance was all that she needed to begin the assault anew.

Across from her Naruto's eyes narrowed at the woman who had managed to dodge him.

_So she's holding back…I thought it was odd she was so slow… Well like C.C. always said, expect deception upon the battlefield. _Thought Naruto as he settled himself for the next assault. He didn't have to wait long. Spurned on from his attack Yugito flung herself forwards her claws digging furrows in the sand as she raced ahead. As she closed Naruto saw the small flecks of reddish chakra leaking from her, his mind filling in the blanks for what was to come.

The next moment Yugito was upon him both hands streaking up towards him, figures like blades, plunging down at his throat. A shower of sparks erupted a moment later as Naruto flung one arm forwards smashing aside the first clawed hand, even as his bade caught the other drawing a horrible cracking noise as the steel bit into the bone like claws, now dancing with blue flames.

Even as the claws were turned away there was a whooshing sound as a tail of blue and black flames came rushing around from behind Yugito. A second later the tail had found its place wrapped around Naruto's throat even as Yugito's face spit into a fanged grin. Pushing all the strength she had into her arms, Yugito moved her claws in towards the man's chest, even as he she felt him holding her assault back. But that was nothing, now that she had him.

"Give up Emperor it's over." Called Yugito even as the flames around her tail surged larger the heat enough to cause the sand below them to slowly shift and swell. As the woman watched she saw the man's helm slowly distorting under the heat even as she found her arms slowly being pushed back from him.

_Wh…what? How can he be strong enough to overpower me! _Thought Yugito, as her arms were slowly pushed back as the heat continued to build. As her eyes looked back up it was just in time to see a red wave of chakra washing out over from the armor a deep red wave of it blasting to life behind the man even as he arms were thrown fully back. The next moment there was a crashing blow of force to her chest as she found herself flying back skipping once across the sand before rolling back to a crouch her blue flamed tail waving behind her as she glared across at the man. Naruto in the meantime staggered slightly the sand making it difficult to keep on his feet his concentration now upon his helm that had become deformed from that last hit.

_Dam…damn I can't breathe in this thing._ Thought Naruto, as with a wrenching motion he tore the helm free letting it fall to the sand where it thumped once before coming to rest a few feet from him. As the helmet parted from him his blond hair spilled out accompanied by a small carpet of sweat as he turned a pair of blue eyes across at the woman.

"Just what the hell are you?" called Yugito even as Naruto shook a few stands of blond hair from his face settling back into his stance as he did a small combative smirk upon his lips.

"I told you Kunoichi, and you better stop holding back on me, or you won't get a tap next time." Called Naruto as he saw the woman's face contorting into an angry scowl. The next moment there was an eruption of chakra from the woman as blue and black flames began to build around her slowly shifting and swelling out as they did.

As Naruto watched the woman's form slowly disappeared as the face of what appeared to be a great cat came into view, its mismatched green and yellow eyes turning down upon him as its legs smashed down into the swirling sands turning them to glass at the flames touch. As the beasts body slowly took shape the two tails, that were its namesake waved out behind it lashing back and forth as its mouth parting in a roar, showing rows of razor sharp fangs.

"So that must be Matatabi." muttered Naruto as he saw the two tailed cat crouching before him, its massive form enough to easily destroy one of the empire ships with just its claws alone. Lowering himself back into position Naruto looked up to the great flamed beast his blade coming to rest behind him as determined smile crossed his lips.

"Come on then!" called Naruto as with a roar the two tails sprang towards him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the great flaming cat lunged towards the emperor across the sands Gaara was darting back and forth through the air, columns of sand shooting up and hardening to receive blow after blow from the nine waving tails that seemed determined to swat him from the skies. As the redhead shot back once again, his cloud of sand keeping him just out of the path of another deadly strike he saw the grinning face of the Kyuubi turned up to him, its arms cross almost lazily before its chest.

"**So Kazekage? I'm not impressed, it seems my brother chose poorly." **Mocked the kitsune as inside Gaara's head Shukaku roared in anger at his sibling's words. The next moment Gaara felt a sudden surge of chakra as the Tanuki thrust his chakra upon him, his whole body suddenly surging with the tenants power.

_Shukaku? _Wondered Gaara shock and confusion competing for dominance of his face as from within him an angry voice roared out at him.

"**USLESS HUMAN SHUT HIM UP! YOU MAY HAVE ME SEALED BUT SHUT HIM UP NOW!"** roared the Tanuki as Gaara's usual teal eyes disappeared into the golden cross hatched eyes of Shukaku. The next moment the very desert itself seemed to shiver as Gaara's senses spread across it suddenly linked as he looked down to the Kyuubi. If possible the kitsune was grinning even wider that before his arms slowly slipping off of one another as its eyes meet his.

"**About time Brother!" **called Kurama as the chakra around him grew, surging out even as Gaara's own did as well.

Just as Kurama's clawed hands meet the deserts shifting tides, the sand came alive exploding out around him. Great swirls of sand erupted all around the fox each shifting to become great clawed hands sporting blackened points all now pointed inward towards the kitsune. Glancing up Kurama saw Gaara's hand outstretch his figures raised before with a jerk his hand snapped shut, just as the clawed hands snapped down as well.

With a surge of chakra Kurama shot forwards, his limber form dancing in and out of the sea of clawed appendages as his fanged smile continued to grow. As the Kitsune shot past a pair of descending claws, it was only to find another two in place to meet him, forcing him to leap back as more and more of the appendages surged around him, waving like some twisted take on a forest.

As the waves of claws descended towards him Kurama let out a roar of defiance as he crouched, even as the claws rushed down at him from all sides. From above Gaara watched, face impassive, as his sea of sand rushed in on the kitsune. Just as it seemed he may have captured the beast Kurama tensed just as the first claws reached him.

The next moment, with a burst of force Kurama moved, spinning himself in place so that his nine tails lashed out like some horrible scything blade. As the red wave meet the sand there was a dull thump as the deadly creations shattered under the Kitsune's might. In a few moments the sea of claws become so much scattered sand as Kurama spun to a stop his red eyes turning up to meet Gaara's own yellow ones.

"**Tails to shatter mountains boy! Your sand is poor substitute!" **called Kurama mockingly as both Gaara and Shukaku felt a flood of rage wash over them. Without pause Gaara threw his hands together as Kurama turned to see the sand shivering to life around him once again as he turned grinning up at Gaara once more.

"**My brother's power alone isn't enough to stop me boy, not even when I'm limiting myself!" **roared the horse sixed Kitsune as Gaara's eyes narrowed upon him.

"This isn't just Shukaku's power!" Called the redhead as Kurama paused his eyes glancing around to see both clawed and human hands shaping from the sand around him as he felt another power emanating from the sand, his eyes narrowing upon it as he saw Gaara slowly drifting down so that he now hovered just above the desert below.

"**Fool."** Muttered Kurama as he flung a tail forwards towards the redhead only to see a human hand formed of sand flinging itself up to catch his tail diverting it's devastating power aside as another swung forwards, towards him. With a small snarl Kurama brought his other tails around to smash the fist apart even as he glared across to where Gaara stood.

"You face the power of Suna here Kyuubi, Shukaku is only part of that, my mother and I are what makes it complete!" called Gaara even as the sands swelled out more hands both human and monstrous forming around the kitsune. As more and more appendages appeared Kurama sank slowly into a crouch its face turned up in a fanged grin once more as his eyes danced with a strange, almost elated, light.

"**THEN FACE ME POWER OF SUNA FACE THE GREAT KYUUBI!" **roared the fox as it shot forwards into the raging sands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the fight between Gaara and Kurama exploded into new life, upon the walls of Suna the gather shinobi looked out unbelieving as the red blur that was Kurama threw itself into the Kaze kage's assault.

"Raikage-san…what does this mean." Whispered a blond shinobi draped in the blue and white combination for Kumo forces. A few feet ahead of him A stood motionless his eyes upon the horizon as his muscled body visibly tensed at the battle beyond.

"It means nothing C, is the barrier complete yet?" called A as he looked back to the blond man who came to attention before speaking.

"Not yet sir, we need more time, but what about the Kyuubi sir? This is unprecedented a tailed beast fighting for an army without a jinchuuriki." Started the man. Before he could continue there was an audible crack as A's foot sunk slightly into the stone surface he stood upon his head turning to level an imposing glare back at his subordinate.

"C! Finish the barrier the Kyuubi is not your concern!" roared A as C snapped to attention before nodding as he leapt away hurrying to follow his kage's instructions. From beside A a small sigh drew his eyes around to where Mei stood her emerald eyes turning from the battle over to the man beside her.

"He is correct, something isn't right with this, the tailed beasts were willing to help against the Akatsuki, but only in aiding their own survival. This is something different. And how did the empire get its hand on it? Konoha announced the defections and likely death of their Jinchuuriki years ago, where has it been hiding?" muttered the woman as A shook his head glancing back towards the conflict.

"All questions we don't have answers to Mei. For now focus on what we can affect, the Kyuubi will be dealt with, but if the empire takes our lives having worried about the nine tails is hardly going to help us." replied A as the red-haired woman found herself nodding slightly as he looked back out towards the battle.

"True…let us just hope the Empire does not have any more surprises for us." whispered the woman as the pair focused back upon the escalating battle.

Meanwhile across the desert at the edge of the empires camp stood a small group of armored figures looking out across the swirling sands to where Naruto and Kurama battled. From the group of watchers a particular pair watch with open concern upon their brows as their eyes shifted between the eruptions of sand and fire that now decorated the battlefield.

"Naruto…" whispered Euphemia as he watched another eruption of sand lash out beside what appeared to be some kind of creature made of blue and black flame. From beside the woman a heavy sigh drew her eyes around to where Cornelia stood the armored woman's helm turning as well so that the pair now faced one another.

"Euphemia tell me what do you see." Spoke Cornelia in an empty tone that caught Euphemia off guard. As Euphemia blinked her eyes back to the battle she drew in a few breaths as if trying to steady herself.

"He…he's fighting to protect the army…" whispered Euphemia as her sister nodded in apparent approval of her words.

"Yes, our army is not made to fight such beings, my own battle with Tsunade made that clear enough. If we fought them head on the losses would be tremendous." Replied Cornelia as an audible groan of metal seemed to shift from where the woman's arms sat folded across her chest. At the sound Euphemia looked back around at her sister taking her position in before letting out a small sigh that turned into the barest hint of a smile as she stepped up closer to her. Reaching out Euphemia placed a hand lightly upon her sister shoulder drawing Cornelia's eyes around to see her sisters small smile the tension in her body relaxing slightly as the pink haired woman began to speak.

"It's ok Cornelia, we may not be able to help now, but Naruto can't win the war alone either. Like you always tell Lelouch sometimes we need to know what we can do on the board." Smiled the pink haired woman as the tension left Cornelia, an audible breath issuing from her helm as she looked back out at the battle.

"To think you would be lecturing me on the battlefield…I must be slipping sister." Whispered Cornelia as Euphemia's smile grew slightly.

"Maybe, let's just wait for Naruto and Kurama to finish." Replied Euphemia as the pair looked out as another eruption of flame and sand swirled out before them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the battle within the land of Wind continued to rage, on the other end of the world a different battle was slowly brewing within a mountain prison. In the open air courtyard four figures stood quietly along one wall as they watched the armored guards slowly shifting from position to position till they seemed to spot what they were after.

"That her?" whispered Ino with a miniscule nod towards a pair of guards, the one closer to them a woman draped in the more advanced armor than her fellow. From beside the blonde a silver haired man's eyes trailed lazily up to the figure as he nodded slightly.

"Yes she's one of the ones that brought me here, she still smells like the palace." Replied the man as beside him the other two members of the group nodded glancing to Ino.

"Ok, remember Ino get to the palace find anyone you can, and if you can't capture them then take them out." whispered a black haired woman.

"And be careful Ino…please." Whispered the pink haired woman beside her as Ino turned to flash them both a small grin.

"Relax Kurenai you to Sakura, just watch I'll have us out of here in no time." Smirked Ino as Kakashi nodded slowly pushing off the wall as he made his way towards the center of the yard where Kiba stood waiting.

"Just make it count Ino." Whispered the man before he was too be heard. As the three woman watched Kakashi made his way over to where Kiba stood a dull exchange of words starting between the pair for a few moments before a loud call went out immediately drawing the surrounding guards and prisoner's attention.

"IF YOU HAD JUST DONE YOUR JOB WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!" yelled Kiba his more feral aspects on full display as he pointed towards Kakashi who looked to be boiling with cold fury of his own.

"BE HERE, YOU COWARDS SURRENDERED, WHAT TO AFRAID TO GET HURT SO YOU JUST GIVE UP!?" fired back Kakashi as Kiba let out a feral growl before hurtling himself towards the Jonin. As he reached the man Kakashi spun in place one hand catching the leaping boy and throwing him to the ground as more and more of the inmates began to gather. As the group began to move in, Ino Sakura and Kurenai glanced up to see the guards apparently radioing in the commotion as a few moved down towards the massive doors they stood beside.

"COWARDS AND WHAT DOES THAT MAKE YOU?" cried Kiba as he swept a leg out from where he had risen to a crouch. The leg swept out just where Kakashi's own legs stood catching one as the silver haired man attempting to jump causing him to tumble to the ground even as Kiba flung himself upon the downed man his fist haled back to deliver a blow to the downed man.

However, as his fist flung down Kakashi pushed himself forwards his head passing by the fist sending the blow glancing off. The next moment with a dull crunch the pair's heads collided as a spurt of blood went up from where Kakashi's head smashed into Kiba's face. By now the guards were fully alert, the doors to the courtyard opening as a group of armored guards moving into the yard moving together towards the source of the commotion.

"Ok Ino, good luck." Whispered Kurnai as she and Sakura raced forwards, as on the other side another group of Konoha shinobi did the same both groups closing in on the armored force which swung to meet them. Chakraless shinobi against armored opponents wasn't much of a fight, but it was a good distraction. As the shinobi hurtled themselves against the guards Ino raced past them towards the doors where her target stood in the center of that madness.

With all the strength she could manage Ino flung herself forwards at the woman. As she hurtled forwards the armored woman spun to face her on armored fist swinging around to catch the blond full in the chest with a dull thud, and what distantly sounded like a few cracks as Ino let out a cry of pain. Before she could even stumble back the armored woman surged forwards one arm snapping around to grab the blondes arm twisting it behind her back dropping Ino to her knees with another cry of pain.

Standing above her the white armored woman looked up from the blond just in time to see Sakura pushing her way through the mess of fighting her small from hurtling itself towards the woman who swung to meet her.

There was another dull fleshy thump then as Sakura was sent to the ground by hammering blow drawing an audible cry from the woman.

"SAKURA!" cried Ino struggling against her capture even as her pink haired friend tried to push herself up the sound of fighting raging from all around them as the rest of the yard rushing in to join their fellows, however hopeless it was.

Twisting Ino managed to free her hand from the armored woman's grasp as she rushed to the downed Sakura. However, before she had taken a full step she saw Sakura pushing herself up blood trickling down her face as before with a roar she flung herself towards the armored figures legs.

Staggered from Ino's escape the armored woman had only a moment to before Sakura smashed into her leg throwing it out from under her as she fell forwards her form crashing to the ground the impact shifting her helm so that the barest sliver of skin now showed at the base of her neck.

"INO!" cried Sakura her voice a twisted mix of pain and desperation as the armored woman began to push herself up. Without waiting Ino flung herself forwards, her run becoming a dive as she threw on hand out figures reaching for that sliver of skin as even more guards rushed into the yard, those few shinobi not already rendered unconscious falling back.

Sakura looking up from under the armored woman saw from the corner of her eye Ino reaching them before the armored woman shifted on arm lashing out in a devastating sweep that caught Ino full in the chest the blow knocking the wind from the blond and flinging her back to roll a few yards before going still.

"INO! INO!" cried Sakura as she felt a hand seeing her in the small of her back forcing her down against the matted grass of the courtyard as above her the armored woman rose. Ideally Sakura heard the padding of armored feet as here eyes traveled over to where Ino lay limp, but weather in success or defeat she could not tell.

Ideally she noticed the armored woman wrenching her up as he saw the rest of the shinobi either in similar states as herself or laying unconscious across the yard from where a hammering blow from the armored figures had dropped them.

"Captain Anya!" called a pair of armored guards as they rushed up beside the armored woman now holding Sakura the figure turning to them nodding slightly at both.

"She is detained, hurry and secured the rest." Ordered the woman, her voice coming out softer than one would have assumed as she turned her helm down to look upon the still shaken for of Sakura.

"Guards take this one!" called the armored woman as a pair rushed forwards to take Sakura from her the pink haired girls eyes drifting up to see the woman reach up to pull her helm off letting a small wave of light pink hair drop down around her face, from which two red eyes looked down upon her.

"How boring, I would have thought that you shinobi would have realized that such actions only harm you. That forehead of yours must be just for show over brainpower." Finished the woman as she turned to move back towards the doors Sakura watching her go, as a small smile crossed her lips.

_Good luck Ino…please be safe. _Thought Sakura as she watched the woman moving through the courtyard doors and out into the empire, her mission only just beginning.

**And chapter end…yes cliffhanger but at this point you should really expect as much from me. Ok a few points here, one yes the woman Ino got was Anya Alstreim from code Geass, decided to do a little in joke for those familiar with the show, so just picture her a little older to get her character design. **

**Besides that I think everything else is pretty self-explanatory so I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Songbird out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello again well we are at chapter ten now so yay I suppose. Well I hope that you have all enjoyed the last chapter.

Ok decided to add this before the update because I saw this mentioned so many times. Ahem Gaara is not an idiot for not asking about Naruto, his actions were pragmatic and logical given the situation. The reasons why are as follows. One because what happens when a tailed beast is removed from a host….that's right they die, very very dead, heck it was kind of the akatsuki thing to be killing the jinchuuriki. So if he saw the Kyuubi free of a host what does that logically mean that the host, in this case naruto, is dead. He has no reason to believe Naruto is alive.

Ok second point, it's called timing. Does Gaara want to know about his friend yes, would he likely ask about this if they were in a meeting or on a mission of some kind yes. But they aren't, the emperor just showed up on his doorstep with an army and bluntly said we are here for your city. Why is Gaara an idiot for focusing on the pressing issue? Ok hope that clears up that point onto the story.

Oh and Suna's fight is going to be at least a three parter… yep it's a long fight so sorry if you were looking for it to end here.

Thanks to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed.

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 10**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-Danger at home and abroad -**

As the sun moved steadily further into the over the wasteland of sand the shifting tide below began to glow with a golden light, the heat visibly pushing off of the surface throwing a haze across the land. All across the silently shifting dunes the light fell upon the stillness of the desert…all but for one spot among the great sandy expanse where war raged in all its horrible magnificence.

There, as two armies watched, the peaceful sands were raging, great rivers of the very body of the desert hurtling itself forwards or being thrown back as fire and flesh meet in the throng of battle. The sound, like the steady drum of a thunderstorm as those powers crashed, explosions serving as the lightening, flashing their power into the heavens even as the earth was scattering before them. From that din of battle one cry drowned the others as a massive red kitsune bound past another wave of sand, its red fur bristled as nine powerful tails beat into the rivers of living desert around it, two red eyes turning back and forth as it searched for its foe.

As the creatures head swung round it stiffened its rabbit like ears falling back across its head as it let out a growl towards where a redheaded man stood upon a wisp of sand, as though the earth had attempted to become a cloud.

From his appearance the man was, as of yet untouched his light brown and maroon clothing smattered with a mix of sand and sweat, but otherwise not disturbed as he looked out, his ringed eyes flashing with a bright golden hue as he threw out his arms towards the Kitsune again his hand closing into claws as the sands bubbled around him. The next moment the shifting sea of crumbled stone exploded out into great spears of sand that plunged towards the kitsune who leapt towards him its jaws opening in a roar that flung a visible wave of force ahead of it.

As the sand spears and the roar meet there was an explosion of force as they collided, scattering sand that the kitsune burst through a moment later. Reacting of its own accord the sand rushed before the redhead forming into a pair of hands that sprang up just as the beasts tails whipped around to smash into them with an audible crash as the sand creations buckled under the impact. From behind the wall of sand Gaara's eyes turned up to see bits of sand breaking off as the hands buckled from the force of the blow his hand raising as he pumped another wave of chakra into the creations.

From the other side Kurama let out another growl as he saw the appendages suddenly reaching down towards him, the hand moving to trap him even as he spied another pair emerging from behind him. With a roar of defiance the kitsune rounded on the surrounding sands his body tensing as his jaws opening, wisps of black and blue chakra springing to life around him as they slowly coalesced into an orb before him.

Meanwhile Gaara seeing the glimpse of the Kitsunes flung himself skyward even as the sands slammed forwards from all sides forming a dome around the fox. With another surge of chakra Garra thrust his hands out as the dome shivered once before crashing into upon itself intent on crushing the kitsune within it.

However, as the sand rushed in there was another audible roar, so loud that even muffled by the sound it still rang out across the desert a moment before a line of pure destruction lashed out from the dome swiping left and right cutting effortlessly through the dome before with a final surge the structure shattered to show Kurama crouched in its center, his jaw slowly snapping shut as the last particles of power dispersed from him.

"**Not bad human, but my power is not so feeble!" **roared Kurama as he spotted Gaara still looking down at him his hands clasp before him as a steady flood of chakra continued to leak from him. Before Kurama could recognize what this meant there was a tremor through the very sands, joined moments later by a roar like the waves of the ocean itself. Spinning towards the source of the sudden sound even Kurama was forced to admit the sight before him worthy of pause.

There across the horizon, slowly rushing towards him was a wave of sand tall enough to top the very walls of Suna, all now barreling as if of its own will towards him, seeking to drown him amongst the dunes the cresting wave forming into the clawed hands of his brother as if the wave itself was tearing its way towards him. As the wave raced nearer Kurama turned fully to face it his fur standing on end as his eyes glowed in what almost appeared to be elation.

"**Well it seems you are worth the trouble, very well human, brother, witness the true power of the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" **called the fox his last words becoming a roar even as his chakra surged off of him in waves, exploding out even as his body swelled with it, growing to tower as tall as any building in Suna its tails now smashing the sands flat with every sway, the wind itself enough to cause small storm of sand to whip out around it as another roar broke from its lips louder than any before it so that even miles away solders clapped hands to their ears at the sound.

If there had been any doubt from the defenders of Suna as to what they faced it was now dashed, as even from this distance the Kyuubi was now plainly visible as it turned to face the approaching wave its jaws opening as another wave of chakra began to collect before it. Seeing his last attempt about to be smashed Gaara began to rush forwards desperate to stop the Kyuubi's work.

But, even as he darted ahead, his sand swirling around him, the Kyuubi's tails lashed out at him each waving like a deadly tendril the force of each stroke enough to jolt him aside. Even as Gaara darted past one of the massive battering rams, of fur and flesh, he spun only to see another rushing towards him, and this time he was not fast enough to avoid the assault.

With a crushing impact the tail smashed down upon him, his only saving grace his mother's sand, which sprung up to soften the blow as he was smashed into the desert below the force enough to smash his own protective sand against him in a blow that shook his very mind, his reserves all but gone, even Shukaku's own having been drained to all but nothing. The redheads last view, before the darkness took him, being the great explosion of power from the Kyuubi as it tore its way across the desert to shatter his final attack scattering sand to high into the air that it appeared to be raining now across the entire battlefield.

As Kurama turned, smirking at his work, he spied the form of Gaara now laying silent as with an irritated chuff he shrank back down to his preferred size now standing no taller than a large dog his face in a rather smug expression as he padded over to stand above to unconscious Kazekage.

"**And that brother is why I am the strongest of us, be glad I as merciful as I am powerful." **Boasted the fox, as even from within the seal Kurama could feel his brothers glare upon him.

"**Oh glare away Shukaku, no how best to carry you….oh I know. Something that shows just how great the mad tanuki is."** Smiled the Kitsune wickedly as it lazily looped a pair of tails back around Gaara's ankles gripping them tightly as he turned back towards were he could distantly see the explosion of blue flame that signaled Naruto's fight.

"**Well no point in taking away the kits fun, shall we take the long walk back to my camp?" **chuckled Kurama as with he turned back towards the empire's lines dragging the unconscious Gaara through the sand leaving a trail behind him as the Kage's face bumped across the shifting sands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the desert the remaining tailed beast was skipping back from another slash of the emperor's blade letting out another hissing roar as it lashed out with its two flaming tails intent on smashing the armored figure into the sands.

Jerking to the side the flaming tails found only sand to crush beneath their weight as Naruto's blade flashed in the suna sun slashing down towards the flaming tails as Manabí's howls tore into the sky. The next moment the great flaming cat leapt back, landing with a crashing thump upon the sands the stumped remains of its twin tails waving behind it as beside Naruto two trails of blue and black flamed waved weakly before disbursing into wisps of chakra.

Turning to face the great flaming cat Naruto's eyes trailed up to see the stumps of the tails waving back and forth, even as another hissing roar broke from the beast. With the roar came a flood of chakra as the flames rushed forward from the stumps growing longer, breaking forth till the flaming appendages had returned to their previous magnificence.

"So I guess being made of flame has its advantages…." Muttered Naruto as he brought his blade back up to guard eyes narrowing upon the mismatched gaze of Matatabi.

"**You cannot win emperor; surrender and I may leave enough of you to bury!" ** roared the flaming cat, its voice an odd mix of Yugito's and the tailed beast. Hearing this Naruto actually broke into a small grin as he tensed his body for the coming strike.

"Not much of a negotiator are you?" chuckled the blond a moment before he flung himself across the sands towards the beast. With a hissing roar the flaming cat answered his charge rushing forwards one clawed paw, the size of a food stand, hurtling towards him claws like great curved blades that trailed the blue flames of the beast aimed for his thought.

As the flaming death shot towards him, Naruto leapt, the paw passing below him, even as a pair of flaming tails swung down towards him intent on smashing him to the sands below. Twisting in midair Naruto maneuvered so that his blade meets the tails forcing the blows away from him as he descended towards the beasts head his own blue eyes meeting the blazing mismatched ones of his opponent.

Rushing down Naruto found himself facing the now open maw of the beast, a great tongue of flame licking out as it congealed into a swirling sphere that took form before him. Without pause Naruto swung his free hand up, palm open, as a blazing ball of blackened chakra sprang to life within it. Just as Naruto dropped to hang before the beast's maw his arm thrust forwards the blackened sphere firing off with a wave of force plunging into the two tails own flaming attack. As the attacks meet there was a small shudder before with a thunderclap of sound the flaming sphere erupted, sending flame and sand back as Matatabi was sent skipping across the sands, even as Naruto was thrown much the same skipping a few feet before righting himself his blade digging into the ground as he used it to steady himself. Shaking a few bits of sand from his hair Naruto glanced across to where Matatabi was slowly rising, its face horribly mangled long fangs showing through in several spots a moment before blue flame washed over it once again.

Grumbling slightly to himself Naruto rose looking across as the beasts face reformed from the flames. Watching this the man rolled his shoulder receiving a few popping cracks for his efforts even as his mind began to move once more a hardened look upon his face.

_And she heals again… I thought Kurama could take a beating, at least he has an actual body…hum…well I suppose so does she...but where is it?" _Thought the blonde as he shifted his gaze across the beast pausing as he saw its small patch of flame, somehow dimmer that the rest just where the beasts head meet its back.

_Well, good a place as any._ Thought the man as he looked back to the beast, just as it disappeared in a burst of blue flame. A second later Naruto swung his blade up, his free hand flying up to support the flat side of the blade as a twin set of flaming paws crashed into them from above, the force sending a termer through the man's body, even as he sunk slightly into the swirling sands now flying away from this fresh assault. Crouching behind the man Matatabi now stood, its front claws pushing down upon the man's blade even as its eyes flashed with a burning furry, mirrored by its host thoughts.

_Finally, this bastard is going to pay, come on Matatabi lets finish this! _ Roared Yugito from within her mind, as a hissing growl answered her in kind.

"**Count on it kitten, this boy has dared to harm my tails and my kitten, let him taste my flames to his very bones!"** roared Matatabi from within their joined mind as they slowly pushed emperor deeper into the shifting sands.

From beneath the massive beast Naruto's body staggered slightly with the effort of holding the beast at bay, his eyes glancing back to the beast as he drew in a heavy breath turning his gaze back ahead, as he chakra slowly began to build.

…_.Thi..this is not one of my better plans….and I just had to bring those three along, man I'm getting an earful after this…_ Naruto muttered from within his mind, even as his chakra slowly bubbled out around him another sphere of chakra began to form in the hand currently supporting the flat of his blade. For a few more heartbeats both Jinchuuriki and tailed beast pushed down upon the emperor secure in their victory as the emperors plan slowly came into place. Then it came, a sound like a cannon blast and the next moment the Jinchuuriki's world was replaced with only pain.

As the blackened sphere expanded there was a sudden detonation as the orb erupted into a concussive blast of sound and force. With the power of the blast behind it, the emperor's blade swung up the force enough to slice clear to the ski above a trio of dull thumps that followed it a moment later. At the same time the arm supporting the blast was flung back down with a jarring snap as the seals blazing across the armor flickered and died a moment before the force smashed the gauntlet, sending small bits of red steel into the sands.

Panting slightly Naruto fought to keep standing as he slowly turned towards his opponent the echo of his last attack till ringing in his ears. With that sound still accompanying him the blond began to make his way slowly forward passing both of Matatabi's arms where they had flopped to the ground from where his blade can lobbed them clean from the beast's body. Pushing steadily past the arms Naruto next stepped past the great beasts head now sitting cockeyed in the sands, its eyes distant as the head slowly followed its limbs in flickering to nothing.

Biting back the new pain flaring up from his arm the blond swept his gaze up to where the remaining bits of the tailed beast were settling to the sands, the stumps of the beast's neck waving back and forth, even as blue flame began to work itself forwards, doubtless aiming to repair the damage he had managed to inflict.

With a burst of speed, fighting back his pain, Naruto tore across the remaining sands that separated him from his goal. After a few strides the armored man flung himself free of the desert his final steps kicking up great waves of sand as he was sent airborne. As the mangled form of Matatabi swung itself forwards it was to find the emperor's blade descending down point first to thrust into that darkened flame at the base of the creatures neck the red clad emperor glaring down from above as he fell on the tailed beast.

The blade sunk into the flames without effort the beast itself shuttering for a moment before a pained scream broke out from the body of the great cat. The next moment the flames broke away as Naruto dropped to the desert his blade now visibly planted cleanly through Yugito's back. As the two meet the sands Naruto's feet slammed upon the shifting sea, a as with a dull thump Yugito fell from the flaming body of the two tails, which slowly faded flickering away as Naruto turned his eyes down to her.

Gasping on the ground Yugito was forced to fight back the pain now surging across he chest the blade having found its home in in her right lung. As she hacked a bit of blood onto the sands, her face turned slowly up to see the emperor his whiskered face impassive as he looked down upon her.

"**Ki…kitten…I'm sorry….I'm out of chakra."** Whispered Matatabi from within the woman's mind, the battle having drained her to near exhaustion.

"Fi….finish it…" spat Yugito her eyes glaring up at Naruto as with an audible squelching sound he withdrew his blade from her the action drawing a small spasm from her the metal left her flesh. As the blade slowly left her the man never looked way from the woman, even as her blood slowly died the sands around her crimson and her breathing slowly grew more labored. A moment later her head thumped silently to the ground as the pain overcame her leaving Naruto gripping his bloodied blade as he looked from the woman across to where his line stood before slamming his blade down once more drawing his battle their battle to a close…and beginning the larger battle before them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Along the empires line, cheers when up as Kurama arrived, dragging the unconscious from of Gaara behind him, the kitsune grinning as he came to stop before Cornelia and Euphemia, his tailed waving out behind him as he settled himself down before the pair.

"**Well that wasn't so hard, I suppose I'll let the rest of you have some fun before I finish up the rest of them." **Smirked Kurama as Cornelia's armored form came around to face the kitsune a disapproving look apparent even from behind her horned helm.

"I see your ego is at least uninjured." Remarked Cornelia as the Kitsune chuffed at her glancing over to the medical team as he hefted his tails up to drop the unconscious redhead into the sands before them.

"**Here, the emperor wants this one alive. So try to keep him that way, oh and make sure to seal him, don't want my brother acting up." **Smirked Kurama as a small group of medics stepped forwards hoisting the Kazekage onto a stretcher as a pair of guards fell into step beside them. Soon the group was moving back through the lines as Kurama turned to see the conclusion of Naruto's fight letting out a chuff at it.

"**And now sister as well, looks like it's your show now." **remarked Kurama as Cornelia sent word down the line, as armored forces formed rank, kunai and chakra cannons coming to attention even as the dull hum of ships engines slowly began to erupt around them as the fleet prepared to move.

"Sound the call, move out in staggered formation, chakra cannon's to the second line, defenders up front and someone get me the fleet on the line." Called Cornelia as the armored figures around her snapped to attention rushing out through the blocky formations of armored soldiers. Glancing back to the medical team beside her Cornelia's eyes fell upon the forms of her sister and Hinata both looking slightly uncomfortable as the war machine behind her slowly came to life all around them.

"Euphemia stay here, my team is already retrieving the emperor, and lady Hinata do not leave her side do you understand." Called Cornelia as the two women turned to her nodding slightly as a solider approach snapping to attention beside her.

"General Cornelia, Commander Lelouch is saying that the barrier needs to come down before we move, otherwise the fleet will only be limited use." Spoke the man as Cornelia turned to him.

"He said that?" asked the woman as the man paused before shaking his head slightly.

"No… his exact words were "it appears they aren't as stupid as I thought, get Kurama to show them what they get for trying to be clever." " replied the man as Cornelia turned to him nodding slightly before glancing around to where Kurama sat.

"Kurama!" Called Cornelia as the kitsune glanced up to her.

"**What?" **barked the Kitsune as Cornelia turned back towards the Suna her eyes narrowed upon the shimmering dome slowly working its way over the city.

"I need you to remove that eyesore." Finished Cornelia as the Kitsune looked back towards the city, a vulpine grin spreading across his lips as he let out a small chuckle.

"**Well since you asked."** Replied the kitsune padding slowly out ahead of the armored line, as above ships moved into staggered lines their cannons shifting back and forth as they prepared for the assault. As Kurama passed out of the fleets shadows he idly chuckled at the thought of him standing before the waves of armored forces all lined behind him prepared to move upon his signal.

"**Somedays it pays to be a Kitsune."** Chuckled the fox even as it slowly began to expand. From the skies those among the massive fleet were able to look down upon the slowly moving force across the thousands of slowly moving figures to the head where a massive Kitsune slowly shifted itself into place, eyes turned towards the sandy village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the jinchuuriki's battles came to an end, upon the walls of Suna the defenders looked out across no man's land none able to believe what they had seen.

"Th…the Kazekage." Whimpered one shinobi falling to his knees as beside him another pair of suna chunnin simply stood frozen eyes looking across the desert unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Yugito….it can't be….what are they?" whispered a few Kumo shinobi glancing around at their fellows, even as the forces from the other great nations were in similar states of shock. One such group having their own deeper reaction to the recent encounter.

"Raikage-sama." Whispered a man glancing around to where A stood atop the battlements his eyes narrowed into the distance as his whole body tensed, as if he were trying to hold himself physically back.

_Yugito….not again….damn them._ Thought the man forcing himself to remain calm as he looked around to the shinobi forces, his eyes falling upon his guard C.

"Is the barrier up." Whispered A calmly, his tone barely above a whisper as the blond man beside him looked up still in apparent shock at what he had seen.

"Wha." Began the man before A rounded on him his eyes blazing down at the shinobi.

"IS THE BARRIER UP!" roared A his words shaking the man out of his shock as he struggled to answer.

"Almost Raikage. But…but it." Started the man before a roar downed him out. As one the defenders of Suna turned to see the monstrous from of Kyuubi now facing them its jaws opened wide as a mountainous amount of chakra began to flood into its jaws.

"NO GET DOWN!" roared A as all along the line the shinobi and kunoichi began to move diving down under cover, or simply standing frozen in fear as the sphere of power continued to build in the beasts jaws.

A moment later there was an audible crash as Kurama let out another roar the bijuudama flying free from him to plunge towards the village. As it streaked across the skies shinobi and kunoichi alike watched the massive orb darting up the sound like the rumble of thunder as it stretched up over the village.

Then with a crashing eruption the blast smashed into the incomplete barrier a ringing crack going out a moment later as the top of the barrier meet the attack shattering under its assault. In horror the defenders of Suna watched as the bijuudama erupted the power smashing their dome of protection as the seals and chakra of its fell to pieces around them.

Below the collapsing barrier a group of shinobi flung themselves against a wall as the wave of chakra released hurtled itself out knocking many from their feet.

"The…the barrier." Muttered a bun haired girl looking around to her team as they gave her equally distressed looks.

"Focus Tenten, this is just the start, we can't panic." Called Neji as he looked around to his sensei who was no longer sporting his usual bravado.

"Neji is right, Tenten we need to stay focused, you three need to watch for one another…understand." Spoke Guy even as the shattering sound of the barrier falling and panicked chatter of voices threatened to drowned him out.

Meanwhile across the wall another group of shinobi stood slowly drawing blades as they saw the sky slowly falling above them. Glancing back and forth a raven haired youth caught sight of a bearded man standing beside his students drawing his own blades as he shouted instructions to those around him.

Glancing back over the wall the man's eyes focused for a moment upon the monstrous from of the nine tails his eyes shifting into swirling crimson pinwheels as he tracked back to where he vaguely saw the enemy camp stirring with activity.

"THEY'RE MOVING!" cried Sasuke as he looked back across the line to where Asuma stood beside his students, his eyes meeting the Uchiha's for a moment as he looked from the desert his own voice rising in a cry to rouse his fellow forces for the coming assault.

As shinobi and Kunoichi threw themselves into position along the walls and trenches those at the head were able to watch as a steady sea of armored figures stepping forwards, their combined footfalls shaking the sands as they slowly swallowed the dusty yellow of the desert with their metallic glow. At the same time above the encroaching iron sea the skies themselves slowly fell under the empires might as great ships flew into place pushing forward towards the defenses. Then as the forces were just reaching the location of the previous battles the front line of ships dropped down so that they now flew just above the sands rushing ahead like the tips of so many spears their fellows following along behind them as a steady river of steel approached the village.

"What the hell are they doing?" cried one shinobi as the ships drew closer a few shaking slightly as the ships continued to barrel towards them looking as though they intended to simply crash into them. As commanders rushed up and down the line attempting to keep their forces calm several shinobi leapt into position flying through waves of hand signs as they prepared to meet the massive ships with a storm of fire.

"Something's wrong, why drop to the ground?" muttered a pineapple haired man as he glanced at the approaching ships even as a few gouts of flame and thunder lashed out some carving small trails in the sides of the ships or simply glancing off their edged bows to crash into the desert below. As he watched his eyes narrowing beside him his friend looked between him and the approaching line with a slightly worried expression upon his brow.

"Shikimaru? What is it?" asked Choji as the pineapple haired man shook his head glancing back to the ships as he tried to calm himself.

"Choji get command on the line, tell them to spread everyone out!" Shikimaru suddenly yelled turning to take off down the line leaving his friend behind. In response to his friend's call the heavy set man sprang up rushing towards the opposite line his feet pounding upon the sands as he sprinted through the shadows made from their defenses.

As each man hurtled along the line, across the steadily shrinking no man's land within the great white ship that formed the point of the advance, Lelouch sat upon a raised seat his eyes fixed upon the village ahead through the layered glass bridge of his ship a small smile upon his lips as he watched the walls nearing. From around him the crew sat behind complicated instruments handing the progress of the massive ship, as still others kept up communication with the fleet and ground forces constant reports still coming in as the advance continuing.

"Commander, the emperor has been recovered, he is slightly injured, however his armor requires massive repair, he says it will be some time before he can rejoin the fight." Called a communications officer, turning form his radio to look back to where Lelouch sat. At the man's words the purple eyed man nodded slightly looking back to the city a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Understood, contact the fleet, let them know the emperor is leaving the city to us. This emperor has cleared out path sons of the empire it is time to repay him with our victory!" called Lelouch rising from his seat as he spoke drawing nods from the crew, even as his message went out across the fleet. As the message went out the fleets line seemed to shake slightly as the captains urged their ships forwards, gun crews preparing their kunai and chakra cannons even as the airborne troops locked themselves into position, wings snapping out into place as they settled themselves upon the launchers eyes trained upon the horizon.

Ahead the walls rushed towards the fleet, closer, the spots of the wall coming into sharper view, and closer, the small pinpricks of color the bodies of the defenders, and closer, the few shinobi in clear view still flying though hand sign's prepared to meet them.

"NOW ASSEND! FULL VOLLY!" cried Lelouch the captains taking up the call as the lines of the fleet suddenly wrenched themselves up now shooting diagonally above the defenders of Suna, who now faces a shimmering wall of the ships bows, and the hundreds of kunai and chakra cannon's now levied upon them.

Then the world erupted into fire and steel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the continent as the first shots of the war began, a much smaller war was currently underway as a pink haired woman made her way slowly through the outer walls of the emperors palace returning a few salutes as she passed, her mind racing as she forced herself to remain calm.

_Ok Ino just breath, they don't know anything…looks like I lucked out with this one, she's pretty high up in the forces…still some of these memories don't seem right. I mean they have a pet Kitsune here? Must be some kind of mental trailing to try and thrown in false memories or something._ Thought the woman as she steered her armored puppet around to travel slowly down a stone pathway the white boots of her body tapping against the stone as her eyes shifted back and forth across the majestic gardens.

_Wow…if we weren't at war I'd love to get a few of these plants for the shop. Hum maybe once we trounce the empire I can meet the gardener here…well if they aren't trying to kill me at any rate._ Continued to blond as she continued forwards, the images she had managed to pull from the woman's mind flashing past her one by one. Though as she tried to get a good image of the emperor the woman's mind seemed to harden, showing only blurry outlines causing Ino to privately swear at the woman's stubbornness.

_Oh just stop it, you can't protect the memories forever just give them over already!_ Yelled the blonde from within the woman as her host returned only silence as she continued to struggle against her intrusion.

As Ino shook herself from the continuing mental battle it was just as she found herself stepping by a pillared side of the palace, the garden now upon her right as she passed another pair of guards heading in the opposite direction.

Snapping off another small salute to the pair Ino was just about to enter the palace when the patter of footsteps drew her attention around. Turning Ino almost lost control of the pink haired woman as her eyes fell upon a familiar red haired boy dressed in a simple blue shirt and pants as he rushed across a small opening between two hedgerows his blue eyes turning back, along with a wide smile, towards where another figure was pushing out of the shrubbery.

"Menma-kun now come back it's time for lunch!" called a motherly tone as a red-haired woman pushed through the hedgerow her simple green and white dress waving around her as she fixed violet eyes upon the escaping child.

"Heheheahaha Kassan catch me!" called Menma happily as Kushina rushed after her son the appearance of the two stopping Ino dead in her tracks as she watched the two move past her and into the opposite hedgerow the child's laughter never stopping as they disappeared into the gardens. Before Ino could pull herself from the shock of the pairs arrival another voice drew her attention as she watched wide eyed as a blond man appeared in a small flash of yellow light glancing back and forth before focusing on her, his blue eyes looking across her white helm, as a small smile cross his lips.

"Sorry but have you seen my wife and son around her?" called Minato as Ino stood for a moment frozen at the appearance of the forth Hokage her mind sputtering as it tried to understand what was before her.

_He….them….here, what? Why the hell is the fourth Hokage here? and his family? Didn't they escape from the battle? Wait if they did why are they here? What the hell is going on? _raced the blonds mind as before her Minato took a small step forwards his eyes narrowing slightly upon the armored figure as he did.

"Solider? What are you doing here?" asked Minato as he looked the guard up and down something felling off about how the armored figure had suddenly gone stiff at his presence. Snapping herself out of her momentary stupor Ino forced herself to remain calm as she reached her hosts hands up to remove her helm, letting the pink wave of hair fall free around her delicate face, the twin red eyes blinking across at the man above a blank expression.

"My apologies, I am captain Anya of the fourth royal guard, I am looking for," here Ino's mind cast around the woman's memories until she seized upon a green haired woman, "Lady C.C." replied the red eyed woman as Minato watched her for a moment longer nodding slowly as the tension left his body.

"I see, well she is in the throne room last I saw her." replied Minato as the controlled Anya nodded to him.

"Thank you, and your family went that way." Finished Ino raising her body's armored hand to point across the garden getting a small smile from Minato as she did.

"Thank you Anya, if you will excuse me." replied the man a moment before a flash of yellow light illuminated the area leaving only the controlled Anya behind who slowly replaced her helm letting out a heavy breath as she did.

_Oh Kami, that was close…but why is the fourth here? Co…could he have turned on Konoha? I know he and his family were angry about his son's actions but why leave the village for the empire?_ Wondered the blond as she shook herself slightly turning back towards the palace, her mind set upon her mission.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ino set about her desperate mission, across the content the defenders of Suna were facing their own daunting task as the ships crested over their first line of defense the cannons of the many ships swinging towards them. Before many could even understand what was happening the dull metallic chatter of kunai fire began alongside the thunderclaps of the chakra cannons as a sea of steels and fire rushed down upon the lines of shinobi.

Thousands of steel blades descended upon the stone battlements slamming home into the stone and sand alike as bits of the stone and sand flew from each impact all along the wall. Those few shinobi and kunoichi to frozen or slow to get into cover soon found themselves riddled with impacts, some falling without even being able to raise a cry at their own demise. Those who survived the beginning hail of steel crawled or flung themselves off the walls hopping to find cover as their fellows rushed to aid them pulling blades free from their bodies as splashes of crimson began to drip across the sands of Suna that drank the red liquid greedily.

However, what came next was more devastating, every tower still standing from the previous assault was soon engulfed in eruptions of fire or lightening what few surviving platforms crumbling to ruin, only a few casting their blasts back into the aerial assault. One such cannon spat a gout of flame just before a thunderbolt smashed it to peace's, its final defiant roar hurtling itself up to smash into one of the ships rear drawing a series of eruptions as the rear of the vessel exploded into fire causing its bow to dip down out of the ski and towards the walls of Suna itself.

As the ship fell across the lines those caught within its shadow scattered glancing back up with looks of triumph as the ship slowly fell across the rear defenders of the wall.

From the bridge of his ship Lelouch watched as one of his fleet fell into the walls of the village its great pointed bow smashing into the stone as steal and wood splintered against the massive walls of the village forcing the ship back from the sheer force of the impact as its rear buried into the desert sands.

"Commander the Countess is crippled, that shot hit their main engines. The captain says that he's pulled what forces he has into the ship but the shinobi are already swarming them!" called the radio operator as Lelouch nodded glancing across at his line as they slowly passed above the village proper.

"Tell them to hold out, reinforcements are on the way, contact Cornelia and give her the ships position, prepare the gliders to launch we will circle around to the Countess's crash site after our next volley." Called Lelouch as he his ship slowly moved above the village the line rising slowly as it continued to poor fire into the lines below, working slowly back towards the rear lines.

"Where are they going?" called a shinobi as he pulled himself out of cover turning away from the desert his eyes tracking the movement of the fleet. Before he could receive his answer a Shinobi dressed in the green vest of Konoha rushed across the stone walls throwing himself into a dive as he took the watching shinobi off of his feet just as a chatter of kunai danced across the wall where the man had been standing.

"GET DOWN! FORM UP THE ENEMY IS HERE!" roared the shinobi as he looked up and down the line where figures dressed in the multiple uniforms of their nations flung themselves into the battlements shooting glancing across out to where the empires forces now stood, having moved forwards under the cover of their ships to now threaten the first line of defense. Upon the sands Armored figures now pushed forwards the front lines carry massive iron shield as behind them waves of troops sporting kunai launchers marched, alongside pockets of the white armored figures sporting the larger chakra cannons, doted here and there with the colored armor of a commander.

"EXPLOSIVES NOW!" cried a few Jonin along the line as shinobi drew kunai and shrunken loaded down with explosive tags rising across the walls to fling their weapons out towards the approaching wave. At the same time defenders rushed from cover to man their positions, trying in desperation to reach the line before the full weight of the empire crashed against their walls, and all under the peppering of kunai and fire from the skies, which forced them to weave in and out towards their places. All along the walls the defenders, that had managed to arrive, popped out from behind cover just long enough to hurtle their weapons down towards the armored forces below.

As steel weapons plunged down the empires front line surged forwards great shields slamming into place as soldiers flung themselves against the iron walls as explosions began to erupt against them. Explosions of force exploded down the line a few blades found their ways past the defensive line crashing into the armored assault eruptions flinging steel and flesh aside as armored figures crumpled to the sands, adding their own blood to the sands below.

"KEEP IT UP! HEAVY JUTSU'S TO THE LINE!" cried the Jonin defenders as more forces arrived on the walls flinging themselves into position alongside their fellows as they added their own power to the battle. At that moment the front line of the empire halted seeming held back by the slowly growing assault, a dull hum of power from behind them drowned out by the explosions of the battle.

As more and more fire descended upon the armored force the defenders of Suna began to hope that they just might be able to stop the assault after all. That was until the armored forces of the empire shifted to allow groups of white armored figures to rush forwards the heavy packs of their cannons adding to the pounding of their footfalls as they rushed ahead. Slamming into place hundreds of chakra cannons rose as if guided by a single hand to point towards the defenders.

Before those upon the walls could recognize the danger the chakra cannons spoke as one the world once again disappearing in eruptions of force as huge blasts of fire and lightening rocketed forwards. Whole companies of white clad soldiers coordinated their fire upon points of the wall intent to bring them down. The stone structures held for only a moment before overcome by the combined wave of destruction crashing upon them as stone and sand shattered under the thunder of cannon fire. As the chakra cannon's assault smashing into the walls great chunks of the structures crumbled, the resulting eruptions of stone and fire calming several lives even as the breached walls opened up to the now charging armored force.

From atop the remaining walls the defenders stagger back and forth, the dust of the previous assault hanging about them a moment before the heavy footfalls of the empires poured through the new holes and towards the first lines of trenches beyond, where the chatter of kunai was soon joined by the roar of elements flinging themselves forwards.

Staggering forwards a Jonin, draped in the blue and white of Kumo, attempted to get back from his position just as the sound of metal hitting stone drew his eyes around to see a purple armored figure stepping out through the dust accompanied by several white armored figures, their cannons levied towards him.

Turning fully to face these figures he pushed himself forwards one hand flicking down towards his kunai pouch just as the dull chatter of kunai launcher rang out. A moment later the man dropped to the ground his chest now sporting a small smattering of blades as Cornelia lowered her cannon glancing around at the remainder of the wall as the dust slowly dispersed.

"Captain, take a squad and secure the wall, clear out the defenders, if they surrender fine, if not do not risk our men's lives giving them the chance." Called Cornelia as a white armored solider snapped to attention before turning to move down the line as the purple armored woman stepped onto the edge of the wall looking out across a small sea of trenches already erupting into battle, her eyes slowly trailing up to the second wall beyond that, and finally to the towering walls of Suna itself.

"Once the wall is secure bring the medic ships in, but keep them back from the combat line and tell Lelouch to scrabbled the gliders once we reach the second wall!" called Cornelia as another of her guard snapped to attention rushing to follow his generals instructions as she turned to descend down to the sands and back towards the battle ahead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the empires forces slowly pushed forwards into the shinobi's defenses, back, within the medical corps figures were rushing back and forth as a few of the airships began to lift slowly into the air rushing forwards full of medics and soldiers towards the outer walls. Meanwhile at the head of the camp sat a blond man his hair fluttering in the small wind from the desert as he turned blue eyes across the battlefield to where he could hear the distant sounds of combat.

"Emperor, word from General Cornelia the first wall is secure and they are currently pushing towards the second." Called a solider as he stepping up beside his emperor.

"Good contact Lelouch tell him to have a few of his fleet move to provide cover to the medical core, I don't want to risk having the enemy hit them." Called Naruto as the man nodded rushing to relay the message as Naruto looked back towards the desert his eyes drifting down to his newly healed arm. He'd had to get an earful from Tsunade, Euphemia and even Hinata about the injury, but at least they were willing to fix him fast enough, though his armor was another matter. His right arm now stood bare nothing between it and the blazing sun above.

Idly Naruto raised is unarmed hand to run through his hair idly eyes moving towards one of the smaller troop ships standing ready for him as he let out a tired sigh.

"Right," breathed Naruto as he pushed himself up, his armored hand moving down to grip the handle of his blade, wrenching it from the sand as he turned towards the ship, "there's a war to win." Muttered Naruto as he started to move towards the ship. As he padded across the sands he found himself suddenly barred from proceeding by an unexpected figure.

"Kurama?" asked Naruto as the fox gave him a tired look.

"**No I'm the other Kitsune you know." **Replied the beast in a sarcastic tone as Naruto let out an annoyed sound at his words.

"Even I'm not that unlucky Kurama, now what is it?" asked the blond as Kurama gave a small yawn before glancing across the battlefield before his red slitted eyes traveled back to Naruto.

"**Just making sure you didn't leave little old me behind."** smirked the fox as Naruto felt a small smirk tugging at his face.

"No I suppose not, come on then." Called Naruto as the pair turned to the ship the kitsune glancing up at him idly with a vulpine grin upon his lips.

"What?" asked Naruto as the pair reached the ship, the kitsune turning ahead with a grin still upon his face.

"**Oh just thinking it's a shame you lost the helmet, it was an improvement over your face." **Chuckled the fox as Naruto gave him an annoyed look before shaking it off.

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you're alright." Replied Naruto as Kurama gave a chuff in reply, the two soon standing at the open door to the ship as it picked itself from the desert pushing towards the outer line of the battle. As Naruto looked back at the camp, his blond hair whipping about his face in the rushing wind, he could vaguely make out where a small group of soldiers stood sentinel around a sealed enclosure, his thoughts focusing on it for only a moment as the sounds of battle soon drowned out such things, as the ship plunged forwards towards the siege of Suna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile within the battlefield Naruto and Kurama were currently hurtling towards shinobi and Kunoichi were slowly being pushed back from their trenches as the armored forces of the empire moved steadily forwards pushing through their positions on all fronts.

From one trench a pale eyed man turned a corner in the passages only to see a group of three grey armored troops who hurried to levy kunai cannons towards him. As the chatter of their fire began to ring out, their target began to spin his voice crying out barely audible above the chatter of their cannons.

"KAITEN!" roared Neji as a dome of chakra sprang to life around him the assaulting kunai smashing into his shield one after another as they were sent spinning into the earthen and stone walls around them. As the chatter of their cannons slowly died away Neji halted his rotation his hands flinging out to seize a pair of kunai from the air before flinging them forwards as his voice roared out once again.

"TENTEN NOW!" cried the man as a bun haired woman leapt from behind him a scroll unraveling before her as with a blast of smoke an enormous spiked ball erupted out hurtling itself into the three armored figures. As the deadly iron sphere smashed home the dozens of explosive tags littering it went up in a fiery explosion that caused the trench around the men to collapse in on what remained of them.

"Got them.." panted Neji as he turned his pale eyes around the veins visibly strained on his face as he the area around him came into shape. As the man's vision shifted into a three hundred and sixty degree view of his surroundings his body seemed to tense, drawing the eye of his companion.

"Neji, what is it?" called Tenten as she turned to him, his face slowly shifting into a hardened gaze as he turned to her.

"We're surrounded." Whispered Neji simply. For a moment his words simply hung in the air as Tenten looked around them down a few of the winding trenches where she could vaguely hear the metallic stomp of armored boots. As her gaze shifted back to her teammate she was Neji pulling out a small pill tossing it into his mouth as he pushed himself back up.

"What now?" muttered Tenten pulling the massive scroll that hung upon her back forwards as she moved over to stand beside her partner?

"I don't know Tenten…" whispered the man as he looked left and right down the tall walls of the trenches where a few armored figures were stepping into sight more than a few turning towards the pair as he felt Tenten's back push against his own.

"Well then just shut up and fight." Called the bun haired girl as a blast of smoke erupted a moment before a small storm of weapons of appeared around her even as the empires forces lowered their cannon's began to chatter away.

At the same time across the battlefield the smoking wreckage of the Countess battleship was the sight of its own war as shinobi leapt from cover to cover, closing in on the downed beast as its defenders continued to fire kunai and cannon out at their ranks desperately attempting to keep the advancing forces at bay. However, for their bravado their struggle appeared grim as armored figures slammed themselves behind the wreaked bits of steel and wood only to be greeted by a sea of Justus's of every kind that continued to rain down upon them tearing fresh wholes into the ship and earth as well as their numbers.

From an upper deck an armored figure appeared his chakra cannon falling to bare upon the advancing shinobi as it spat a gout of flame that caught an unlucky red clad shinobi its path a moment before a series of flaming blasts erupted around him as the shinobi returned his fire in kind drawing a pained cry from the man as he was flung back into the bowls of the ship. Such was the same all across the downed ship as it's the crew continued to mount what defense they could, trails of kunai and fire lashing out as within the narrow halls of the ship armored forces found themselves squaring off against those shinobi that had already battered their way inside.

From the bridge of the ship the captain and his men loaded their own smaller kunai launchers even as they heard the distant sound of battle slowly approaching them. As the captain slid his own clip of kunai into his cannon with an audible snap he turned to the communications officer who was turning to him with a slightly panicked look.

"Captain Commander Lelouch says that General Cornelia is past the first line, she's on her way and he's sending ships our way now!" called the man even as an explosion drowned out his words as the ship itself shook all eyes turning towards the roof as bits of dust were thrown free from it.

"Good tell them we are holding as best we can but the enemy is already beached out defenses in several points; we will continue to broadcast as long as we can." Called the captain as another explosion cut him off again.

"Are any of the cannon crews still operational?" called the captain over this newest eruption as another solider turned to him.

"Only number ten is still reporting, but they're stuck the cannons just pointed towards the village wall!" called the man as a sudden burst of static flickered across their radio.

"This is the launch pad, can you contact number ten!" cried a man as the captain turned to the radio.

"Answer him!" cried the captain as the radio operator sprang to obey.

"Yes, but what is happening up there?"

"It doesn't matter, just tell ten to be ready they'll have their target soon!" called the voice as another explosion cut the line leaving the crew to look towards the radio wondering just what was happening above them.

As the newest explosion went off, rocking the ship the source slowly came into focused for those upon the top of the ship. There on the launching pad a muscle bound man rose slowly from the source of the most recent eruption, his body coated in a glowing blue field of electricity as he turned his bearded fact across the open deck his eyes falling upon the ship's crew as they levied kunai launchers upon him.

As the chatter of their launchers joined the sound of their fellows the man vanished in a flicker of movement before he was suddenly among them his arms smashing out with enough force to send two of the attacker off of the top of the ship their armor caved into their chest even as the man's glowing shield seemed to flicker for a moment.

Grunting A channeled another wave of chakra into his lightening armor as the blue glow of his defense sprang back into full life as he shivered away from another wave of kunai before he began to tear into the defenders with renewed ferocity.

"Damn it, he's taking us apart!" roared one of the empires soldiers from where he stood beside a group of armored and unarmored crewmen who now sat fortified within the wreaked remains of the observations deck now littered with bits of glass and steel. As he watched A smash aside another pair of defenders a few already backing away as they tried desperately to keep the shinobi at bay slowly moving back to their position.

"I got through to the captain! Number ten is ready!" called a solider suddenly turning to the others as they looked around to him before looking back out to where A was a white armored commander standing amongst them.

"At least that's something, now come on let's give them a target!" called the white armored figure as he pulled up a large yellow lance four back armored figures leaping up beside him as they jumped over their defenses rushing out onto the deck towards where A had just finished tossing another pair of solders aside.

As A spun he was forced to raise his arms to cover his face as a small sea of steel crashed into him, his armor shredding the steel as a group of four solders fell into place before a fifth who stood behind them dressed in the heavy white armor that he vaguely recognized as their commanders.

The four grey armored solders continued to fire kunai after kunai into him even as he slammed his feet down into the hull of the ship sending bits of steel and wood splintering out as he charged them. In response to his charge the four slowly back peddling as he rushed across the deck towards them so fast they could barely make out his shimmering blur as they traced their cannons back and forth in a desperate attempt to stop the muscle bound destroyer.

The next moment the four were sent scattering just as A appeared before them his arms swinging out sending two crashing into their fellows as they smashed to the deck just as an odd metallic click drew the kage's eyes up towards the final solider. As the Raikage looked up it was to see the white armored man suddenly shooting forwards upon some kind of metal sled that seemed to be affixed to the deck in, his yellow lance pointed directly towards the muscled man's heart.

A split second later with a screeching tearing of metal the lance smashed into A's armor as the lightening split the spear as though it were made of paper, even as his other arm slammed home into the white solider chest. But even as a crimson splash erupted out to stain the deck the ship launcher carried the pair forwards across the ships length A finding his chakra armor fading around the arm still plunged into the man's armor. With a heave the muscled man attempted to pull his arm free even he felt the man's armored limbs slamming around his arm capturing it as the two reached the end of the ship, a sudden jerk sending them both plummeting towards the ground between the ship and the great stone walls of suna.

As they fell A finally managed to wrench his arm free of the now dead solider as he allowed his chakra to flood over him securing his armor for the coming landing. However, as he fell a movement from before him caused him to look up just in time to see a massive black cannon, shaped like an oversized version of the ones carried by some of the armored soldiers, swiveling to face him as an ominous blue hum of power began to ring out from it. The next moment with a thunderclap of sound a lance of pure blue power thrust out from the cannon catching the Raikage in midair as he fell, hammering him back into the walls of Suna with a crash of breaking stone that sent spider webs worth of cracks up the stone structure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile above the battlefield the fleets ships slowly began to decent towards the second line of defense, kunai and chakra cannons alike tearing into the defenses as shinobi and Kunoichi pulled themselves back from the wall attempting to get out of the coming destruction. From the command ship Lelouch watched his face emotionless as a below the empires line slowly pushed forwards, the small pinpricks of red and white medics slowly filtering into the rear of the battle as they moved injured back to waiting ships. As his eyes trailed back over the trenches he spotted the towering form of a shinobi his armored uniform standing out against his fellows even had he not been currently standing some twenty feet tall.

Before Lelouch could make further note of the man however, eruptions of force smashed into the man's front carving into him as armored troops began to poor fire into the expanded target. Watching further Lelouch saw as the man sent a massive fist down scattering a few troops before several more charged him flinging steel and fire into his face, one glider even landing upon the man's back to jab his cannon down into the man's neck as he proceeded to unload kunai after kunai into the shinobi splattering his white armor with a fresh coating of crimson as the massive figure slowly crumbled to the ground.

Shaking this newest image from his mind Lelouch turned back to the battle ahead even as an odd surge of dark grey flesh drew his eyes to the walls of Suna where something was slowly taking form something that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"EVASIVE ACTION GET THE SHIPS BACK!" Lelouch suddenly cried as he saw the towering head of what appeared to be some type of bull forming from a sea of waving tentacles. As the crew hurried to obey the growing beast swiveled his head to face them its jaws opening in a roar as it turned towards the nearest ship as a shear of blackened chakra began to from before it.

As the front row of ships began to pull back their bows turning away from the creatures' sudden appearance there was a thunderclap of sounds as the blackened sphere burst allowing its wave of destruction to wash out into the suna skies towards the fleet.

A solid lance of destruction tore its way into their line plunging through two ships completely sending them spiraling down to the sands below even as those on the outskirts of the blast found themselves listing down as well the force of the blast enough to tear their winds from their bows.

Watching this Lelouch looked on in horror as three of his ships spiraled down towards the edges of the battlefield even as the remainder of the fleet began to louse their own force back at the beast that swung itself back and forth dancing among the blasts.

Idly Lelouch noted one ship a small one now climbing above the beast ignoring his order.

"GET ME THAT SHIP ITS GOING TO GET ITSELF KILLED!" called Lelouch as the radio operator turned to him looking slightly worried.

"A…apologies commander but I can't." replied the man as Lelouch rounded on him. Before Lelouch could speak the man continued his voice slightly stronger.

"The emperor said that he and Kurama would handle him." finished the man as Lelouch paused for a moment before turning to look out as from the smaller ship leveled off, a pair of brightly color dots falling from it towards the massive beast which swiveled to meet them. A second later in midair the massive form of Kurama sprung to life as the kitsune crashed into the eight tailed beast the pair crashing back over the walls disappearing into the city beyond as Lelouch found himself audibly swearing.

"Get me General Cornelia we need to reach the city NOW! THE EMPIROR IS BEHIND THEIR LINES!" called Lelouch as the crew set to work even as within the walls of suna the emperor began his next battle.

**Ok chapter done…and yes you can bitch about the cliffhanger, god knows I'm used to it by now lol. Like I said I built up to a big showdown in Suna so ya it's a big one worthy of that build up no quick two page spread that just says we won, this is full scale war and I do hope you are enjoying it. Thanks as always for those who support my work and to all who favorite follow and review.**

**Songbird out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello everyone, sorry for the delay on this chapter but school and work combined with long weekends filled with moving and injuries have kept me from writing as much as I usually would. With that said I think that's about done so I'll be able to get back to work on my stories so I hope you are ready for me getting back into the stirrups.

Small point, but funny thing, a few characters are a bit more complicated than they first might appear. I say this now as I can see many bitching at a choice I've made for the story, so consider this a preemptive strike as it were. Still as always I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the story at large.

Thanks to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed.

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 11**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-How far we've come –**

Free Falling was one of those things that one never quite got used to. Even if one practiced over and over there was just something equal parts unnerving and exhilarating about pitching oneself into a situation where only gravity seemed to have control of the situation. The heart beats faster, breath comes quicker and the rush of weightlessness envelops you. Still the brain does have a way of getting past this. Focus, focusing on a goal, one can usually push past this instinct and be able to put themselves into a free fall situation where their emotions are under their control, instead of controlling them…at the moment Naruto's choice of what to focus on was just a bit more volatile than most.

"KURAMA PIN HIM!" roared Naruto as he plunged through the Suna skies as beside him, his fellow diver let out a roar of acknowledgement before the nine tailed kitsune shivered once before expanding out into its full monstrous form. Just as the beast reached the pinnacle of its size it found itself crashing headlong into another beast of comparable size, a great amalgamation of ox and octopus that swung itself up to meet the kitsune.

With a smacking crash of impact the two creatures meet in a thunderclap of sound, as the force behind Kurama sent the pair off of the walls of Suna to plunge back into the city streets below with Naruto darting down after them his blond hair whipping back around his face as he pelted towards the streets below like a living missile. Wind whipped back over the blonde as he watched the tailed beasts before him the wind rolling over him as he cast his shadow below to dance over the rooftops of suna. As the pair of tailed beasts crashed into the sandy streets a cloud of dust erupted up, clouds of obscuring thickness billowing through the alleyway's as the twin roars of each beast flew into the air just as Naruto plunged into the cloud his blade shimmering in the midday sun as it disappeared along with the emperor.

As shinobi, draped in the colors of their homeland, pitched themselves towards the cloud a shrill cry rang out from the cloud just before something red flew back from the fight hitting the ground with enough force to send it skipping back down the wide suna main street hitting the ground several times before at last skidding to a halt as at the same time from the cloud of roaring dust a massive horn came flying out arcing through the air before crashing down through a stone building sending the top floors collapsing in on themselves as it dug its way towards the earth below.

"Damn, it…." Spat Naruto as he staggered to his feet looking down at the blade still clutched in his hand. The sword had snapped cleanly in two, the dull hum of the seals now fading to a weak murmur before falling silent. Naruto didn't have long to worry about his weapon, however, as a moment later Kurama let loose a roar of furry just as there was a deafening blast that sent the cloud of dust scattering in every direction showing the pair of beasts locked at each other's throats, the eight tail's head now absent of its horns, as one of its wide white eyes seemed to dull with the jagged vertical cut that bit deeply into it, marking the final path of Naruto's blade. Smirking slightly Naruto dropped the now useless hilt of his blade onto the sands, as he turned just in time to dodge a blade meant for his head.

Ducking under the arch of the slash, Naruto spun in place bringing his armored gauntlet up with the force of a hammer blow into the Kiri shinobi's chest with a sickening crack of impact, that sent the man flying back to roll boneless over onto the dusty street, just as another four shinobi bore down upon the emperor.

Throwing himself forwards Naruto let out a roar of rage, that matched the one Kurama was bellowing, as the red cape of chakra explode out of his back the emperor slamming into the earth as he leapt, spinning so that as the assaulting shinobi hurtled blasts of stone and lightening towards him his arc sent that cape of blood red chakra down like a wave to swat them down into the ground as though they were toys. Before any of the three could react to this insane sight Naruto was among them.

At the end of his leap the blonde dropped before the center shinobi, a tall man from Iwa, it looked like, without waiting Naruto pushed himself into the man slamming his unarmored elbow into the man's gut with a satisfying crunch of impact. Before the man could even register this, however, Naruto was moving dropping to thrust out his leg in a sweeping kick that took the man's legs out from under him as well as the kunoichi to the right of him.

That kunoichi was only able to spot the fall of her comrade before her legs were going up and something metallic closed over her ankle. Her next thought was cut off as she was swung up and around like an overhead axe swing to come crashing down on top of the final Shinobi, curtesy of the armored hand of the emperor, that had wielded her as his impromptu weapon. So she came down with a heavy smack against her fellow the pair flung to the ground just as the first of the trio fell as well. Naruto, however, never stopped to check as he was already pelting off towards where Kurama and the eight tails were tearing into one another.

Kurama at the same time had his brothers tails bound by his own, his remaining one wrapped around the ox's throat, even as the ox's arms, bulging with muscle, pushed him brother back into another building the structure cracking under the force of the impact as the eight tails brought his head down in a crushing skull bash that drew a whine of pain from Kurama even as that tail around the Hachibi's throat tightened still further.

"_Yo Yo Yo eight not give him a break! He's not so tough just show him your stuff!" _Yelled Bee from within the Hachibi's head as despite the situation the beast had a moment to wonder how his host could still rhyme at a times like this. 

"**BEE, enough rhymes, he's still this strong even after taking out the Kazekage!" **Roared Gyuki as he brought a hand up to wrench the Kyuubi's tail free of his throat as his jaws opened a black ball of chakra forming as Kurama, still blurry from the crushing blow his head, was just able to yank down on one sides worth of octopus like tails. The jerk just enough to yank the eight tails shot off target as it send the blast meant for his head shooting off past his cheek drawing a line of scarlet there even as off in the distance a chunk of Suna's walls erupted into an explosions that sent stone raining down into the village bellow.

"**GYUKI!" **Roared Kurama in an absolute rage as his tails pulsed with chakra, the massive appendages groaning as they lifted Gyuki from the ground and pitched him back over the tops of a few buildings as another eruptions of dusts and stone rang out a few blocks away from where the giant fox still stood.

"Kurama!" called Naruto as he raced into the open area, the massive kitsune glancing down to him as a roar drew both sets of eyes back to where Bee and Gyuki were picking themselves up from the wreckage of another building.

"**What!? This isn't the time to chat!" **growled Kurama as he picked up several more chakra signatures moving towards them, his eyes dropping to Naruto to see that the blond haired man had stiffened as well noting their approach. With a loud chuff Kurama crouched back to all fours as their enemies drew in from all sides.

"**Let me guess, you need me to bail you out again?" **called Kurama in a mocking tone of superiority, that none the less seemed to carry a note of amusement, in it as he flashed a grin down towards the blond who was grinning as well. As the massive Kitsune looked down he could almost see the grassy fields of the empires western lands where the pair had battled like this so long ago. The mocking smile on both pairs lips carrying the same fierce pride as they had so long ago. 

"Hmmph, more like you need some of my help." Chuckled Naruto as he raised his bare hand up to Kurama his palm open as it as it looking to reach for a "high five". From Naruto's brow a few thin trails of sweet dripped down thanks to the hot suna sun, yet this simply made his smile all the brighter, the battle fire in the old friends hotter than even that blazing sun above.

"**Keep telling yourself that meat bag, if you just let be blow the city up we'd be done by now." **replied Kurama in his deep rumbling tone as he to lifted his hand up open palm moving it down towards Naruto's own.

"Yeah, yeah bitch at me later furball, for now let's show them what it takes to win a war." Called Naruto grinning fiercely as above him Kurama did the same. The massive furry hand, its long figures now cupped together lowered casting a shadow over the dusty ground as it moved to press against the smaller unarmored hand of the blond man.

At the same time bee and Gyuki as well as the reinforcements that had charged off the walls when the Kyuubi had been sighted were just about to cross enter the Suna high street where Kurama and Naruto stood when a blast of chakra strong enough to knock one of their number off of their feet, rolled out across the area, dust scattering once more as the shinobi and kunoichi pulled themselves up the jinchuuriki pair from Kumo pushing into the opposite side of the street just in time to see the cloud of small go up as well.

"Commander Bee! Where's the Kyuubi!" cried a Kumo shinobi as he looked out at the dust cloud not seeing even a hint of the great red kitsune.

"_Any idea partner?" _asked Bee for once dropping his rapping as he looked out through the beasts eyes. However, before either he or the shinobi that had arrived could reply, another blast of chakra rolled out over them all scattering the cloud and showing the figure now standing where two had stood before. He was still clad in the remnants of his armor, his spiky blond hair waving in the wind as something red waved behind him. At first one of the shinobi thought it might be that red cape he had heard about, but no…it wasn't. For one it wasn't moving like cloth, more like…tails. With a bolt or realization the surrounding shinobi realized what they were, as ice flooded their veins.

"**Well then," **spoke an eerily calm voice from the figure as Naruto's head rose showing the darkened lines that where his whisker marks now thickened, below a pair of slitted red eyes, the blonds skin slowly darkening before their eyes, as trails of glowing red chakra began to shine through as though his veins were now one fire. The figure's lips, now black like those of the great nine tails Kurama's, pulled back to show a set of more developed canine teeth. **"I would tell you to run, but that seems pointless now." **spoke the voice, each word seeming to punch into the watching figures, asif it were a physical blow as the darkening skin pushed down, the glow of those fiery lines increasing. **"And since I already warned you what would happen, I leave it to my partner to tell you what comes now." **Spoke the blonde man, as his expression seemed to change a bit, as his smile spread out over his lips his form now practically bleeding raw chakra.

"**About time." **Spoke a deeper, darker tone that caused both bee and Gyuki to shiver, as they recognized just who they were speaking to. Smiling Naruto's body gave a small nod the nine tails swishing behind it idly smashing stone to powder beside them as that voice range out.

"**We are the rulers of the west. Now meat bags, it's time for you to bow!" **Roared the combined voices of Naruto and Kurama as their fusion flickered out of sight just before Gyuki was sent flying back down the main street pitching over and over till they smashed into another building brining it down as the tailed emperor landed his armored arm outstretched as the steel and iron, that made of his gauntlet, began to crumble away showing an arm now bleeding red charka as the darker tone overtook his flesh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the desert within the carpeted halls of the empires palace a white armor clad woman moving steadily towards the throne room, her eyes shifting every now and then as she passed pair after pair of silent guards, all armed to the teeth and sporting those golden lances she had seen taking more than a few lives during the battles before.

"_Calm down Ino, they don't know it's you, so just don't let on, you're fine." _Thought Ino as she steered the captured body of Anya past another set of guards the girls pink hair fluttering a bit behind her as she turned crimson eyes back ahead, thoughts of the green haired woman she was heading towards her only concern. Digging into the mind of the girl she now wore like a suit she was able to grasp that this was the ex-leader of the military of the West, dangerously talented; and apparently something like an older sister to the current emperor.

"_Family might be enough to get what we need, all I have to do is capture her." _Breathed Ino as she turned to face a pair of massive doors her armored feet padding to a halt upon the thick woven carpet as she steadied herself for what was to come. Drawing in a deep breath the assassin pushed open the doors marching into a massive pillared room, her eyes taking in the hanging tapestries, each depicting another scene of some kind of battle or legend. Looking around the room Ino was disappointed to see not a soul there. As she marched in she began to turn back, intent upon leaving, when her eyes drifted up to the tapestries and she froze her eyes widening at one in particular. The one she noted carried the image of a great nine tailed fox of all things, it bright red eyes glaring down at her, almost alive, as though the beast was about to leap down upon her. At the sight Ino was unable to keep from taking a step back her mind flooding with questions at it.

"_Ky…kyubi…bu…but how…why, do…does that mean Naruto's here…." _Thought the woman her mind flooding a bit before she was forced to harden her thoughts as Anya made a push against her trying to expel the kunoichi again while the blond was distracted. Casting such thoughts aside Ino hardened her mind and hold on the woman in check as above the tapestry of the beast waved gently in the cool breeze that rolled through the champers setting its tails to sway ominously.

"_Focus Ino, you can't lose it now, remember your mission, worry about that stupid picture later."_ Called Ino inside her mind as she heard the door to the room shutting with a soft snap, the armor clad woman turning to see her target entering the room.

C.C. had just shut the door as she turned her yellow eyes upon Anya a small smile touching her lips as she idly tossed some of her long green hair back over the white uniform she wore, the tight leggings and gloves giving way to a military dress leaving a bit of smooth flesh showing at her shoulders and thighs, the later also decorated by the blade that hung at her hips tinkling softly it its sheath as she began to step towards the pink haired woman.

"Well hello commander Anya, I see you are early, I'm glad, I was half expecting you would be too shy to help me with the guests training." Smiled C.C. as she moved forwards the pink haired puppet turning to face the woman head on, as inside Ino attempted to dig into Anya's mind to find what C.C. was talking about. However, through sheer stubbornness Anya seemed to have slammed her mind shut to further invasion. Ino could break it in time, but time was not something she had….and Anya seemed to know it.

"Hai lady C.C., I am ready to begin." Spoke Ino/Anya as she gave up the mental digging to focus back on the green haired woman. At her words C.C. gave a thin smile, one that sent a small shiver up Ino's spine that seemed to come from both the body as well as her own mind, as if the woman Anya was just as afraid as she was at that moment.

"Good, I'm hoping you've improved since last time, though I don't think Euphemia will need to put your hand back on again." Giggled C.C. with that same wicked smile as the bottom dropped out of Ino's stomach. Now she was shivering, Anya's mind yielding an image of this body kneeling holding her severed wrist in a tight grip, trying to stem the flow of crimson life that bubbled out, her eyes turning up to see C.C., somehow younger standing over her, a blade in one hand dripping fresh blood onto the ground between them. The image, old, faded as if from a long time ago, but none the less true for its age.

"Ha…hai." breathed Ino/Anya as she visibly stiffened at the flash of memory C.C.'s eyes glinting happily as she nodded to her.

"Very good," nodded C.C. as she stepped closer her eyes still glinting a bit as stepped past her looking back to Anya as she did. "Well come on then Anya, we can't go spilling blood in the throne room." Called C.C. as the she moved towards a door at the side of the room her back to Ino as she moved along. For a moment Ino was to frozen by the flash of memory she had been assaulted with to react, her body stiff, and heavy within the shell that was Anya. However, as she saw C.C. undefended back her mind snapped back into focus, her hand moving down to grasp the hilt of her blade as she moved forwards, the blade sliding free of its sheath in one fluid move as she sprang forwards, her mind pushing away anything but what her job was here, even as inside Anya's mind, something that almost sounded like laughter rang out.

With dawning horror Ino heard that laughter, even as her blade point moved towards C.C. suddenly knowing that it was already too late to stop. As she sprang forwards she was just able to see the green haired woman looking back a smile on her lips, as with a flash C.C.'s hand was filled with her blade the think steel swinging up in a graceful arc that sent Ino's strike wide in a shower of sparks that light the pairs face.

"Not bad shinobi," whispered C.C. in a deadly tone as she shot forwards as fast as lightening and as fluid as water, her white booted leg thrusting out like a spear to slam into the pink haired woman's chest sending her back across the carpet, staggering a bit to keep her balance as the green haired woman gave an almost lazy flick of her blade lowering the point to the floor between them.

"Tell me, did you truly think that once you people snuck into our home to murder us in our sleep that we would drop our guard again?" asked C.C. in a calm tone as Ino was all but panicking at being found out, her mind fighting to keep control as she managed to speak.

"Ho…how did you." Began Ino before C.C. raised her blade once again to point at the woman's chest.

"You can thank the man behind you." Offered the green haired woman as Ino felt the pressure behind her. However, before she could act there was a blinding flash of yellow light and then Ino was stumbling forwards her feet kicking up dust and stone as she skipped to a halt spinning around to see she was standing in what could only be described as a training field.

Before Ino could begin to understand what had happened there was another flash as she saw to her utter horror the fourth hokage arriving across from her, accompanied by smiling C.C. and a third figure, clad from head to toe in deep red armor, the interlocking plating glowing faintly with a sea of seals, that moved up over the sloping chest and ending upon a raised collar that sheltered the hardened face of Kushina Uzumaki, her bright purple eyes flashing dangerously as she raised a pair of thick armored gauntlets up slapping a fist into her open palm as she looked across at the woman before her.

"Well Minato, you were right, seems out security was lacking, after we finish here, would you mind assisting in addressing this issue?" asked C.C. glancing around to the blond man who nodded slightly his blue eyes upon Anya as he looked past her, as if seeing the woman now within the armor clad commander.

"Gladly C.C., I'm just glad we happened upon her, if she hadn't stopped to chat with us she might have gone unnoticed. It was strange she didn't grab Menma like she usually does to help out Kushina." Replied Minato glancing back to Anya across the open training grounds to where the pink haired body was all but paralyzed before the trio she was now facing.

"Well, I suppose I should thank Menma as well for being so active, right Kushina." Smiled C.C. as the red haired woman flashed her a grin, before looking back to Ino.

"You know it dattebayo, my Menma-kun's amazing." Beamed Kushina as she stepped forwards her eyes narrowing upon Anya/Ino as she flexed the armor she wore, the swirling symbol of Uzu emblazoned on either shoulder as at the back a series of what appeared to be look overlapping places hung loose as though they were meant to open if necessary.

"Now, I'm sure you realize by now that you are caught shinobi, you did well to make it this far, but your caught, surrender Anya back to us, and you will not suffer, if not, well Anya is no stranger to pain, and if we need to subdue you, we will." Called C.C. as she slowly drew her blade pointing it towards the woman as Kushina stepped up beside her, Minato doing likewise.

"_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, OH FUCK!" _panicked Ino her mind shaking as her eyes danced between the three no standing before her. Shaking Ino raised the blade she still held the point lifting back up as she forced herself to breath, remembering her training, her mission.

"N…Namikaze….why are you helping the empire…do you have any idea what you are doing!" Ino all but yelled in Anya's voice the fear and desperation she felt apparent in the trembling tone she was using, as Kushina stepped forwards the back flaps of her armor slowly pushing up as golden chains began to clink out one after another, to point towards the white armored girl.

"We know exactly what we are doing Yamanaka, and you should have thought before you came here today." Replied Kushina coldly as she glared across at the girl. "Now, get out of Anya, or I'll beat you out of her." spoke the red head as she smashed her armored fist together with an audible crack of steel that rang out around the training field. For a moment it looked as though Anya was going to drop her blade, Ino surrender…however, a moment later she was charging towards Kushina as the red headed woman's thrust a pair of her chains into the ground before her, as with a pull she was shooting towards Anya an armored fist raised to deliver on her promise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As armor crashed into armor within the empire upon the swirling sands of suna the final wall was breaking as the machine might of the empire smashed into the last defenders, towers of flame and lightening blasting from the heavens as the fleet tore into those forces not already in a full retreat. Among those who stayed the numbers dwindled as that sea of living iron marched steadily forwards, as seemingly unstoppable as the march of time itself.

"PULL BACK!" cried a red haired woman as she threw up a wall of lava that rolled forwards pushing back a squad of armored troops as the molten stone spilled out through the trenches bringing forth a series of strangled cries from below.

"Mizu-sama, we've recovered the Rai-kage but he's injured, the front lines have either been destroyed or have surrendered." Called a desperate looking boy his short white hair smattered with blood that dripped down over his cracked spectacles, as he brought a massive two handled blade up to deflect a smattering of kunai that threatened to spear him, and his kage. Cursing Mei looked to her own dwindling forces before looking back to Suna, seeing the walls already beginning to crumble below the onslaught now hammering away like some kind of giant beast against it.

"Tell everyone to fall back, we're no good here anymore." Spat Mei as she turned back flying through a series of hand signs as she spat a visible cloud of acid that began to fill the space between the oncoming storm of steel and her own forces. As the order range out shinobi and kunoichi began to fall back all along the line, those unable to flee dragged or carried by their fellows as they ran, pushing past the city that even now was erupting in sounds of fresh battle.

A ways down the line a group of shinobi and kunoichi fell back as the order came down a red eyed man throwing forth a jet of black flame into a dipping ship setting a wing aflame as the massive vessel shifted firing its deadly lances of fire down punching fresh holes through the defenses another group of shinobi crying out a moment before the red flames covered them.

"Sasuke get down, we can't hold them!" roared Shikimaru as she threw up a pair of already dead shinobi, their bodies connected to his shadow as he forced them to take shot after shot of kunai meant for the Konoha shinobi.

"Damn it Shikimaru! We can't!" started Sasuke only to look up and see that even as the ship he had sent off into the sands began to burn another ten began to dip down towards them. As much as he may hate to say it the Nara was correct, this battle was lost. Cursing Sasuke leapt back beside where Asuma was yanking a kunai from his shoulder in a grunt of pain, Choji helping his sensei to stand as they group looked from the advancing line of empire's forces to the city behind them.

"Fine follow, me, we're punching through Suna to the other side!" called Sasuke as he started to dash back towards the crack that lead through the crumbling walls of Suna, the shinobi around him turning to follow him rushing to escape the death that bore down upon them.

One of that death currently kicking the broken body of a Konoha shinobi off of the battlements, a broken sword buried to the hilt into the fallen warrior's chest as on top of the wall Cornelia looked on seeing the enemy now in full retreat, some heading into the city others simply moving around to the other side, as whatever resistance remained began to falter as wave after wave of armored troops hammered into them.

"General report from commander Lelouch, the enemy is in full retreat from the outer walls, some inside the village seem to be making a stand, but the empires battle has left them scattered!" called a white armored trooper as he snapped off a salute to Cornelia stepping back as two heavily armored shield bearers stepped past slamming their iron walls between their purple clad general and the retreating force should any try for her life.

"Casualties!" snapped Cornelia as she looked across to the man as the distant roar of explosions all but drowned her words.

"We have recovered the countess's wreckage…however, her captain fell as well the most of her crew. Aside from her we have lost five ships, two are impossible to salvage, other loses are unknown." Spoke the man as Cornelia nodded snapping her eyes around to where an armored figure was sitting his chest plate torn open by some strike that left crimson trails splattered over the stone, a long pole still clutched in one hand as above a tattered flag of the armored forces waved in the smoky air. Moving over Cornilia stood before the soldier that tried to rise, only to find Cornelia's hand moving down to hold him in place.

"Private, I need your banner." Spoke Cornelia as the armored helm turned up to her, thin trails of blood dripping from under the helmet as a choked voice answered.

"Ye…yes my lady." Came the voice as his arm held out the pole to her. As her fingers closed over the pole the soldiers hand seemed to lax, as with a soft clunk it fell lifeless to the stone below as the head dropped, never to move again. The woman watched this for a moment before jerking her head around to her guard as she slammed the flag down beside her.

"SOLDIERS TO ME! TAKE THIS CITY!" roared Cornelia as she lifted the flag, the banner fluttering out in the wind as from behind the wall a cheer rose up, as the charging forces took up the charge, spilling over the last lines of defenders as Cornelia strode forwards at her cape fluttering as around her fell her guards, the army following her as she charged over the final defenses towards the walls of Suna herself.

As Cornelia lead her forces over the last defenses behind the lines what pockets of resistance that were left were crumbling, more than one group simply throwing down their arms as the empire continued to push forwards. In one trench a pair of figures lay against a dirt wall their bodies covered in cuts and dried blood, as the male of the pair turned his pale eyes out over the scene that he could see over the trenches tall earthen walls.

"Ne…Neji….wh..what's there." Panted Tenten as she tried and failed to push herself up a cry of pain meeting her attempt as she looked down at her own mangled leg, the thing laying there all but useless with horrible burn along it where an empires cannon had almost taken her life.

"Mo..more of the same." Replied Neji in a strained voice as he looked down to his right arm, that was as horribly burnt as Tenten's leg, the cost of him pulling her out of the path of the blast at the last moment. Neither able to do more than sit there now, both covering in blood and sweet as the stomp of armored boots approached them.

"He….hehe now I won't get a chance to get my hands on one of those kunai launchers." Chuckled Tenten in a strained voice as a hiss of pain cut off her next words as she felt Neji shifting behind her moving to pull her against him, as the metallic stomp drew ever nearer.

"Ye…yeah….shame….bet you would have been as excited as Guy sensei. Probably start yelling about youth on me, and leave me with nothing but crazy's for teammates." Replied Neji with a pained grin as Tenten looked back to him.

"Well what do you know…Mr. serious can make a joke….bad time to get a since of humor." Replied Tenten with a grown as she looked back to him.

"Y…yeah…never had great timing." replied the Hyuuga as a group of shadows fell across them, the pair looking up to see a group of armored figures raising cannon's to point down upon them. Looking away from them Neji pulled Tenten to him, the pair waiting as the metallic clicks sounded off, and their fate came to meet them.

Meanwhile upon the rear lines smaller ships were in constant motion the broad transports, their flat cargo bays perched under an elongated top that spread long wings out to either side, the tail and head of the ship doing the same so that, the overall look was rather like a giant bird laying atop the rectangular box its' wing spread out as it read to take flight again.

As the empire dropships touching down, the wide hanger doors flew open as white armored medical personal ran out to meet the injured patching those they could and bringing in fresh medical supplies as they rush the injured back into the ships, that once full took off once more to move towards the medical tents where Euphemia, was calling out directions as she pushed on to save as many lives as she could, her once white armor now dyed crimson from her efforts. As another ship touched down the pink haired woman looked up to see Hinata and Shizune moving forward helping to bring in the injured, their hands glowing as they began to treat the most severe cases.

"Euphemia, General Cornelia has entered the city, commander Lelouch says that the front line is stable enough to move up." Called an armored figure running up to her as the pink haired woman whipped back her hair as she looked around for a moment nodding as she began calling out orders.

"Tsunade!" called Euphemia as across the tent the fifth hokage looked around her hands pushed over a broken shinobi stitching his chest closed as she turned to look towards the woman.

"What!?" called the blonde in a harsh tone as she finished up with one patient only to move to the next in turn.

"I need to move to the front, finish up the severe cases then you and your teams follow." called Euphemia as she turned waving a few of medical core forwards the men and women of the empire falling in around her as she began moving towards the transports.

"Right, and if you see that blond baka give him a punch for me for going and pulling a stunt like that!" called Tsunade as she gave a small grimace before falling back to her work. Nodding Euphemia pushed into a transport as she noticed a pale eyed girl slipping in behind her last medic.

"Hinata? Naruto sai." Started Euphemia only for Hinata to cut her off.

"If Naruto-kun wanted me to stay, he shouldn't have put himself in danger again." Replied Hinata firmly as she raised a hand gripping the hanging handle, which hung front the drop ship's roof taking position beside the other medical personal, as the ship began to lift off, turning to push off towards the front lines. For a moment Euphemia seemed ready to argue, however, that thought died in her mind as she saw the look of determination on Hinata's face.

"Alright Hinata-chan, let's go and see that your Naruto-kun isn't getting himself hurt anymore." Replied the woman as the wind of the desert whipped up under the wings of the ship a small gust catching the pair's hair as they pulled out to wave behind them as the ship pelted towards the smoking horizon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the war outside the wall of Suna was reaching its climax, the battle inside had turned into a confused brawl that left most lost in the ensuing chaos, and as usual at the center of that chaos, was Naruto Uzumaki. After he and Kurama's declaration, all hell had literally broken loose as the massive eight tails had shot forwards swinging his fist down like a runaway train towards the blond as a sickening crack rang out into the air, dust erupting up around the emperor.

Before the watching shinobi's eyes they saw Gyuki staggering as the dust cleared to show the emperor standing, unshaken, his nine tails bent before him into a furry wall that took the blow head on, the strike managing nothing more than pushing the combined pair a few inches back across the hard ground, a small broken trail of earth the only evidence of their blow.

"**Not bad Oniisan." **Chuckled the harsher tone of Kurama as the red eyed emperor flashed a fanged grin up at the beast, those ruby eyes narrowing as the furry tails sprang to life shooting forwards to wrap around the massive beasts wrist, wrenching tight, even as the eight tails tried to pull himself back only to find himself trapped.

"**Size isn't everything shinobi, THIS IS WHAT A TRUE JINCHURIKIN IS CAPABLE OF!" **roared Naruto as with a groan of effort the man spun around his body pivoting as he fell into a crouch his tails yanking the massive beast forwards pulling it up from the ground its massive tentacles squirming to find something to grab hold of, only to find air as the eight tails was lifted up, pitching in a rising arc to flip down on the other side of the emperor crushing through another building with a roaring eruption of sound.

Before Bee or Gyuki could even understand what had happened, much less recover from being smashed into another building there was a flicker of red before their vision as the emperor shimmered into view, spinning his body around armored leg stretched out to deliver a bone crushing blow to the bull beasts face, the resulting crash of impact sending it into the building beside it as an audible crack range out as the air itself broke around the blow, as the armor around the emperors leg shattered under the power of the blow, revealing a long nailed darkened foot below. As the eight tails was sent hurtling into the next building Naruto landed his now unarmored foot padding onto the ground beside his still armored one, as he glanced down to it as if inspecting something as the muscled legs tensed over and over, as if pulsing the red lines of chakra letting off a visible kind of pulse.

"_Kurama….how long do we have?"_ asked Naruto in a calm tone as outside the combined pair bent back avoiding a blast of stone from an oncoming shinobi his slitted red eyes spinning to watch, as if in slow motion as the watching shinobi and kunoichi began to hurtle shot after shot towards him.

"_**I give your body ten minutes tops, twelve if you don't mind a limp." **_Replied Kurama as the pair flickered out of sight again, the ground they had been standing on breaking into splintered stone as they appeared before the shinobi that had pitched the stone towards them, the man getting a brief glimpse of red and yellow before he was hurtling back his chest caved in from the force of the emperor's fist.

"_Well its better than before." _Replied Naruto, a note of actual pride in his tone as within their combined mind Kurama let out a bark of laughter.

"_**Haha, much, be glad I'm skilled enough to keep the blasted gates from burning up your body, you meat bags are so fragile!" **_laughed Kurama as the pair vanished again, flickering in and out of dozens of oncoming blades and blasts, flashing into view just long enough to send each of the assaulting shinobi crashing into a building or smashing into the ground, the force of each of their blows sending out a cracking eruption of sound as the air around them broke from the force of their movements.

"_Right, right, let's just finish this!" _called Naruto as the pair spun back to see as the recovered eight tails rushed forwards its jaws open as a fresh bijuudama bore down upon them. Turning to see the beast's jaws open before them the blond hair man flickered out of sight, flashing another monstrous grin as he appeared below the eight tails the two human arms slamming up in a twin fist strike, the resulting pressure form said strike slamming a physical wall of pressure up into the beasts jaws, smashing it shut over its own building attack the blast going off in an eruption as the biju's head became obscured in a roar of pain. However, the fox tailed man was not finished with the eight tails just yet.

Spinning in place the man thrust his leg out in a mule kick of force that sent another massive bullet of force up , the pressure shattering the remaining armor around his foot as the wall of raw power thrust up punching into the eight tails and lifting him off the ground.

"**GYUKI!** *Crack*** YOUR! ***Crack*** BETTER! ***Crack*** TOLD!** *Crack*** YOU! ***Crack*** TO! ***Crack*** BOW! ***Crack*** NOW!** *Crack*** OBEY!** *Crack***"** Roared Kurama through Naruto's blackened lips each word punctuated by another sonic boom of force as each of the emperor's crashing tails lived up to their legend. As each tail snapped up in turn, a bullet of crushing force up would erupt pelting up towards the giant, smashing into the eight tails chest, over and over, nine blows lifting the beast higher and higher into the sky above suna.

Broken and bloodied Gyuki looked down from his hanging position to see something glowing below him.Below Naruto had spun his face up, red eyes glowing as his jaws opened wide, a black ball of chakra building as the ground around him began to shake. A moment later, with an earsplitting roar of force the bullet of condensed chakra blasted up into the sky catching the jinchuuriki pair of Bee and Gyuki just as his flight reached its apex.

From the deck of the empires vessels, and the walls of suna every eye turned in time to see the blinding flash that light the sky up as the eruption waved out above the city. For a moment the whole war seemed to pause as the smoking, broken form of the eight tails plummeted out of the city, over the walls, to crash into the sands of suna.

Below Naruto's mouth slammed shut as he dropped his attention back to the city around him, turning red eyes around to see more than one of the remaining shinobi simply turning to run, their will broken, as they pushed to escape this living demon that had descended upon them.

"**Seems like the battle is all but done."** Breathed the jinchuuriki as he turned back towards where the empires forces were pushing into the city. As he began to move, however, he was brought to a halt by something he had not expected. There, a group of shinobi and kunoichi had just rushed into the other side of the decimated main street, their eyes turning to Naruto even as his own turned back to them. For a moment the Emperor stood watching silently as his tails waved behind him, his gaze unmoving as it shifted from each face of the group till it settled on a familiar pair of red and black eyes.

"Na….naruto." breathed Sasuke as the group of Konoha shinobi stopped dead, looking across to the transformed emperor, their eyes turning first from the broken bits of red armor, before shifting to the swaying tails and ending on the whiskered cheeks, and blazing red eyes. For what seemed like a full minute nothing seemed to move, as the two ex-teammates watched one another across the scared battlefield. Till Naruto turned to face them unflinching as the group took in just what they were seeing…and what that meant.

"**Hai, teme." **Replied the blond simply not moving as the Konoha shinobi openly gapped at him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the vast desert within the empire the brief battle on the training field had come to an end. Ino never truly had a chance, battling in a body that was not her own, and against the trio that had stood before her. After a few heavy blows Anya had been able to rip her mind free as the kunoichi was flung back to her own body in time to roll out of her bed hacking blood as tears dripped from her eyes. Not only had she lost….but in her mind she knew it wouldn't be long till they came for her. Back with the Namikaze's and C.C. thing were less sorrowful.

"Oh I like it, I like it very much." Smiled Kushina flexing her arms again flashing a smile back to where Minato stood his son at his side, the little boy clapping happily at his mother's demonstrations as she showed off her new armor.

"Hehe, well Menma-kun, what do you think of your Kaasan's new outfit?" asked Minato happily bending to scope the boy up into his arms as the little red head giggled happily nodding quickly as he tried to speak through his own excitement.

"Kaasan pretty." Smiled the little boy as Kushina turned, her red hair falling about her armored shoulders as she moved over to smiled down at her son lifting him up from his father's arms so that she could nuzzle her nose against his grinning widely as he erupted into fresh giggles.

"Oh my Menma-kun's a little lady charmer. Keep this up and we'll have to watch you." Smiled Kushina as she glanced over to Minato who gave a warm chuckled moved over to lay a hand on Kushina's cheek giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Or maybe he's just like his father, you know we Namikaze's and our redheads." Smiled the blond as Kushina gave him a small poke with one armored elbow as she turned to carry Menma off, the boy laughing loudly as Kushina let one of her chains clink out to hang above him, the boy's hands happily slapping at the golden object as Minato smiled after them as he heard C.C. chuckling as she stepped up beside him.

"I must say, my ototo's family is just as unpredictable as him." smiled the yellow eyed woman as she glanced across to the blond who nodded his smile slowly fading from his lips as he looked back to the woman beside him.

"Hai….so what are we going to do about this last attempt?" asked Minato glancing across to C.C. who gave a small shrug as she began to march towards the palace gates where a squad of armored troops stood sentinel beside a small dropship that was waiting for them.

"Simple we remove the chance that this happens again. You said this was a Yamanaka clan correct?" asked C.C. as Minato nodded following after her.

"Hai, they have the ability to jump into a person's mind, and control them. They aren't a large clan, most likely who we dealt with was a younger member. Someone captured during the first siege or maybe later." Added Minato as the pair stepped into the ship the armored force marching into place beside them as the ship began to take off, each gripping the upper loops to hold steady as the ground began to fall away from them.

"Can you identify them?" asked C.C. simply as Minato nodded.

"I can, it won't be hard, but what do we do… I don't like the idea of executing captured solders." Breathed the man as C.C. nodded simply.

"And I don't enjoy assassins coming for my throat… or controlling my friends. This will not happen again." Spoke the green haired woman as the wind whipped her hair out as the ship turned over the capital heading towards the stone prison.

"I see, you know this won't stop till they are gone from here. Keeping so many prisoners, they're going to try and escape, or disrupt the empire as long as they're here…" added Minato as the ship began to dip towards the prison's landing pad.

"True, but this isn't my first time handling this kind of thing, and besides, once the emperor returns we won't have to worry about it, after all Ototo has a plan for them." Offered C.C. as Minato couldn't help but smile, a touch of pride at his son's own foresight.

"Only Naruto would think up a plan as crazy as that one." sighed the man as C.C. gave him a small smirk.

"Oh trust me, as far as his plans go, this is one of the saner ones that he's produced. The time he thought of jumping out of an airship into battle, no which was one of the stupid ones." Chuckled the woman as Minato let out a small laugh at the woman's words.

"hehe I bet, if he tried that I think he'd be lucky if he survived his loved ones reactions." Smiled the blond as the ship touched down the pair stepping out onto the concrete pad, the clop of iron and sole ringing out as they marched towards the prison.

"True, now let's make sure we finish up here, I still have to get back before lunch." Smiled C.C. as Minato shook his head, his face hardening as the pair marched into the prison, looking to keep such an incident from occurring again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the continent the hidden village of Suna was ablaze with the roar of battle. Outside the burning city drop ships were now touching down upon what was the second lines of the Suna defenders armored Medics moving out in waves to rush into the growing camp as cries rang out as those from the battle were being tended to.

Right in the thick of this bloody mess was Euphemia her hair now clinging to her face with a mix of dirt and sweat as she closed another wound panting before calling for the solider to be moved back, as the next group was brought it.

"There…there so many." Panted a pale eyed Hinata as she helped patch up a another figure before moving beside Euphemia who nodded glancing around as she saw a small swarm of blue and white slugs moving up over the wounded shinobi and solders alike preserving their lives as best they could. Turning both woman were a little shocked to see an aged looking Tsunade tending to another woman, her now wrinkled hands pressed to the woman's leg as beside the blond Shizune stood her hands upon her ladies back pumping her own chakra into the woman in order to keep her moving.

"Lady Tsunade, that's enough, please." Panted Shizune as she looked to see both Hinata and Euphemia approaching looking concerned. In reply Tsunade simply shook her head focusing back on her work as she turned her aged face to see the woman approaching.

"What's wrong Shizune….get…getting tired." Breathed Tsunade even her voice sounding old as she finished stitching a blade wound shut staggering a bit as Hinata rushed forwards to grab the woman's arm, cringing as she felt how thin it felt, the fifths prideful genjutsu long gone in favor of fueling whatever aid she could give.

"Lady Tsunade you need to rest." Breathed Hinata worriedly as the blonde gave a small shake of her head as she smiled up at the woman now supporting her.

"Can't…if…if I sleep Katsuyu vanishes…and…and they die." Panted Tsunade as she raised a withered hand to point at the mass of tables all holding a patent, a group of medics around each working to patch them up as the slugs that lay on each kept them stable, forcing them to live long enough for the others to truly save their lives. Swallowing Euphemia realized that Tsunade was right. Shaking her head she turned to an armored trooper.

"Lt. contact Lelouch and Cornilia, tell them the camp can't move, we'll need a guard!" ordered the pink haired woman as the man snapped off a salute and turned to leave as she stepped forwards moving to take Shizune's place as the black haired woman allowed herself to slump back, panting at the cost of every ounce of her chakra. Moving to take her position Euphemia began to feed her own chakra into the sage keeping her up as the three moved back allowing the medical personnel to push past them towards the patients.

"Hinata, go and take charge of the advance teams, I'll care for Tsunade." Called Euphemia shoulder the sage as she turned to Hinata, the lavender haired girl looking to her for a moment before nodding as she joined the throng of medical teams moving out to locate the wounded. As Hinata moved out Tsunade let out a small chuff of a chuckle glancing to the pink haired woman that held her.

"You know where's she's going to go." Breathed the blonde as Euphemia took on a slightly dignified look.

"I don't know what you are referring to Tsunade, now concerned your strength, I'm not giving you chakra to tease Hinata-chan." Smiled Euphemia as the armored woman steered the blond back towards the patient room.

Meanwhile atop the high wall of Suna the last vestiges of defiance still raged as a pair of twin green blurs slammed into the armored troops that had landed upon the wall, the chatter of their kunai launchers silenced with a devastating blow from either of the flickering blurs.

"Guy Sensei!" called Lee as he spun slamming a foot into the breast plate of an imperial solider sending the man back off the wall, his glider wings snapping open just in time to keep him from impacting a building below as he disappeared into the smoke below. Turning Lee saw as Guy sent his own pair of solider back turning to face his student panting.

"Hai Lee, the lines broken, we need to find our comrades." Called Guy as he was forced to roll to one side as one of the massive flying ships passed over them towards the city its cannons lowering to send more lances of light down onto the wall where the Jonin had been a moment before.

"Hai Sensei!" called Lee as he turned to see a small band on Suna shinobi and kunoichi a few yards off still fighting. Dashing to their aid Guy and Lee arrived just as the battle ended a hangered looking Temari, her blond hair matted down with a smattering of crimson blood turned to meet them.

"Commander Temari, the wall is breached, our forces are in open retreat we have to go." Called Guy in a pained tone as the woman rounded on him.

"Go, GO WHERE! This is our home!" spat Temari as she turned eyes moving down to see her city ablaze the cracks in the wall opened wide as more and more armored troops poured into the breach. Above them the massive ships continued to push forwards raining down more destruction into Suna, the skies becoming choked with the heavy smoke and the sound of war.

"We can't win Temari! Dying here won't help anyone! Now you need to get Suna's forces out of here." replied Guy moving forwards to look down at the woman looking up to her troops as he spoke.

"We've lost but we can come back, , we need to leave now!" called the man his dark eyes knitted down in a look of determination as Temari looked from her own troops, the few still with her sporting injuries, or already laying cold upon the unforgiving stone and sands of Suna. For a moment Temari didn't speak simply looking from the dead to her home, and finally back to Guy.

"Go…Leave Suna…" she spoke in a calm tone that caused Guy to look down at her in confusion. Before he or Lee could stay anything else Temari turned to her squad her voice coming out in a harsh bark directed back at the Konoha shinobi.

"THIS IS OUR HOME KONOHA! WE STAY!" spat the blond as she began to march her squad falling in beside her. For a moment Guy looked ready to yell at her, however before he could his eyes widened as he and Lee dove forwards taking Temari and her squad off her feet as a lance of molten steel shot out above them in a sweeping arc. As the shinobi hit the ground a shadow fell over them as Lee spun first his hear stopping as one of the empires ships slowly began to rise before the wall the launching deck packed with armored troops all with cannon's and launchers leveled upon the group. At the head was a red clad armor wearer, her grey colored claws still pointed towards them a pair of bright red seals still glowing from where the molten attack had launched from.

As the wind whipped out across the shinobi a voice broke over them, one Temari recognized as her face turned up in a scowl the woman pushing herself up, staggering a bit as she used her fan to brace herself as she noted the arsenal now pointed towards her.

"Hello again Commander Temari." Smiled A white clad man as the reinforced bridge of the massive ship came into view, showing where Lelouch stood his arms clasp behind his back as he looked over the small force of shinobi and Kunoichi before him. From atop the ship Kallen let out a sigh at the man's insistence to make these dramatic appearances. However, before she could dwell on that her arm swung around the seal on her palm glowing for a second as she spat a molten lance down stabbing just a few inches away from Lee as he had begun to shift. At her actions every cannon and launcher clicked as they shifted towards Lee.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you not to try that again shinobi." Called Lelouch the smile on his face almost visible in the very words that were falling across the group before him.

"You don't think we'll just surrender do you!" spat Temari even as she looked around enviously as the towering ship, and small army that were now towering over them. Idly she glanced behind her see the lip of the wall only a few inches away before glancing back to her team, as well as Guy and Lee who seem to have noticed the same thing.

"Well the other option is a bit more messy. You might wish to consider that." Replied Lelouch as he narrowed his eyes, seeing the small jerks they were making as he silently cursed having to move to this position. However, with the arrival of the Medical corps upon the front lines, it was his job to stay between them and the walls of Suna…just his luck that the wall section they chose happened to find itself with this force now occupying it.

_I swear Euphemia is going to be the death of me. _Thought Lelouch silently as he glanced around to his radio operator the man shaking his head to indicate that the medical corps weren't able to reposition; meaning he couldn't either. Before Lelouch could focus on this point a moment longer the shinobi below made their move. Jerking back Temari along with her squad as well as Guy and Lee threw themselves back towards the edge of the wall.

The warriors above didn't need to wait for the order as a hail of steel began to pepper the area around the shinobi a suna shinobi crying out as a cluster of Kunai found their new home buried into his chest propelling him back in a spray of crimson as the remaining shinobi dropped behind the walls lip, their feet slamming into the hard stone as they turned to rush down the wall.

"DAMN THEM!" roared Temari as she saw the man fall, glancing over to see both Lee and Guy rushing down beside her a moment before a shadow fell over them. Swinging her head back behind her Temari's eyes widened as she saw the winged vestige of Konan above them her glowing claws pointed down as half a dozen golden winged members of the areal force appeared, the black armored figures moving in unison to level their kunai launchers down at the fleeing shinobi.

"LEEE!" roared Guy as he skidded to a stop pelting up towards the flying figured his feet carving away chunks of the wall as he and his student turned to rush back towards the attackers. The pair were half way to them when a fresh wave of steel descended upon them sharp points biting into the wall and air dropping towards the pair as the twin green clad shinobi withdrew kunai sending blades flying back from them in a series of sparks as they plunged up towards the figures.

Just as the pair were about to reach the flying figures a crackling roar erupted out as the wall the pair of shinobi were running up began to crack and bulge. Only the pairs exceptional speed saved them as both flung themselves back as the main cannons of Lelouch's airship carved massive hole in the wall, scooping away the stone in a blinding flash of blue thunder as the shinobi below looked on in horror as the sky began to fill with more of the empires forces.

"Sensei!" called Lee as he landed beside his fellow green clad companion both looking back to where Temari and her group had skipped to a stop half way down the wall, all of them looking up at the devastations and the advancing flyers.

"DON'T STOP!" called Guy as he abandoned the hope of fighting these numbers turning to follow after the Suna team. As Kallen's forces hung above them holding off pursuit as they moved back into their protective formation around the command ship.

"Lelouch they're falling back." Called the redhead as her trooped landed beside her around the massive hole the ships fire had carved in the wall.

"Good, don't pursue, we have a job here." replied Lelouch as his ship slowly tilted to present its side to the city, cannons of all size now shifting to point out towards anything that might advance towards it, the massive ships shadow falling down across the medical corps below, as onboard Lelouch let out a tired sigh looking over the latest reports.

"Still no contact with the Emperor, the enemy seems to be making a push for the outer wall as well. Inform the fleet we're moving in over the city, hold altitude, and relay troop movement only, do not engage unless direct fire support is requested, let's not shoot out own shall we." Stated Lelouch as he looked back over the battlefield noting as he did that the sun was beginning to move off towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set on Suna…and it would not be long before the village hidden in the sands witnessed its final sunset.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter done, now to head of the comments ahem. 1. Yes Naruto will get his scene with the Konoha soon enough, so please be patient. 2. Some blanks were left on purpose, so yes some characters fates are left ambiguous. 3. Ino made one mistake, just one, but it got her caught, we've seen that someone from her family can learn everything about a person given enough time, time she didn't have so while she could mimic her almost perfectly it wasn't enough, as the empire would have been on high alert. 4. Some have questioned Tsunade handing over the easts battle strategies. The reason for this is simple. A quick end to the war means less life lost, the longer it goes the more die, and at this point there is not saving the war from going on, that ship has sailed, now all they can do is try and save the lives they can. 5. Naruto's states at the moment is simply put a combination of the 8 gate release and jinchuuriki mode. We know the eight gates release the chakra and it breaks down the body as it burns out, like a flood gate open for too long that breaks the levee, and the lake that is draining runs dry. Now what this state does is allow Kurama to function as a brace, he is acting to keep the flow going pumping in his own chakra to keep that lake of chakra full, as well as keeping the levee from breaking, However, this is still dangerous, and can't go on forever, it has a limit to how long Kurama can pump in the chakra, and keep the levee, in this case Naruto's body going before things break down. Till then, however, you have an eight gate release state with that chakra in turn healing the body faster than it can break apart. Not something to mess with. **

**As always hope you enjoyed and don't worry the next few chapters will be out soon. The empire story going to be finishing up soon enough so I hope you are looking forwards to it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Thanks to everyone who followed favorite and reviewed. I really appreciate it as always, and really love it when I see your kind words helping me to continue my work. Thank you.

Now onto the chapter.

**Chapter 12**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Mental conversation"_

**"DEMON/God or the like/printed words"**

"Jutsu"

**-The Final Sunset–**

A foreboding wind blew over the dunes of Suna, jostling the sandy peaks as it slithered it way into the village, becoming choked with the spiraling smoke from each new explosions. Soon it found itself blowing gently across the Suna main street and the figures standing upon it. The Konoha shinobi and kunoichi all staring open mouthed across the dusty street at the tailed Emperor as he slowly turned his darkened face from one to another the red chakra bleeding off of him sending chills down their spines even as their minds fought to understand how what they were seeing was possible.

"Yo…you can't be…the…the Kyuubi was." Started Choji only to be rendered silent as Naruto's gaze snapped to him.

"**I am very much alive Choji, both of us are, no thanks to your village's best attempts." **Replied Naruto in a blunt tone, as he turned his crimson eyes back to Sasuke before shifting his gaze past them towards the distant sounds of battle that even now was slowly dying away. For a moment he seemed to simple stand there, his eyes closing as he drew in a deep breath as if entering a state of calm. Then Naruto did something that none of them could believe, he began to walk past them.

"**If you are running for your lives….you better run faster, you aren't welcome here." **spoke Naruto in an emotionless tone as he turned from them beginning marched past, as though they weren't worth noting, his gaze fixed on the distant battle, as the group looked back to him, unable to believe it.

"Naruto….how….you... you can't be the emp…" started Sasuke as he turned only to see Naruto's gaze meet his, the vestige of a massive fox crouched behind those eyes, as Naruto's lips pulled back in a growling sneer.

"**I told you to leave." ** Breathed Naruto as the group watched him still thrown by his sudden appearance unsure of what to do next. Before they had been simply retreating, now….now the oldest traitor that still drew breath stood before them. The emperor of the west stood before them. And what they could also clearly see; their death stood before them if they made the wrong move.

"So….this is what became of you." Whispered Shikimaru his mind flying through a thousand plans, trying to process a solution to the horror that now stood before him. Yet none came, and as those red eyes turned to him he suddenly realized that it didn't matter, before this man, all his plans would amount to nothing at this moment. As if ignoring the man's question the blond turned his back to them the physical power rolling off of him enough to shake the very air in their lungs as he continued forwards.

"**Run shinobi, run back to your village, and tell them the cost of harming my empire!" **roared Naruto as the force of his words alone rolled over the group silencing them as if death itself was pressing in around them. **"Lives are being lost now, and your words are not worth that cost, so leave or die." **spat Naruto as he turned back to the war the group looking to him one last time before Sasuke turned grabbing Choji and thrust him forwards along with Asuma, Shikimaru giving him a single look before following after them as the black haired man turned to face Naruto's back, the billowing tails waving in the air between them.

"Is Sakura alive Naruto." spoke Sasuke in a dead tone, that for a moment seemed to shock even the towering man that stood before the Uchiha the blond slowly turning to look back at him, red eyes falling upon him, flashes of what the pair had been to one another rushing past the blonds eyes, as he bit back the pain of them, his eyes turning back towards the battle as he spoke.

"**Yes….she is safe teme." **Spoke Naruto after a moment as Sasuke looked on a wave of relief falling over him as he looked up to see Naruto slowly moving away from him.

"Baka…..you know that I can't just let you walk away?" called Sasuke his words hitting the blond like a physical blow as Naruto stopped dead, actually turning back to face Sasuke seeing the smallest of smirks upon his lips as he did. For a moment the pair watched one another, before Naruto returned the smirk.

"**No teme….I suppose not, but you can't stop me either, you know that." **Replied Naruto as Sasuke looked to him actually letting out a sigh idly looking to the blade that he still held in his hand before letting it fall to the sands beside him, as he looked back to the emperor.

"Hai…but I have to try." Spoke Sasuke in a quiet tone as his right hand slowly became incased in a blazing light, as electricity sparked to life there. As he saw this Naruto slowly turned to face the man, his eyes flashing to show him images of a long time ago, in a valley…where that hand had pierced his chest. Shaking these thoughts away Naruto focused back on the man before him as he let his own chakra begin to flood out of him.

"**Very well Sasuke." **Replied Naruto as he vanished in a flicker of movement leaving the Uchiha only a second before he felt a hand close around his throat the black hair man feeling his feet parting with the ground in an instant as he let out a chocked sound of surprise. Looking down Sasuke could see the harsh stare of Naruto as he held his onetime friend up slowly tightening his grip around his throat. At the same time Sasuke tried to lift his lightening incased fist, only to find his wrist caught in one iron like grip from Naruto as he bent it back away from him.

"**Not this time teme, not this time." **Spoke naruto simply before a distant chakra spike caused him to swing around his hands releasing the Uchiha sending him flying, skipping across to the ground before coming to a rolling stop a few yards away. As Sasuke pushed himself up, gasping for air, his eyes watering, he saw Naruto spinning to face twin green and blurs that smashed into him a moment later.

"SASUKE! WHO!" called Lee a moment before he felt the leg he had swung being caught in the iron grip of a hand as he was yanked back out of the spin kick he had tried to deliver before smashing down into the ground with enough force to crack the street as Lee let out a cry of pain at the impact.

At the time Guy who had attempted to deliver a similar blow found his own leg caught up in a mass of strong furry tails that tightening around him as his eyes flew down to see a pair of red eyes spinning to him, along with a familiar whiskered set of cheeks. However, before he could notice anything else he saw the fist moving towards him tearing the air as his heart nearly stopped at the sight of his father's technique coming for him. Ignoring anything but that fact, Guy let the first few gates within his own body fly open as he threw his arms up just as Naruto's strike impacted him.

With a force like a train wreak Guy was shot back clear through a side street building the impact drawing a sickening crack as Naruto turned to see Lee kicking back to drop beside Sasuke cradling his chest, wincing as he choked out a few drops of crimson onto the sandy street. As his bushy eyebrows turned up along with his wide eyes he froze for a moment at who it was that he had tried to strike.

"Na…naruto….Sasuke what is.." panted Lee as he glance to his side seeing Sasuke holding a broken wrist as he watched Naruto turning to face them.

"It's him Lee…" bit back Sasuke fighting through his pain even as Lee looked back unsure of what to think as he saw the tailed Naruto before him, the fox boys' waving tails, mixed with that darkened skin, and that massive chakra that seemed to just flood off of him more with every moment.

"**So the ones with the massive eyebrows…figures." **Spoke the whiskered figure in a deeper, older tone that sent shivers down the pair's backs. That had not been Naruto's voice.

"Lee, get out of here…he's too much." Started Sasuke only to be drowned out as he heard an explosion of force as something blazing green erupted out of the downed building bringing a fist around to smash into Naruto's face sending the man flying back across the street into his own building as the structure collapsed on top of him. As the dust was blasted back the glowing figure of Guy came into view his body shaking as waves of green chakra rolled out over him, his flesh a dark red in color as his teeth were bared in a pained snarl.

"GUY SENSEI!" called Lee in triumph only to see Guy glaring towards the rubble as all three shinobi saw it beginning to shift as Naruto rose his tails pushing back the loose stone as he stepped out pulsing with that same red charka as he looked across to guy, smirking a bit as he spat a glob of blood onto the stone beside him.

"**So…how many gates is that Guy?" **called Naruto in a challenging tone as Guy glared across at him his fist tightening as small droplets of blood formed in his grip.

"Seven…." Replied Guy simply as Naruto nodded flexing his own chakra as he took a determined step forwards.

"**It won't be enough if you plan to stop us." **Replied Naruto simply as he stood before the man, as Guy slowly looked towards his student and Sasuke before nodding as he looked back to Naruto.

"Lee take Sasuke and go…now. You two need to escape." called Guy as he slowly began to raise his hand up towards his chest his thumb poked out as he moved to jam it into his own chest…right above the heart.

"GUY SENSEI!" cried Lee just before he was saw Naruto flickering out of sight. A second later the blond was before Gai, his hand closing over the man's arm halting him from reaching his own chest.

"**I don't have time to deal with you." **Spoke Naruto coldly as with a wrenching tug and audible snap Guy's arm snapped back from his chest broken at a horribly angle. Even as Guy's eyes opened wide, he saw Naruto's knee flying up, slamming with the force of a cannon blast into his chest as the hold of his arm let it. The next moment Guy was sent flying back as Lee rushed to catch his sensei, the might green beast spasaming in his students arms.

Across from the broken man Naruto slowly lowered his leg back to the sands, his tails whipping gently about him as he looked down at the three broken men. **"He'll live if you get him to a medic in time…his lungs are likely punctured."** Called Naruto in calm tone as he turned from the three.

"Naruto! Yo…YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO GUY SENSEI!" yelled Lee as his body erupted into green steam of its own, as his flesh began to darken in a deep red hue. In reply Naruto cast his red eyed gaze back to the trio, those slitted pupils narrowing slightly as he did.

"**Because this is war Lee, and this is how the empire fights it wars." **Replied Naruto as above them the empires ships began to slowly move over the city, casting their shadows over the four. When the ships had passed Naruto was gone, and the broken pair of Sasuke and Lee turned to pull the unconscious Guy out and away from the doomed village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the battles of Suna were raging upon the sands, back within the Empire a familiar pair were marching through the halls of the prison facility. As they stepped guards snapped off salutes, as metal hands clinked to metal helms. Soon enough the green and yellow haired woman and man turned to face a single cell, where a bound teen sat, her arms clamped before her in iron chains. As the pair moved past the iron bars of the cell to stand before her she turned pale blue eyes up shaking at the sight of the two.

"Na…Namikaze…" breathed Ino, her words a small gasp of disbelief. She had half thought it was a lie, some kind of madness that had grabbed hold of her in the moment of being caught…but no...he was standing there looking down at her beside the green haired woman she had attempted to kill.

"So, it was you Ino. I was hoping it would have been another." Whispered Minato looking down at the bound girl, his tone one of disappointment as beside him C.C. let out a small sigh stepping past Minato to stand before Ino, one armored hand moving down to yank the girls blond hair back so that Ino's face was forced up to meet C.C.'s blazing yellow eyes.

"Well now, so you were the one driving my friend around like a puppet." Spoke the green haired woman in a mirthless tone as she glared down at Ino.

"I would say I'm impressed at your determination, but see," spoke C.C. as she let the girls hair go, moving her hand around to smash a blow against the girls face with her armored fist throwing the blond girl to the cell floor. "You just forced me to hurt a friend of mine!" spat C.C. as Ino cried out in pain as she smacked into the hard stone floor, stars bursting to life before her eyes as she tried to look to Minato for help.

"I would answer her Ino, It took me practically begging to keep her from killing you right off. " called Minato as the green haired woman took a few calming breaths before looking back to the man with an annoyed look.

"And I still feel this is a waste of time….but it's his kind of waste of time." Waved off C.C. as she looked back down to Ino, a whiskered cheeked smile crossing her mind as she forced her anger back under control.

"Now, Ino was it? You're going to tell me who helped you pull off this stunt, because if not, then I'm going to have to punish every single prisoner here for what you and your friends tried to pull." Threatened C.C. As she spoke the girl's eyes flew open in apparent fear, looking to Minato again, hoping to see some kind of safety there. However, what she saw was that not only was the, once Hokage, not capable of helping her…he didn't care to either.

"Now, shall we start with who helped you start the riot?" stated C.C. as Ino looked back to her with a grim determination on her face…a look that wouldn't last.

A few hours later C.C. and Minato would leave the cell, as the guards moved to gather the other members of Ino's cohorts. As for Ino. She was mercifully unconscious, C.C. it seemed had a talent at getting information even from the most unwilling. It wasn't mind reading, or even physical torcher. It was just a series of promises, one after another, building and building till at last the others will broke. Ino's had broken around the time that C.C. had promised to drag every family member she had before her one after another before she killed them.

As Minato and C.C. moved back out of the prison even Minato was a little uncomfortable as he glanced around to C.C., the green haired woman still sporting her calm smile as the pair moved out towards the air pad, and the waiting ship. Noticing his gaze C.C. gave a humorous little laugh looking up to Minato as she did.

"You know, it's impolite to stare Minato, and I don't think Kushina would like you looking at another women so much, even one as breathtakingly beautiful as me." Smirked C.C. as Minato let out a small sigh shaking his head.

"I suppose not. I just keep getting reminded how little I really know about Naruto." breathed the man as C.C. gave a little chuff of amusement.

"Oh, you worried that I've corrupted our little emperor." Chuckled C.C. as Minato despite himself let out a small chuckle of his own.

"I suppose that's one way to say it." Replied the man as C.C. shook her head in reply.

"Well relax then Minato, I wasn't actually going to track down her family, too much work." Shrugged C.C. as the pair climbed onto the dropship as it began to rise turning back towards the capital.

"Oh, and the part about killing them all?" asked Minato cocking an eyebrow up as C.C. shrugged.

"If they'd actually killed my friend…well I might have found a few in the prison." Replied the woman in a blank tone that caused Minato to shiver a bit, something that C.C. noticed with another smile.

"Oh don't' be so worried Minato, big bad C.C.'s not going to get you." Laughed the woman as their ship dipped down across the sky towards the palace. Soon enough the ship was touching down as Minato and C.C. stepped off their ship and moving into the palace. They hadn't gone a few feet into the carpeted hall, before there was a crashing sound, coupled with a series of stamping feet and alarmed shouts.

Spinning both Minato and C.C. were just in time to see a little red haired boy running out of a doorway that they recognized as belonging to the kitchen, the sounds of falling pots and pans, along with the breaking of a few jars following him out, along with a familiar tone.

"MENMA GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" Yelled Kushina as she pelted after the boy , her usually green and white dress now plastered with red sauce that smelled vaguely of tomatoes. As the armored pair watched Menma looked back his purple eyes widening before he turned ahead and speed off like a rocket, his mother hot on his heels.

"Hum seems life is never dull with you people." Chuckled C.C. as she pushed open the kitchen doors looking around at the bedlam inside, seemed that tornado Menma had come through in full force, cooking pots and utensils scattered everywhere, along with over turned jars and bags of mixing ingredients.

"Well Minato, seems your son lacks a talent for cooking." Smiled C.C. as she bent over what was apparently a bowl where the boy had tried to combine ramen with some kind of desert frosting. Shaking her head she turned to see Minato chuckling as well as he looked over at the scene, the child innocence on full display in the place. However, before either could speak a small ding rang out as they both turned to an oven between them.

"You know…I'll admit I'm more afraid to see what's in there, than I am of you." Chuckled Minato as C.C. gave him a wicked smile.

"Coward." Mocked C.C. as she strode over pulling open the oven door as a warm smell rolled out over her. Minato was about to speak up when he saw C.C.'s eyes widen a bit as her arms moved to pull the item out, turning to set it down on the table where the floor and mess hadn't touched. Leaning over Minato saw a mix of what appeared to be every ingredient that the little boy could lay hands on, cheese, meats, vegetables, some sauce, and lastly C.C.'s own guilty pleasure, a kind of cheese bread.

"Hum, what did he make?" asked Minato bending over the warm smelling dish glancing to C.C. As he looked across at the woman he noticed that her eyes seemed to have gone a bit distant as she cut a bit of the dish away from the rest, the hot cheese stretching off as she brought it to her lips as though in a trance.

"C.C.? Hey what's?" started Minato only for the woman's face to spin to him a manic looking smile upon her lips as, the slice disappeared into her mouth.

"So….so good…FIND HIM!" replied C.C. twitching a bit as the blond man back up from her.

"Um.. C.C.?" managed Minto before he watched C.C. dive back into the baked dish the open want there only matched by the times he had seen Kushina diving into a fresh batch of Ramen.

"FIND HIM, FIND THE MAKER OF THE HOLY FOOOD! MENMA-KUN I'LL FOLLOW YOU!" yelled C.C. as she finished the last slice turning to pelt down the hall calling for Menma as Minato looked around the demolished kitchen a bit shell shocked at what he'd seen. A few minutes later he could swear he heard his son squealing as the unofficial member of their family caught him, no doubt pledging loyalty to the boy for access to his newest food creation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across the land another armored figure was having a very different experience in comparison to the green haired woman.

"STAGGER THAT FIRING LINE!" roared Cornilia as she directed another wave of armored troops forwards, the men and women of the empire slamming down into place as they levied dozens of kunai launcher down range, the long hollow devices clicking to life as a storm of fresh steel blasted forth chattering as they chipped away at the stone, and earthen walls of the Suna defenders.

One of the houses simply began to crumble as hole after hole was punched clear through its walls till the honeycomb of its supports at last could not hold its upper levels any longer and the structure came crumbling down. Staggering from the wreckage a trio of shinobi stumbled into view, on looking to see Cornelia, standing before her forces still holding the flag she had taken high.

Snarling the man moved to reach for a kunai only to fall back in a spray of blood as a kunai slammed home into his scull with a wet thunk dropping him to the street. As the shinobi fell dead, his headband split in half thanks to the weapon, his fellows raised their hands in surrender. A moment later they were thrown to the ground as the empires troops bound them and made ready to hall them off under Cornelia's watchful eyes.

As they pushed deeper into the village the resistance had begun to stagger, more and more of the defenders losing what little will they had left to fight, or simply turning to flee at the sight of the imposing metal force. Turning to call out another command, the purple haired woman just spotted the wave of distorted air crashing towards her. With a jerk Cornelia threw herself forwards as the wave shot past her head even as around her a dozen Kunai launchers spun to point towards the building across from her where the attack had come. The next moment the air was full of the sound of chattering shots as the wall began to disintegrate before their assault. As Cornelia spun to face the collapsing wall she spotted a dark shape sprinting from out of the dust leaping to fall towards her, a hand raised up in an open palm that was aiming for the general's head.

Turning to face the attacker Cornilia swung the flag she held around in a wide arcing stick that caught the attacker in the side drawing a grunt of pain from her lips as the armored general followed through bringing the attack down to smash the girl into the dusky ground before her. The attacker let out a gasping grunt as she tried to push herself up only to turn a pair of wide pale eyes up into the barrel of a Kunai launcher held by Cornilia.

"Nice tried Kunoichi, but not good enough." Spoke the woman in a cold tone as with an audible click another Kunai slide into place, leveled at the Hyuga girls face.

"HANABI!" cried a voice from behind the empires line as both Cornilia and the downed Hyuga girl turned to face the voice as Hinata appeared pushing her way past the firing line, a few of the solider stepping back from her, the white medical armor that she wore splattered with dirt and blood as she ran towards the pair.

"Hi…hinata." called Hanabi not believing what she was seeing as her older sister dropped beside her. As the same time she saw Cornilia's cannon lifting from her face as the woman looked around to her sister. For a moment Hanabi thought that this woman would surely kill Hinata before the purple haired woman began speaking.

"So this is the firecracker, hum, fits." Spoke Cornilia in a blank tone as she looked down to Hinata. "Now care to explain what you are doing here Hinata? You're supposed to be back with my sister…..Euphemia's not out here is she?" asked the woman as Hinata moved to pull her sister into her arms, looking over her worriedly before glancing up to Cornilia shaking her head in reply.

"No, she's back with Tsunade, the medical units are pushed to the limit." Replied Hinata as Cornilia nodded turning to look down the street biting back a curse. At the same time Hanabi seemed to be coming out of her own little shock as she stared unbelievingly up at her sister.

"Hin..Hinata wha…what are you doing here…how.." breathed the hyuga girl as her eyes moved over Hinata's armor slowly before moving back up to her face.

"Hanabi, I can't explain right now, this isn't the place, you need to trust me, the battles over, please I don't want to see you hurt." Spoke Hinata moving a hand up to gently brush down her sister's hair, a concerned look on her face as she saw her sister flinching at her words.

"Hinata…how can you. Ha…have you betray the village?" asked Hanabi horrified as she felt Hinata gently pulling her up onto her feet as a pair of armored troops stepped up on either side of Hanabi both moving down to slap a seal upon her arms, as the chakra within them suddenly became heavy, and useless. All the time Hinata didn't look away from her sister's wide eyes as she bent down to kiss her sister's brow.

"Hai Imoto…I have, to stop this war I have." Replied Hinata as she watched her sisters eyes widen in horror as she was pulled away by the troops, her face pulling back to watch Hinata as she began to try and struggle free of the pair, crying out to her sister as Hinata's face fell so that her hair could cover up her eyes. Standing a few feet from her Cornilia moved over to Hinata, reaching a hand out to her. However before she could touch the girl Hinata's arm moved up swatting her hand away as she looked up, moist eyes, meeting Cornelia's.

"No…no Cornelia…this isn't the time." Breathed Hinata pulling her emotions back under control as Cornilia nodded slowly turning back towards the city, as a distant shadows of ships passed slowly overhead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the village, on the shifting sands, hundreds of shinobi were moving away from the doomed village. Looking back the watched helplessly as the skies above the city began slowly covered by more of the empires ships, the sun itself seeming to dull with their coming.

"Mizu-sama, it is good to see you unharmed." Called a blood splattered kunoichi her red and brown uniform covered in the markings of the battle, as well as the Twin Mountains of Iwa that decorated the metal band that rang across her brow. As the woman marched up, flanked by a squad of like dressed shinobi Mei and her own remaining forces turned to her nodding, solemnly towards the woman.

"Hai, same for you Kurotsuchi-san." Replied Mei turning to look over the remaining shinobi and kunoichi on display, most appearing ragged, or injured in some way, more than one holding a bloodied wound, as they looked back towards the falling village that they had failed to defend.

"And the Raikage?" asked the red haired woman as she glanced around the dunes as a voice called out.

"A-sama, and B-sama were recovered." Called a white haired man, his skin dark darker for the ash and smoke that had stained it. C marched forwards to stand with the pair nodding to both in turn.

"We managed to pull them out, but they'll need care before they're fit to do more than lay there." Finished C as the other pair of leaders nodded glancing around for a moment before noticing the absences.

"Where is Temari-san…and the Konoha generals?" asked Kurotsuchi spitting a bit at the final words as she saw both Mei and C giving her hangered looks.

"Likely captured or dead." Replied Mei simply as she looked back to the city for a moment longer, her eyes slowly turning to what remained of her forces, what remained of those she had lead into this battle. For a moment she simply looked across those faces, stained from the battle, then to the skies of Suna, watching the ships drifting over it, the village alight, and shuddered. I momentary flash of the same image occurring again over her own village left her shaking slightly as she before turning to the pair. "C-san, Kurotsuchi-san, I have a message to deliver to the Raikage and the Tsuchikage…" spoke the red haired woman as the pair watched her a small since of foreboding as they did.

"Hai?" replied C. while the dark haired woman simply nodded at her words. Before them Mei gave a final look to the burning horizon, the light flashing across her emerald eyes as she let out a disgusted sigh.

"Tell them that Kiri is finished with this war….I'm surrendering." Stated Mei calmly as the shinobi and kunoichi around her looked on stunned. C moved forwards across the sand his voice shaking a bit.

"Mizu-sama you can't be serious, look what they've done if we surrender now." started C only to be cut off as Mei turned her gaze upon him, bringing the man up short.

"I am looking C, and I see my village burning the same as Suna if we continue this madness." Replied the redhead as Kurotsuchi let out a disgusted sound glaring across at the redhead.

"Coward, so that's it Kiri will just tuck its tail between its legs and run!" snapped the woman as Mei gave her a tired look.

"I chose to save my village Kurotsuchi…if I wanted to be a coward I would have fled from the battlefield like your grandfather." Replied Mei as the Kumo Kunoichi sneered looking ready to act before C moved to place himself between the pair.

"Mizu-sama. If you do this it will likely cost you your alliances, how long do you think Kiri will last alone?" asked C, in a deadly calm tone, as the green eyed woman turned from him looking back towards Suna.

"Longer than if I stood against that." Replied Mei simply as she began to slowly step towards the distant city, her forces turning to her as she moved down beside them. From atop the dune C and Kurotsuchi watched in silence as one by one Kiri's forces sheathed their weapons, some simply dropping them to the sands as they turned too followed after their kage.

"That bitch, if she thinks she'll get away with this." started Kurotsuchi before C cut her off.

"Enough, we both have our own Kage's to worry about Kurotsuchi-san. This empire is more dangerous than we could have every guessed." Breathed C as he looked over to the sneering woman. For a moment she looked ready to argue with the man, however, soon she dropped the point turning to address her own forces as they began to move back towards their own villages.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Halt!" called Cornelia as her force reached the next crossroad, her forces moving before her as they slowly scanned the next set of building. As a four man squad stepped into place, their heavy armor shifting with small clinks, Cornelia looked round to see Hinata beside her. As annoyed that the girl had ignored her instructions, she was unable to deny that having her eyes had helped them avoid more than a few enemy ambushes.

Glanced to the pale eyed woman Cornelia saw her give a small nod before halting throwing up a hand to wait. Hinata was about to speak when a sudden crash rang out before them dust flying up in a cloud, as the solders lifted their cannons to bare. However, before they could act further Hinata's voice cut them off as the girl rushed past them towards the cloud, her eyes showing her what they hadn't been able to see.

"Naruto!" called Hinata as she rushing into the cloud impacting the figure within as she wrapped her arms around him, the boy stunned at her sudden appearance, looking down as the dust settled his arms moving slowly up to hold her in turn as she noticed his more…fluffy appendages for the first time.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata looking up at him as the darkened flesh of the emperor began to fade as his legs soon gave out the blond collapsing into the girls arms even as Cornelia and her guard rushed forwards into her arms, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey Hinata-chan…sorry…I…just need a little rest…" managed Naruto before he slumped completely into the girls arms, Hinata slowly sinking to the sandy earth as she held him, the poor girl blushing like mad as she looked up to Cornelia who looked down at the pair.

"That Idiot." Sighed the woman as she signaled a few of her guard forwards. "You men, escort Hinata and the emperor back," called the purple haired woman as there was a small thump as something fell to the sand behind Naruto with an audible grown.

"**Baka…I told you to stop it earlier." ** Muttered Kurama as he rose on shaky legs, staggering a bit as he looked up to see the forces around him. With a tired expression he turned to see the blushing Hinata, his vulpine lips turning up in a small smirk.

"**Hehe, figures…he gets the warm welcome…hehe come on Cornelia, where's my hug." **Smirked the kitsune only to get an annoyed glare from the woman in return as she stepped past him, the guards moving to help the emperor back towards the operations area.

"I could throw you back Kurama." Replied Cornelia as the fox let out a sigh moving to pad after Naruto and Hinata shooting back a glare towards Cornelia even as she shot him back an equally annoyed look.

Meanwhile above Suna the Empires fleet had halted their advance the ships now moving to form a protectively ring around the city, those reserve forces from the ships now dropping down, gliding upon their golden colored gliders onto the rooftops, as those few forces remaining within the village at last began to throw down their weapons. They had finally had enough…it was over. Among the shinobi was a blond haired kunoichi her eyes damp with tears of frustrations as she allowed her fan to fall with a thump to the sand before her as she looked up at the scores of enemies sailing down towards her.

Cursing Temari looked up to see Cornelia's forces moving towards her squad, the blond reluctantly raising her arms in surrender as those around mimicked her. She half expected to feel the cold bite of steel in her chest, but that never came. Instead she felt as her arms were taken pinned behind her as what little strength she had was pulled from her by the seals that were slapped over her wrists a moment later.

"General Cornelia, it's their commander!" called the armor clad trooper before, Temari, his slick metal helm turning to address Cornelia as the woman stepped up to look down on the bound kunoichi.

"Good take her back, and her forces contact Lelouch, have the medical forces moved into the city, once, an area is clear, start salvage and clean up, I want the bodies of our fallen all accounted for!" snapped Cornilia as the Troop nodded moving to obey even as Cornilia turned to her own white armored guard. "Secure the commanders, escort her to the forward base, and start positioning forces along the walls, I don't want to get hit by a counter offensive, and tell the fleet to prepare for nighttime operations if need be!" Ordered the woman as her force nodded moving to obey as the empires army moved to fully occupy the once hidden village of Suna.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later found the city of Suna lit by hundreds of mobile lights, those buildings still standing housing wounded forces from both sides of the conflict, under guard, the great honey comb of the kage building have been turned into the new medical center, as the medics worked to stabilize and care for the last vestiges of the conflict. Outside these walls the fleet hung above the walls, their searchlights covering the sands all around the city as atop the walls fire teams moved to secure fortifications, even as those within the city continued to push away rubble from bodies, scavenging weapons, or simply taking the dead slowly towards what was once a larger training barracks laying them beside their fallen brothers and sisters.

As the city continued to move throughout the night within the home that had once been the Kage's Naruto sat, his body covered by a simple red cloak, in absence of his armor. Beside him stood Cornelia, and Lelouch. Hinata having left to look after her sister, the Hyuga girl trying to care for her sister, as well as those she could still help along with Euphemia. At the same time Kurama was busy guarding Tsunade, who lay exhausted in the upper rooms of the home they were currently inside, the sage having pushed herself well above her limits, and now forced to recover, her student standing guard with Kurama.

Letting out a heavy sigh the whiskered boy looked around at the pair beside him as he slowly allowed his eyes to move up and across the sitting room before him, the yellowed stone walls, the simple chairs, even the small framed photos, of Gaara and his siblings, along with one that must surely be his mother. Shaking his head Naruto felt, more that saw Lelouch glance towards him as he felt a smile touching his lips.

"You can stop there Lelouch, I'm not leaving this to you again, the Mizukage was enough for you." Spoke Naruto looked back to his friend as Lelouch's purple eyes looked down towards the blond before dropping away with a tired shake of his head. Lelouch had been charged with handling the formal surrender of Mizu, with Naruto unconscious, something that even the black haired man had not expected to deal with that day. Still one less enemy was never a loss.

"I didn't think you would, still you do love doing things the hard way don't you." Smirked the man as Naruto broke into a tired smile.

"Hai...I do…though seems our plans have changed a bit….guess we won't have Suna for our own." Sighed Naruto as beside him Cornelia nodded firmly.

"This village is more a cost than a gain in the end, holding it was hopeful, but not practical any longer…the damage was too great. Though I'm guessing you knew that when we began. You do love doing things without a plan don't you." Stated the woman as she looked down to the blond.

"Hai…I suppose I do." replied Naruto as the door across from the opened drawing the threes attention around to where an set of white armored troops marched in, to stand on either side of the door, as a third escorted the prisoner inside the room, his shadowed eyes looking up to fix on Naruto, as those teal pools went wide at the sight.

"I…it…it can't be." Breathed Gaara as he was lead around to stand across from the blond, teal staring into blue.

"It can Gaara. And the story of how, is for another time. You are here as Kazekage of Suna…and I am here as the Emperor of the West. We have matters to finish." Called Naruto in a hollowed tone, the words causing the red-haired kage to flinch a bit as his own eyes narrowed.

"You destroyed my village." Whispered Gaara as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, I did, and you and your fellows sent assassins to murder myself, and my friends. This is the cost of your actions Gaara, Suna, is gone." Spoke Naruto in a harsh finality that caused Gaara to glare all the more, making a move to step only to find an iron hand on his shoulder holding him back. Looking back at his guards Gaara silently curse the seals covering his flesh, which kept him bound as he looked back to Naruto who was slowly shaking his head.

"I told you Gaara, this is the cost of your actions, what we once were has nothing to do with this. I was honest with you in our intentions when I first came here. I did all but beg for peace with you and your village. And you brought war…well here's your war, and now you are defeated." Finished Naruto as Gaara rounded on him.

"Wanted, you forced our hand, showing up out of nowhere, defeating everyone at the tournament, then causing a panic with that display from his sister! What else could we do, I was looking after my people!" Shot back the redhead as Naruto looked sadly up to him.

"A tournament is nothing, as for this supposed threat from Nunnally, you meet her Gaara, do you think she could willingly take a life, or even threaten one? That day the Tsuchikage attempted to intimidate myself and my shift by threatening to kill those left in the arena with his dust release. What you saw was Nunnally's efforts to protect anyone that may have been there, any lives that could have been lost. Your people. And you send assassins to her home to kill her in her sleep." Finished Naruto as Gaara looked stricken. Remembering his first meeting with the emperor, with the girl, the way Tsuchikage had pushed for war, even the old man's own tactics. Much as he wished to deny it the facts fit to well for this to be a simple lie. Looking back he saw Naruto rising across from him a look of grim determination on his face as he spoke.

"I don't care if you believe or no Gaara, I brought you here to give you message to your people. We found the civilian's shelter after the battle, they are alive, and right now returning to this village, You and your shinobi will aid them in gathering their belongings, and then you all are coming back to the west." Finished Naruto with an air of finality to his words.

"What are you…you're not the Naruto I knew. You're not the friend I knew." Breathed Gaara as he watched Naruto looking back to him.

"No…no I'm not Gaara, and you will tell your people what is coming." Replied Naruto.

"What? Do you expect us to abandon or home?" shot back Gaara as Naruto nodded to the guards to pull Gaara from the room.

"I told you Gaara Suna is gone, by tomorrow's sunset, the village itself will be returned to the sands." Finished Naruto as Gaara was taken away, his hate filled glare never leaving Naruto as he was pulled from the room. And inside Naruto hated seeing that look upon his old friend's brow. That look of betrayal, of hate; and privately Naruto knew that he could never be a true friend of the boy again.

Dismissing the rest Naruto slowly made his way up the stairs to the second floor where he found himself standing out on the balcony looking up to the sky where he could watch the ships passing slowly by one another in that great black void. For a time the emperor stood alone, wondering over and over if he had made the right choice, and if so, why did it hurt him so to do it. Sighing the blond turned to re-enter the home he was stopped by the sight of Hinata stepping out a her own room silently shutting the door behind her as she turned moist pail eyes up to meet Naruto's.

"Hinata?" whispered Naruto as he watched her reaching up to wipe away the tears now forming in her eyes, as the girl made her way towards him. As she neared Naruto moved as if on instinct to wrap his arms gently around her. The girl sank happily into his embrace her body shaking a bit as he held her looking down at her as she slowly gained control of herself.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" breathed Naruto as he moved a hand up to gently brush away one of her tears.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto…its…it's my imoto." Breathed Hinata as Naruto nodded sadly at her words. It wasn't hard to imagine what it was, finding a sibling with the enemy, fighting for them, going so far as to be captured by them. Holding her gently Naruto listened as Hinata told him all of this. After a time she slowly began to patter out. "an…and she doesn't want…want a traitor for a sister." Finished Hinata shaking slightly as she fought to contain her tears again.

"Hinata-chan…I'm so sorry." Whispered Naruto moving a hand up to gently cup her cheek stroking it as he looked sadly down at the girl, each tear causing a pang in his own heart as he held her.

"It seems we've both lost someone close." Spoke Naruto as he held the girl close thinking back to the horrible way that Gaara had looked at him as he was pulled back from the room. At his words Hinata looked up to see the pain in his face. Moving her hand up Hinata now cupped the blonds own whiskered cheek.

"Naruto-kun…oh Naruto-kun." Breathed Hinata as she pulled up towards him, Naruto at the same time dipping down as their lips meet once again. Much had been lost among the sands of Suna, lives, homes, friendships and family. Yet even in that darkness some small sparks of hope still refused to flicker out and die.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day the people of Suna were watched as they slowly removed the very life of Suna from its homes, family's moving heirlooms, and couples taking what possessions they could still lay claim to, and all under the armored gaze of the empire, as above the ships floated slowly around holding whatever ideas of disobedience in check.

By midday, the village was little more than a hollow shell of itself, as the civilian's and shinobi were moved back into cargo ships bound for the eastern boarder of the Empire. From an elevated position Euphemia sat beside Shizune the pair watching as the waves of Civilian's were led into the waiting ships.

"It still doesn't seem real." Whispered Shizune idly looking down at her white armor as beside her Euphemia nodded slightly, her pink hair blowing out in a fresh gust of wind from the sandy expanse.

"I know, I remember the first time I saw this in the western war. It seems awful, but it's also effective…it keep more fights from erupting." Sighed Euphemia as the black haired woman turned to her nodding slightly as she looked back to see a pair of imperial solders stopping to help a pair of elderly figures up into the ship beside their fellows.

"They'll never forget their home…" replied Shizune as the woman beside her nodded.

"Hai, they won't, but their home will forget them. And it's important for them to see it. To know what could have been." Replied Euphemia as she looked back to the city that was left hollow, a shell of its former self.

Across the sands nearer the city stood Naruto, on his left was Hinata, his right, Cornelia, and high above them the massive fleet with Lelouch awaiting the command. Out before them sealed and under guard were the prisoners from the battle, the Shinobi and Kunoichi of Suna alongside their allies, save for the Kiri shinobi who were held elsewhere. Among them Gaara stood beside his sister the red-haired man looking back to Naruto. Among the Konoha prisoners a matched set of pale eyes looked back to see Hinata, Neji still covered in the bandages of his care, one arm hanging all but useless beside him as on his right Hanabi looked up towards her sister, ashamed and confused as to how the girl could so easily betray them just for that traitor.

However, before they could consider this more their attention was drawn to the sound of a roar as they saw the Kyuubi stepping up a small distance off, its red eyes turning to them, as black lips pealed back to show a row as sharp white teeth. Shaking the prisoners looked around to watch as the fleet pushed up ahead of them lining up on either side of the massive beast as they all turned ahead towards the village of Suna.

Only Gaara and the Hyuga pair saw as Naruto turned to nod towards Cornilia, or as she in turn signaled for the fleet to act. And then the next moment the world lit up in the sound of destruction. All along the line ship after ship began to spit forth raw destruction towards the village beyond. The once defenders of Suna watched, helpless, as the village was broken below the onslaught of fire.

Horrified Temari watched as the Kyuubi's bijuudama smashed clear through the wall as a distant boom rang out as a chunk of the village simply vanished in a towering blaze of destruction. The assault seemed to last forever, for the watchers, the walls of the village collapsing in on themselves, the homes not destroyed before now crumbing under the continued pounding of the cannon blasts, the intermission blasts from Kyuubi, and though it all they were helpless to do more than watch as the village was removed from the earth. Openly crying a few of the shinobi and kunoichi tried to stand, to pull themselves up to stop the assault, but it was pointless, the guards held them firm as the village soon was nothing more than a broken lump of stone upon the sands.

Even as the speechless watchers observed a gust of wind began to send the sands over the place, as the village was truly eaten by the desert. For a moment no one moved, it was impossible…wasn't it. The hidden villages had been part of the elemental nations since the time of the warring era. They'd been a fixture of the world, the Kage's...the nations…and yet, Suna. The village of the sands had vanished before their eyes.

"Do you understand now?" asked Naruto in a calm voice, that none the less carried across the still desert, the prisoners turning slowly to face him as he looked slowly across them, pausing at the familiar faces there, before moving slowly to the next. "We could have done this to you all when you were within the city walls. The hidden villages are not hidden from us. Suna is gone, and if you continue this war, each of your villages will be swept from this land, one by one." called the blond as the watching figures all flinched thinking of what it would have been like to be on the other side of that hell storm of destruction.

"The injured among you will be sent back to your villages, carry this message to them, tell them what you have seen here…tell them what happens if they still refuse to stop this stupid war now. Because if not, you will see us on your village's horizons, and when that day comes, the elemental nations shall see the final days of your home…I hope you choose wisely." Finished Naruto as the watchers looked up as the emperor turned from them and those that were left as he and his fleet turned to leave.

As Naruto and his company stepped into the flagship, they were able to watch silently as the rose above the sands, the village nothing now but another dune within the wide expanses of the desert. From within one of the rising ships the Suna forces watched as their home died, eyes turned down to see where the injured were left below, their supplies enough to see them to the border, watching as the fleet slowly departed around them, a pair of pale eyes watching as the ships left, and wondering just how the traitor to their home could have become this.

"Neji….we need to get moving." Breathed Tenten as she stepped up beside him hobbling a bit on her leg as she looked around to the broken eyes of the Konoha forces that were left. Turning Neji looked over their decimated forces…now sure of one thing. Should his village stand before this storm, they would be broken by it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days following the decimation of Suna, the first remnants of the Konoha forces staggered into the village hidden within the leafs. At first they were meet with open shock, the stories they told of the battle impossible. Yet they were nothing to those who came next, or the horrifying messages they bore with them. Suna was gone…and at the hands of the Kyuubi and the traitor. At this revelations open panic seized a great deal of the village, the demon had returned, and what was worse he was now stronger than ever.

As the panic set into Konoha, similar fear was blossoming to life within the villages of Iwa and Kumo as their own haggard survivors returned. Fear now began to bleed from the villages, the shinobi and Kunoichi horrified at what this could mean, if their homes would be next, and within this tempest of fear, they began to question. Why had they gone to war? Why had they attacked the empire, and with those question blame for this disaster began to find its way towards the remaining Kage's.

It was a horrible tactic to be sure, one that cost a great deal of life, and even more pain, yet Euphemia had said it best. It was effective. So while the east began to reach for answers, for those to blame, and questions of what they could do, the west was preparing for their next move.

Or at least they would be if not for what was currently occupying their leader's attention.

"Show me!" called a redheaded woman looking across the bright green of the palaces gardens to where Naruto was standing, his arms folded as he suffered under the combined gaze of his mother, Hinata, his ototo, Euphemia, and even Menma. Looking around to each in turn Naruto let out a sigh turning to his father for help.

"Can't you just teleport me somewhere safer…like a volcano?" called Naruto as his fellow blond let out a small chuckle shaking his head as he raised his hands as if in surrender.

"Sorry Son, but I have grown fond of living." Called Minato as Naruto let out a small breath that sounded very much like "traitor", as he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Please Niisan! PLEASE!" called the boy as Naruto looked up to see the same pleading look on all of the woman's faces, as he felt his shoulders slump.

"*sigh* fine…you win." Waved the blond as he let a bit of the chakra from his partner swirl up in him, as with a small phut, of sound the group saw a cluster of nine foxtails spill out from behind the blond. Naruto had all of one second to prepare himself before he felt each of the watchers grab hold of his new appendages, sometimes more than one, as the new nerves in them sent a wave of feelings through the man.

"Hehe they're awesome Niisan! Can I get some too!?" called Menma happily holding one of the tails as above him Kushina had her face buried into a pair nuzzling her cheeks against them before pulling back smiling as she looked around towards where a bored looking kitsune lay.

"Well now Kurama, seems my sochi's even got better tails than you, must be sad to lose at everything!" called Kushina smirking as she saw the beast about to retort only to have the anger die in his throat as he let out a happy purr as Nunnally ran a hand over the tails draped across her own lap.

"Now Kushina, don't pick on Kurama-kun." Called the chair bound girl as Kushina flashed a last smirk before returning to the tails.

Beside her Euphemia was laughing happily having taken one of the tails and guiding it down to tickle the little Menma's nose, causing the boy to fall back as she continued the assault. Last of the group was Hinata, who found herself pushed gently into Naruto's side, as one of the tails slipped gently around her waist, the soft fur brushing across her hand as she smiled up at the blond blushing as she saw him smiling down at her. After a time Naruto finally found himself free of the women, we'll all but one as he sat down beside Hinata, his tails waving gently behind him as two wrapped happily around the girls waist, drawing a few smiles from the watching group that caused the poor girl to blush all the more.

"So, tell me sochi, how does one get to have a set of tails?" called Kushina smiling as she held Menma in her lap, the boy resting silently against his mother as Minato wrapped an arm around the pair.

"Well honestly, I'm not sure, seems that whatever Euphemia did back then allowed me to hold onto a bit of Kurama's power. As far as we could tell it doesn't really do anything besides allow him to work with me a bit better…the tails just kind of stay around after we've merged for a while. I suppose if I tried I could form them on my own, but really besides being fluffy they're not much use to me." shrugged the blond as beside him he felt a small squeeze as he looked down to see Hinata holding onto one of the tail looking up at him with wide pleading eyes.

"But…but you can keep them when you want…ri..right Naruto-kun." Asked the Hyuuga as around the pair the other gathered figures burst into laughter as the emperor who had conquered Suna was rendered speechless by the woman beside him. As the laughter filled the gardens, off away from the village within the prison of the empire a blond haired woman stood before a set of massive iron doors, her green jacket blowing in the wind as her assistant stood tall beside her.

"Are you sure about this my lady?" asked Shizune as she looked to see Tsunade nodding firmly.

"Hai, I'm sure, this Is Konoha's one and only chance. It took me days to convince him to allow it, now we just have to hope that they're willing to listen." Replied the blond as the pair stepped towards the prison, and perhaps the last hope for their old home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And chapter is done, that took longer than I thought, but after a few times going over it, yeah, it seemed the best way to make a point with Suna. If you have read these stories before it seems that Suna always, and I do mean always just gets out unscratched, or the like and well, not really what I saw happening. Now to head off a few questions I can see before they begin. **

**Ahem, yes the fleet could have just hammered away at the village till it was powder, while the shinobi were there, and killed every one of them, and leaving revenge as the main result. By letting the survivors see the end, and then spread it you set in fear of knowing they could have done it if they wanted. **

**Second point, yes I spared a few of them that I could have killed. My policy is kill them if you have nothing left to do with them, or it would create a new situation. Some had this others didn't, simple as that.**

**Ok well thanks as always, and hope you enjoyed the chapters **


End file.
